The Dragon Club
by MemberOfDumbledoresArmy
Summary: Rose Weasley receives an invitation to a club she has never heard of from the two boys she trusts the least. Will she go just to satisfy her own curiosity? And how will the Dragon Club change her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! This is my first story on this website, though I have written others on other websites. This story is also on , but this is sort of the more…unrated version of the story, as often parts of my story were cut to meet their requirements. Please review, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

Rose Weasley's fifth year of Hogwarts started just as the previous four had started. She waved goodbye to her parents from the train as they stood on the platform watching her brother and her leave for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She turned around to tell Albus that they should find a compartment, but he was gone. Albus Potter was her cousin and best friend. Of course, she should really be reconsidering who her best friend was at that moment because a best friend wouldn't just leave her without telling her where they were going. She had no idea which compartment he had gone into.

Grumbling angrily to herself, she slid open compartment after compartment and mumbled apology after apology. Eventually she slid a door open where Scorpius Malfoy and his best friend Zander Goyle were whispering conspiratorially. She only caught the last few words Malfoy was saying, "…of course I'll be there, you know I wouldn't miss something like that," he paused when he noticed her. "What are you doing in here, Weasley?" he sneered.

She supposed there was no reason for her to have to explain his tone. Malfoy was pretty much her mortal enemy. They hated each other with an unquenchable passion. They were constantly fighting for the top spot with academics and did whatever they possibly could to upset the other one. "Just wondering what you were up to, Malfoy."

"Like I would tell you," he narrowed his blue-silver eyes at her and some of his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes.

"Damn, Weasley," said Goyle in a tone that surprised her, "you have developed curves this summer."

She flinched and folded her arms over her chest, in front of her breasts that had expanded rapidly over the past three months. What was Goyle doing looking there anyway? "Shove off," she growled.

"And an attitude to boot," Goyle turned to Malfoy with a smile, "we should invite her."

Malfoy laughed and said, "She couldn't handle it for five minutes."

"Hello, I'm standing right here! Don't talk about me as if I'm not even in the room," She snapped.

"I disagree," said Goyle, ignoring her statement, "I think that she could not only handle it, but enjoy it."

"Want to bet on it?" asked Malfoy, a sudden glimmer in his eye.

"Yeah…" said Goyle, "Yeah, I will bet on it. Ten galleons says she enjoys it."

"You're on," said Malfoy, extending his hand, "ten galleons says she'll leave within the first fifteen minutes, or not show up at all." They shook hands.

"Consider yourself an extremely fortunate individual, Weasley," Goyle stood up, rummaged through his book bag, pulled out what appeared to be a luggage tag, used his quill to scribble something onto it, then handed it to Rose, "You, my gorgeous redhead, are cordially invited to a secret party held in the Charms classroom tonight at midnight, hosted by the Dragon Club."

She snorted, "You're kidding right? Like you would invite me to a party," She took the piece of paper he was offering her hesitantly. When she glanced down, she realized that it was indeed a party invitation. It read:

_Dragon Club Member: Zander Goyle_

_ Guest: Rose Weasley_

_ Date and Time: September 1 - Midnight_

_ Attire: Formal_

"What's the catch?" She asked nervously as she re-read the invitation.

"There is no catch. You just heard Goyle and me making a bet. I bet you won't even show up or if you do show up, you won't even stay for fifteen minutes. Goyle bet you'll not only come, but enjoy yourself and stay for the whole party," Malfoy's tone was patronizing as he summarized the events that had obviously just taken place.

"Oh Malfoy," Rose grinned wickedly at him, "I'll be there, if for no other reason than just because I'd love to watch you pay Goyle ten galleons because of me," and with that, she turned and exited the compartment, slamming the door shut behind her.

"There you are!" Exclaimed Albus, looking relieved, as she ran into him in the corridor, "Where've you been? I was worried that you somehow got left behind on the platform!" Rose quickly tucked the invitation into the pocket of her robes, knowing that this was something she could not share with her cousin, no matter how good of friends they were. He would insist on either going with her to the party or forcing her to stay in the dorm, and there was no way she was going to allow either of those things to happen.

"Sorry, I lost track of you and couldn't find you," She answered honestly.

Albus nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that, Louis and Fred dragged me off to show me the Grindylow Lorcan is going to try to sneak into Hogwarts," he laughed at this.

"A Grindylow?" she asked with interest, "Only Lorcan would want one of those things for a pet!"

"And maybe Hagrid," Al added.

"Come on, dear cousin," Rose said as she pulled at the sleeve of his robe, "let's go find our friends, shall we?"

Albus and Rose ended up in a compartment with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Olivia Wood, Grace Vaisley, and Phineas Boot. The seven of them were best friends. Six is a large number of best friends for one girl to have, but ever since the second wizard war, the houses of Hogwarts were a lot friendlier toward each other and when you hung out with other houses, you acquired several good friends. The only three of them who were Gryffindors were Al, Olivia, and Rose. Lorcan and Lysander were in Ravenclaw, Phineas was a Hufflepuff and Grace was a Slytherin.

Rose didn't tell any of them about the strange invitation that had been given to her. After all, Goyle had said it was a secret and the last thing she wanted was to get a group of people mad at her for not keeping their secret. But what was the Dragon Club?

She had never heard of such a club before and she'd been going to Hogwarts for four years! Not to mention the fact that she had more than a dozen cousins around who she was sure would've mentioned something like this if they had heard of it. Trying to decipher some sort of clue from the name, she thought about anything she could connect with a dragon.

The possibilities were of course endless but the more logical conclusion was that a dragon is a type of serpent, and a serpent is the emblem for Slytherin House. Was this a sort of Slytherin thing? That would explain why Rose had never heard of it. But that didn't make sense because she was a Gryffindor and if this was a Slytherin-only club, she wouldn't have been invited.

Galloping Gargoyles this was going to drive her crazy! Her curiosity was eating away at her and she couldn't wait to go this party. Maybe she was invited to a Slytherin thing _because_ she was a Gryffindor. Maybe Malfoy and Goyle were planning on sacrificing her to the Giant Squid as some sort of crazy start of term ritual. She shook her head, clearing away these thoughts. No matter how much they despised each other, Malfoy wouldn't want her _dead_, right?

"Hey Rose, do you want anything from the trolley or not?" Albus asked as he snapped his fingers in front of her face and motioned toward the trolley that was stationed just outside of their compartment.

"Oh…" she blinked rapidly, "Oh, yes, I would love a couple of Pumpkin Pasties and a couple of Chocolate Frogs….better grab me a Licorice Wand, too," she replied.

Al dug through the pockets of his robs for his money pouch and handed over the money for their food and tossed Rose what she had asked for. The great thing about having so many relatives around is that they're always willing to pay for stuff for you. Granted, she did the same for them so it always ended up evening out, but still, it was nice.

The food was good, of course, but it did nothing to sway her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the conversations her friends were having, she just couldn't do it. Part of her wanted to go back to Malfoy's compartment and demand to know what she had been invited to, though something told her they wouldn't say.

If this was some sort of trick or prank, she was going to kill them both. Goyle and Malfoy would be dead before sunrise if they were yanking her wand. They would never underestimate her again: watch your backs boys, because Rose Weasley is one girl you don't want to mess with! Especially with her being related to half of the school.

Snickering to herself, she thought about what James and Al would do if anyone ever intentionally hurt her or embarrassed her. "What's so funny?" Grace asked, eyeing Rose suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," she lied quickly.

"Rose," said Lorcan, "You've been acting weird ever since you got on the train. Now are you going to tell us what this is about or are we going to have to charm it out of you?" he waved his wand threateningly.

"It's seriously nothing. I am just excited about school," she was telling the truth.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her, "We should've known," Grace grumbled, "Goody-Two Shoes is always excited about school."

"You know me too well, my Slytherin friend," she joked.

"Oh sure, make fun of the only Slytherin in the room!" Grace didn't really mind being the only Slytherin in their group of friends. Nor did the rest of them care what house she was in; she was their friend and it would always be that way. Not to mention, the devious way her mind worked sometimes came in handy.

Maybe Grace knew something about the Dragon Club. In that moment Rose was tempted to ask her, but two things stopped her. One: everyone else in the compartment with them. And two: what if she had no idea what Rose was talking about and she somehow got both of them in trouble for talking about a secret meeting of a secret club? No, she'd better just keep her mouth shut about this.

Suddenly this wasn't just about wanting to make Malfoy lose a bet. Granted, that was definitely a bonus, but this was now more about satisfying her own curiosity. For the rest of the trip, she did her best to be involved in the conversations, but her mind never fully left the invitation that was sitting in her pocket.

Hogwarts was the best pace in the world bar none. More than once Rose debated on becoming a professor simply because she couldn't imagine life without Hogwarts. The changing staircases, her four poster bed, the enchanted sky of the Great Hall, the hidden passages, the great roaring fires, the laughter, the love, and so much more. It was her life and she never wanted it to change. She was terrified that she was already almost halfway through her time there as a student.

When the train stopped at the station in Hogsmeade and Rose and her friends found carriages, she savored every moment of it. She watched Grace throw her head back in laughter at something Lysander said, and Lorcan try to hide his small tank containing his Grindylow (whom he had named 'Loyd') under his cloak. Then there was Olivia who was arguing avidly with Phineas about whether or not James was going to make a good Quidditch captain as he was just assigned the position a month ago.

Rose smiled at her friends, living in the moment, and the carriages took off for Hogwarts. She loved watching the castle come into view with the velvety blue, star strewn sky behind it. She heard Hagrid's familiar call for first years and as the older students made their way into the castle, she felt like this year was starting just like normal. Then she reached into her pocket, her hands caressing the piece of parchment that was her invitation and she realized this year was not starting off normal at all.

After the sorting and the feast, Rose found herself in the common room of Gryffindor Tower sitting around the fire with Al, Olivia, and a few of her other cousins including Fred, Louis, James, Dominique, Lily and Hugo. Then there were all of their friends as well. Collectively, she had about a dozen or more people around her. And it was already past eleven o'clock. She would need to be leaving soon, and she still needed to get dressed into something formal.

"Rose?" She blinked and looked at Olivia, "I was just saying that I thought it was cute how Grace and Lysander obviously like each other."

"Oh my goodness!" Rose gushed, "I know! It's so obvious and yet they both refuse to do anything about it!"

"Then why don't you set them up?" Asked Lily.

"How?" Al wondered.

"I don't know. Try to talk them into asking each other on a date or something," she replied.

"That might work," Olivia mused.

"Or it might end disastrously," said James.

"Don't be such a pessimist," Rose scoffed.

"I'm just being realistic here, Rosie. I mean, personally, I think it's a terrible idea for friends to try to set each other up."

"You never know. Plus, Grace and Lysander were meant for each other," said Natalie Longbottom, Lily's best friend.

"As important as this conversation is," Rose said as she stood up and stretched, "I'm going to bed. First day of classes tomorrow!" this was said happily, in a sing-song voice. Rose really was overjoyed about the start of school. Everyone else, however, groaned.

"Did you have to remind us, Rose?" Hugo complained.

"I don't know why you are all so upset about it. I can't wait to learn more! I'll see you all bright and early!" Rose gave them a big wave and ran up to her dormitory. She rummaged through her trunk, pulling out a dark blue dress that matched her eyes. The dress was short, barely reaching her knee, and strapless. She pulled on some silver heels and swept her hair up into an elegant bun with a flick of her wand. She applied a bit of make-up, spun around in front of her mirror and then turned back to her trunk.

Albus had, thankfully, stowed his Invisibility Cloak in her trunk. He was worried that James would try to steal it from him, and Al knew that boys can't go into girl's dormitories, so the Cloak was safe with Rose. Normally, James and Albus shared their father's Cloak, but James had the Marauder's Map and refused to let Al use it. Therefore, Albus took the Invisibility Cloak and wouldn't let James borrow it.

Rose had a shrewd idea that James had done with the Map exactly what Al had done with the Cloak. Dominique was very close to James and if Rose was a gambling woman (which she wasn't!) she would bet that Dominique was in possession of the Map. Those two brothers were a lot more alike than they realized.

She felt guilty about using her cousin's Cloak for only one short moment before she pulled it on and pulled the curtains around her bed closed. Hopefully no one would come looking for her that night.

Rose swept out of the dorm, down the staircase, where James and Olivia were still arguing about intervening in relationships, and out of the portrait hole. As soon as she was sure it was safe, she took the Cloak off and hid it in the entrance of the secret passage to Hogsmeade, behind the statue of the one-eye witch. She had her invitation strapped around her wrist as she made her way to the Charms classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

When she reached the classroom, however, there was not a bit of noise. Nor was there any light coming from the crack between the door and the floor. Essentially, it was pretty obvious the room was empty. Well hell, it looks like the joke was on Rose after all. Malfoy and Goyle must be having a pretty good laugh down in their stupid dungeon knowing she was up here going to a party that didn't exist.

Just as she turned to leave, the door of the classroom swung open and a boy she recognized as being a Slytherin in his seventh year peaked his head out and said, "You have an invitation?"

Rose held out her wrist. He looked at it closely then jerked his head toward the room, allowing her entrance. She went in tentatively and was shocked by what she was seeing. There weren't many people there; maybe around 20 or 30. The vast majority of them were Slytherin though she recognized a couple of Ravenclaws, even fewer Hufflepuffs, and only one other Gryffindor, though she was in her sixth year and Rose had never actually spoken to her.

Everyone was walking around, dressed formally just as Rose was, talking with each other, catching up, and dancing. There was food and drinks and soft music. "I don't fucking believe it," a shocked voice said from behind her. She turned to find herself face-to-face with Scorpius Malfoy. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"About thirty seconds," she replied coolly.

"As long as you're gone within the next fourteen minutes and thirty seconds, that's fine."

"Damn, Weasley," Goyle said as he appeared beside Malfoy.

"Must you always start conversations with me that way?" Rose quipped. Malfoy snorted and for a second they both gazed at each other in surprise. She had been funny and Malfoy had laughed.

"Blue looks good on you. Want to dance?" Goyle said, oblivious to the moment she had just shared with Malfoy.

"Sure," Rose said silkily and she took his outstretched hand. She watched with relish as Malfoy's jaw fell open and Goyle swept her out onto the dance floor.

Goyle wasn't exactly bad to look at. He might not be the smartest bloke in Hogwarts, but he was handsome enough. He had dark hair, dark eyes, broad shoulders, a tall figure, he was on the Slytherin Quidditch team and Rose noticed several envious looks at her when they began dancing. He was a good dancer and she really did enjoy herself.

After the song ended, with one arm on her back, he guided her gently back to where Malfoy was still standing looking dumbstruck. "So what is all of this anyway? The Dragon Club and all of that rubbish?"

"Rubbish?" Malfoy spluttered, "The Dragon Club," he began, sounding much more like his haughty self, "is a secret club at Hogwarts that was started by a group of Slytherins years ago. Over the years it has expanded to include students from other houses, but it's still mostly Slytherin."

"What's it's purpose?" she asked.

"The purpose is that there is no purpose. We get together often, do random things, organize random events, and just have fun. Mostly there are dances, raves, gatherings,"

She interrupted, "Then why would people want to join it? What are the benefits for the members?"

"The benefit," said Goyle, "is that you get to blow off steam with a bunch of people who are sworn to secrecy. You can go crazy here and we're all bound by oath to never tell a soul outside of the people who are in this room."

"What sort of oath?" she asked.

"Well, when you join," drawled Malfoy, "you sign an enchanted parchment that binds your tongue from talking about it in front of people who aren't a part of the club. Also, you get a tattoo of a dragon, the club's mascot."

"A tattoo?" Rose asked in surprise. Both Goyle and Malfoy pulled at their sleeves to reveal the dragon tattoos on their wrist. She let out a low whistle, "this sounds rather serious. How does one become a member?"

"They have to be invited to at least one gathering. At the end of the gathering, they can approach a senior member of the club and ask for membership. I've never seen anyone be refused membership. The only catch is that nobody wants the club to grow too large so you're not supposed to invite people often."

"You invited me," she reminded him.

"Yes, well, Zander was given a formal invitation to invite one other person at the end of last term because he helped the senior members plan a prank," said Malfoy.

"What prank?" Okay, she had to admit, she was interested and having a good time. Nobody was staring at her like they normally did around Hogwarts. Here, she wasn't special, she was just a random person who was invited. She felt normal here and she loved it.

"We jinxed all of the seats at the professor's table to run away whenever someone tried to sit on them," Goyle said while chuckling.

"That was you?" she yelped in surprise. Both boys started positively howling with laughter.

"Yes, that was us, The Dragon Club. I told you we're a riot," Goyle smirked.

"I want to join," Rose said at once.

"What?" Malfoy wasn't laughing anymore.

"I like it here. You are all sworn to secrecy about anything I say or do, right?" They both nodded, "Well around Hogwarts I am constantly gawked at and looked up to like some sort of hero even though I've never done anything special. Here, I feel normal and I love it."

"Alright then," Malfoy sighed and huffed, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair, "Let's go find Warrington."

"Who?"

"Simon Warrington. He's a senior member who I know pretty well," Malfoy surprised her by taking hold of her wrist and leading her up to a tall and intimidating looking Slytherin. "Rose Weasley wants to join." He said.

Rose smiled timidly up at Warrington and he, surprisingly, smiled back. This really was a place where people could just let loose, "Excellent," he said. Warrington led her up to the front of the room where he leapt onto a table. "May I have your attention, please?" he asked, his voice booming. Everyone in the room paused and even the music stopped. Rose felt herself blushing from the roots of her flaming red hair to the tips of her toes. "Rose Weasley has expressed interest in joining the Dragon Club. Who supports this motion?" The crowd of people burst into rapid applause. "Are any opposed?" he asked. Silence. They were accepting her into their club!

Warrington pulled a long parchment out of his robes and handed her a quill. She scribbled her name onto the bottom, along with the names of dozens of others and she wondered vaguely if this was the original manifesto of the club, as it held so many names. Warrington pulled out his wand and offered her his hand. "What?" she asked nervously.

"You need your tattoo," he said simply. Damn, she had forgotten that part.

"No, no, I think I'm okay. I'd rather not have the image of a dragon permanently inked into my skin," she said.

"Rose," Warrington said loudly, "The Dragon Club is a family. What binds families? Blood. Blood is the symbol of union, and for us the symbol of union is a dragon emblem. If you want to be a part of our family, you have to share our blood, metaphorically of course."

She had no bloody idea what she was doing or what she was getting herself into. She had definitely rushed into this stupid decision. What on earth would she tell people when she suddenly had a random tattoo on her wrist that matched those of mostly Slytherins? But a reckless part of her fourteen year old brain wanted this. No, she more than wanted to be a part of the Dragon Club, she needed it.

As Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, life was never ordinary. While the Dragon Club was far from ordinary, it made her feel ordinary. It didn't want her because of who her parents were, it wanted her because she was one of them. They accepted her for her and not because of something that had happened before she was even born. With this in mind, she extended her right arm and flinched as there was a burning sensation in her wrist. She looked down once she knew Warrington had pulled his wand away, and there on her wrist was the tattoo.

Everyone cheered and clapped. This was how she, Rose Weasley, became a member of the Dragon Club, all that entailed, and all that would become. Even though at the time she had no idea of the repercussions of her actions, she knew that in that moment she belonged and that was all that mattered. Protectively, Malfoy took hold of her hand and pulled her off of the table.

"Where are we going, Malfoy?" she asked as he began to lead her through the crowd.

"I need a drink," he said stiffly, "and since we're pretty much blood now, how about you start calling me Scorpius?"

"Okay, but that means you have to start calling me Rose," she said.

He snorted, "Deal," he grabbed a tall glass of alcohol off of a table and downed it in a couple of swallows.

"Well well well," said a jeering voice behind me. Rose spun around to find herself facing Viola Selwyn, a Slytherin in her year. "Was it you who invited Little Miss Perfect, Scorpius?"

"Actually, that would be me," said Goyle as he joined their conversation, swaying slightly on his feet. Something told Rose he had a bit more to drink than Malf-er-Scorpius. It was going to be hard for her to start calling them by their first names.

"What does it matter who invited her?" Rose felt Scorpius' hand snake around her waist as he stood beside her, talking to Viola, "The point is she's here and she's staying. She's one of us now and you know the rules."

"Yes, I'm aware of the rules," she glared at Rose once before adding, "whether you're a member of this club or not, Weasley, you had better watch your back," she spun around and left.

"Bloody hell, what was that about?" Rose asked.

"Viola has fancied Scorpius for years and tonight he's been showing you a bit of extra attention," said Zander.

"I didn't mean to cause any problems with you and your girlfriend," she began, but he interrupted her.

"I can't stand her. I would rather her think I'm interested in you than for her to fool herself into believing that I fancy her," Rose stared at him in shock at this outburst. Did he honestly just say he would rather be with her than Viola? He hated Rose. What did Viola ever do to get Malfoy to despise her that much? Rose couldn't imagine.

"Is that why your arm is around me, Malf-Scorpius?"

He withdrew his arm quickly, having just realized that he left it there and said, "Actually that was for your safety. I wouldn't put it pass Viola to try to hex you, even here. I wanted to make sure I could move you out of the way fast enough if she tried anything."

Oddly touched by the small gesture, Rose said with the tone of confusion, "Um, thanks."

Scorpius nodded his head, his lips still pressed tightly together and asked her, "Do you want a drink?"

"No, I don't drink," she said.

Zander snorted and said, "What better place and time to start? You can get as drunk as you want and no one will ever know."

"No, really I'm fine," she insisted.

"Then let's dance," Scorpius grabbed her hand and spun her around toward the dance floor.

"I'm not dancing with you," was her immediate response. He raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, "Even if we are members of the same club, that doesn't mean we're suddenly best friends. Or friends at all for that matter. I'm still going to try to beat you on every test and get you in trouble as often as I can."

"I'm looking forward to it," he said seriously with a firm nod, "I'll be doing the same thing come tomorrow morning, but at club meetings, you are simply Rose, I am simply Scorpius, and nothing else matters. We drop the real world, forget about it, and just live in the moment, and in this moment I want to dance with you because you look ravishing in that dress."

What the hell? He was right after all. The reason she joined this club was to forget about real life and here was the perfect opportunity to do so. Scorpius was one person and Malfoy was another. Scorpius was asking Rose to trust him, so she was going to do just that. Malfoy wouldn't be her concern until tomorrow morning when classes started. So Scorpius and Rose danced the night away until almost four in the morning.

As the party ended, and everyone was saying goodnight, she watched with a satisfied smirk as Scorpius forked over ten galleons to Zander. "Come on," Scorpius said, one hand on her lower back, "I'll walk you to your dorm." She didn't object.

They walked in silence for a long time. They were almost to the portrait of the Fat Lady when she exclaimed, "Oh no!"

"Rose?" Scorpius asked with concern, "What is it?"

"The Cloak!" she turned and ran for the statue of the One-eye witch. Albus would kill her if she lost his Cloak! Especially if she wouldn't be able to explain exactly why she had left it somewhere.

"Rose?" she realized that Scorpius had chased after her, "Where are we going?"

She spun around to face him, "Listen to me carefully, Scorpius Malfoy. Even though the party is over, you are still to never tell a soul about what you're about to see," the threat was clear in her tone. He nodded once with a slight look of confusion and she tapped the statue, mumbled the spell and it sprang to the side.

She retrieved the Cloak and flung it around ger shoulders. "A Cloak of Invisibility!" he exclaimed. She pursed her lips and he said quickly, "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

After a brief nod of her head they began their walk, again, toward Gryffindor Tower. Until Mrs. Norris the Second appeared in their path. "Run!" Scorpius hissed and they did.

She could hear footfalls far behind them and Filch's voice saying menacingly, "We'll find them, my sweet."

Cringing at the idea of being caught out of bed at this hour, she wrenched open the door to a broom closet, and pulled Scorpius into it with her. It was a tight fit, with their chests pressed together and both of their backs against walls, but they managed. Once Filch's footsteps died away, Scorpius gazed down at her as he was a good head taller than she was, and they both burst into fits of silent laughter.

"That was close," he said.

"Too close," she agreed.

Scorpius was watching her with a strange look in his eye and he said slowly, "You know, Rose, I feel like I finally got a small glimpse into your personality tonight. Like for the first time I've seen the real Rose Weasley, and she's a lot more fun than the fake front you put on in front of the rest of the school."

"Fake front?" she snapped, "I do not put on a fake front! Just because I like to get good grades and stay out of trouble doesn't mean I'm not fun!"

"Calm down," he said with a chuckle as he tugged lightly on a lock of her flaming red hair that had fallen down from the elegant bun it had been in.

"I will not calm down!" she said as she slapped his hand away.

Still laughing, he said, "I just meant that I like Rose better than Weasley."

She stared at him for a moment before thinking to herself that she felt the same way about him. For the first time in her four years at Hogwarts, she had one night with the real Scorpius Malfoy and she found that she liked him a lot. He was much better than the stuck up pureblood brat who she normally saw on a daily basis. "I like Scorpius better than Malfoy," she said.

He smiled and said, "Me too. Let me try this one more time. May I walk you back to your common room?"

"Yes, you may." It seemed to take them only a moment to reach Gryffindor Tower.

"For what it's worth, I'm really glad I finally met you, Rose," Scorpius reached for her hand, caught hold of it, brought it up to his lips and brushed a feather light kiss on the back of her hand. He turned it over, traced her new tattoo with his finger and mumbled, "I never thought I'd see the day…" he smiled at her and said, "Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight Scorpius," she watched his retreating figure until it disappeared around the corner. "Flobberworms," she said to the Fat Lady.

"And just where have you been all this time?" she teased with a girly chuckle.

"Flobberworms," Rose repeated.

"Oh, fine," grumbled the Fat Lady and swung open. Rose rushed up to her dormitory, flung off the Cloak, and was asleep before her head hit my pillow.

**A/N: So what does everyone think so far? Yay or nay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

When she finally woke up the next morning, Rose thought about the crazy dream she had had the night before. When she opened her eyes and saw the tattoo on her wrist, she realized it hadn't been a dream at all. Well that was just bloody perfect, wasn't it? She had definitely rushed into this stupid decision. Holy Hufflepuff, what did she get herself into?

Groggily, she sat up and stretched. She was so tired. "What time is it?" Rose asked no one in particular.

"Seven," the disembodied voice of one of her roommates, Stacy Smith, answered.

"Seven?" Rose threw open the curtains around her bed and scrambled out, running for the bathroom. Classes started at eight and she normally got up at six. Panicked, she showered as fast as she could, brushed her teeth, got her books together, ran a brush through her hair and sprinted to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Merlin's beard, where have you been?" Olivia asked as Rose threw herself onto the bench beside her friend at the Gryffindor table.

"I woke up late," Rose mumbled while stuffing her face with food.

"You look like hell. Didn't you sleep at all last night?" said Al.

"No, I actually didn't sleep very well. Hopefully I can catch up on some sleep tonight," she replied distractedly as she reached for more food.

"I grabbed your schedule for you," Olivia placed it in front of her and Rose looked it over while continuing to eat.

"It all looks good except Divination. I told McGonagall I wanted to take Arithmancy instead."

"Well you know McGonagall, she is getting on a bit, isn't she? I'm sure she'll let you switch," Olivia assured her.

As soon as Rose finished eating, she ran up to the staff table and asked McGonagall to fix her schedule. With a quick flick of the professor's wand, her schedule was changed and she was off to her first class; Charms. Professor Flitwick was wonderful and Charms was one of Rose's absolute favorite subjects.

Olivia, Al, and Rose were on their way to Herbology when they rounded a corner and Rose quite literally bumped into Scorpius. "Weasley," he sneered.

Feeling the random urge to laugh, Rose suppressed that urge and said just as menacingly, "Malfoy."

He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then he must've thought better of it because he simply straightened his robes and walked off. Rose turned her head to watch him leave and saw him glance back at her, wink, and then keep going.

"He must've been in a hurry," Olivia noted, "he didn't even pause long enough to insult your family."

"Either that or he knew that I would kick his arse if he said anything," said Albus. Olivia and Rose exchanged a glance before giggling behind his back and following him the rest of the way to class.

The rest of the week passed by fairly normal until Friday afternoon. Rose had just finished her last class of the day; Arithmancy, and she plopped down on her bed hoping for a nap. When she stretched her arms out under her pillow, however, she found a piece of parchment there.

_Rose Nymphadora Weasley,_

_The Dragon Club will be meeting in the Charms classroom tomorrow evening at midnight. Attire is casual. See you tomorrow evening._

_Yours Most Sincerely,_

_Senior Dragon Club Members Warrington, Selwyn, Rutherford, Hawley and Davies_

Ugh. Another party? She didn't want to party, especially not tomorrow night because after only one week of classes she was up to her eyeballs in homework. Was it mandatory to go to the parties? She didn't think it would be, but just the same, seeing as how she was such a new member, she decided that it was important to attend. And Selwyn was a senior member? No, that couldn't be right, it must be her older brother, what was his name? Vance. Vance Selwyn. Well that explained how Viola got into the club.

How in the bloody hell had they gotten a note underneath of her pillow? Had they been in her dormitory? She glanced around, but didn't notice anything out of place. That was just one more mystery about the club that she was excited to unravel.

She had been hiding the tattoo by not hiding it at all. It was an ingenious plan, really. Hogwarts' school robes had long enough sleeves to cover it, and as long as the sleeves stayed down, no one could see it. Rose wondered more than once if it was permanent or not because she was hoping that she could remove it some day after she left Hogwarts.

Her entire Saturday was spent doing homework so that she wouldn't feel too guilty about going to the party that night. Thankfully, everyone was in bed by eleven o'clock and Rose figured the first week of school must've worn them out as much as it had worn her out. At about a quarter to midnight, she slipped out of bed, pulled on a pair of jeans and a cute green top and made it down the girls staircase.

She was just inching open the portrait hole when, "Hullo, Rose."

Rose jumped in surprise to find Scorpius waiting just on the other side for her. "Um, Hullo," she replied timidly.

"I thought I would walk you to the meeting," he said casually.

"Why?" she was immediately suspicious.

"Because it's like I said, I wouldn't put it past Viola to try something, but you're safe with me."

Strangely, she believed him. So she didn't object as he walked close by her side through the castle down to the Charms classroom. As they approached, he pulled the door open and ushered for her to go in first. This was pretty much the opposite of the last party she had attended. The other party had been sophisticated and classy, where as this one was absolutely wild.

There were people running around and dancing not the classy dances they had been previously, but rather dirty raunchy dances. Everyone appeared to be drunk. "What is this?" she gasped.

"This would be our version of a rave," Scorpius said loudly into her ear. She still had trouble hearing him over the pounding music. "I guess everyone needed a good time to go crazy after the first week of classes," he was positively shouting for her to hear him.

For one moment Rose debated on going back to the common room, but then it hit her; she wanted to be here. Just like every other teenager in the room, she felt the need to blow off some steam that had been building over the past week. Plus, she belonged there; the tattoo that was showing on her wrist was proof of that. She was still, however, intimidated by this gathering.

"Don't worry," Scorpius yelled, as if he had just read her mind, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Who made you my guard dog, Malfoy?" she snapped without thinking, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she poked him hard in the chest and took off toward the bar. Yes, that is correct, they had an actual _bar_ set up in the Charms classroom being run by Steven Davies.

"Hey Rose," he greeted her, "What would you like? I can make a wicked margarita."

"Just water, please, Steven," was her answer. He shrugged and slid her a glass.

She had only taken a few sips when a semi-familiar voice said from behind her, "You look really nice tonight."

Slowly, she turned to find Vance Selwyn with a glass of alcohol in hand, swaying slightly on his feet, talking to her. "Thank you," she said stiffly.

"Do you want to dance?"

"No."

"Would you like to get out of here then? We can go up to the Astronomy Tower. On a clear night like this, all of the stars will be out."

"No." Couldn't this bloke take a hint?

"Well, Miss Weasley, I'm afraid I'm not taking no for an answer," Vance grabbed her upper arm hard and yanked her toward the door. Okay, this was definitely not how she expected this night to go.

"Let go of her," a deep voice growled threateningly. Scorpius Malfoy had the tip of his wand touching Vance's neck.

"What are you going to do about it, Malfoy? Hit me with a killing curse?" taunted Vance.

"Don't . Tempt. Me." Scorpius said between gritted teeth, pushing his wand even harder into Vance's neck.

"Take it easy, mate, I was just taking her into the corridor so we could chat," Vance lied, panicking slightly.

"You're not chatting with her out in the corridor. Nor will you ever chat with her again. I know Viola put you up to this, and tell her that if she tries anything else, I will _Avada-Kedavra_ her arse," there was nothing in Malfoy's tone that let Rose know if it was an empty threat or not.

"Fine, let me go, you can take her," Vance, still holding her tightly by the upper arm, thrust her hard at Malfoy. Being pushed so violently forward doesn't exactly do wonders for a person's balance, that was for sure. Rose found herself falling toward the floor and wondered vaguely if she would be able to hide the bruises she was sure to have when strong arms caught her and hoisted her back onto her feet.

"You alright?" Scorpius asked, his arms still around Rose.

"Yes, I'm fine," she told him as she smoothed out her shirt.

"Still don't want me as your guard dog?" he quipped. Rose couldn't help it; she laughed.

"As long as you don't treat me like some sort of possession the way Vance just did, I'll let you be my guard dog."

Scorpius snorted with laughter and said to her, "I can't believe Viola would stoop so low as to talk her brother into…into…"

"Hurting me?" she offered.

"Yes," hissed Scorpius, sounding furious.

"Let's just forget about it and have a good time, alright?" she asked hopefully, trying to calm Scorpius down. She had never seen him this mad before ever, and that included the one time in second year when she had dropped a whole jar of beetle eyes into his hair growing potion, causing it to explode all over him and he spent an entire week looking like a big blonde werewolf.

"Yeah, alright," he consented and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Scorpius, I don't know how to dance to this kind of music," she told him nervously.

"That's because this isn't the type of dance you can be taught, Rose, you have to learn it yourself." He put his hands on her hips and guided them with the music. He was much better at this than she was. He held his body against hers and once she started to get the hang of what she was doing, Rose found this to be oddly sexual. She couldn't move any part of her body without touching Scorpius, and they were grinding.

If someone told her a week ago that she would be grinding on a dance floor with Scorpius Malfoy she would've told them that they had eaten one too many Nosebleed Nougats. But strangely, she was enjoying herself. Eventually, Zander found them.

"Damn, Weasley!"

"For Merlin's sake, Zander! Why must you address me that way every time you attempt to initiate a conversation with me?"

Scorpius laughed and they stopped dancing. "Why is it that every time I attempt to initiate a conversation with you, I find you even hotter than the last time we spoke?" he added snippily.

Rose flushed red and Scorpius saved her from having to reply by saying, "Zander, mate, you're drunk. You should go sit over in that corner and wait for me as I go return Rose to her dormitory."

"What?" she asked, "We're leaving?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because everyone here is drunk and you look far too appealing in that outfit." Without waiting for her to say anything in response, Scorpius led her out of the classroom and back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Are you going to walk me home after every meeting of the Dragon Club?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I worry about you. You're not like any other members of the club. You're innocent and trusting and naïve and beautiful-" he seemed to catch himself then and stopped talking.

"And that makes it your responsibility to watch out for me?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Did you or did you not just accept my request to be your guard dog so long as I don't treat you like a possession?"

"I guess I did," she mumbled.

"That's right, now here we are. Say your password to the portrait and go in to get some sleep. Or do homework. Or whatever it is you're normally doing at two in the morning."

"Well, normally I'm sleeping, but tonight I think I might stay up and read for a bit. Also, I'm not saying the password in front of you. You're a Slytherin."

Scorpius chuckled appreciatively, "Thanks, Rose, but I know what house I'm in. Goodnight," just like the previous time, Scorpius kissed the back of her hand softly.

"Goodnight, Scorpius," she said. With a quick wink he turned and strode off. Smiling to herself, she turned to the Fat Lady, "Flobberworms."

Without any teasing this time, she swung open and Rose climbed through. "Rose Nymphadora Weasley!" The loud and angry voice of her older cousin, James Potter, yelled.

Rose nearly died of a heart attack in shock. Nearly all of Gryffindor Tower was awake and in the common room. "What's…what's going on?" she asked nervously.

"Where have you been?" Shrieked Olivia, "I went to wake you up and you weren't in your bed! I panicked and got your cousins up to help me look for you. We've been searching for you for over an hour now!"

"Why were you going to wake me up?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" Olivia yelled, though she was blushing, "The point is you weren't there!" Rose would have to ask her later what the reason was for Olivia wanting to wake her.

"I was just studying in the library because I was worried about my transfiguration homework that I did earlier. I thought that I might not have done a good job on my essay about-"

"Don't lie to us, Rose," Albus looked shocked that his favorite cousin was lying to him. But how did he know she was lying? "We searched the library. Not to mention, look at how you're dressed! You don't dress up that nice to make a midnight trip to the library!"

"I…I…" Rose stuttered around and for a split second debated on telling them the truth, but as soon as the idea popped into her head, she felt her tongue curl back on itself and knew she wouldn't be able to tell them even if she wanted to. "It's none of anyone's business where I was. I'm sorry if you were all scared, but as you can all see, I'm perfectly fine. So if you don't mind, I'm sure we're all tired. I'm going to bed," Before anyone could stop her, she ran up to the dorm, and flung herself into bed.

To her immense shock and relief, nobody bothered her for the rest of the night. She stayed curled up in her four poster bed, reading a good book about Quidditch until she fell asleep. The next morning, she was awake before anyone else. It was a Sunday, so she went quietly on her way to breakfast.

She was sitting at the table, eating breakfast and minding her own business when suddenly, "Is it true?" Grace squealed as she ran to Rose and tackled her in a hug.

"Is what true, Grace?"

"That our little Rosie snuck out of her dorm last night and refuses to tell everyone where she was!" Grace grabbed a sausage off of Rose's plate, helping herself.

"That, er, I guess is the truth," Rose mumbled.

"Finally! Some of my Slytherin-ness is starting to rub off on you lot! And here I thought all of the time I have invested in my friends was wasted!" Grace was excited about this? Sweet Merlin maybe Rose's father was right after all and all Slytherins really are messed up in the head. "So," she asked, "where were you?"

"I'd like to know that myself," inquired Phineas.

"I'm not telling anyone," Rose said firmly, "it doesn't matter anyway."

"Good for you, Rose," Lorcan said, "it's nobody's business but your own!"

"Lorcan, you prat! We're her best friends! She's supposed to tell us everything!" Lysander argued.

"What are you all doing up this early?" Rose decided it was time for a topic change.

"We knew you would be up early. You see, dear Rose," Lorcan began, "we completely understand if there's something you don't want your family to know, but you can tell us! We promise we won't tell Al. Or any of your other cousins."

"Yeah, Rose, you can trust us," Phineas seconded.

"I'm a Slytherin," said Grace openly, "if anyone can be sneaky and lie, it's me."

"As much as I love you all and am thankful for the fact that I can trust you, I'm not telling anyone where I was. End of story," she said with finality.

"Rose," Scorpius was suddenly at the Gryffindor table, looking uncomfortable but determined.

"Scorpius," Rose said, with only a slight sneer.

"I believe this belongs to you," to her complete embarrassment, he held up an earring. Rose's earring. That she had been wearing last night. She instinctively reached up and felt her ears. Sure enough, one was there and the other was missing. "I found it in the corridor just now on my way to breakfast," Rose knew he was lying.

Scorpius Malfoy was lying to keep her on good terms with her friends. What the hell? Where was the Malfoy that she had known and despised for the past four years? Suddenly he wasn't two people at all, just one; Scorpius. "Thanks," she said quickly as she snatched her lost earring from his outstretched hand.

Rose remembered then exactly the moment when she had lost it. It was when Scorpius and her were dancing. She had felt something tug on her ear but didn't really think about it at the time. It must have gotten caught on his shirt. She felt herself flush with embarrassment at the memory, but tried to hide her blush from her friends as Scorpius turned and went back to the Slytherin table.

"What the fuck was that?" Grace broke the silence.

"Apparently I lost an earring on my way down to breakfast," she said a bit too casually.

"Rose," said Grace seriously, "First of all, I'm a Slytherin. I'm a professional liar. You, however, are not and that was a terrible lie. Secondly, since when are you two on a first name basis? He called you Rose and you called him Scorpius. So let me repeat myself. What the fuck was that?"

"Just drop it alright?" Rose growled and went back to breakfast.

"Um, no we're not just going to drop this!" Said Phineas in surprise, "You and Malfoy were almost…almost friendly with each other!"

"I swear if any of you ask me any more questions this morning about last night or Malfoy, I will hex you!" Rose snatched up her wand to make sure they knew she wasn't joking.

"Woah, what's going on over here?" asked Albus as he and Olivia sat down across from Rose.

"Rose," said Lysander, "was just almost nice to Malfoy. And he returned her earring."

"Lysander!" She screamed and flicked her wand at him. Immediately his legs started flailing and he fell to the ground, hit by her jelly-legs jinx.

"What the bloody hell?" yelled Grace, "First Rose lies about sneaking out, then she speaks civilly to Malfoy, and now she just jinxed one of her best friends? Are you sure the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor, Sweetie?"

"Why did Malfoy have your earring?" Al asked, glaring at his cousin.

"I must have dropped it on my way down to breakfast, it's not a big deal," Rose said quickly.

"That is the shittiest excuse I've ever heard," said Olivia, "because for one thing, I noticed your missing earring last night. Not to mention, how in the hell would Malfoy know the earring was yours?"

"Because, you idiots, I was still wearing the matching one," she motioned to her ears, "and I must have dropped my earring last night then. You already know I snuck out, so I must have dropped an earring while I was out."

"Rose," Olivia was looking at her with concern now, "It's pretty obvious that you were sneaking around last night and at the least bumped into Malfoy. Maybe you even met up with him on purpose, I don't know. I'm just saying that this isn't like you. If you're in some sort of trouble, or if he's trying to blackmail you or something, girl, you can talk to us. We can help you." All of her friends nodded enthusiastically.

"Merlin's fucking pants!" she shocked them all by yelling. Rose never swore, ever. Let alone shout swear words at her best friends, "I'm not in any trouble! It's nobody's bloody business where I was last night, so leave me the hell alone!" she flung her plate, still full of food, down the table and stormed out of the Great Hall.

She didn't look back until, "Rose?"

She flung around, wand at the ready, "Oh," she said, "it's just you."

"Just me? I'm insulted! Most women would kill to have me chase them out of the Great Hall to make sure they were alright."

"You came out here just to make sure I was okay? Who are you and what have you done with Scorpius Malfoy?"

"I don't think you ever really knew Scorpius Malfoy until this term. Just like I didn't know Rose Weasley."

"Fair enough. How about we start with introductions then?" she extended her hand to him, "I'm Rose Nymphadora Weasley," he raised an eyebrow at her middle name but didn't comment.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," that was when she realized why he hadn't laughed at her middle name; because his was even more ridiculous. He took her outstretched hand and shook it.

"Looks we already have something in common. Both of our parents were intoxicated when naming us," she said. He laughed.

"Looks like it," they smiled at each other, still shaking hands, and in that moment they both knew it was the start of a beautiful friendship. "Now are you going to tell me what just happened back there?"

Rose snorted, "My friends were being a bunch of prats. They think that I was up to something bad because they caught me sneaking back into the common room last night."

"Well, for all they know, you could have been doing something bad," he said slowly.

"What?"

"Just think about it," he said, "you'll never be able to tell them where you go. They're bound to catch you again. It comes with the responsibility of being a member of the Club. It's hard on all of us; especially the few Ravenclaws because they're all so intelligent, you know? Their friends are pretty sneaky about figuring out where they disappear to."

"I guess you're right," she paused then thought it wise to add, "they know I was with you. They think that I snuck off with you."

"Wow, I bet you were pretty insulted, having them assume that you would willingly be in my company," he didn't say this with much heat.

"Strangely, Scorpius, I find that I don't mind being in your company nearly as much as I used to," she admitted while staring at her hands.

"I feel the same way," he hesitated and she looked up at him, sensing that he was about to say more, and eventually he did, "I've found that I enjoy your company, Rose. More than I thought I would. I'm actually, erm, starting to feel like we're friends."

"You know what, Scorpius? I think we are. I can already confide more in you than anyone else."

"It's not just that," he sounded enthusiastic now that he knew she wouldn't throw his feelings back in his face, "it's that you're good for me, you know? Our personalities mesh well and I think you're actually a lot of fun now."

"Now?"

"Yes, you were a prude before."

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were. Obviously you still kind of are."

Rose made a face at him so he said quickly, "If you want my advice as a friend, it's that you don't give a shit what your friends think and do what makes you happy. If they're really your friends, they'll accept that, right? I mean, Zander became a member of the Dragon Club a year before I did, and yeah it got on my nerves not knowing where he was, but I knew Zander and I trusted him."

"Obviously you have more trust in your friends than mine have in me," Rose said this very bitterly, spitting the words out as if they tasted bad in her mouth.

"I would trust you, Rose," he said this very quietly, "I've only really known you for one week and I can already tell what sort of person you are. You can trust me, too, you know."

"Scorpius, as crazy as this sounds, I do trust you. If it weren't for you, who knows what Vance would've done last night? I was sincerely scared, but when you intervened I felt…safe," as she said the words, Rose felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders because she had finally told him, and herself, the truth.

"I'm glad. Because you are safe around me, Rose. I meant what I said about feeling like we're friends now, and I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you. With all of that being said, how about we sneak down to the kitchens?"

"The kitchens?" she repeated, "why?"

"Well seeing as how the vast majority of your breakfast ended up on your friends, I think you could use some food."

"I can't argue with that, Scorp, so lead the way," she motioned for him to start walking, and after a quick smirk in her direction, he strode off down the hall.

Over the next week, Rose and Scorpius didn't talk much. After all, they each had an image to uphold. Rose was the good girl who never got into trouble and Scorpius was the bad boy who was always in trouble. The only problem was that now, Rose didn't seem to have any friends.

Albus was still mad at her for not telling him where she had disappeared to, Olivia was ardently ignoring her, and even Grace was being a bit distant. "Um, can't we talk about this?" she asked them one evening as they all sat around in the library studying.

"About what?" Grace asked without even looking up from her Potions textbook.

"About the fact that you're all avoiding me!"

"If you would just tell us the truth, we wouldn't be ignoring you," said Lorcan casually.

Rose's eyes began to fill with tears and she remembered the words that Scorpius had spoken to her a week previously, "You guys know me. You should trust me. I'm not under any obligation to tell you everything I do. We're friends, and that should mean getting over your issues and having a bit of faith in me."

Nobody said anything to this. They were ignoring her again. Olivia looked like she might break down, but she bit her lip in defiance and kept her eyes on the essay she was writing. "It's not," Grace hesitated then continued, "it's not that we don't trust you. It's that we feel like you don't trust us because you won't tell us anything."

"Is that really what you all think?" Rose asked, the tears in her eyes starting to spill over, "You bunch of stupid gits!" now she was yelling, "how could you possibly fool yourselves into believing, for even a moment, that I don't trust you? You're my best friends!"

Albus glanced up at her, straightened his glasses and said, "Rose, could you keep your voice down? We don't want Madam Pince to throw us out of here."

"Fine!" she screamed, "if this is how it's going to be, then so be it!" she turned on her heel and strode out of the library, purposefully knocking over a large stack of books as she went. They thundered to the floor and Madam Pince appeared screeching, but Rose was already long gone.

**A/N: Don't sorry, Rose and Scorpius are not that good of friends that fast. They had a moment of bonding, but will it last? Also, what do you think of her family's reaction?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

Scorpius sat alone in his dormitory reading. Most other Slytherins were in the common room, but he just wanted some alone time. For the past four years he had thought he knew Rose Weasley, but he hadn't really known her at all, had he? He tried to think of conversations they had had in the past, but couldn't come up with any. The most they had ever spoken to one another before Goyle invited her to the Dragon Club was whenever they were throwing insults at each other.

He couldn't even remember why he insulted her; because she was a Weasley? Frustrated, he realized that he'd been re-reading the same paragraph over and over again without comprehending it. He flung the book across the room with a strangled, "Ugh!"

Obviously the book had not been interesting enough to keep his thoughts away from Rose. Perhaps the library would have a more interesting book that would more fully occupy his attention. Zander called out to Scorpius as he crossed the common room, but Scorpius ignored him and marched straight out of the Slytherin common room up to the library.

He began searching for a book at random and ended up in a section about dragons when he heard a familiar voice growl, "How can she expect us to act like nothing's wrong?" It was Albus Potter.

Scorpius froze; one hand on a book titled _Dragons of Great Britain._ "She's our friend," Olivia Wood argued, "maybe we should just respect the fact that Rose is allowed to have secrets."

"But she's not allowed to have secrets," argued Lorcan Scamander. Or was that Lysander? Scorpius couldn't tell them apart, as they were twins, and he couldn't see them anyway. "We don't keep any secrets from her."

"The point is that you could keep secrets if you wanted to," Grace Vaisley said. Of course Grace would support the idea of keep secrets, thought Scorpius dryly, the Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin for a reason.

"She did seem pretty upset," Phineas commented.

"She should be upset," Albus was talking again, "we're not the ones who have been keeping secrets from her. This wouldn't even be such a big deal if it didn't involve Malfoy." _Malfoy? _Thought Scorpius, _What do I have to do with this?_

"We don't know that it involves Malfoy," Grace sneered the name, illustrating her disdain for the boy.

"So you believe her story about Malfoy just randomly finding her earring do you?" snapped Olivia, "Well I for one think that's just a bit too convenient. She must've met up with him that night."

Oh shit. This was his fault. Rose was arguing with her friends, and he was the main cause of it. Suddenly, Scorpius felt guilty. But why should he? A few weeks ago he would've been ecstatic to find out that he was the cause of Rose Weasley getting into a fight with her friends, but now that he had actually had conversations with her, he had begun to think of her as an actual person and not as a random object to throw insults at.

Groaning, Scorpius realized he was in trouble. He felt the need to apologize. Apologize! Scorpius Malfoy? It was something that had never been heard of before. Occasionally he might throw out a quick, "I'm sorry," but he never actually meant it. But if he said it this time, he would mean it. He shouldn't have approached her at the Gryffindor table that morning; that had been stupid.

The two voices inside of his head argued:

_You should apologize, look what you've done._

_You should be proud! Look at what you've done!_

_It was a dick move. You were insensitive._

_It's Rose Weasley! Who cares what the hell she's feeling?_

_You care._

_I do not._

_Maybe you didn't use to, but you do now._

Damn. That voice was right; he hadn't cared about her before, but he did now. If only he hadn't rescued her from Vance, then maybe he wouldn't have felt as protective over her. It was too late for that now though, because he did feel protective over her.

In all honesty, that had been the moment everything had changed; when he saw Vance Selwyn and knew what his intentions were with Rose, Scorpius flipped out. Scorpius Malfoy never lost his head, he never lost his temper, and he most certainly never openly challenged an older Slytherin wizard. Yet he had done all of that in one moment because of _her._

He had found that he enjoyed her company. She wasn't at all what he expected. Okay, maybe she was a bit of a know-it-all, but so was he. The point was, that the book on dragons now lay forgotten on a dusty library shelf and Scorpius found himself running up and down the corridors wondering where Rose would be.

Suddenly, he was lost. Not in the literal sense, but figuratively. He didn't know Rose well enough to be able to tell where she would've gone when she was upset. Possibly to the Gryffindor common room, but there was no way he would go up there to find her. They would eat him alive.

Maybe the library, but he highly doubted that since her friends were all there and they obviously weren't speaking to her. So if he wouldn't check her house dormitory, and the library was out of the question, maybe she was in the kitchens?

He turned directions immediately and took a few secret passages that led him right in front of the portrait of the fruit bowl. He tickled the pear, the portrait swung open and he entered. Shocked that he had been right, he found Rose sitting on a bar stool at a counter, eating a rather large bowl of chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

Immediately, no less than a dozen house elves surrounded Scorpius and began asking him what he would like. Unsure, he replied, "I'll take whatever she's having," and pointed at Rose.

At the sound of his voice, her head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing down here, Malfoy?"

"Back to a last-name basis are we?" he sneered before he could stop himself. Damn it, he was going to try to be nice.

"I'm in a bad mood," she snapped, "go away."

Scorpius cleared his throat and took the bowl of ice cream that was being offered to him. "Listen," he began as he set his bowl down next to hers and sat down on his own bar stool, "I know that I'm the reason your friends are being jerks-"

"My friends are not jerks!"

"Yes they are! They won't even talk to you just because they think you hung out with me!"

"How do you know that?"

"I overheard them talking in the library."

"They were talking about me behind my back?" Scorpius couldn't help but smirk a bit. She looked so much like an angry kitten. Feisty, but harmless. "Don't smirk at me, Malfoy," she growled before digging into her ice cream with even more vigor.

"You made me lose my train of thought," he mumbled as he took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it silently. For a few moments the only sounds between them were the clinking of their silver spoons against the glass bowls until, "Oh, that's right! I remember now. I, er, came to find you to apologize."

Rose's spoon dropped to the floor with a loud clank and it was retrieved instantaneously by a house elf. "You what?"

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to cause a riff between you and Potter and Vaisley or whoever. I just wanted to return your earring. Honest, there wasn't any evil plot."

"Somehow," she said as she took a clean spoon that was being offered to her, "I didn't think there was. You seemed sincere."

"I was then and I am now, too," he paused, caught her eye and said sternly, "I'm sorry, Rose."

Rose blinked at him for a moment and then said quietly, "You're forgiven." She sighed, ate some more ice cream and added, "It's strange how I can forgive you, Scorpius Malfoy, so much faster and easier than my friends forgive me."

"Why won't they forgive you?"

"Who knows?" she was lost in thought for a moment and then said, "I think it's because they think you're bad news and if I met up with you, then to them, that means I was up to no good."

"Why would that upset them, though? Potter is always doing things that aren't good."

"Not like that," she clarified, "James and Albus do things that are funny and harmless. If you're sneaking around at night, they'll be thinking it's something dark and dangerous."

"What's so bad about them thinking you're dark and dangerous?" Scorpius didn't seem to understand.

"What's so bad about it?" asked Rose, flustered, "it's bad because…" she trailed off. There was a far-off look in her eyes and her mouth popped open to form a perfect 'O.'

"Rose?"

"It's a ridiculous notion!" said Rose, more to herself than to Scorpius, "It's so ridiculous that I could ever be dark or dangerous! Maybe if I just said 'okay, you're right, I'm an evil Slytherin-loving git' they would realize how stupid that is!"

"Rose, you're not making any sense," Scorpius grumbled, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"It makes perfect sense!" she seemed to remember then that he was still there, "If I admit to being up to no good, they would come to their senses. I'm Rose Weasley; it's entirely impossible for me to do anything remotely bad."

"So what are you going to do then? Just say 'hey, I'm a dangerous witch who does evil things in the middle of the night'?"

"No, that wouldn't be enough…" she trailed off again, thinking, and then asked, "Can I sit with you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"What?" he yelped, "Absolutely not!"

"Why not? I thought we were friends."

"We're not that good of friends, Rose. We're more…well, we're simply not enemies."

"Could we be friends? At least just at breakfast tomorrow so that when my friends see me hanging out with you and Zander they'll come to their senses?"

"So…what? You want me to _pretend_ to be friends with you and act all buddy-buddy?"

"Yes!" Rose clapped her hands together excitedly.

Scorpius shook his head, his lips pressed tightly together, "No. I don't know what I was bloody thinking earlier, but we are not friends, Rose. I just…can't bring myself to say to someone, 'oh, guess what, the school know-it-all and I are best mates now!'"

"It will all be pretend. After breakfast, we can go back to simply being - what was the term you used? Not-enemies."

"No."

"Please, Scorpius?" she begged, "Didn't you just say you were sorry? This is how you could make it up to me!"

"I'm not _that_ sorry."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! If you don't do this one little favor for me then I'll make your life living hell!"

"Isn't that a bit overdramatic?" he teased, "As if Rose Weasley could do something to make my life a living hell," he snorted.

"I could slip a love potion into your food to make you fall in love with Albus," she said this casually, while swirling melted ice cream around in the glass bowl.

"You wouldn't!" Scorpius flared up, immediately angry. What was with this girl bringing out extreme emotions in him?

"I would."

"Fine!" he cursed under his breath, "you can eat breakfast with Zander and me at the Slytherin table, I'll pretend to be your friend, but as soon as your friends apologize to you, you have to tell everyone it was just a set up."

"It's a deal!" she held out her hand, and after only a moment of hesitation, Scorpius took it. 

She woke up in a good mood, skipped off to the bathroom before anyone else was awake, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She applied her makeup darker than she normally wore it and tugged on her school uniform before she went on her way to breakfast.

Albus and Olivia were just coming into the Great Hall, arguing about who had scored more goals at their Quidditch practice the night before; James or Dominique, when Olivia stopped in her tracks. Her hand shot out to grab a hold of Al's arm. "What is it?" he asked.

"Is that…is that Rose?" Olivia wondered.

Al glanced up just in time to see his cousin throw her head back in laughter as Zander Goyle shot a hex at an unsuspecting Ravenclaw. She was seated at the Slytherin table, between Malfoy and Goyle, and she looked like she was enjoying herself.

"What's she playing at?" Albus gasped. He strode over to the Slytherin table and Rose looked up through her thick black eyelashes at him.

"Yes?" she inquired haughtily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Proving a point," she said simply.

"What point is that?"

"The point is that it doesn't matter what I look like, or who I hang out with. What matters is who I am on the inside, and you know who that is, Al," she was smiling at him hopefully, knowing that this one desperate act would surely get through his thick skull.

"Apparently, I don't know who that is. Have fun with your new Slytherin buddies," he turned on his heel and stalked off. Olivia gazed at Rose with a look of sadness for just a moment before following Albus back to the Gryffindor table.

"I don't believe it," said Rose, "they don't get it, do they?"

"I'm sorry, Rose," said Scorpius, "do you want to go over to your own table now?"

"No, you know what? I want to stay here."

"Are you sure?" Zander asked.

"Absolutely. You two have only sort-of been my friends for two weeks now and you're already treating me better than that lot," she jerked her head in the direction of Gryffindor Table.

Almost immediately, she was confronted by her three sixth-year cousins, James, Fred, and Dominique. Using almost the same words as Al, James said, "What the hell is this? Have you gone mad?"

"Maybe I have. Shove off, Potter," she growled.

"What?" James yelled incredulously, "Did you just call me 'Potter'?"

The shocked look on his face almost made Rose laugh. _Almost._ "Yes. Now I'd suggest you get back over there to your group of admiring fans." She motioned toward the group of girls who were congregated around the place where James normally sat at the Gryffindor table. Malfoy and Goyle snickered.

"Not without you," James wrapped his arms around Rose, lifted her off of the Slytherin bench and began carrying her back toward the Gryffindor table.

Rose screamed, "Get your damn hands off of me, James!"

Scorpius and Zander both jumped to their feet, drawing their wands. Fred and Dominique did the same, James and Rose standing in the middle, struggling against each other though James was obviously in control. "She said she doesn't want to go with you," Scorpius' voice was a deadly purr.

"Well we're sure as hell not letting her stay with you," Dominique's eyes narrowed.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on over here?" McGonagall shouted. Everyone stopped to look at her. Hastily, the four wands that were drawn were put away.

"Professor," said Rose at once.

"Rose Weasley?" McGongall asked in shock as she flung a hand to her forehead.

"Yes, Professor, please," James set Rose on her feet clumsily and Rose continued speaking, "is it against any school rules to sit at a house table other than your own?"

"No, of course not," said McGonagall.

"Then tell James that he cannot force me to eat with the other Gryffindors."

"Mr. Potter," said McGonagall, slowly recovering from the shock, "I'm afraid your cousin is quite right. She can sit where ever she wants. She can also, erm, spend time with whoever she chooses to spend time with."

"But, Professor-" Fred began to protest loudly.

"No, Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry, but those are the rules," McGonagall looked Rose up and down once more before returning to the staff table.

Without saying a word to her cousins, Rose sat back down between her two new friends and resumed breakfast.

Rose spent all of her free time that day hanging out with Scorpius and Zander. Even though they had barely been friends previously, they were getting a lot closer very fast. They had already developed a few inside jokes and Rose had left Olivia and Albus during Potions to sit at a table with her new friends.

"Okay, you've definitely been hanging out with us far too much," Scorpius said as he scowled at her. The three of them; Zander, Scorpius and Rose, were standing in a deserted corridor outside of the potions classroom.

"Aw, come on, Scorp, I think she's fun," Zander whined.

"No, this is not fun. Have you seen all of the strange looks we've been getting?" Scorpius asked Zander, "Half of Slytherin house wants to curse our arses off."

"Yeah, and the other half wants to pat us on the back and demand to know how we managed to corrupt a Gryffindor-Goody-Goody," Zander argued.

"Hello, you two, I'm right here!" Rose reminded them of her presence, "and you, Scorpius Malfoy, promised me that you would let me hang out with you until my friends apologized."

"Yes!" Zander fist-pumped the air.

"What?" Spluttered Scorpius, "I told you that you could eat breakfast with us, which you did-"

"That doesn't matter," Rose interrupted, "you said, and I quote 'as soon as your friends apologize to you, you have to tell everyone it was just a set up.'"

"That was…that was just an example. What I meant was that you could eat breakfast with us. End of friendship. Back to being not-enemies."

"Do you want to fall in love with Albus?" she threatened.

Scorpius glowered at her and hissed, "You sneaky little witch!"

Zander, catching on to what they were talking about, burst into fits of laughter and said, "See, Scorp? She definitely belongs with us, with a devious mind like that! You, my dear," he said to Rose, "would fit in perfectly in our house. How about we hang out tonight in the Slytherin common room? We can play Exploding Snap."

"Excellent!" said Rose, anxious for any opportunity to not have to spend time with other Gryffindors at the moment.

"No! Not excellent," Scorpius was practically yelling, "we can't just take her into our common room. They would hex her on sight!"

"Not if she's with us," Zander said confidently, "Nobody messes with us, Scorp."

Rose looked up at Scorpius with wide puppy-dog eyes and with one final groan, Scorpius accepted defeat and said, "Oh alright. But if we get into trouble, I'm blaming you," he pointed a finger threateningly at Zander.

"That's fine with me, mate, because we won't get in trouble," Zander turned to Rose with a big smile, "after dinner, meet us right here and we'll take you down to our common room!" he winked at her and then he and Scorpius strode off toward their next class together, and Rose went on her way to Ancient Runes.

After dinner that evening, unknown to Rose, her cousins and brother were having a secret meeting about her in the Gryffindor common room. Along with them were a few friends, including Olivia.

"We should write to tell Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione what's going on," said Al at once.

"We can't," argued Hugo, "Mum and Dad won't be able to help. If anything, they'll make things worse. Haven't you noticed that the more we push Rose, the worse she gets? Plus, our parents aren't here, what's the worse they could do? Send a Howler demanding she sit with the other Gryffindors? They'll figure it out at Christmas anyway."

"Christmas!" Olivia cried, "That's months away! I miss my best friend and want her back now!"

Grace entered the common room then, glancing around suspiciously. True to her Slytherin House, she was suspicious of most people, and didn't exactly feel comfortable in the Gryffindor common room. "Rose is in there all right," she informed them, "I saw her over by the fire with Malfoy and Goyle as I was on my way over here."

"We have to do something," said Lily.

"I just…don't understand," Fred was shaking his head, "is it possible that they put her under some sort of spell or curse?"

"What? Like _Imperio_?" asked Dominique.

"Yeah!" said Fred.

"Doubtful," said Grace with a scowl, "First of all, it's illegal. Second of all, what would be the point? There's not a good enough reason for them to do that. And thirdly, Rose can throw off the Imperius Curse."

"What?" several voices yelled at once.

"Yeah," Grace mumbled, "when we learned about it in DADA last year, it terrified Rose. I told her we could practice it if she wanted to see if she could fight it off, so we did, and she could."

For a moment, Grace doubted her hasty judgment of Rose. It was in that moment, as she remembered how her friend had trusted her to magically take control of her body that Grace faltered. How could Grace think that Rose didn't trust her after that?

The others continued the conversation, but Grace was lost in her own thoughts; drowning in her own doubt. If Rose trusted Grace enough to let her practice an illegal curse, then why didn't she trust her enough to tell her where she had disappeared to that night?

Maybe she couldn't. The simplicity of it all clicked into place. Grace expressed her new epiphany to the room at large, but they all just gawked at her for a moment. "Grace, are you mental?" said Olivia, "Rose is purposefully hiding something from us, and you're sitting there thinking that there's nothing wrong with that?"

"But maybe she isn't purposefully hiding it!" Grace objected.

"You don't understand, do you?" asked James critically, "Rose Weasley doesn't keep secrets."

"I just think we should give her a chance," Grace mumbled, realizing that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Not until she comes clean with whatever she's hiding and quits hanging around with those shady gits, Malfoy and Goyle," Hugo spit out venomously. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I can see I'm the odd-woman out," said Grace as she stood, "I'm done with this," and she left.

Hogwarts was practically bursting at the seams with gossip about the new friendships being formed. Grace Vaisley was spending more time to herself, as she trusted Rose again but heavily distrusted Malfoy and Goyle. Lysander, Lorcan and Phineas, not wanting to be in the middle of a family feud, had broken off into their own little group. The Wotter family and a few other Gryffindors stuck together. Then there was Rose, Scorpius and Zander.

To most of the school it was almost a bit creepy how that friendship resembled that of the Golden Trio, and more than a few times Rose had overheard them being referred to as the Black Trio, the Dark Trio, and even once as The Anti-Golden Trio. All of these hurt her a bit, but aside from that, she was happier than she had been in a long time.

Scorpius and Zander were truly good hearted guys. The decision she made to be friends with them had changed her life forever; she could feel it. She simply would not be able to abandon them now. Even if her friends pulled their heads out of their arses and apologized to her, Scorpius and Zander were her friends now and she liked it that way. She wasn't sure, however if they felt the same way.

Zander had been a lot more accepting of her than Scorpius at first. He was excited to, in his words, 'corrupt a Gryffindor.' But she didn't feel like she was being corrupted. Sure, they would occasionally hex someone for no reason, but it was never anything serious.

Rose was oddly comfortable in the Slytherin common room, where they hung out almost every evening, and it felt like normal to sit around with them and play Wizards' Chess and Exploding Snap. More often than she cared to admit, she missed her friends. Olivia had broken down a couple of times and spoke to Rose when they were alone in their dormitory, but that was it.

Rose highly suspected that Olivia had a crush on Al and that was her reason for treating Rose as if she were infected with Dragonpox. It would also explain the reason for which Olivia had been looking for Rose the night they realized she was missing.

Slowly, Scorpius was becoming more comfortable around her. He was slowly letting his guard down in her presence, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Was their pretend friendship starting to morph into something real?

With Zander, she felt it was real. Zander Goyle was Zander Goyle no matter who was around, and Rose found she liked him quite a bit. He was always teasing her, calling her nicknames such as "Gryiffindor's Bad Girl" and "Slytherin's Angel."

Scorpius would smirk at these names, but never commented. Trying to get Scorpius to open up around her more, Rose decided to play a prank on him. She hoped that he would take it well and not be mad. The Scorpius Malfoy she had gotten to know over the past few weeks would definitely appreciate this joke; or so she hoped.

Early on Monday morning, Rose came sprinting into the Great Hall, laughing hysterically with Scorpius right behind her. He caught her up in his arms and was tickling her saying teasingly, "You're going to pay for that one, Weasley!"

Just what Rose was going to pay for became shockingly clear when he set her down and everyone could see that he had a bright blue mustache and beard. Which he couldn't get rid of. "I think it suits you," she said with a shrug, waving her wand.

"You know what would suit you?" Before she could respond, he hit her with a non-verbal spell and her hair turned black. She caught sight of her reflection in a goblet, and shrieked. She really did look hideous with black hair.

She launched herself at Scorpius, still chuckling a bit, but Zander caught her mid-pounce and set her back on her feet. "Easy, you two, can't we behave as adults?"

"No," said Scorpius and Rose together.

Sighing, Zander said, "Then maybe I can distract you. There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up."

"We know," again, they had said this at the same time.

"What?" Zander whined, "how did you two know before me? They just put the notice up as I was coming in here."

"We're prefects," said Rose matter-of-factly, "we help decide Hogsmeade dates."

"Oh…yeah," Zander made a face at them and went to sit down. Smiling at each other, Scorpius and Rose followed.

Just to prove how stubborn they were, Rose and Scorpius refused to go to the Hospital Wing until Zander forced them before dinner. Hannah Abbott-Longbottom was the Hogwarts nurse and having been trained by Madam Pomfrey, she was excellent.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Madam Longbottom?"

"Who did that to your hair, dear?"

"Oh, I did," said Scorpius jovially as he entered the Hospital Wing right behind her, "but it was only to get back at her for doing this to me," he motioned to his own face where his beard and mustache had now reached a ridiculous length. They were almost dragging the floor and were still a startling shade of blue.

"Were you two fighting?" Madam Longbottom demanded.

They both laughed and Rose said, "No, we were just having some fun."

"Oh, I see. Well, this is a fairly simple spell that should only take a second," Hannah retrieved her wand from her office, waved it once and both of them were back to normal.

"Thanks," said Rose, hugging Hannah.

"Yeah, thanks Madam Longbottom," Scorpius nodded to her, then offered Rose his arm, which she took, and they exited the Hospital Wing together.

Hannah watched them leave with curiosity. Since when were those two friends? As if on cue, her husband entered. "Neville, dear, I was just thinking about you," Hannah gave him a quick kiss then rushed into what was on her mind, "Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were just in here and they…well they seemed awfully friendly."

"Yes, I know," Neville looked worried as he sighed and sat down on a vacant hospital bed. "They have been hanging out for a few weeks now, and Natalie told me that Rose's cousins are worried about her."

"Should we…should we owl Ron and Hermione?"

"I don't know if that's our place, dear," said Neville, "Rose has quite a large amount of family members here, and I'm sure that they're doing what they think is best. We should stay out of it and let them handle it."

"Okay," Hannah looked skeptical but didn't argue.

**A/N: Looks like Rose and Scorpius aren't the best of enemies anymore!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

**Warning: Alcohol use in this chapter.**

Rose had made it a habit of staying in the Slytherin common room until she was sure most, if not all, Gryffindors would be asleep. "Come on," sighed Scorpius as he stood up and stretched, "it's almost midnight. Surely all the good little Gryffindors are in bed."

"You're probably right," Rose stood up and turned to leave the common room.

"Hold your hippogriffs, Rose, give a bloke a moment, would you?" she glanced up to see Scorpius pinning his Prefect badge to his robes. He only wore it when he wanted to flaunt his authority; which surprisingly wasn't often.

"This is getting a bit ridiculous, Scorpius, I'm perfectly capable of walking back myself."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Rose, I just think it's safer this way," at Scorpius' words, Zander snickered and Rose blushed.

"My knickers are not in a twist!" she regretted saying this immediately.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her and said, "As interesting as that is, I think we'd best be going now," he motioned for her to lead the way. Thankful for an excuse to look away from him, Rose spun around and marched out with Scorpius right behind her.

They walked in silence for a few moments until Scorpius asked, "Do you play Quidditch?"

"What?" Rose was taken aback by this random question, "You know the answer to that, Scorpius. I'm not on the Gryffindor team, am I?"

"Well that doesn't mean you don't play. Would you like to hear my guess?" she merely frowned at him and he continued, "I think that you play quite well, you've just never tried out for the team because you want to concentrate on schoolwork."

She stopped walking, and Scorpius was a few paces ahead of her before he realized she was no longer by his side. He turned to her with a questioning look, and she stared at him with a dropped jaw. "How did you…" she began to ask.

"It's a bit obvious, really. Every member of your family is an excellent Quidditch player. But you spend so much blasted time in the library, you wouldn't have time for practice. Not to mention," he paused, lifted his hand, and rolled up the sleeve of her robe. At first she thought he wanted to see her tattoo, but he kept pushing the sleeve all the way up to her shoulder.

He did the same with her other sleeve. "See?" he asked, as if this clarified everything. She only gazed at him in confusion. "Your right arm muscles are bigger than your left. So I imagine you play a lot of Quidditch at home, as a Beater." He let go of her and the sleeves of her robes fell down into place.

"Chaser."

"What?"

"I'm a Chaser. Throwing a Quaffle around all the time will also build up your throwing arm muscles."

"That does make more sense," he mused, "You're just the right build for a Chaser." He nodded approvingly.

As they started walking again, Rose said, "You seem to know an awful lot about me, Scorpius."

"I'm very observant," he said with a shrug. Rose looked him up and down; she took in the full scope of him; his startling blonde messy hair, his grey-blue eyes, his striking jaw line, the broad shoulders and muscled chest. Well, she couldn't see his chest at the moment, but she could tell by the way his robes fell that he was pure muscle. He had narrow hips and long lean legs.

"You're not the build for a typical Seeker," she told him softly.

"Excuse me?" he feigned offense.

"You heard me," she repeated herself clearly, "You look more like you would make a decent Keeper, but you play Seeker for Slytherin."

He smirked at her, "That just goes to show you how amazingly talented I am. Even without the light and thin build of a typical Seeker, I can still catch the Golden Snitch faster than anyone else in this school."

"Cocky, much?" she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said you're arrogant. How about you put your money where your mouth is, Malfoy?" he raised an eyebrow because she used his last name. "The first match of the season is Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Dominique catches the Snitch, you have to announce to the entire school that you think I'm the smartest most talented witch you've ever met. And if you catch the Snitch, then I'll admit you're the best Seeker ever."

"That doesn't sound like a very interesting bet. How about we spice it up a bit, eh? Like, if you win, I'll hug Potter and tell him he's a brilliant Quidditch Captain, but if I win then you'll have to…I don't know, what would be embarrassing for you?" he thought for a minute and said, "you'll have to pull a prank on McGonagall!"

"What?" yelled Rose, then she quickly covered her mouth, remembering that they were sneaking around Hogwarts at night.

"That is my final offer," said Scorpius.

"But that's outrageous! I can't…I wouldn't pull a prank on McGonagall!"

"You only have to do it if you lose," he reminded her.

"That's true. And I have a lot of faith in Dominique as a Seeker," Rose mulled over his offer and said, "You know what, Scorpius? You're on! If you lose, you have to hug James, tell him he's a brilliant Quidditch Captain _and _tell the entire school that I'm the smartest most talented witch you've ever met. If I lose, I'll bow to your brilliant Seeker abilities and play a prank on McGonagall."

"Deal!" They shook on it and arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, "First game of the season is coming up in a couple of weeks. Don't forget about our bet!" he winked at her.

"Oh I won't!" Rose smiled deviously and scrambled into the common room.

She was humming to herself, wandering toward the girls' staircase when a voice behind her made her jump, "Coming in a bit late, aren't you?"

"Oh, Albus," Rose smiled instinctively, but it quickly turned into a frown as she realized that her and Albus weren't on speaking terms at the moment.

"Rose, listen, will you sit down?" he motioned to the squashy arm chair that was his personal favorite. Touched by this small gesture, him offering her his favorite chair, she accepted the invitation. He sat across from her on a couch.

"What's this about, Al?"

"I miss you."

"Well I miss you, too."

"I'm sorry for, erm, forcing you to hang out with Malfoy and Goyle."

"_What_?"

"I know that you were only hanging out with them because we weren't talking to you, and it was probably rather lonely, so I'm sorry for forcing you into that type of situation."

Rose didn't know how to respond. This is what she had wanted; for Albus to come to the conclusion that it was a stupid idea that she would ever do anything bad or be friends with blokes like Malfoy and Goyle, but things had changed.

"Al," she said slowly while shaking her head, "Scorpius and Zander are my friends now. You need to accept that. As a matter of fact, how about you hang out with us sometime?"

Albus paled visibly and said, "Are you insane? I'm not hanging out with them!"

"That's your decision, Al, but I am still going to. I've missed you and Olivia and the others, but I'm not going to cut Scorpius and Zander out of my life."

"Fine, you don't have to stop hanging out with those Slytherin gits, but I wanted you to know that I am truly sorry, I hope you can forgive me, and that I'd really like for you to start hanging out with us again."

"Would the others be okay with that?"

"Of course!" Albus blushed and Rose raised her eyebrows at him. Hesitantly, he mumbled, "I think Olivia would've gotten over this from the start, but she didn't want to upset me. I think…I think she fancies me."

"I think she does, too," Rose felt the tension in the room dissipate immediately. This is how things were supposed to be with her and Albus. Things felt like they were back to normal; no, things were better than normal because now she had two new best friends and all of her old ones.

"Really?" Al smiled at her, looking hopeful.

"I would bet money on it, Al."

"Do you think I should ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he wondered.

Rose wrinkled her nose at him and said, "You two always go to Hogsmeade together, she won't think anything special of it. I think you should clarify that you want it to be a date. Then, when you two meet up to go to Hogsmeade, you should bring her flowers or something."

Albus smiled broadly at her and said, "Thanks, Rose! You are absolutely brilliant!"

"Oh, I knew that already," she said dismissively.

Then they were both laughing. Just like that, everything was fixed. Because sometimes that was all it took. Albus had been a prat, Rose had been stubborn, and they simply had to agree to disagree.

"I talked to our cousins," Albus said slowly, "and we're not going to say anything to anyone else in the family about you being friends with Malfoy and Goyle. Despite the way we've been acting recently, we really love you, Rose, and we would really prefer if Uncle Ron didn't murder you for befriending a Malfoy."

Rose smirked, "Thanks, Albus, I knew I could always count on you."

Albus frowned a bit and replied, "I may have been horrible to you these past few weeks, but I promise I'll make it up to you, Rose. I'll trust your word from now on."

The two cousins stood up, hugged each other, and without another word went on their separate ways to bed. Rose snuggled into her blankets feeling more peaceful than she had in weeks. Things were finally looking up.

When she sat down at the Gryffindor table the following morning, Olivia sat beside her and said quietly, "I'm sorry for overreacting about everything."

Rose said sincerely, "Honestly, Olivia, I probably would have reacted the same way if this situation were reversed. I forgive you if you forgive me for scaring you."

Olivia grinned, "I feel like I'm the only one who needs forgiveness, but if that's how you feel, then I forgive you as well."

Across the Great Hall, Rose could see Scorpius raise his eyebrows at her in question, and Zander put on a goofy grin and mouthed to her 'what the fuck?' she shrugged at them and mouthed back, 'I'll tell you later.' They both nodded and went back to eating breakfast.

For lunch, she sat at the Slytherin table, and asked in a whisper, "Why haven't there been any Dragon Club meetings recently?"

"I suspect everyone has been too busy with school work. Not to mention Quidditch and detentions. After all, most of the Senior Members are Slytherin and we all know that there isn't a single Slytherin who can go more than a week without receiving a detention," said Scorpius, sounding a bit short.

"Is everything alright, Scorp?" Rose asked with concern, having heard the bitterness in his voice.

"Don't mind him," said Zander as he rolled his eyes, "he's just jealous that you're hanging out with your other friends again."

"Aw, Scorpius," she nudged him with her shoulder, "are you jealous? Do you actually like hanging out with me now?"

Scorpius scowled and said, "I'm just surprised you could forgive them so easily. They treated you like shit and you didn't even bat an eyelash before forgiving them."

"They're my friends," she said simply, "sometimes friends get into fights, sometimes friends are jerks, but when it comes down to it, you have to learn to forgive."

"I wouldn't have treated you like that," he said sincerely as he turned to look her in the eyes. He held her gaze for a moment before turning back to stare at the untouched food on his plate and added hastily, "Zander wouldn't have treated you like that either. That's what real friends are like; they don't treat you like shit."

Rose smiled at him, "I'm glad we're real friends now, Scorpius."

His head snapped up to look at her, "I didn't say that…"

"Yes, you did," she insisted.

Scorpius opened his mouth to object, but Zander interrupted, "Yeah, you did say that, mate."

Scorpius glared at his steak and kidney pie and dug into it with relish. Rose and Zander grinned at each other over Scorpius' head which was lowered over his plate. "It seems you've really grown on him, Gryffindor."

"You've both grown on me," she never thought she would hear herself saying those words, but they were the truth.

"You asked about the Dragon Club," said Scorpius curtly, "well they'll be doing something for Halloween, they always do. Usually it's a campout."

"Campout? Where?"

"The Black Lake, typically," said Zander.

"Won't it be cold?"

Zander snorted into his goblet of pumpkin juice and even Scorpius had to force back a chuckle as he said, "We're wizards, Rose, which means we can use this handy little thing called 'magic' to keep us warm. It works just like…well, magic." Zander gave a loud guffaw as Rose flushed red and glared at the pair of them.

That night as Rose slipped into her pajamas, Olivia came bursting into their dormitory, practically yelling, "Albus asked me out on a date!"

Rose smiled knowingly and said, "That's wonderful!"

"You knew, didn't you?" Olivia accused, as she giggled.

"Yes, I did. He was almost too shy, but I convinced him to pluck up his courage," Rose admitted.

Olivia squealed in delight and hugged Rose tightly. "I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for being so horrible to you. I know I'll never be able to make it up to you. Even when I was being stupid, you were still doing your best to make me happy. You are a wonderful person, Rose Weasley!"

"Thanks," the simple word rang with sincerity and the two girls knew then just how strong their friendship was.

"How about I buy you a butterbeer tomorrow?"

"You're going to be with Al,"

"Oh! That's right! I almost forgot about that," Olivia paused then squealed again, "I'm going on a date with Albus Potter," and jumped up and down in excitement. She stopped after a moment to ask Rose, "Are okay with that? Who will you hang out with in Hogsmeade?"

"First of all, I don't need to have somebody with me. Second of all, I am going with Scorpius and Zander."

"I can't believe you're still hanging out with them," Olivia made a face but quickly added, "I mean, it's your choice, I'm just surprised."

"Maybe if you got to know them, you would understand."

"I would really rather not."

Rose sighed, "You and Albus were made for each other. You two think way too much alike."

Before Olivia could reply, the dormitory door opened and their other two roommates, Stacy Smith and Elise Goldwater entered the room. Olivia and Rose smiled at each other, climbed into their beds, and went to sleep.

The following morning, Rose met Scorpius and Zander in the entrance hall. Filch checked their names on a long list of students as they passed by him on their way out. The walk to Hogsmeade was a bit chilly as it was October, and Rose drew her cloak around her more firmly.

"Shall we go into your uncle's shop, then?" asked Zander.

Rose shook her head and both boys looked at her in surprise. "Oh," said Scorpius, "she probably doesn't want to be seen by her family with us."

"That's not it exactly," she said, "I just don't want my parents to find out."

"Well I can't blame you for that," said Zander, "I have a feeling Draco wouldn't be too happy if he knew you were friends with Scorpius either."

"What about your dad? Gregory, right? Gregory Goyle?"

Zander looked surprised at her knowledge of his family, but before he could reply, Scorpius exclaimed, "Oh! Look! Honeydukes has a new Candy Quill!" and off he ran. The other two trotted after him.

After buying lots of sweets in Honeydukes, the trio made their way to the Shrieking Shack where Rose relayed to them the story her mother had told her about Remus Lupin using it as a refuge when he morphed into a werewolf every full moon.

"Wow, who knew, eh?" said Zander as he gazed at the supposedly haunted ruin of a building.

"Come on, it's getting late into the afternoon, let's stop by Three Broomsticks before we head back up to the castle," Scorpius flipped up the collar on his cloak to keep the cold breeze from tickling his neck.

Rose nodded and together they went to Three Broomsticks. When they entered, Olivia caught her eye and gave her a smile. She was sitting with Al and they looked like they were having a great time. Rose smiled back and then followed Zander to a table in the corner. All three of them ordered a butterbeer.

"See, Rosie?" Scorpius said in a teasing manner, "you do drink!"

"Butterbeer isn't even strong enough to count as alcohol," she argued.

"But there is still some alcoholic content. Which means that you, my dear, do drink alcohol."

She scowled at him as she took her drink from Madam Rosmerta. Nothing warmed you up faster than a warm glass of butterbeer. As soon as they finished, they made their way back up to the castle. All things considered, it was an average day in Hogsmeade.

"Zander!" a Ravenclaw girl one year younger than the three of them yelled out his name as she marched up to him in the entrance hall, her eyes narrowed.

"Gisele!" he greeted her with a smile, opening his arms. Clearly he was not interpreting her body language correctly.

She slapped him hard across the face and said, "I'm Jessica, you git!"

Zander looked stunned. He blinked stupidly for a moment and said, "My apologies," he pulled a smile back onto his face, "how about I make it up to you by taking you for a stroll up to the Astronomy Tower this evening?" he winked at her.

Apparently she was too mad for words, because she simply let out an angry "Arg!" stomped her foot and strode off.

"What was that?" Rose asked. Scorpius rolled his eyes and Zander shrugged.

"Jessica," said Zander, emphasizing the name, "and I spent a bit of time together a few evenings ago, and I guess something got her wand in a knot."

"Maybe it was because you were making out with Gisele Boot in the corridor outside of the common room last night, mate," said Scorpius helpfully.

"That's where I got that name! I knew I'd recently snogged a Gisele!"

Rose's eyes widened at Zander, "Are you telling me that I have been friends with you for weeks now and no one has told me that you're some sort of player?"

"Player?" Zander was clearly offended, "I do not play with their feelings. They know that I'm just looking for a good time."

"And that makes it okay?" she demanded.

"Rose," said Scorpius, "you're not going to win this one. Zander has been with a different girl every night since the end of third year. He's almost run out of girls at Hogwarts to hook up with."

"Hook up with?" Rose's voice went up an octave, "do you…do you _shag_ them, Zan?" Rose hissed the word as if it were a dirty word. Which, to her, it was.

"What are we, Rose? First years? You can say 'shag.' And yeah, I might shag a few of them," he admitted this openly.

"And you just invite them up to the Astronomy Tower, do you?"

"Yes," he didn't see where she was going with this, "if I find them attractive, why not tell them and hope they feel the same way about me?" he grinned and winked at her.

Rose blinked. It seemed so simple. Is that really how he thought? She rounded on Scorpius, "What about you? Is that what you do then? Invite unsuspecting girls to snog and shag you, too?"

"Scorpius?" Zander burst into laughter, "this guy will be a virgin until he dies. He's too chivalrous to even consider seducing an unsuspecting girl. Damn, mate, you would think the Sorting Hat would've chucked you into Gryffindor with your chivalry."

Scorpius scowled, "Shut it, Zan."

They continued walking toward the Great Hall for dinner. They were the first people to sit at the Slytherin table, as it was still a little early. "So every attractive girl you see, you proposition?"

"Yes, what's so bloody hard to understand?" Zander was getting frustrated now, and rather hungry as well.

"It's just…" she trailed off, looking down at her hands.

"Look, Rose, if it bothers you, I'll be sure to tell the girls up front that I have no other interest in them aside from physical stuff," he offered generously.

"It's not that," she said quickly.

"Then what is it?" Zander furrowed his brow at her and said seriously, "I can tell something is bothering you and it has to do with my…er…extracurricular activities. You can tell me anything, Gryffindor."

"It's stupid," she told him sternly.

"I still want to hear it."

"Well, it's just that…" she paused, blushed red, looked pointedly down at the table and said in a rush, "you said you ask every attractive girl that you see, so you must not find me attractive."

Zander stared at her stupidly for almost a full minute before bursting into laughter. Scorpius didn't see what was so damn funny. He had his fists balled under the table and he wanted to punch something…or someone, as Zander's face suddenly looked like a very appealing target.

Rose said haughtily, "I know I'm not very attractive, but it's not something a friend would laugh at me for!"

"Rose, darling," said Zander as he slung an arm around her shoulders, "you're not unattractive. Oppositely, you are probably the hottest girl in our year," he paused, looked thoughtful, and added, "and you're hotter than most other girls in every other year as well. You're probably the hottest girl in Hogwarts aside from maybe your cousin, what's her name? Dominique? Damn that girl has one nice…

"I'm getting sidetracked. What I mean is, the only reason I haven't gotten down on my knees and begged you to hook up with me is because before we were friends I thought you were a prude, and now that we are friends….well, I wouldn't want to ruin that. I love you, girl, but only as a friend, you know? I don't do relationships and you seem like the relationship type. Something would just feel wrong about using you because I care about you."

Rose smiled at him and asked, "You promise?"

"Absolutely. But if I'm mistaken and you're into one night stands, then by all means, please, and let me repeat, _please _meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight," he winked at her.

She laughed and said, "No, I'm not into one night stands. And I don't have any feelings for you other than friendship either, Zan. Just so we're clear. I do not want to jump your bones and I most certainly do not want a relationship with you. I guess I was just slightly offended when I thought you didn't think I was good looking."

"Well then stop being thick," said Scorpius as he took a sip of pumpkin juice, "it's like Zander said, you are without a doubt the best looking girl in Hogwarts. I would say you're much better looking than your veela cousin any day."

Rose blushed and felt her heart speed up. That hadn't happened when Zander complimented her. Something told her that if it had been Scorpius to ask her to meet him in the Astronomy Tower, she would have considered it. She shook her head quickly to get rid of those thoughts.

A moment later students began to come into the Great Hall and dinner began.

He couldn't believe it. Scorpius Malfoy felt like pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, even though he knew this was reality. He watched the girl who was once his loathed enemy saunter off in that cute short skirt of hers and felt the urge to chase after her, spin her around and snog her.

This was not the same Rose Weasley with whom he'd gone to school for the past four years. This girl was entirely different. She was funny, and brave, and gorgeous. Not to mention that girl could dance. She was exactly the girl he was looking for and that thought scared the shit out of him. He was fifteen years old for Merlin's sake!

The only thing a sane fifteen year old Slytherin boy should be thinking about is sex. But that was the furthest thing from his mind. Except when he watched her walk away and her skirt was that short, but that's not the point! The point was that he fancied Rose Weasley. His father was going to kill him.

"Scorpius! Mate!" Zander tried to bring his friend's focus back to the conversation they had been having, "I will bring my tent for the Dragon Club campout on Halloween, okay? You and Rose can stay there, just bring your own bedding."

"Oh, okay, sure, that sounds good," Scorpius mumbled, his mind still on Rose.

"Okay, now I know something is definitely going on, Scorpius," Zander complained, "Come on, you're my best mate! Can't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Scorpius ignored him and they began walking back toward the dungeons.

"Scorpius? Tell me what's wrong!"

"No."

"But-"

"Drop it, Goyle."

"Is it Rose?" Scorpius spun around, his wand drawn, pointing directly at his best friend. Zander put his hands up in a sign of surrender, "Easy there, Scorpius, I guess she's a sensitive topic with you."

"You could say that again," he groaned, running his hands through his shaggy blonde hair. It was just his bloody luck that the one girl who he fancied was the one girl who was least likely to ever fancy him in return. This was Rose bloody Weasley and even though they had been good friends for over a month now, that wasn't enough to make up for years' worth of disdain, was it? For him, it was, but for her?

"If you fancy her, you should just tell her," Zander said with a casual shrug, "She won't care that you're a Slytherin. After all, she's best friends with us now."

"I know she won't care what house I'm in, but she might just care about the fact that my father tried to _murder her parents!_" Scorpius hissed.

"Scorpius, mate, you're a decent wizard. I'm sure Rose has realized that by now and she won't care what your father did."

"Zander, how are you okay with this? Aren't we supposed to hate the Potters and Weasleys on principle? It was one thing being friends with her, but fancying her? That is pretty much the ultimate betrayal. If my family finds out about this, I'm dead."

"I'm okay with this because I know you, and I know Rose. I think she'll treat you better than any other girl would. Especially Viola. I'd rather see you with Rose than Viola, despite the fact that Viola is a pureblood," he rolled his eyes at the last word.

"My family wants me to marry Viola," Scorpius said under his breath.

"I know they do, Scorpius. Your grandfather puts way too much emphasis on wizard heritage. I mean, so what if there's a muggle or two in your family tree, right? Hell, who cares if your family tree is nothing but muggles! The point is, you could do worse than Rose. A lot worse."

"Thanks for the advice, Zander, but I think, for the time being, I'm just going to pretend like these feelings don't exist."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

"Eep!" Olivia tackled Rose in a hug as she entered the fifth year girls' dormitory that night. "Oh Rose!" Olivia gushed, "I had such a great time today! Albus is such a gentleman!"

Rose snorted, "My cousin? Albus Potter? A gentleman, you say?"

"Yes! He took me to your uncle's joke shop and Honeydukes and Zonkos and the Three Broomsticks. He even held my hand!"

Rose couldn't help but smile a bit as she compared two of her friends. Here was one of them getting excited about a boy holding her hand and yet Zander was used to doing so much more. Rose wasn't sure, but she felt that there should be a balance; people should not be as innocent as Olivia, and yet they shouldn't be as experienced as Zander.

"That's excellent. Did he give you flowers?"

"How did you know?"

"He mentioned he was planning on it," Rose lied, thankful that Albus had taken her suggestion.

"I think he really likes me."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I really like him."

"I'm so happy for both of you," Rose hugged her friend.

"What about you? How was your day with your..er..other friends?"

"Good. We didn't do much, just walked around, got some sweets from Honeydukes, had a butterbeer at Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds like we both had a good day," Olivia smiled before trotting off into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Rose sighed, pulled on her pajamas and crawled under the covers of her four poster bed. She felt something under her pillow and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Rose Nymphadora Weasley,_

_You are cordially invited to a Dragon Club Campout. This campout will be held on October 31st, Halloween night, beginning at 10pm. Meet us by the Black Lake for a fun night outdoors!_

_Yours Respectfully,_  
><em>Senior Dragon Club Members Warrington, Selwyn, Rutherford, Hawley and Davies<em>

Excited, Rose folded it up, tossed it in her trunk at the foot of her bed, and went to sleep.

By the time Halloween came, Rose had fallen into a new routine. Breakfast with the Gryffindors, lunch with the Slytherins, and dinner with whomever she preferred. As Quidditch practice became more and more demanding, Rose found herself spending more time with Grace again. Scorpius and Zander both played on the Slytherin House Team and Albus and Olivia both played for Gryffindor with James as their captain.

It was a night much like any other night as Rose found herself sitting in the Gryffindor common room with many of her cousins and a few friends, including Grace Vaisley, though it was her first time back in Gryffindor Tower since she had argued with her friends. They all apologized to her and invited her over for a Halloween game of Exploding Snap.

"Well as fun as this is," said Rose as she stood up to stretch, "I have to be going to the library."

"The library?" Fred Weasley sounded appalled, as if he had never heard of such a place before.

"Yes, you know, it's the place where it's usually quiet and there are a lot of books," said James smartly.

Fred rolled his eyes dramatically, "I know what a library is, what I meant was, why are you going there so late in the evening on Halloween? Can't you study tomorrow instead?"

"I wish I could, but I really need to get started on that Draught of Living Death essay."

"Yes, but the library is closed at this hour. You're going to sneak in?" Grace asked shrewdly. Everyone could tell from her tone that she was insinuating that Rose was lying about her intended destination.

"If Rose says she's going to the library, then she's going to the library," Albus said with finality. Nobody argued with him. Rose felt a pang of guilt as she realized that Al really was trusting her again, and she was abusing that trust. But what else could she do? The Dragon Club meant too much to her for her to just give it up.

Rose traipsed up to her dorm, grabbed a few books about potions to make her story more reliable, and came back down. "See you all later," she waved goodbye to the room at large, and everybody waved back. Rose ducked out of the portrait hole and met up with Scorpius in the entrance hall.

"There you are," he said this grumpily, but Rose caught just a hint of relief flicker in his eyes. He'd been worried because she had been delayed in meeting him.

"Sorry, everybody was still up having fun."

"That's understandable. It is Halloween after all."

"Did you bring me an extra sleeping bag?"

"Yes, I did," Scorpius motioned to the stack of bedding he was carrying; two sleeping bags, two pillows, and a blanket.

"Who did you bring the blanket for?" she wondered as she took one of the sleeping bags from him.

"You, of course. You were worried about being cold, so I brought it along in case you needed it."

"Thanks, Scorp, that was awfully thoughtful of you."  
>"Yes, well, shall we be going?" Rose nodded and together they made their way out of Hogwarts and across the unnaturally quiet and dark school grounds.<p>

The few moments of peace they had shared were over. Suddenly they were back to their usual banter, and Rose wasn't sure if she preferred it this way.

"Come on, Rose!" Scorpius was holding her hand, dragging her toward their destination in the middle of the night. Sweet Merlin what was she doing with her fifth year of schooling?

"I'm tired, Scorpius, give me a break!" she growled.

"But we're already late!"

"I'm sure the Black Lake will still be there!"

"If it's not, I'm not going to be happy," he joked, "and nor, do I think, will the mermaids be either."

They rounded the corner of the castle and the Black Lake came into full view. Lying beside it on the bank were several sleeping bags, a few tents, and a bunch of people. It was a Dragon Club camp out. Without any permission whatsoever. And it felt wonderful. Who knew that defying authority and breaking rules could be such a stress reliever?

They stopped right outside of a green tent. "Is this yours?" Rose asked.

"No, it's Zander's, but four of us will be sharing it. Zander, you, Chelsea, and me."

"Chelsea? Chelsea Lowry? Why her?" Rose asked in surprise. She didn't think she had ever even properly met the girl before.

"She's Zander's new girlfriend." Scorpius said with a disdainful look.

"Do you not like her?" Rose asked as she pulled her sweater more firmly around her when the wind blew. It was October 31st, Halloween night, and it was rather chilly outside. Rose was hoping that Zander hadn't been joking about using magic to keep warm.

"She's alright, it's just that you know Zander. He can't keep a girlfriend longer than a week. I'm actually quite surprised he has a girlfriend at all. Though I suppose it's about time he picks one and sticks with her."

"We're all only fifteen," Rose reminded Scorpius, "Zander doesn't need to pick just one at the age of fifteen!"

_Yet I've already picked you,_ Scorpius thought to himself,_ and hopefully one day you'll pick me also._

"I meant that he needs to pick one and stick with her for at least longer than a week."

Rose laughed and crawled into the tent. "What the-" she began as she entered the tent. It was pretty much the size of a small flat on the inside, even though it was a small tent on the outside.

"Sorry it's a little small," said Zander, coming into the sitting room from the kitchen. Yes, that's right, there was a sitting room and a kitchen in a _tent_. Magic never ceased to amaze Rose.

"It's fine," she acted totally casual, but Scorpius had caught on because she heard him snort behind her.

"The girls' bedroom is over there," Zander pointed to the right, "Scorpius and I are sleeping in the bedroom over here," he motioned to the left. Rose dragged her sleeping bag into the room.

"Hi," Chelsea Lowry greeted her as she entered the room they would be sharing for the night. Chelsea was a pretty fifth year Hufflepuff girl who had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and a rather curvy figure for a fifteen year old girl.

"Hi," Rose replied as she tossed her sleeping bag onto the bottom bunk. Chelsea had already claimed the top bunk, which was just fine with Rose.

As soon as her bed was set up, she went outside to where there was a bonfire going. It was just after 10pm and some people wandering around were already drunk. Rose looked around and saw Stephen Davies handing out alcohol from his tent.

Scorpius sat down beside Rose, with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. "You're drinking?" she asked with a tone of disapproval.

"Yes. I've had one hell of a long week, so I rather think I deserve it," he told her as he took a swallow. A moment later, Zander came and sat on the other side of her, also with a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Oh sweet Merlin, what am I going to do with two drunk idiots on my hands?"

"We're not drunk yet, Angel," Zander winked at her. He had recently shortened her previous nickname of "Slytherin's Angel" to just "Angel," as he thought that name was more fitting.

"But you will be very soon and then what will I do?"

"Oh don't worry," said Chelsea as she sat on the other side of Zander, "I can handle my man. You only have to take care of Scorpius."

"Hey now, I resent that!" said Scorpius, "she won't have to take care of me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I can handle my alcohol."

"Well we'll just have to see about that," Chelsea teased.

Rose smiled at her, and suddenly found herself hoping that Zander didn't break up with her right away. Rose was surprised to realize that she enjoyed having another girl around when she was spending time with Scorpius and Zander. Especially because this particular girl was one that Rose already saw herself getting along with.

After they each finished their third bottle of firewhiskey, Scorpius and Zander were gone. Zander was giggling profusely, and Scorpius kept tipping over to the side and almost falling. "We had better take them inside," said Chelsea. Rose agreed so they hoisted the men up and led them hastily into the tent.

"I'm exhausted, let's get to bed!" Zander complained as he snuggled up to Scorpius on the couch they had just been deposited onto.

"Okay, Zan," Scorpius said as he cuddled up to his friend.

"Oh sweet Merlin, let's go to our room, Rose, I think the boys want some alone time!" Rose came to find that she really liked Chelsea.

"Run, Chelsea, run, I think they're about to start snogging!" she joked as she leapt to her feet and made for the room to the right.

Squealing with laughter, Chelsea followed and they locked themselves in the room giggling. "So how long have you been with Scorpius?" Chelsea asked casually as she crawled up into her bed.

"What? I'm not with Scorpius."

"Really? Hmm, it seemed like you two are always with each other at Dragon Club meetings."

"We are, but that's just because we're…" what were they exactly? " just friends." she decided on saying.

"Well I think you two should consider giving the entire school heart attacks and start dating because I like you, and it would be wicked cool if my boyfriend's best friend was dating a girl who I liked. We could double date and stuff."

Rose bit her tongue to keep from telling Chelsea that according to Scorpius, she was nothing more than Zander's flavor of the week. Instead, Rose simply said, "I don't think that will happen."

She shrugged, "You never know." And we went to sleep.

The next morning they all snuck back into Hogwarts before anyone else was awake. Scorpius and Zander were both still drunk and sick, so they had to be given a hangover potion. When Rose pulled back the curtains on her bed to sneak into it, she almost screamed when she found somebody else already sleeping there. It was five in the morning for crying out loud!

"Olivia!" Rose growled and prodded her. She started awake and pulled Rose into her own bed.

"_Muffliato_," she said, flicking her wand at the curtains. Now their other two roommates wouldn't be able to hear them talking. "This is the latest you've ever stayed out, Rose. I've had enough of this. I know Al thinks that you're doing academic stuff, but I disagree. Now where have you been?"

"I've decided it's time to be honest with you, Olivia," Rose said, very straightforward. Olivia looked surprised, but pleased by her friend's immediate cooperation and waited for her to continue, "the truth is that I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"For many reasons. One, I've been sworn to secrecy. And when I say sworn to secrecy, I mean I've been bound with magic to not tell anyone. Whenever I even consider telling you, my tongue curls back on itself."

"That's terrible! Who did that to you, Rose?" she asked.

"Nobody did it to me, I agreed to it. Because what I sneak out at night for…well it's important. To me, it's important anyway. The point is, it's not dangerous, it's not bad, it's not illegal, you lot seriously do not need to worry about me."

"I trust you, Rose," said Olivia slowly, "so if you say you're safe and everything's fine, I believe you."

"Thanks," she hugged Rose then returned to her own bed and went back to sleep.

**A/N: I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit uneventful, but things are really going to start picking up from here! So please read and review to let me know what you think! Comments and criticisms are always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

**Warning: Alcohol use in this chapter.**

"You're quite the dancer," Scorpius said as she followed his lead around the Charms classroom.

"You're not too bad, yourself," she quipped as he spun her around and then pulled her back against his body hard. It had been one week since the campout, and Rose was ecstatic to receive another notice of a Dragon Club meeting so soon afterwards. She hoped this meant the meetings would become a weekly routine. She had missed it those few weeks they hadn't met.

Everyone there knew by now that Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were unofficially together. Well, that is everyone except Scorpius and Rose themselves. They would only dance with each other, with Zander occasionally cutting in, but that wasn't happening tonight as he only had eyes for Chelsea.

Rose was glad that the two of them were still together. The music changed then, going from something slow to something more upbeat and Rose let out a laugh as Scorpius spun her off the dance floor so that he could get a drink.

Scorpius downed the shot and smacked his lips. "Do those actually taste good?" Rose asked curiously.

Scorpius shrugged, "To me, they're just sort of neutral."

"Then why drink it?"

"To get drunk, obviously."

"But why would you want to get drunk?"

"Maybe if you tried it, you would understand."

"Maybe I will."

Scorpius sobered up enough to say seriously, "Not tonight."

"Of course not tonight. I meant maybe someday in the far future. Just out of pure curiosity. Also just out of pure curiosity, why do you not want me to drink tonight?"

"Because I am already well on my way to being drunk, and one of us needs to stay sober enough to keep an eye on you," he grabbed a glass full of some blue liquid that Steven handed him and took a sip.

"I don't think Selwyn will be bothering me anymore, Scorp, you gave him quite a fright last time."

"Listen to you," said Scorpius with a giggle, "I gave him 'quite a fright' you say? Why do you always sound so prim and proper? Being Gryffindor's Bad Girl and all, I would think Zander and I would have rubbed off on you a bit more over these past couple of months. Why not just say I scared him shitless?"

"Because, Scorpius, I try not to swear, you know that. And I may be Gryffindor's Bad Girl, but I'm also Slytherin's Angel, remember?"

"You're some sort of strange Gryffindor-Slytherin…thing."

Rose knew Scorpius was definitely drunk now. The blue liquid was gone and Scorpius was getting a bit clumsy. "I think it's time for you to go back to your dorm," she said.

"How about after one more dance, Rosie?"

He smiled at her, and even a drunken smirk from him had Rose's knees buckling. She nodded stupidly and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. Even as intoxicated as he was, Scorpius was a spectacular dancer. After the song ended, Rose took his hand and led him toward the door.

"Where are you two headed?" Zander asked suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows at them.

"Scorpius is drunk and I was taking him back to the Slytherin common room," said Rose as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you want me to take him?" Zander, surprisingly, was sober.

"No," said Rose as she looked behind him to see Chelsea standing awkwardly, waiting for her boyfriend to return. "You stay here with Chelsea, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, have a goodnight, Rosie," Zander ruffled her hair affectionately then turned to Scorpius and said with a quiet chuckle, "Get some sleep, mate."

Rose took hold of Scorpius' arm and steered him out into the hallway. For a moment they walked in silence, but then Rose had a thought. A drunk Scorpius tended to talk more than a sober Scorpius. Perhaps she could get the truth out of him while he was inebriated. "Scorp?"

"Hmm?"

"Zander's your best friend, right?"

"Er, sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"You and Zander are my two best friends. It's sort of hard to pick just one of you as a best friend, you know?"

"Okay, let me rephrase my question. You and Zander are close, correct?"

"We're like brothers," he confirmed.

"Well is he close to his father?" Rose had been dying to ask that question ever since Scorpius had been so keen on distracting her from this topic during their last visit to Hogsmeade. She did not feel this was the best way of getting answers, but she was afraid it would be a touchy subject to ask Zander directly.

Scorpius was quiet for a moment, and he stumbled over his own two feet, but Rose made sure he stayed upright. Finally, he said, "I can count on my hand the number of times Zander has met his father. Both of his parents are pureblood, of course, but they're not married. It was a one night stand, and Zander was the result. I don't think he cares, really. He doesn't like his father."

"Oh," said Rose, suddenly realizing that this explained a lot. Lost in her own thoughts, Rose didn't realize until too late that someone was lurking in the shadows ahead.

"Ah-ha!" shouted the figure.

"Gah!" screamed a drunken Scorpius as he lost his balance and fell onto his bottom.

Rose, reacting out of instinct, grabbed her wand and held it up to find Filch in front of her. That was when she let out a quick scream of her own in horror. She would have rather faced some dark wizard in a dark corridor than Argus Filch the caretaker.

"What do we have here?" he sneered, ignoring Rose's drawn wand, "students out of bed at this late hour? I'm thinking detentions are in order! Yes, quite right, detentions!"

Rose turned to Scorpius, hoping he would have thought up a way out of this, but she heard a soft snore and realized that Scorpius, after having landed on the floor, had fallen asleep there.

Filch continued, "You, Miss Weasley, will be scrubbing the trophies in the Trophy Room along with Mr. Malfoy on Monday evening at eight o'clock. You'll be doing it the muggle way; no magic for you two!" he searched his cloak for a moment before retrieving a booklet and quill. He scribbled down their detentions, and said, "Off to bed with you now! See you Monday evening!" and he hobbled off down the corridor, humming merrily to himself.

"Barmy old codger," Rose said to herself. She nudged Scorpius in the ribs with the toe of her shoe, but he didn't budge. "Oh for the love of muggles!" she waved her wand, and Scorpius' sleeping form floated up in the air. Using her wand like a baton, she directed his body into the Slytherin common room and up to his dormitory.

She dropped him unceremoniously onto his bed and took off his shoes, his socks and his cloak for him. Trying hard to think of him the way she thought of Zander or Albus, she didn't let herself concentrate on how gorgeous he looked or how a part of her wanted to keep undressing him. Scolding herself for having those thoughts and trying to keep quiet as there were other boys in the dorm room sleeping, she threw the blanket over him and returned to Gryffindor tower.

"Oi! Rose!" She was woken up early the following morning by Olivia tearing open the curtains around her bed.

"Bloody hell, Olivia, it's Saturday! Can't a girl sleep in?"

"You did sleep in, Rose, it's almost noon."

"What?" Rose leapt up.

"What's wrong? Lose track of time while you were studying in the library last night?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow. The previous night, Rose had used the story that she was going to the library to study and Albus had backed her up, trusting her the way he promised he would. Even though most of her friends thought she was lying, they couldn't prove it, and Al was so vehement about believing her that the rest of her friends just went along with it.

"I guess I must have," said Rose evenly.

Olivia looked at her skeptically, but didn't comment. Rose rolled out of bed and into the shower. She made it out in time for lunch. She skipped over to the Slytherin table, taking her place between Scorpius and Zander.

"Rose, did you take me back to the dormitory last night?" Scorpius asked as he took a bite out of a chicken leg.

"Yes, I did. You were too drunk to go off by yourself. Which reminds me," she scowled at him, "we have detention."

"What? How?" he asked angrily.

"Filch caught us sneaking down to the dungeons."

"Why don't I remember this?"

"Hmm, let's think, mate, maybe because you were so drunk Rose had to drag your sorry arse to bed before the party even ended," Zander said sarcastically.

"Or it could be because you fell asleep," Rose said scathingly, "Filch caught us in the corridor just around the corner from your common room, and you bloody _fell asleep_ on the floor while he wrote out our detention slip."

Zander burst into laughter and even Rose allowed herself a small smile at the memory as Scorpius frowned, "I don't remember any of this. I've got to stop getting so drunk at those meetings. I don't even remember getting undressed."

"Oh, that was me," said Rose casually.

Zander spit out the tea that was in his mouth, spewing it all over his plate of food. Scorpius just gazed at her with a dropped jaw and asked, "What?"

"Calm down, it wasn't a big deal. I just took off your shoes and socks and your robe."

"Oh, well why did you stop there?" Scorpius asked suggestively. Zander snickered.

Rose felt her breath catch in her throat before she was able to say, "Maybe because you were passed out!" This, however, turned out to be something she should not have said.

"Does that mean if I had been awake, you would've taken advantage of my intoxicated state?"

Playing along, Rose shrugged and said, "Perhaps, but even if I did, you wouldn't remember it anyway."

"Trust me, Angel, _that_ I would remember," it was the first time Scorpius had used one of Zander's nicknames for her, and she realized with a jolt that she loved hearing it fall from his perfect lips.

"The point is," said Rose, now feeling uncomfortable, "you were drunk, so I made sure you were safe and sound before I returned to my dormitory. I hope you're happy now that you've ruined my record! I can't believe I have a detention! I've never gotten detention in my life!" she wailed as she dropped her face onto the table, purposefully hitting it with her forehead.

"There, there," said Zander soothingly as he rubbed her back, "it's not so bad. I mean, look at me, I've had hundreds of detentions and I've turned out just fine!" Rose let out another sob and lightly tapped her forehead to the table again.

"What's going on?" as it turned out, Chelsea could be a rather jealous girlfriend. As she approached the Slytherin table to find her boyfriend rubbing Rose's back, she folded her arms over her chest.

"Good morning, love," said Zander, his hand still on Rose's back. Rose sat up and smiled at Chelsea, but Chelsea just scowled.

"I've been watching you three for a bit," she said, "and I couldn't help but notice how much my _boyfriend _and Rose were flirting."

"What?" Zander, Scorpius and Rose all asked at once.

"Chelsea, listen, I'm sorry if you think something was going on, but Zander and I don't feel that way about each other," said Rose quickly.

"Now Rose," said Zander seriously, "let's not pretend any longer!" he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Rose froze in shock.

"But Zan-" she was about to tell him he was off his rocker, but he put a finger lightly over her lips and whispered a sexy "Shh."

Rose frowned at him as Chelsea snapped, "You had better pick right now, Zander Goyle! Do you want to be with me or be friends with Rose Weasley?"

"Rose," said Zander without hesitation.

Chelsea looked more surprised than Rose, "Excuse me?" Chelsea hissed.

"You heard me, I choose Rose."

"Fine!" Chelsea snatched up a glass of pumpkin juice, splashed Zander with it, then turned and strode off without another word.

"What was that about, you dolt?" cried Rose as soon as Chelsea was out of earshot. She hit Zander on the arm.

"She was starting to get annoying. I saw an easy way out, so I took it," he told her as he wiped the juice off of his face with a napkin.

"You _used_ me?" Rose snarled dangerously.

"Easy there, you cute little lioness," said Zander as he tapped her lightly on the nose with his forefinger, "isn't that what friends are for? I wouldn't care if you ever needed to use me to get out of a bad relationship."

"I guess I just thought Chelsea was nice," she said stupidly.

"Well she wasn't. She might put on a nice front, but that girl has some serious jealousy and control issues. I mean, you saw the way she glared at us last night when I was offering to take Scorpius back to the dorm."

"I thought she was just waiting for you," said Rose.

"Yeah, she was waiting for me alright," he said with a sigh, "waiting to jump all over me for talking to you while I was supposed to be her date."

"That girl must be a few beetle eyes short of a potion," Rose said. The boys nodded in agreement and continued eating lunch.

"Rose!" James confronted her as she sat curled up in front of the Gryffindor fireplace that evening reading a book.

"Yes, dear cousin?"

"Do you have detention?" he demanded.

"I do indeed."

"Rose, please, for your own benefit, please stop hanging around those Slytherin gits."

Rose jumped up, slammed her book shut and glared at James so fiercely he was reminded of his grandmother, "James Sirius Potter! Don't you dare call my friends 'gits!' You foul, loathsome, prat!" without saying another word, she turned and marched up to her dormitory where she retired for the night.

The following morning was the Quidditch match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Rose woke up with knots in her stomach, recalling her bet with Scorpius.

Feeling a bit queasy, she ate only a piece of toast and then went up into the Quidditch stands by herself, seeing as how all of her Gryffindor friends were on the Quidditch team. She watched nervously as James shook hands with Vance Selwyn and they mounted their brooms.

Up and up they went, rising like corks. She watched as Dominique darted around looking for the Snitch, James, Albus and Olivia raced around trying to maintain possession of the Quaffle, Fred and Roxanne were vicious Beaters, and Hugo was guarding the hoops looking like his life depended on it, and knowing James, it probably was.

Rose thought for a moment about the irony that the entire Quidditch team, with the exception of Olivia, were members of her family. She then turned her attention to the other team. Scorpius was on the other side of the pitch from Dominique, both of them searching frantically with their eyes.

As the game wore on, Rose became more and more anxious. She realized with a jolt that part of her wanted Slytherin to win. Scorpius was her friend now; a better friend to her than Dominique, and it would make Rose happy to see Scorpius catch the Golden Snitch.

But she didn't want to play a prank on McGonagall. Watching the game through her fingers, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Dominique dart down to the ground fast. Scorpius spun around, but was much too far behind to catch up with her.

Right as Dominique reached out her hand, a Bludger came out of nowhere, hit by Zander Goyle, and blocked Dominique's hand. Cursing in anger as she lost sight of the elusive Snitch, Dominique resumed her circles around the pitch.

Even from this great distance, Rose could see the smirk on Scorpius' face as he realized he still had a chance. James and Olivia had each scored three goals apiece, and Albus had scored four. The Slytherin's were having a hard time getting past Hugo, but they had managed a few nice goals themselves. That left the current score at 100 to 80. It was anyone's game, really.

In a blur of green swirling robes, Scorpius took off, straight up into the air. He made a quick 90 degree turn and streaked along the pitch, whizzing through Chasers and weaving through Bludges and Beaters alike until in one final desperate grab, he caught hold of the Golden Snitch.

Rose couldn't believe it. She leapt to her feet and let out one loud, "Yes! Woohoo!" before remembering that she was sitting with Gryffindor House, and their Quidditch team had just lost. She sat back down awkwardly, waited a moment, and then took off down toward the Quidditch pitch where everyone had now landed.

Scorpius was engulfed in hugs from team members and other random Slytherin's, but Rose merely pushed them all aside to reach her friend. When he caught sight of her, the smile he wore broadened and he opened his arms. She flung herself onto him and whispered into his ear, "Congratulations, you were brilliant!"

"Thank you," he whispered back as he brushed his hand through her hair. He fought hard to control himself and not kiss her in that moment, and little did he know that she was doing the same thing.

"Excuse me!" he called loudly over everyone who was screaming. "If I could have everyone's attention for just one moment!" Everyone, not just the Slytherin's, but every other member of every other house, teachers included, paused to listen as Scorpius magically amplified his voice. "I just wanted everyone to know that Rose Weasley is the smartest, bravest, most talented witch I've ever met!"

A few people cheered in agreement, others hissed and booed, a few girls giggled knowingly, but mostly everyone just shrugged and went back to what they were doing before. "Why did you do that?" Rose asked, her cheeks blushing a deep red, "You didn't lose our bet!"

"I didn't say it because I lost," he said sincerely, "I said it because it's true."

The next day, Rose had her prank all set up. She hadn't told anyone about it. Zander had offered to help her, but Scorpius had told him he wasn't allowed. Rose was surprised to find that she was actually proud of doing this all on her own.

She knew it was going to be a long day, and it was nice to let off a little steam by pulling a prank before she had to go and serve detention with Filch. Everyone was seated at the Great Hall for breakfast and Rose was late. She rushed in and flung herself onto the bench between Olivia and Roxanne.

She watched McGonagall with a small smile as the transfiguration teacher turned to Professor Longbottom. McGonagall said something to him and _poof!_ He turned into a giant bird. McGonagall shrieked in surprise so now she had the attention of the entire hall.

She turned to Madam Longbottom to ask what had happened, and _poof!_ Hannah Longbottom turned into a giant bird also. A moment later, Neville reappeared as all of the feathers fell off of him. "I know what this is," he said slowly, a memory returning to him, "this is some sort of joke of George's!"

"What?" asked McGonagall, and Neville turned back into a bird.

Angrily, McGonagall turned to Professor Vector but as soon as she uttered a word, he also morphed into a bird. Slowly realization dawned on McGongall. Every person she spoke to was affected by this prank.

Bursting at the seams with anger, she leapt to her feet and yelled loudly to all of the students, "When I find out who did this, they are going to be in so much trouble!" Every student in the hall sprouted feathers and turned instantly into canaries.

Frustrated, McGonagall stomped her foot and stormed off. Laughing hysterically, the student population of Hogwarts were human once again and Scorpius and Zander were looking at Rose with a sense of admiration.

"Did you do this?" Albus asked James.

"No," said James as he wiped tears from his eyes as he was laughing so hard, "but I would love to shake the hand of the bloke who did, that was absolute genius!"

Rose smiled, but did not admit to having played the prank. "How did you do that?" Scorpius asked her at lunch.

"It's a modified version of Uncle George's Canary Crèmes."

"You are a brilliant witch!" said Zander reverently.

"Why thank you, Zan." Rose turned to Scorpius then and said, "Scorpius Malfoy, you are the absolute best Seeker in the whole world."

Scorpius looked smug as he replied, "Oh, I know," he winked at her and resumed eating his lunch. For the entire day, anyone Professor McGonagall spoke to turned instantly into a giant bird. Eventually, she had to floo to Diagon Alley and speak to George about an antidote. She was more angry than a caged up Cornish Pixie by the time she returned, but everyone else was amused by the prank.

That night, Rose and Scorpius had detention. Rose groaned as she made her way down to the Trophy Room. Scorpius met her in the entrance hall, and together they went to face Argus Filch.

"You will polish every award in this room by hand," he handed them each a handful of rags and a bottle of polish. "You will not return to your dormitories until I say you are allowed to go," he continued, "there will be no talking and absolutely no magic."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and turned to start cleaning awards. Rose did the same thing. "_Muffliato,_" she whispered with her wand pointed toward Filch. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her and she explained, "it's a spell my dad taught me, Filch can't hear us talking now."

"Rose Weasley, why wasn't I friends with you before?" he asked in wonder. It felt like every time he turned around, she was impressing him in some new way.

Rose shrugged and replied, "Because you were too busy being a prat."

He gave a casual jerk of his head in consent and they giggled. Together, talking of everything from Quidditch to family to books they liked to read and music they listened to, Rose and Scorpius worked for hours. Finally, Filch declared their work merely as 'passable' and they were dismissed.

Rubbing his arm ruefully, Scorpius complained about having to clean things the 'muggle way' and he watched with a look of amusement as Rose went on her way up to Gryffindor Tower. He had never met anyone so enthralling, so beautiful, so funny, so _perfect_ in his entire life.

In his humble opinion, the holiday break came much too soon. He said goodbye to his friends on the train and left with his parents to go home to Malfoy Manor. Zander left with his mum, and Rose followed after her parents and Hugo as they went home for Christmas break.

True to his word, Albus had made sure nobody would tell any of their parents a thing about what Rose had been up to, but what Rose hadn't counted on was the Headmistress getting in touch with her parents.

"ROSE NYMPHADORA WEASLEY!" Sweet Merlin on a stick, what now? Rose groaned, rolled out of bed and traipsed down the stairs of her home.

"What is it, mum?" she asked as she came into the kitchen yawning.

"This letter just came in with the owl!" Hermione Weasley pointed at something that looked official and was from Hogwarts. Great, just what Rose needed during her Christmas holiday.

"What does it say?" Rose asked.

"It says that you've been given four detentions in one term! FOUR!" her mother yelled, "You've never had four detentions in your entire life and now you get four in one term?"

"Calm down, mum, it's no big deal, I was just-"

"Just sneaking out of the dormitory every night?" said Hugo as he came into the room.

"Shove off, Hugo! Nobody asked you!" Rose snapped.

"Rose! Watch your tone! What is this about you sneaking off at night? Where have you been going?" Ronald Weasley inquired, getting in on the conversation.

"Hugo's blowing it out of proportion. I got a few detentions because I snuck off to the library at night." Rose lied swiftly.

"Just like your mother," her father mumbled.

"No, she's not. If she was just like me then she wouldn't have snuck off anywhere after hours, not even the library," Hermione turned back to Rose then, "Sweetheart, Hogwarts is dangerous at night, that's why they have rules about sneaking off on your own," oh, if only she knew that Rose wasn't alone, "promise me you won't do it again?"

"I promise, mum," what was wrong with her? Maybe all of her Slytherin friends really were rubbing off on her! It had never come so naturally to Rose before to lie! Especially to her own mother.

"Good, now go on upstairs and take a shower, we're going over to Harry and Ginny's house soon."

"Okay, mum," Rose turned and went back upstairs. She would just have to be more careful so that she wouldn't get caught sneaking around at night for Dragon Club meetings. 

Scorpius Malfoy was up in his room lying on his back on his four poster bed, playing with a Golden Snitch. He would let it go, it would start to zoom away, and he would snatch it back out of the air. He had nothing better to do with his time, and he had to find something to keep his mind off of Rose.

"Scorpius?" His mother peeked her head into the room.

"Yes, mother?"

"Come downstairs, please, dear, we have company."

"Who?"

"Just come on," she disappeared back out into the hallway. Scorpius sighed and followed. As soon as he reached the drawing room, he wished he had never come downstairs. The Selwyn family was seated visiting with the Malfoy family. Viola was there, along with her parents, but thankfully, Vance was nowhere to be seen. Viola gave Scorpius a simpering smile as he took the only available seat in the room; the one next to Viola.

"We were just talking about you, Scorpius," Mr. Selwyn boomed happily.

"It couldn't have been that interesting of a conversation then," said Scorpius moodily. His father glared at him, giving him a clear warning to mind his manners.

"Nonsense!" said Mrs. Selwyn, who was unnaturally thin and was wearing enough makeup that she could've passed for a muggle clown. "We were talking about how well you would get along with our Viola."

Scorpius threw up a little in his mouth but swallowed it back down. There was no way in hell he was going to agree with that, so he just sat there silently. "Yes," said Astoria Malfoy jovially, "we were thinking the same thing, weren't we, Draco?"

Scorpius' father looked a bit uncomfortable, but he nodded his approval and said, "Indeed."

"What is this?" Scorpius asked, suddenly realizing where things were heading. "Are you all out of your bloody minds? Are you trying to set up an arranged marriage for us?"

"Scorpius, dear, sit down," said Astoria firmly. Scorpius obeyed, but only out of habit. "All of our marriages have been arranged. Mine with your father, Mr. and Mrs. Selwyn's, all of your grandparents, your aunts and uncles. And we're all happy!" To emphasize this, Astoria took hold of Draco's hand, and you could see the light in Draco's eyes as he smiled happily at his wife. They really did love each other.

"I don't care," said Scorpius with an air of someone talking to an insane person, "you may have been okay with your parents deciding who you were going to marry, but I'm not. Nor will I ever be. If and when I marry, I will marry for love, not for blood status." He turned to the Selwyn's and said politely but firmly, "I think it's best if you all leave. I will not let my future be decided for me in this manner. I will never marry Viola, I think that she is a horrid evil girl who is far too much of a slag. And if you ever try to get my parents to set up an arranged marriage ever again, you will wish you had never been born."

Fleeing quickly, all three Selwyn's made their way to the fireplace and disappeared in a blur of green flames. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" yelled Astoria angrily, "Explain yourself!"

"I just did," Scorpius growled, "I will not be played with in such a manner! I will not be treated like your possession! I am not free for you to give me away like some…like something! I belong to myself, and when and if I decide to give myself to a woman, it will not be to a girl you have chosen, but rather to one that I choose for myself!"

"Scorpius, calm down," said Draco reasonably, "you do not have to marry Viola. Nor will we force you to."

"You…you won't?" asked Scorpius, as his heavy breathing lightened.

"No, of course not," said Draco as if this were obvious, "there are other options; other women. If Viola does not suite your tastes, then perhaps we could invite the Vaisley's over for dinner tomorrow evening? Isn't their daughter, Grace, in your year at Hogwarts?"

Anger ignited yet again, Scorpius screamed like an enraged bull, "You don't get it, do you? Maybe I don't want to marry a pureblood! Maybe I don't want to marry at all! Maybe I just want to wait and fall in love like a normal wizard!"

"There is no such thing as a normal Malfoy," said Draco calmly and kindly, "you will always be at the top of the pecking order in wizard society if you marry a pureblood."

"I thought you didn't care about blood status anymore? I thought you were past all of that after the war?" Scorpius rarely brought up the Wizard War. He knew that his fathered had suffered and lost much during that time, but Scorpius felt he had to bring it up now.

"I have come to the realization that muggleborn witches and wizards are just as skilled as the rest of us," said Draco sensibly, "but I am not at all convinced that the war ended the ideas that the Dark Lord established. There are still those out there who hold much stock in wizard blood, and I need to make sure that my son is protected in every way possible. If you were to marry, Merlin forbid, a muggle or a mudblood, you could be targeted by extremists who want to kill you and your family."

"You don't think I could protect her?" Scorpius had made a mistake. He knew this as soon as he had said the words. He had specified that he already had a woman in mind with who he would like to spend the rest of his life.

"Who is she?" Draco asked in surprise.

"It's none of your business, father, forget I said anything. My point was that I am perfectly capable of protecting myself as well as any family I may or may not have in the future. I don't care about blood status, and I know that deep down, you don't either. Screw trying to protect me, I don't want to be protected! I just want to be happy!" Scorpius screamed, throwing his hands up in the air, then turned and ran.

He threw himself into the grand fireplace, tossed down a handful of floo powder, and quietly enough that his parents wouldn't hear, he said clearly, "Rose Weasley's house," and off he went.

The fireplace he stepped out of was not as big or as grand as his own, but it was definitely homier. He walked around the room he was in and knew he was in the right place. There were pictures everywhere of Rose's family. There were comfortable looking couches that looked much more inviting than the ones in Malfoy Manor.

There were also books everywhere. Book shelves were against every wall, and they were filled with many volumes of books. He ran his finger along their spines and recognized most of the titles. There were also two framed awards: Order of Merlin First Class; one for each of her parents. He knew he was alone in the house, because it was eerily quiet and all of the lights were off. In his home, they did not have electricity, but he knew that Rose's home would.

Scorpius was fascinated by the light switch he found next to the doorway that led to the kitchen. He kept flicking it on and off, on and off. It worked just like magic. He didn't even have to utter a spell! This was spectacular. He wandered around until he found a staircase, and he assumed that the bedrooms would be upstairs. Perhaps he should wait for Rose in her room.

At the top of the stairs, he found another light switch that he had learned about in his Muggle Studies class and another light popped on. He wandered around until he found a room that he knew must belong to Rose. There was a pink bedspread on the bed, and the walls were painted a delicate shade of yellow; her favorite color.

There was a Gryffindor banner hanging on one wall and the colors clashed, but she obviously didn't care. There was also a bright orange poster of the Chuddley Cannons. She had her own bookshelf that was piled and overflowing with all of her books. On her long dresser was a large mirror and an assortment of girly products he had a hard time trying to identify.

A few of them, he knew, were perfume, but others he had a bit more difficulty with. All sorts of makeup and hair products. Eventually he gave up and glanced around. She didn't have any pictures in her room, though there was a photo album on her bookshelf. He debated on rifling through it, but decided he had better not. Instead, he lay back on her bed and waited for her to return home. He did not mean to fall asleep.

When Rose had arrived home Christmas Eve from her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house, she was shocked to enter her room and find someone sleeping in her bed. She turned on her bedroom light to see platinum blonde messy hair peeking out from under the covers.

Smiling to herself, Rose exited her room, ran downstairs, told her parents goodnight, then rushed back up. She closed and locked her bedroom door behind her, turned off the light, and climbed into her bed. Scorpius stirred awake.

"Where have you been?" he asked her groggily.

"At my family's house. It is Christmas Eve after all. What are you doing here, Scorp?"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "I needed to get away from my family."

Rose frowned, "And you came here?"

"I didn't know where else to go," he told her honestly, "I suppose I could've gone to Zander's, but my parents would have found me right away. They probably expected me to go there."

"Oh, I see. I suppose they would never expect to find you here, at the home of a Weasley."

Scorpius smiled and whispered, "Right you are, Weasley. So is it alright if I stay here?"

"I guess. But just for tonight, okay? My parents wouldn't exactly be thrilled about this. Here," Rose pulled open a drawer on the nightstand next to her bed and pulled out her wand. She flicked it and a small bed appeared next to her own. "You can sleep on that."

Groaning tiredly, Scorpius crawled out of her bed and into his own bed that she had just conjured. He was too sleepy to be impressed by the bit of magic she had just performed, especially seeing as how she was underage and not supposed to do magic at all, and yet she had, to make a bed for him.

"Goodnight, Scorpius," she said quietly.

"Goodnight, Rose," he whispered.

The next morning, Scorpius was shaken awake by a nervous looking Rose. "What is it?" he asked as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"My parents are going to be waking up any minute, I have to get you out of here." He nodded stupidly and allowed her to drag him out of her bedroom, through the house, down the stairs to a room with a fireplace. She shoved a handful of floo powder into his fingers and pushed him into the fireplace.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, Rose," Scorpius said with a smile.

"See you at Hogwarts, Scorp," she gave him a little wave.

He dropped the floo powder saying, "Malfoy Manor!" and disappeared. Rose jumped as a voice behind her asked, "Rose? Did somebody just floo out of here?"

"Oh, no mum, I was thinking about flooing over to the Potters' to wish them a happy Christmas, but I suppose it's a bit too early."

"Yes, it is. I'm sure Harry is still sleeping. He's always slept in rather late."

Rose smiled and followed her mother into the kitchen to help make Christmas breakfast. 

**A/N: I hope everyone is still enjoying the way this story is going. Will Ron and Hermione ever learn about Scorpius and Zander? Will Rose's other friends ever learn about the Dragon Club? Review with your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

Two days before she returned to Hogwarts after the holiday break, Rose was woken up early in the morning by an owl pecking at her bedroom window. Hoping it was an owl from Al inviting her over, she practically fell out of bed in her hurry to reach the window.

Her mouth popped open in surprise when she saw a vaguely familiar Eagle Owl. She unlatched her window, and the bird extended its leg regally. She tugged the rolled up bit of parchment loose, and the Eagle Owl waited patiently, its eyes whirring as it watched her.

_Rose,_

_ I feel like I owe you an explanation for the night you found me in your bedroom. Please meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow at noon._

_ Scorp_

Rose wasn't sure if she wanted to meet him or not. After all, the only thing Scorpius had said as an explanation was that he had wanted to get away from his family. Despite how close they had become, Rose didn't know much about Scorpius' family. Did she really want to know if something terrible had happened? What if his dad beat him or what if his parents had found out about their friendship and disowned him? When it came down to it, she didn't know the Malfoy family at all.

They had talked about their families, of course, but Scorpius always kept it very basic, saying things like, "My father works for the ministry," or "Our home is in Wiltshire," and "My mum's cooking is shit."

Rolling her eyes at these memories, she turned the piece of parchment over and on the back of Scorpius' note, she wrote:

_Scorp,_

_ Okay. See you then. But you are _so_ buying me ice cream._

_ Rose_

She rolled it up, and before she could tie it to his leg, the Eagle Owl snatched the note in his beak and flew out the window. Rose watched him until he disappeared into the clouds. Unsure if she made the right decision or not, she took her time getting ready for the day. After her shower, she came back into her room to find an owl from Al inviting her over.

Life at the Potter home was anything but normal. Rose's father often said it was like his home was when he was young. The moment Rose came spiraling out of their fireplace, her ears were assaulted with noise. James and Fred were upstairs, no doubt, as loud bangs could be heard coming from above her head. Albus and Lily were yelling loudly, arguing about something having to do with Albus accidentally stepping on the tail of his sister's cat.

The cat being discussed was on the mantle above Rose's head, hissing at Al from across the room. Two pygmy puffs rolled by; one purple and one pink, and an owl swooped in the open window and dropped a letter into the lap of Teddy Lupin who was seated in an armchair close to where Rose was standing.

Smiling to herself, Rose stepped into the room somewhat timidly and her Aunt Ginny came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, "Rose! Dear! It's so good to see you!" Ginny Potter crossed the room and pulled Rose into a hug.

"Thanks, Aunt Gin," the best thing about being a member of this family, was that no matter how often they saw you, they were always glad to see you again.

"Good, you're here!" said Albus with a smile, "let's go down to this muggle shop up the road, they have a lot of books, I know you'll love that, and this really odd tasting coffee that I can't decide if I like or not."

Laughing, Rose asked, "Cappuccino?"

"Um, bless you?" Albus thought for a moment Rose had sneezed.

Laughing even harder, she said, "That's what flavored coffee is, Albus, cappuccino."

"Well, whatever it is, you'll have to try some."

"I've had some."

"What? When?"

"In my muggle studies class. Which you would have had before if you were in muggle studies."

"My dad was raised by muggles, I don't need to take an extra class to learn about them."

"Well obviously you do because you didn't even know what a cappuccino was!"

"Come on, I'll go grab my cloak and we'll take off," Al said as he ran for the stairs.

"Don't wear your cloak, Albus!" his mother called up after him, "You're going to a muggle store! Wear your…what did your father call it? Your coat. Yes, that's it, wear your coat!"

A few moments later, Albus came down the stairs, making a face at the coat he was wearing. "Blasted thing restricts my movement," he grumbled, "imagine playing Quidditch wearing one of these."

Rose smirked and zipped up the muggle coat she was wearing. Unlike her cousin, she felt just as comfortable in a coat as she did in a cloak. "Oi! James!" Albus yelled up the stairs. Why he couldn't have talked to his brother while he'd been upstairs himself, Rose didn't know.

James appeared at the top of the stairs a moment later, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to that muggle store with Rose and me?"

"The one with the cute waitress who serves those weird coffee drinks?"

"That's the one," Al confirmed.

"Absolutely. That waitress has one nice-"

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny growled.

"Keep your knickers on, mum, I was just going to say 'face.' That muggle waitress has one nice face. Let me grab Fred and we'll be right down."

Ginny sighed, knowing her son was lying, but she was smiling a little bit anyway. After Albus and Rose were joined by James and Fred, they turned to Lily, but she shook her head and said, "I'm staying here. They don't have any books I'm interested in," she paused and added, "or any muggle waitresses I'm interested in either."

James chuckled and they turned expectantly to Teddy. But Teddy frowned, "That owl was from Harry. He needs me in the auror office. Have fun, you lot!" he spun on the spot and disapparated to the Ministry.

The four of them set off down the road. Rose found a few books to buy, and was thankful that she had remembered to bring some muggle money with her. The cappuccinos were good, but James was paying more attention to the waitress and almost spilled his cappuccino several times.

"I think I'll go and flirt with her, shall I?" said Fred as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not if I beat you to it," James jumped up from his chair and Fred did the same. They raced over to the waitress and were practically falling over each other to talk to her first.

"I cannot believe we are related to those two idiots," Albus said with the air of someone commenting on the weather.

"Oh don't act so innocent. We both know you'd be right up there with them if you were single."

"Yes, well, as it is, I'm not. I am a happily taken man," he smiled dreamily as he thought of Olivia.

"Have you seen her at all over the holiday?"

"No, not yet. We're supposed to be meeting up tomorrow to exchange gifts before we go back to Hogwarts."

"That will be nice," said Rose.

"You've no idea. I miss her like crazy!"

Just then, James and Fred returned to the table. James was sulking and Fred looked triumphant. "Look who got her telephone number," said Fred smugly as he waved a piece of paper around.

"A lot of bloody good it will do you, you don't even know how to use a telephone," James grumbled.

"That's not the point though, is it?" said Fred, "The point is that I am obviously the better looking one out of the two of us."

"Or she felt bad for you and gave you her telephone number out of pity."

Albus and Rose chuckled behind their hands and exchanged covert glances as they silently made fun of their relatives. Eventually, they made their way back to the Potters' house. After a nice lunch and lots of visiting, Rose went home. She spent the rest of her day reading one of the new books she'd bought and wondering what Scorpius would be telling her the following day.

When she woke up, she felt an anxious knot in the pit of her stomach. It would be the first time Scorpius and her would be on their own together, without Zander, without any other Hogwarts students, without any adult supervision, just the two of them visiting together. The other night in her bedroom didn't really count because they had barely talked at all.

Unsure of what to wear, she eventually decided that it didn't matter because she would be wearing a long winter cloak anyway. Rose put on a purple dress that had long sleeves, and fell just past her knees. She tied up her wild red hair in a ponytail, as they would be in Diagon Alley and she didn't want the winter wind to make her hair look like Hagrid's.

She applied makeup, pulled on her cloak and ran downstairs. She knew she would be early, but she didn't care. "Rose?" her dad asked, "where are you off to?"

"Diagon Alley," she answered honestly as she fastened the brass buttons of her cloak.

"Why?" asked her mother.

"I'm meeting Grace there," she lied, "we are just going to walk around and have fun."

"Okay, sweetheart, just be safe and be home by dark," her mother crossed the room to kiss the top of Rose's head.

"Alright, mum. Love you both," she gave a little wave to her father and quickly used the floo network to reach Diagon Alley. She wandered up and down the street aimlessly, glancing in windows of the shops, wondering if she should drop by and say hello to her uncle George.

Just as she was about to go into Flourish and Blotts to inquire about a rare copy of _A History of Potions: From Amortentia to Wolfsbane,_ a hand reached out and took hold of her wrist. Rose spun around to find herself face to face with Scorpius Malfoy.

"You're early," he said with a genuine smile. Rose had noticed early on that Scorpius rarely gave anyone a genuine smile. Typically they were reserved only for Zander, but Rose was now included and she was secretly thankful for that.

"Yes, well, I didn't have anything else to do," she said lamely.

"Or you just couldn't wait to see me," his genuine smile turned into his trademark smirk, "not that I would blame you, of course, I mean, who wouldn't want to spend as much time as possible with this?" he gestured to himself.

Giggling, she playfully slapped his chest and said, "You are so full of yourself, Scorpius. Come on, let's go grab an ice cream."

"Bloody hell, I thought you were just joking about that. Do you realize that it's _snowing _out here? Wouldn't you rather have a hot chocolate or a nice warm butterbeer?"

"I'm well aware of the weather, thanks," she said as she began walking toward Florean Fortescue's_. _"And I'm always in the mood for ice cream; snow be damned."

Scorpius smiled to himself as he followed Rose into the ice cream parlor. They took a seat in the corner, as they had their pick of seats since they were the only people in there. Scorpius was happy to discover that they did in fact serve hot chocolate there as well as frozen treats. Rose got a large bowl of chocolate and strawberry ice cream, and he had a large mug of hot chocolate. They sat together in silence until Rose pulled her cloak off and draped it on the empty chair beside her.

Scorpius swallowed hard, the hot liquid searing down his throat. Sweet Merlin she looked good in that dress. Whenever she leaned over the table, he could see right down it to her – no. He couldn't think about that. He wouldn't let himself think about that. His father had been partially right on Christmas Eve; if Scorpius ever had a relationship with a woman who was not a pureblood witch, he could potentially be putting her life in danger as well as his own.

"Um, you look nice," he said as he stared at the mug in his hands.

She grinned up at him and said sincerely, "Thanks. So what was it you wanted to explain to me?"

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius said, "I just need to talk to someone, and I felt like you would be the best person to talk to. Zander can hardly take anything seriously, and there's nobody else that I….that I trust."

"You trust me?"

"I do. I mean, I slept in the same room as you, if that's not trust I don't know what is."

"I don't see how that establishes trust," she objected.

"For me, it does. I have a very hard time falling asleep around other people. I guess it's just in my Slytherin nature to be suspicious of everyone. But that's off subject. The point is, that I feel like we're at a point in our friendship where we can confide things in each other that are personal."

Rose nodded in agreement, urging him silently to continue.

"The reason," he paused to clear his throat nervously, "the reason that I left my home on Christmas Eve was because my parents were trying to set me up in an arranged marriage."

"What?" Rose screamed. Scorpius urged her to quiet down, but she continued on just as loudly, "Are they insane? You are fifteen years old! What do they think they're playing at?"

"Sixteen," he corrected softly.

Rose frowned at him, "What do you mean you're sixteen?"

"Today is my birthday," he confessed.

"And you didn't tell me?" she reprimanded.

"It wasn't really important in the scope of things."

"Still, even if you are sixteen, that's way too young to be considering marriage!"

"Just because I'm betrothed to someone doesn't mean I'm going to marry them right away, Rose. It would just mean that I would have to marry them someday eventually. My parents want to see my future planned out. They don't want to leave anything to chance or fate, they want to make all of my decisions for me so that I don't make any mistakes," he said the last word scathingly.

"What sort of…mistakes?" Rose's stomach threatened to throw up all of the ice cream she had just consumed. Was she one of those 'mistakes'?

"Mistakes in their eyes, not mine," he amended quickly.

"So who did they choose?"

"What?" Scorpius tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously.

"Who did they want to arrange for you to marry?"

Scowling, he said bitterly, "Viola Selwyn."

"That bitch!" Rose slammed her fist down on the table hard. Scorpius glanced up at her in surprise. What had caused such a violent reaction from her?

"Rose, love, did you just use foul language?" he was very tempted in that moment to burst into laughter.

"I'll be damned if I let that little slag get her claws in you!" Rose snarled.

Scorpius found himself oddly turned on by the sheer determination and passion in Rose's tone. She was aggressively protective of him, and he found that he liked that very much. Much more than he probably should.

"Calm down, Rosie," he said as he took her hand in his and stroked it gently. This motion seemed to calm her down, "I refused," he said simply, "I told the Selwyn's to get the fuck out of my house and I would never marry their daughter. However, my parents are still adamant about this. They told me there were other suitable options," he sneered the word, "they gave me the names of a few other girls they were considering for me, and I yelled at them. I told my parents I would never marry a girl they chose, and I stormed out. That is how I ended up at your house."

Rose was a very bright witch. Her mind worked much faster than the average mind, and she found herself coming to the realization that when his parents had insisted on him choosing a future bride, he had ended up at her house. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and warmth spread through her entire body despite the chill in the January air.

Smiling at him, Rose said quietly, "You're always welcome at my house, Scorp."

"You mean as long as your parents don't know?"

Rose's smile fell, "I…guess that's-"

"Albus!"

"What?" Rose was confused, "you guess that's 'Albus'?"

"No, your prat of a cousin is right outside!" Scorpius pointed out the window, and sure enough, Albus Potter was walking by the window hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, Olivia Wood.

"Oh bloody hell! They can't see me with you, I told my parents I was with Grace!" Rose scrambled out of her chair and took hold of Scorpius' hand, "Oh no! They're coming in here!"

"Hold on!" Scorpius wrapped his arms around Rose, spun on the spot and they disapparated. Rose hated apparition. She could count on her hand the number of times she had been taken somewhere via side-along apparition, and she despised it.

The squashing feeling, like her entire body was being squeezed violently out of a tube of toothpaste. The feeling that for that moment in time she couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, or smell, or taste, or feel anything. She was literally in a state of nothingness. As soon as her feet hit solid ground, and a deep breath of crisp cold air filled her lungs, she rounded on Scorpius.

"What the hell was that, Malfoy? You could have splinched us!" She punched him hard on the arm, "you are nowhere near seventeen yet," she punched him again, "there is no bloody way that you have a proper apparition license," she punched him a third time, "and if you ever do that again, I will curse your arse until you are begging for mercy!" she punched him one last time.

"Well I didn't count on you reacting like this, you crazy woman!" he snapped as he rubbed his arm ruefully. "I may not have a license, but I have apparated many times."

"What? When?" she demanded as her eyes narrowed into slits.

Swallowing hard and becoming suddenly defensive he snarled back, "Just drop it. Forget I said anything. I'm sorry I was such an irresponsible prat, but you panicked and that caused me to panic, and I thought you might be just a little bit thankful for the fact that your cousin and best friend didn't catch you in _another_ lie! But no, not you, Rose Weasley, you are incapable of being thankful to anybody for anything you annoying little know-it-all!"

Flaring up, she screamed, "You foul disgusting snake! I am quite capable of being thankful, as you know very well seeing as how I've thanked you on numerous occasions! Just because I'm afraid of apparition does not give you the right to be-"

"You're afraid of apparition?" he asked softly.

Rose deflated like a balloon. All of her anger left in a large exhale of breath, and she nodded as her eyes filled up with tears. She wiped them away quickly, embarrassed that she was starting to cry over something so stupid. "I've never told anyone," she said very quietly, "I'm supposed to be brave, like a lion; like a Gryffindor, but I'm afraid of such a small insignificant thing."

"Rose, there's nothing wrong with being afraid. Being a Gryffindor doesn't mean you're not afraid of anything, it means that you're brave enough to face the fears you have when the time comes. I'm sorry I apparated, I didn't realize it was something you disliked."

"Well now you know," she said with a sniffle.

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and asked, "Forgive me?"

"Yes, but only because it's your birthday" her reply was muffled as her face was buried in his cloak. He pulled back, and she asked, "where are we anyway?"

"Oh, I just apparated us one street over. We're in Knockturn Alley."

Rose glanced around suspiciously but didn't see anyone else around. "Why here?"

"I figured it would be the last place where we would run into Albus Potter," he said with a chuckle.

Rose silently agreed and reached for his hand, suddenly nervous. She had only ever heard bad things about Knockturn Alley and her parents had expressly forbade her from ever stepping foot there. He held her hand tightly and they began walking slowly down the alley.

"Are you scared of being here?" he asked.

"Under normal circumstances, the answer would be 'yes,' however, considering the fact that you are with me, I feel rather safe."

Scorpius snorted in amusement, "I make you feel safe?"

"Yes."

Feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, Scorpius said very seriously, "Rose, you shouldn't feel safe around me. I'm dangerous. Zander is dangerous. Maybe your cousins are right and you shouldn't get so involved with us."

"What do you mean? Scorpius just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you're dangerous or bad."

He licked his lips nervously and replied, "Rose, I know it's a bit difficult to understand, but I'm being honest. I am a dark wizard, I mean, look at my family."

"I don't care who your family is."

"Well, you should. Because we are dangerous, conniving, untrustworthy, dark wizards."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that whatever safe feelings you have when you're around me are false. I am anything but safe."

They were silent for a moment and then Rose asked, "Scorpius?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that why all of the other Slytherin's don't mess with you and Zander? Do they know something I don't?"

"I suppose you could put it that way."

"Explain."

"I can't explain any better than I already have. It's…well, it's personal. More personal than my parents trying to arrange a marriage. Just know that you are definitely too good to be hanging around the likes of Goyle and me."

"I don't believe you."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't believe you," she repeated with confidence, "I think there is good in you, Scorpius Malfoy, and I think there's a good reason for me feeling safe with you. I know that you would protect me if I was in trouble."

His own words resounded in his head, '_You don't think I could protect her?'_ those were the words he'd screamed at his father. He had been talking about Rose. He had claimed to be her protector, and here she was affirming the same thing.

Scorpius led her silently back to Diagon Alley lost in his own thoughts. Rose trusted him. She had said so before, but she had never really meant it until now, and he knew that. Every time the words echoed in his mind, he felt a stab in his heart, _She trusts me._ Now all he had to do was keep that trust intact. He wanted to be worthy of her trust. Making a vow to himself that was more binding than any magical Unbreakable Vow could ever be, he swore to himself in that moment that he would do everything in his power to be the man she thought he was.

Once they reached the safety of Gringotts Bank, he turned to her and said, "Thank you for meeting me today, I wasn't sure if you would."

"You're welcome. You should know that I will always meet you when you need me," she smiled up at him, and looked at him just the way she always did. His warning hadn't affected her at all; she didn't believe he could be dark or dangerous. If only she knew.

"Be safe," his voice was barely more than a whisper, rough with emotion as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Scorpius," Rose stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek lightly. His skin felt like it burned sweetly where her lips touched him, and heat spread through his entire body. Frozen in shock, he watched in a daze as she clambered into a fireplace and was whisked away in a swirl of green flames.

Later that evening, as Scorpius was getting ready for bed, there was a light tapping on one of the many windows in his bedroom. Slightly confused, Scorpius went to the window, pulled back the drapes, and saw an unfamiliar owl carrying a package fluttering just outside. He flung open the window, and the owl swooped in, landing on his dresser.

Scorpius retrieved the package and the owl gave a doleful hoot before swooping back out the window and out of sight. Apparently its owner did not want a response. Scorpius frowned at the plain brown paper packaging. Who would be sending something to him? In very neat print that he recognized, he saw his name scribbled onto the front. It was from Rose.

Grinning broadly and now filled with curiosity, he tore open the package to find a blank journal. He opened the journal to find a note from Rose scribbled on the first page. It read,

_Scorpius,_

_Happy birthday! After we parted ways at Gringotts, I went back to Diagon Alley to get this gift for you. When we spoke, I got the impression that there isn't anyone in your home who you can confide in, so I thought this journal would be a good way for you to be able to express your thoughts. Of course, if you're too 'manly' for a journal, just suck it up and pretend you liked the gift, okay? Because I put a lot of thought into it. Also, it's enchanted so that only the owner can open it, and only the owner can read what is written on the pages. So if you accidentally leave it open in your dorm room, the pages will all look blank to anyone trying to read it aside from you. I had a good time with you today and I hope things get better for you and your home life. _

_Love,_

_Rose_

Scorpius re-read the message several times before focusing on the last two words. "Love, Rose." He brought the journal up to his nose and inhaled the calming sent of fresh parchment. He had never received such a perfect gift. Smiling to himself, he turned the page and began to write.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Now that Scorpius and Rose are friends, it's interesting to see the interaction between them. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

**WARNING: Sensitive topic/issue in this chapter! Attempted rape. If you are uncomfortable with that topic, then do not read any further.**

After saying goodbye to her family on the platform, Rose searched the train looking for her friends. She found Scorpius and Zander, along with a few other members of the Dragon Club, in a compartment near the back end of the train.

"Rose," said Simon Warrington in a friendly tone as she sat between Scorpius and Zander. Across from them were Slytherins Simon Warrington, his girlfriend Delilah Rutherford, and Ravenclaw Steven Davies.

"Hi, everyone," she said with a grin.

"We were just congratulating Scorpius and Zander," said Delilah.

"On what?" asked Rose.

"They are now, officially, Senior Members of the Dragon Club," said Steven with a big goofy smile. Steven always was a friendly one.

"That's wonderful!" Rose threw an arm around each of them in a congratulatory hug.

"Thanks, Rosie," said Zander as he tugged at a stray lock of her hair that had fallen out of the messy bun on top of her head.

She batted his hand away absently and asked, "Seeing as how the three of you, er, I guess the five of you now, are all Senior Members, do you know when our next meeting will be?"

"Tomorrow night," said Delilah happily. Rose took a minute to really look at Delilah Rutherford. She had seen her around, of course, always in Simon's lap while they were in the Slytherin common room, but Rose had never said much to her aside from a polite greeting now and then.

Delilah had long brown hair, green eyes, and was, to Rose, quite average looking. Simon Warrington also had brown hair, just a shade lighter than his girlfriend's, only his hair was short and cropped close to his head. His brown eyes used to frighten Rose with the way they looked over people with a cold calculating gaze, but now they seemed just reserved.

Steven Davies was one of the last people at Hogwarts that Rose would ever be afraid of. He had dirty blonde hair that was long enough to fall into his eyes when he tilted his head down, and blue eyes that danced with mischief. He reminded Rose a lot of her cousin James, only Steven was a bit more intellectual.

"What will it be?" asked Scorpius as he absentmindedly put an arm around Rose.

"It's funny you should ask," said Steven with a smirk. Rose was immediately suspicious; what did they have planned?

"Steven," said Simon with a warning glance, "should we really be discussing this in front of Rose? She's only a Junior Member."

"A Junior Member?" she asked in surprise.

Everyone else in the compartment smiled at her, "Congratulations, Rose Weasley, you're a Junior Member of the Dragon Club now," said Delilah.

Rose squealed in delight before she remembered to act cool and control herself. She sat there, barely containing her excitement, as Steven continued his conversation with Simon, "It's just Rose. She's practically attached to Scorpius and Zander by the hip at any rate, I don't see what the harm would be in her knowing. Everyone will know tomorrow night anyway."

Accepting his defeat, Simon sighed and said, "Fine. We'll tell you. Tomorrow night is sort of an experiment."

"It was my idea," said Delilah proudly.

"Like I was saying, Delilah had the idea to mix and match Dragon Club members. We've been noticing that we all tend to stay in little groups. The Ravenclaws stick with the Ravenclaws, you three stick together, then there are a couple little groups of Slytherin's, and then one lonesome Gryffindor who usually hangs out with the Ravenclaws."

Rose remembered then the one Gryffindor girl who was the only other member of Gryffindor house to be a member of the Dragon Club. Rose had never even had a conversation with the girl before, as she was a year ahead of her and rather shy.

"So how do you plan to mix and match us?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll see," said Steven with a wink. What was that supposed to mean?

Once they were back at Hogwarts, Rose decided that she needed to find out what it was Scorpius was talking about in Diagon Alley. Why did he consider himself so dangerous to her? The only Slytherin aside from Scorpius and Zander that she trusted enough to ask was Grace.

She was just getting off of the train when she caught sight of Grace disappearing into a carriage. Rose shoved her way through the group of students and leaped into the same carriage after her friend. It was just the two of them for the moment.

"Hey, Rose," said Grace with a smile. Rose had always been Grace's best friend. Grace rarely talked about it, but she didn't fit in well with most of the other Slytherins. Sure she was a pureblood, and yes she was ambitious and cunning, but she was a bit of a loner. Until Rose had befriended her on the Hogwarts Express on the way to Hogwarts their first year.

That was how they met. Rose, looking for her cousins, accidentally stumbled into a compartment where Grace was sitting by herself. Rose couldn't just walk away from the lonely girl; she had to invite her to join her compartment. And thus their friendship was born.

"Hey, Grace," said Rose, a bit breathlessly.

"Something wrong?" Grace asked suspiciously. Her tone clearly implied that if someone had upset Rose, Grace would make sure they paid.

Rose shook her head dismissively, "No, not really, I just need to ask you something."

Grace nodded encouragingly, but just as Rose opened her mouth to speak, the door of the carriage opened and Albus and Olivia made to climb into the carriage. "This one is full!" Rose yelled before slamming the door in their faces. Grace laughed lightly.

"What is so secretive that not even Albus or Olivia are allowed to hear?"

"I need to know what is up with Scorpius and Zander."

"What?"

"I know that all of the other Slytherin's seem to be…almost afraid of them. I was just wondering if you could tell me why?"

Grace looked sincerely surprised, "You mean you don't know?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you."

"I thought for sure they would've told you. They seem unnaturally close to you. I've never seen those two befriend anyone aside from each other until you. I…." she looked almost embarrassed.

"What is it, Grace?"

"I thought you knew and you were in on it with them."

"In on what?" Rose was about to lose her temper, which was something that didn't happen very often. She was frustrated beyond belief. The carriage started moving then, and Rose was anxious to hear what Grace had to say before they reached Hogwarts.

"Dark magic," said Grace simply.

"Dark magic? What sort of dark magic?"

"We hear rumors, mostly," said Grace with a frown, "rumors that at their homes, Malfoy and Goyle are taught serious dark magic by their parents so they can be ready to join the ranks of the Death Eaters when the time comes."

"What?"

"Listen, Rose, I know we don't talk much about the war, but it was serious. You-know-who and his followers had beliefs that were so prominent it caused the start a wizard war for Merlin's sake! No matter how hard your parents try, they can't just wipe out those beliefs. There are those who still hold firmly to all of that pureblood mania and would jump at the chance to follow another dark wizard in the same cause. You have to admit, some of the ideas are intriguing, like not having to hide anymore. Oh what I wouldn't give to not have to hide from muggles."

"But those are just rumors, right? About Scorpius and Zander?" Rose asked with concern.

Grace frowned and said, "I've seen them perform a little bit of it firsthand. In the common room occasionally they would perform a bit of it just to show off, I think. Plus, Malfoy had a lot to atone for as far as most of Slytherin House is concerned. His father is a sort of bloodtraitor. Not a full bloodtraitor, as he did at one point support the Dark Lord, but nobody really knows what side he is on now. Malfoy used fear to gain the respect of his fellow Slytherins."

"What sort of fear?" Rose suddenly felt very sick.

"At first it was little stuff, but then it escaladed. He put Selwyn in the hospital wing once after using _Sectumsempra_ on him."

"Sectu-what?" Rose very rarely heard a curse she was unfamiliar with.

"Sectumsempra. It's a curse that cuts. If you get hit with that curse, deep gashes appear in your skin. People can easily be killed with that curse." Grace paused, looked at Rose steadily and whispered, "That's what I've heard happened to your Uncle George's ear. Sectumsempra."

Rose could hardly believe what she was hearing. "What else have you seen them do?"

"I've seen Goyle _Crucio_ a rat. I've seen Malfoy _Imperio_ the same rat and force it tap dance for his own sick amusement. There is a reason why you and I haven't been hanging out as much recently, Rose. I do not approve of Malfoy or Goyle. They can do worse things than a few unforgivable curses, I'm sure of that."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Rose's eyes were filling with tears. What was she going to do? A very large part of her loved Scorpius and Zander just like she loved Grace and Olivia, she couldn't just stop being friends with them. Nor did she want to, if she was being honest with herself.

Perhaps she was a little scared of them now, but she was sure there must be some sort of other explanation. She thought back to what Scorpius had said. His father wanted him to be as safe as possible. It would make sense that his parents would force him into learning dark magic.

"It's like I said, I thought for sure they would have told you. I thought they were maybe even teaching you some of the things they knew."

Just then, the carriage came to an abrupt stop. They had reached Hogwarts. "For what it's worth, Rose, I'm sorry I thought that of you. But it's like I said, I couldn't really blame you. That type of power has its allure."

"I wouldn't dabble in dark magic, Grace," said Rose with almost a growl. That was when she realized her fear had subsided. She didn't fear Scorpius or Zander in that moment. They were simply friends of hers that need swift kicks in their pants to realize how idiotic they were being.

"I should have trusted you," Grace looked like she had swallowed something sour and Rose was startled by this confession. Grace never fully trusted anyone. Ever. "I came to the realization over Christmas break that if I'm going to have friends, I need to show some sort of trust in them, and you are the most trustworthy friend I have."

"Well, I can't argue with that," Rose mumbled.

"Never modest, are you?" asked Grace with a smile. "I guess that explains why you get along with Malfoy and Goyle so well. You're all so vain."

"We are not!"

"Yes, you are," Grace paused, her smile slowly slipping off her face and then as they clambered out of the carriage, she asked, "Are you still going to be friends with them?"

"Yes, I am. They've been nothing but nice to me, Grace, and I think that means something. I still love those idiots, even if they have dabbled in things best left alone."

"Dabbled in things best left alone?" Grace repeated, "they could be sent to Azkaban for some of the things they've done, Rose. And I think _that_ means something," she mocked her friend.

"I trust them," said Rose with a tone of finality.

"Even now?"

"Even now."

"But Rose…how can you just…trust so blindly like that?"

Rose shrugged, "Faith, I guess. I have faith in them. To be fair, Scorpius did warn me that they are dangerous. I'm just not too concerned about it. They are my friends, and despite everything you've told me, they're going to remain being my friends."

The two girls had now entered the Great Hall and were standing awkwardly conversing as they each were on their way to a different table. "I think you're crazy, Rose. Absolutely insane, but you're my best friend, and I'll always have your back, girl," Grace pulled Rose in for a huge that surprised her. Grace had never been one for physical affection, or any type of affection for that matter.

Rose hugged her back tightly then they scurried off to have dinner.

The following evening, Rose found herself in just plain old jeans and a low-cut long-sleeved red top, walking down the corridor between Scorpius and Zander as they made their way to the Charms classroom. "You know," said Zander casually as he looked Rose up-and-down, "my offer to meet you in the Astronomy Tower is still open."

Smirking, Rose replied, "You know, Zan, I just might take you up on that offer."

Scorpius tensed in shock. Zander let out an excited _Yes!_ and then asked, "What persuaded you? Was it my devilishly good looks, my deep seductive voice, or my charming persistence?"

"Hmm," Rose pretended to seriously consider the question before she responded evenly, "I'm going to say it was your annoying arrogance," and she rolled her eyes at him.

He had known she was joking, of course, but the eye-roll confirmed it. Laughing, he nudged her shoulder with his own and then noticed how pale and angry Scorpius looked. Zander made a mental note to stop being so forward with the girl his best mate fancied.

"So how do you think they're going to mix us up?" Zander changed the subject.

"I'm not sure," said Rose, though it was clear in her voice that she had given it some thought. Scorpius just grunted in response.

They reached the classroom then and when they went inside they were immediately approached by Delilah. "Hey, you lot!"

"Hey, Del," said Scorpius casually.

"Scorpius, you go off with Simon, and the Gryffindor girl whose name is Amelia Chesterfield," Delilah consulted a clipboard, then peered over at Zander saying, "Zander Goyle, you are to spend the evening with Steven Davies and Esther Lloyd."

Zander made a face and objected quickly with, "But Steven is a bloke and Esther is a first year. You, Delilah Rutherford, have just ruined any chance I had of leaving this place with a girl tonight."

"That was my intention, I admit," she said with a grin. "Rose Weasley," she said to herself as she consulted her clipboard again, "Oh, that's right, you're with Vance Selwyn and Cordelia Archer."

Scorpius' eyes narrowed and he hissed, "You must have made a mistake, Rutherford. There is no way Rose is going to spend the evening with Selwyn."

"Jealous, Malfoy?" Delilah asked with raised eyebrows.

Blushing furiously, Scorpius snapped, "Of course I'm not bloody jealous. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, I'm never jealous of anyone. People are jealous of me. However, I do not trust Selwyn," lowering his voice, he told her softly, "I don't trust him around Rose, I think he might try something."

"I'm sure that Rose is perfectly capable of handling herself, Malfoy. This list is practically set in stone, there's no way I'm going to change it just because you have jealousy issues. Now," she drew her wand and waved it at them. All three of them shivered as they felt the spell take effect, "You are bound to your given group of peers as long as you're in this room. If you try to speak with anyone else, they will not be able to understand what you're saying, and if you try to contact them in another way, it simply won't work." Smiling, she pranced off to assign more people who were queuing up in the doorway.

Rose turned to tell Scorpius that she would be fine, but when the words came out of her mouth, she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't understand anything. Glowering at Delilah's clever enchantment, Rose shrugged at her friends and traipsed off to hopefully find Cordelia.

"Finally!" said Cordelia, a Hufflepuff girl who liked to talk a lot. "I have been waiting for ten minutes trying to find either you or Selwyn! Nobody else can hear a bloody thing I say! So how are you, Rose?"

"Fine, thanks," before Rose had the opportunity to ask Cordelia the same question in return, Cordelia was talking again.

"That's great, I think this is a really good idea to have us all mixed around like this. I mean, I don't meet many people in the club aside from fellow Hufflepuffs…which makes a total of three of us. Have you noticed that in this Club there are eighteen Slytherins, seven Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs and only two Gryffindors? That's hardly fair, is it?"

"Good evening, ladies," Vance Selwyn's voice reached Rose's ears like an unwelcome sinister melody; it would've been charming to most girls, as Cordelia demonstrated by batting her dark eyelashes attractively at him, but Rose shivered in response.

Vance Selwyn was often considered one of the best looking boys at Hogwarts. He was tall; taller than Scorpius and that was saying something. He had brown hair and deep dark blue eyes. His smile was perfect, his face was handsome, and he was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, so his body wasn't bad to look at either.

"Oh, hullo, Vance," said Cordelia in a breathy voice. She sounded almost speechless, which surprised Rose.

"Cordelia," said Vance with a polite nod before he turned his attention to Rose saying, "I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot the last time we spoke. I was rather drunk at the time," he gave her a sideways smirk that made her feel like retreating far away from him. Rose glanced around the room, hoping for a glimpse of Scorpius, and she caught sight of him not too far from her, laughing heartily at something Simon had said.

Trying for polite indifference, Rose said curtly, "Let's just forget about it. So, Cordelia," Rose gave the girl a fake smile, "what was that you were just saying about the small number of Hufflepuffs in the Dragon Club?"

Rose's attempt at excluding Vance from the conversation diminished immediately as music started and Cordelia ignored Rose's question completely, turning to Vance instead and asking him to dance. Vance politely accepted, "I would be delighted to lead you around the dance floor, Miss Archer," his eyes slid shiftily to Rose and he said with a cold undertone, "Of course, I intend to dance with you later tonight as well, Miss Weasley." And he led Cordelia off to the dance floor.

Sighing with relief at their departure, Rose took a seat at the bar, which was being run by Delilah for the night as Steven was mingling with other Dragon Club Members. Delilah, it seemed, was the only person in the room not under the enchantment. "Water, please, Del," said Rose glumly.

"Are you sure you want water, Rose? We have…"

"I know there's enough alcohol back there to get Grawp drunk, but I'll take a water, thanks," Rose said this with a hard edge in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Delilah.

"Listen, I know you don't really get along with Vance, but that's what this is about, you know! Getting to know people you normally wouldn't get to know. You should at least try to have fun tonight."

Rolling her eyes, Rose said, "Thanks, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Rose took a sip of the water that Delilah passed to her and found herself watching Scorpius Malfoy enviously as he danced with Amelia. Rose swallowed the glass of water quickly and then decided that if she felt this jealous about Scorpius' hands being on another girl, she should do something about it.

She stood up from the stool she was sitting on and took a step toward Scorpius, but she stumbled and fell sideways into a Slytherin whose name she couldn't recall. The Slytherin politely helped her to stand upright, and tried to say something to her, but his words were lost in her mind as she couldn't understand anyone except Vance, Cordelia and Delilah.

"Scorpius!" she called out loudly, but of course he didn't respond. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" she hiccupped a bit and felt like the ground was shifting beneath her feet, but still she plunged on toward where he moved on the dance floor. Vance, however, intercepted her. "Rose?" he asked, and she thought she heard concern in his voice, "Are you alright? Did you drink? You look a bit tipsy."

She waved a hand at him and said, "Of course I didn't have any alcohol. Everyone knows I only drink water here. Where is Cordelia?"

Vance shrugged casually and replied, "She went to the restroom. Are you sure you're alright, Rosie? You don't look very good."

"Don't call me that, Selwyn," her words sounded slurred even to her.

Frowning at her, Vance said, "At least let me walk you back to your dorm, you don't seem well."

"Only Scorp is allowed to walk me anywhere," she said as she tried to glare at Vance, but found she couldn't. She didn't know which of him to glare at, as she was suddenly seeing double. "Oh no," she groaned, "I think Delilah may have given me alcohol. Either that or you have a twin I didn't know about."

Laughing in an amused way, Vance said, "No, I assure you, I don't have a twin. You're drunk, Weasley."

"Get Delilah," said Rose, trying very hard to think clearly, "Tell her to tell Scorpius that he needs to escort me back to Gryffindor Tower. I can't stay here like this."

"We can't bother Delilah," he objected as he motioned over to where Delilah was being assaulted by several Dragon Club members wanting drinks. Apparently being a bartender wasn't as easy as Steven made it seem. "I can escort you back," he offered.

"No, thank you," Rose was sober enough to know she didn't want Vance Selwyn escorting her anywhere.

"Don't be such a prude, Rose, I _insist,_" his eyes glinted in the light, and Rose suddenly felt very afraid. She reached clumsily for her wand, but being intoxicated as she was, Vance was much faster. His hand whipped out, caught hold of her wrist, and he used her wrist to spin her around, facing the door.

"No, Vance, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh, I beg to differ, love. You are too drunk to resist, and your _guard dog_ isn't even aware of what's going on as he cannot hear anything you say. Go on, I dare you, try to yell for help."

Shivering in fear, Rose called out as loudly as she could, "Scorpius! Scorpius! Help!"

If anything, Rose thought, maybe Delilah had heard her, but Delilah was too focused on what she was doing to hear Rose's pleading screams. Rose squirmed in Vance's grip as he began half-steering, half-carrying her out of the Charms classroom. She waved her arms frantically in Scorpius' direction, calling out for him all the while, but he just continued to sip at the drink in his hand while Simon Warrington and Amelia Chesterfield took a turn on the dance floor.

Without truly realizing it, Rose found herself suddenly in the corridor. "Let me go!" she cried.

"I don't think so," Vance wrapped his thick arms around her, lifted her easily, and carried her off through the castle. Rose felt like the world around her was spinning much too fast. She didn't even know which way was up anymore. Instead of pulling away from Vance, she found herself attempting to cling to him as he was the only thing around her that wasn't spinning.

"That's better," he grunted satisfactorily as he carried her quickly up a flight of stairs that led to the Astronomy Tower. "I think I like drunk Rose much better than sober Rose. I'm betting that when you're drunk, you'll be a lot more accommodating to my wishes."

Rose felt like she might be sick, but it had nothing to do with the alcohol she had apparently consumed. He was right, of course. There was no way Rose could fight him off. He had taken her wand, and she wouldn't even know where to aim even if she did have her wand. Groaning tiredly, she closed her eyes and leaned her head into his chest, too sick to do anything else.

When they reached the Astronomy Tower, Vance dropped her hard onto a blanket. The blanket had been set up previously, and Rose noted that there were also candles lit close by. He had planned this whole thing. Perhaps it hadn't been Delilah's fault at all that the water was saturated with alcohol.

"You evil, sick, twisted, bastard," she managed to growl as she tried to scramble away, but he caught hold of her shirt and pulled her back to him, ripping her shirt to expose most of her back. Vance held her firmly, one hand on each of her sides.

Screaming, she tried to pull free, but he continued tugging at her shirt until it was completely off. He reached his hand around and she bit it hard, tasting blood in her mouth. "Bitch!" he growled as he pulled his hand back.

Right then, Rose heard a scuffle of footsteps, a girly giggle, and then a deep voice she recognized with a rush of relief as Zander Goyle said, "Bloody hell, what the fuck is going on here?"

Rose risked a glance up to see Zander standing awestruck a few feet away with Amelia clinging to him. Zander pushed Amelia away from him quickly but gently so he didn't hurt her, and brought his wand up faster than Rose would have thought possible. "_Crucio!"_ Rose watched in horror as Vance's body contorted and screams of pain were ripped from his throat. "Amelia! Go back to the party and get Scorpius! Hurry!"

"Zander!" Rose screamed, "Zander stop!"

Reluctantly, Zander released his control over the curse and his eyes moved to Rose. Slowly, his eyes slid down her face, down her body, and then back up. His eyes hadn't lingered on her chest, though her upper body was clad only in a risqué bra, but rather they blazed with an intense hatred at what Vance had done. "Are you alright?"

Rose nodded numbly and attempted to stand up, but stumbled and said, "I'm drunk, Zan. I didn't mean to. Vance somehow managed to slip alcohol into the water Delilah was serving me. Sweet Merlin, I can't even see straight. Help me, Zan, please." Vance still lay on the floor moaning in pain and Rose found that she wasn't at all sorry.

"You piece of shit," Zander's voice took on a tone Rose had never heard before. He sounded dangerous and deadly. Rose shivered involuntarily and was silently thankful that she didn't have Zander Goyle as an enemy and instead was honored to call him a best friend. "I should kill you," he emphasized this by kicking Vance so hard his body skidded across the stone floor.

"Zan, forget him, just get me to my dorm," Rose lifted a hand wearily to her forehead and tried to repress the urge to vomit. Zander glared one more time at Vance and then crossed the room to where Rose was lying. He slid his arms very gently under her and lifted her off of the floor as easily as if she were no heavier than a pillow. His hands stayed respectfully away from any place she wouldn't want them to touch. One of his hands was on her knee as his arm was underneath of her bent knees. His other hand rested on her ribcage as he supported her upper body with that arm.

Scorpius met Zander in a dark corridor, moonlight spilling in from a window illuminating Zander's taut face and the limp body he carried in his arms. "Rose!" Scorpius gasped in a strangled sob as he flung himself forward to meet his two best friends. "What the hell happened?" Scorpius' voice sounded like Zander's had earlier; dangerous and deadly.

"Selwyn happened," said Zander, his voice void of emotion, "the bastard got Rose drunk and was trying to take advantage of her when I walked in." Without even waiting for him to request it, Zander transferred Rose to Scorpius' waiting arms.

Feeling truly safe for the first time all evening, Rose sighed in contentment, letting herself snuggle into Scorpius' chest, gripping his robes tightly in her fist. "Bloody hell," Scorpius groaned looking down at her, "What are we going to do with her, Zan? We can't take her back to Gryffindor Tower like this." He paused and then looked up at his friend and asked, "I trust that you took care of the filth?"

Zander nodded coldly and Scorpius gave him a curt nod of approval in return. "Scorp?" Rose managed in a whisper, "take me somewhere to lie down. I'm so sick of being carried around this blasted castle."

Scorpius allowed himself a soft laugh and he obliged, moving with her quickly down to the dungeons. He and Zander went to their dormitory. Zander gave Scorpius a plain t-shirt of his and Scorpius helped Rose put it on. The other boys they shared a dormitory with were sleeping soundly, but Scorpius cast a Muffliato charm just in case.

"Come on, love," Scorpius lifted up the edge of his blankets and Rose crawled in, falling asleep immediately. Scorpius looked at Zander questioningly, "Should I sleep in your bed with you and let her have mine to herself?"

"Don't be so noble, Malfoy," said Zander with a sly grin, "You have the girl you love in your bed. Sleep with her," Zander motioned toward Rose.

"I didn't…I never said…I don't love her, Zan."

"Yes, you do, Scorpius. You are in love with her whether you are willing to admit it or not. Now crawl in bed with her like a cunning little Slytherin and get some shut-eye. We've all had a long night." Zander wiggled his eyebrows at Scorpius and retreated to his own bed.

Not knowing what else to do, Scorpius slid in bed beside Rose, keeping a good foot of space between their bodies. Nervously, he watched her for a while, not daring to touch her, as he did his best to be respectful, and then slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He dreamed happily of different curses he could use on Vance the following day, not knowing that Scorpius himself was the subject of the pleasant dreams Rose was having by his side.

When Rose woke up, she felt groggy and disoriented. Her face was buried in a pillow and when she breathed in she noticed it didn't smell like her pillow. It smelled like something familiar and comforting and wonderful, but it wasn't what her pillow normally smelled like. She sat up fast and then grabbed her head as dizziness overtook her.

She pried her eyes open, and saw green and silver hangings around the bed she was in. Green and silver? The curtains around her bed were red and gold. Trying hard to recall the events of the previous night, she froze in fear. The last thing she remembered was realizing she was drunk during the Dragon Club meeting and Vance forcing her out of the Charms classroom. She had been screaming for Scorpius but because of Delilah's blasted enchantment, he hadn't been able to hear her.

So this was it then, wasn't it? Vance had finally gotten what he wanted. He must have brought her here, to the Slytherin dorm room and had his way with her. But where was he now? She looked around, but found she was alone in the bed. As if she needed any more confirmation, the shirt she was wearing was not hers.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she flung the blanket off of her. She was terrified of leaving the bed. Where was Selwyn? What if he was in the Slytherin common room with his friends and they would laugh and jeer at her when she came down? She was somewhat thankful that she couldn't remember the events from the previous night.

Just as the tears leaked from her eyes and began sliding down her cheeks, the green hangings parted and she sucked in a deep breath of air as the face of Scorpius Malfoy greeted her with a frown. "I'm glad you're finally awake, I was starting to worry about you. Here, I brought you some food," he plopped down on the bed beside her and offered her a plate loaded with some of her favorite foods.

"Scorpius….what?" she began to eat the food gratefully as she waited for an explanation.

He noticed her tears then and asked, "What do you remember from last night?"

"Nothing…I…I don't remember anything except Selwyn dragging me out of the Charms classroom. He must have gotten me drunk somehow. But I don't know how, all I drank was water."

"Rose," said Scorpius gently, "Vance didn't put any alcohol in your drink, he slipped in a potion. You weren't drunk, you were drugged."

"How do you know this?"

Sighing, Scorpius ran a hand through his blonde hair and replied, "Last night, Vance took you up to the Astronomy Tower-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she childishly clapped her hands over her ears.

Scorpius took hold of her wrists and gently tugged her hands away from her head before continuing, "It's okay, calm down, just let me talk," reluctantly, she nodded and he continued, "He was, as you probably figured out, planning on taking advantage of you, but Zander walked in and rescued you. He used the Cruciatus curse on Selwyn, kicked him, and left him unconscious up there as he brought you back down. I met him in the corridor and we brought you back to sleep safely in our dormitory. You're wearing Zander's shirt because Vance tore yours off of you."

Relief surged through her and she asked hesitantly, "How do you know he used a potion? You didn't…you didn't torture it out of him did you?"

"No, I didn't have to. Trust me, I had planned on torturing him whether he confessed or not. I wouldn't have let him get away with what he did. But I guess I won't even have my chance to get back at him now."

"What are you talking about?"

"He was expelled this morning before breakfast. Apparently, on the train back to Hogwarts, he put Delilah Rutherford under the Imperius curse. That's how he accomplished everything. He used her to assign you into a group with him at the meeting. He forced her to slip the potion into your drink. He forced her to ignore your calls for help while he was dragging you out of the classroom," Scorpius swore under his breath, becoming angry at the mere mention of these things.

"How did you find out about this?"

"When he was knocked unconscious by Goyle's kick, it broke the Curse and Delilah went straight to find the Headmistress. He was removed from the grounds before most of the school was even awake. We won't have to worry about him anymore."

"But why would he do that? I thought he was being a jerk before because of Viola," Rose brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them, resting her chin on her knees as she scooted the now empty plate away from her.

"That, I'm afraid, is exactly why. I threw a fit over Christmas break, remember? I said I would never marry her, and I threw her family out of my house. Viola may be evil, but she's not stupid, she knows-" Scorpius seemed to choke on whatever he was about to say. He paused, cleared his throat and continued with, "she knows that you and I are friendly, and probably misinterpreted the nature of our relationship. I assure you that she was a motivating factor behind her brother's actions. However, I can also assure you that we won't have to worry about her anymore. Slytherins may be conniving but we are also all about self preservation. After seeing her brother thrown out of school, it would be crazy for her to attempt something like that on you again."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment. Neither of them spoke, just sat there silently thinking. Without preamble, Rose said, "Well it's a good thing that's over, then. You're sure Vance didn't do anything before Zander caught him?"

"I am positive."

"It seems I owe Zander a very big 'thank you'!"

Snorting, Zander poked his head through the gap in the curtains around the bed and said, "You don't need to thank me, Angel. Vance Selwyn was insane to even attempt something like that! With Scorpius and me looking out for you, what he did was suicidal. If he hadn't been expelled, he would've wished he was," his words were a promise.

"What did you tell my friends?" asked Rose as she got out of Scorpius' bed and stretched.

"We told them that you were up at the crack of dawn and went to the library. Everybody knows that Vance Selwyn was expelled, but only a select few people know why," Zander threw himself down onto his own bed with his Potions book in hand as he spoke.

"Okay, I can work with that. But I cannot work with this shirt. Zander, look how big this is on me! I would look ridiculous walking around in it. Everyone would know it's not mine!"

"What do you expect me to do about that?" he turned the pages in his book lazily.

"Can't you shrink it a bit for me? I don't seem to have my wand."

"Oh! Yeah!" Scorpius scrambled out of his bed and took her wand out of his trunk. He handed it to her saying, "Selwyn took it from you last night. Zander retrieved it from the Astronomy Tower this morning."

"Instead of worrying about your shirt," Zander said seriously, "you should be worrying about a shower. You look a mess and you smell."

"She does not," Scorpius argued hotly.

"Okay, so maybe she doesn't smell," Zander consented, "but you can still tell she needs a shower. Her friends will be very suspicious if she comes back from the 'library' looking like she just crawled out of bed."

"She can't exactly help that," Scorpius and Zander continued to argue about her as if she wasn't even there.

"Sure she can, we have a bathroom right there," Zander motioned toward the fifth year boys bathroom, whose door stood ajar across the room from where they were talking.

"She can't shower here! What if somebody comes in?"

"We'll keep an eye on things. Make sure nobody goes in there while Rose is showering."

"Isn't there just a spell we can use to make it look like she showered?"

"If there is, I don't know it."

"Boys!" Rose yelled, throwing her arms up in the air, "Stop arguing! I'll just shower here!" she turned and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her. She stepped into a shower stall and washed as quickly as she could. The wonderful thing about Hogwarts was that they had house elves taking care of everything. That meant there was plenty of soap and shampoo and wonderfully soft large towels that Rose wrapped around her body when she stepped out of the shower.

After dressing and shrinking Zander's shirt to her size, she came back into the room looking refreshed and ready for the day. "Here," Scorpius handed her a few of his textbooks, "Evidence that you were in the library," he said.

She nodded, thanked them both again, and tugged self-consciously at the shirt that still didn't fit her quite right. "I don't know if I should show you two this or not, but…" she pulled the shirt up over her ribcage, stopping just below her bra. Two purple and blue handprints were clearly visible on both of her sides.

"Mother fucker!" Zander growled and he kicked his trunk hard.

Scorpius stood numbly staring at her for a moment and then closed the distance between them and touched the bruises lightly. Rose sucked in a breath and Scorpius said, "If I ever see him again, I will kill him for this," and somehow, she knew he meant it. Scorpius raised his wand and whispered a spell softly. The bruises faded and her sides were no longer tender to the touch.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. He jerked his head in a nod and she made her way back to Gryffindor Tower without another word.

A/N: This chapter was a bit difficult for me because I wanted Rose to have some sort of violent exchange with Vance but I didn't want it to be too much. I had a lot of rough drafts so I hope the end product is alright! Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

**WARNING: Sensitive topic/issue in this chapter! Also, scenes of a mild sexual nature.**

"There you are!" Olivia gushed as Rose entered the dormitory. It was just the two of them in there, as Rose tossed Scorpius' books onto her bed and then opened her trunk to find her own clothing to wear.

"Did you need me for something?" Rose asked, noticing the desperate tone in her friend's voice.

"I need to talk to you," as Olivia said this, she glanced around to double-check that their roommates weren't around. Rose picked a blue shirt out of her trunk, took off the white one she was wearing and slipped the blue one on as she waited for her friend to continue. "I kind of….um…well, this is going to sound bad. Please don't be upset or freak out, but I…" Olivia took a deep breath then said in a rushed exhale, "IhadsexwithAlbuslastnight."

"You WHAT?" Rose was not mad, just surprised.

Olivia gestured for Rose to quiet down as she hissed in a whisper, "I told you not to freak out! It's not that big of a deal, I just wanted to tell you. You're my best friend, we're supposed to be able to talk about these things."

"Of course it's a big deal! What happened?"

"Well, you see, Rose, when a boy and a girl-"

"That's not what I meant! I meant, _how_ did it happen? We went to bed last night at the same time!"

"I woke up in the middle of the night, and you were gone, again. Which, by the way, I'm getting really tired of you disappearing at night and not telling anyone where you are. But that argument is for another time. Anyway, I went down to the common room, and Al was there. He said that he had a nightmare. I was comforting him, and we were talking, and one thing just led to another."

"You had sex in the Gryffindor COMMON ROOM? Where anyone could've walked in?"

"Stop yelling! And yes, we did. I know it was stupid, but Rose, I don't regret it. It was amazing! Better than amazing, it was spectacular! Al is incredible-"

"I don't want to hear any details!" Rose slapped her hands over her ears, "Normally, I would ask for details, but Albus is my cousin and I would really rather not picture my cousin having sex, if you don't mind. I mean, I'm happy for you and all, but just don't tell me anything more than you already have."

"Okay, fine, but can I at least tell you that I want to do it again?"

"What? Where? You can't continue to do it in the common room."

"I know, I know. I'm not sure where, but just wait until you have sex and you'll understand. There's something about it that is just so…addicting. I wasn't prepared for how much more I would want it after only doing it one time!"

"Okay, this conversation is officially over," Rose gave her friend a small smile, "as long as you are happy, and Albus is happy, then I'm really happy for both of you."

Olivia gave a small shriek of excitement and hugged Rose tightly, "Thanks, Rose, your friendship means so much to me, you've no idea! I still regret being so mean to you a couple of months ago. You're such a good person, and I was so terrible to you. I'll never be able to make that up to you."

"There's nothing to make up."

After Selwyn's expulsion, the Dragon Club meetings were a lot more fun for Rose as she wasn't having to constantly watch her back. As the weeks flew by, she found herself becoming frantic about her OWLs. As they approached, she skipped a few Dragon Club meetings to study.

One afternoon in late March, Rose was in the library with Olivia and Grace studying Charms. "What are some of the negative side effects of a poorly cast Cheering Charm?" Olivia asked, reading the question out of an OWL study guide.

"Uncontrollable giggling," said Rose at once.

"Over confidence," Grace added. Unlike Rose, Grace sounded bored to tears. Rose sounded enthusiastic and exited.

"You're both correct," confirmed Olivia.

"Would you mind if I joined you ladies?" Zander asked slyly as he sat next to Rose and opened his Charms textbook. Grace glared at him coldly and Olivia swallowed hard, like she was nervous.

Rose noticed her friends reactions and said, "Actually, we were just finishing up, but I'll stay and study with you for a while if Grace and Olivia need to get going," Rose was giving them a way out, knowing that Zander's presence was not welcome as far as they were concerned.

"Yes, I have a date with Albus tonight," said Olivia truthfully as she stood and snapped her textbook shut. Rose had the distinct feeling that there was going to be a lot more going on during that date than Olivia was implying; her and Albus had been quite the busy couple ever since their first night together.

"I simply don't want to be around you," Grace said as she also made to leave the library.

"I sure know how to clear a room, don't I?" he joked, though he did look slightly abashed.

"Don't worry about it, Zan," Rose reached over and placed a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Thanks, Rosie," he smiled at her, and she found words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Ever since we got back to Hogwarts in January, I've wanted to talk to you and Scorpius about why all of the other Slytherin's seem afraid of you."

Shocked, Zander said, "What made you think about that?"

"Something Scorpius said to me over Christmas break, actually. But I talked to Grace about it and she told me that it's because you two practice dark magic. Is that true?"

Obviously uncomfortable, Zander shifted around in his chair and made to get up, but Rose's grip on his arm tightened. He could've thrown off her hand with ease, but that just seemed rude, and he cared too much about Rose to be rude to her. Instead he dropped his head into his hands. "Shit, Scorpius is not going to be happy about this."

"You can tell me anything," she reminded him softly.

"The answer is yes," he lifted his head up to look into her eyes as he spoke, "both Scorpius and me practice dark magic."

"But why?" Rose had expected that answer, knowing that Grace wasn't a liar.

"Our parents, of course," he made it sound like this was obvious. "Scorpius and I have been friends since we were born. Both of our parents taught us all sorts of magic that would make your toes curl. You, my dear Rosie, would be much too noble even to learn about the sorts of magic Scorpius and I have performed."

"Why would your parents teach you such things?" Zander studied her face, looking for a hint of fear or revulsion, but all he found was open curiosity and was that pity?

"Most of us in Slytherin were brought up that way, Rose, it just so happens that Scorpius and I are a bit better at it. We know a bit more and we practice it openly. It scares most of the students enough to keep them away from us. Though the vast majority of them envy us. Grace is the only exception, which is fitting seeing as how she hangs around you Gryffindors all the time."

"But if most Slytherins are brought up that way, what about Grace?"

"Grace?" Zander laughed and said, "her parents tried to teach her, but she refused to learn."

"Why did she refuse?"

"Probably because she's too much like a Gryffindor," he nudged her shoulder affectionately.

"Thank you for talking to me, Zan."

"You're welcome, Rose. That's what friends are for. You should probably talk to Scorpius about this though. I know he'll be upset if he finds out that I told you all of this without him knowing."

"Oh don't worry, I plan on it. So how about studying for OWLs now?" Rose flipped through a couple of pages of notes and asked, "Do you think we will have to know the Hiccupping Solution?"

Zander didn't even really register her question. He was thinking about what an odd person she was. Here she sat, studying with him, after having just learned that in his spare time he did things that could get him thrown in prison. Things that her entire family was working to eradicate completely.

She still wanted to be friends with him. For the first time in a long time, Zander felt truly fortunate for the life he had. Scorpius and Rose were the best friends a bloke could ask for. Over the several months he had been friends with her, Zander had grown to love Rose like a sister. Something inside of him changed in that moment of realization and he felt ashamed of his past. Rose was still looking at him, waiting for an answer to her question, her wide blue eyes studying his face closely.

Blinking rapidly and shaking his head to clear it, Zander said, "No, I don't think you'll need to know about Hiccupping Solutions."

"We had better study them just in case. Get your Potions book out, we're going to be here for a while."

Albus Potter had been lurking behind a bookshelf through the whole conversation. He didn't know what to do. One of the boys his favorite cousin was hanging out with just confessed to practicing dark magic, and she didn't even care. Well Albus cared. Should he send an owl to his father? But then again, what could Harry do? Go to Malfoy Manor and reprimand Draco for teaching his son such things?

No, that wouldn't work. He would have to just confront them. He would have to be a fool to confront them both at once, and as Zander was studying in the library with Rose, Albus set off to find Scorpius. He found Scorpius walking along with Simon Warrington, apparently on their way toward the dungeons. "We need to talk," Albus growled.

"Go on without me, Simon," said Scorpius without taking his eyes off of Albus, "I'll be right behind you." Simon nodded and kept walking. "What's this about, Potter?"

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Rose is not the type of person you would normally be friends with. What's in it for you then? Are you using her for something? Getting her to write your essays for you?" Albus put his hands on Scorpius' chest and shoved.

Scorpius stumbled backward but didn't fall. He let his book bag slide off his shoulder and it dropped to the floor. "We're not using her for anything. We happen to actually enjoy her company. We're friends with her. What's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with it?" Albus was enraged, "What's wrong with it is that you and Goyle are dark wizards practicing dark magic and then you turn around and pretend to be all innocent to Rose. You and Goyle are fake and you disgust me. She may think you're so noble, but I know better, Malfoy, you can't fool me, you filthy scum!"

Al shoved him again, and this time Scorpius was caught so off guard by Al's words that he actually did fall down. He took his time standing back up. He brushed off his backside and said slowly, "I won't deny anything that you've said except this," he paused, "I have been honest with your cousin. I told her she was too good to be hanging around us. I told her that Zander and I are bad news, but she trusts us anyway, and you know what Potter? I'm starting to think she's right."

"What?"

"We actually care about Rose. She's not wrong to trust us."

"Malfoy, you little shit!" Albus whipped out his wand, and Scorpius didn't even try to defend himself. It had taken the past two months to admit it, but Zander had been right; Scorpius was in love with Rose. And Rose loved Albus more than any of her other cousins. There was no way Scorpius would ever draw a wand against anyone Rose loved.

The curse hit him directly in the chest and it felt like he had been kicked. Scorpius flew backward and slammed into a wall. All of the air in his lungs left in a _woosh _and he gasped. Al flicked his wand again, and Scorpius found himself hanging upside down in the corridor.

"Put me down, Potter," Scorpius' voice was strangely calm.

"No, I don't think I will," Al disagreed.

"Fine, make me hang upside down here like an absurd bat until a professor comes along and finds me. Then they'll ask who did this and I'll have to tell them the truth because I'm an honest bloke like that, and then you'll be put in detention and have to miss your precious Quidditch match this Saturday."

"It would be worth it," he shrugged indifferently.

"Have it your way then, Potter." Scorpius defiantly crossed his arms over his chest and ignored the pounding that was starting in his head as that's where all of his blood was rushing.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

He spun around to find Rose with her wand raised. She flicked it once at Al, knocking him sideways into a wall, and then once at Scorpius who fell unceremoniously onto the floor. He got casually to his feet and watched with interest as Rose rounded on her cousin.

"How dare you!" she hissed, "I can't believe you would attack Scorpius like that! You have earned yourself a detention!"

"What?" Albus looked incredulous.

"You heard me!" Rose stomped her foot for emphasis, "You attacked a prefect! I'm giving you three nights of detention!"

"Three nights! Rose, you're overreacting!" Albus objected.

"Say that again and it'll be six nights of detention. You should be thanking me for not giving you detention during the game this Saturday. Tonight, tomorrow night, and Friday night I want you to report to Filch. You can help him polish the trophy room or something."

"I can't believe you're giving me detention!"

"Well believe it! If you attack him again, you can expect far worse than a detention, Albus!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"Protect me? I don't need your protection! What on earth would you need to protect me from Scorpius for?"

"You know as well as I do the kind of stuff he and Goyle are involved in! You shouldn't be hanging around those sorts, Rose. Imagine how disappointed your parents would be if they knew the types of friends you have."

"Don't! Don't you dare talk to me about how my parents would feel! You don't think I've thought about that? On the surface, I know that Scorpius and Zander are a little rough, but if you just got to know them, Albus, I know you'd like them!" her tone turned quickly from anger to pleading.

"You're so naïve, Rose! You really believe there is some good in those gits? There's not! They're only going to use you and manipulate you and hurt you! I'm just so afraid of seeing that happen!"

"That's not going to happen, Albus, please! Please just trust me!"

"Why? You don't trust me!"

"Enough," Scorpius stood between them. "You two are cousins and best friends. Stop bickering this way. You love each other. Just agree to disagree and forget about it."

Eyeing Albus uneasily, Rose gave a noncommittal jerk of her head and Albus reluctantly did the same. "I'm sorry I attacked a prefect," he said though he didn't sound very sorry at all.

"I'm sorry I overreacted and yelled at you."

"Does that mean I don't have detention?"

"No, you still have detention."

Al made a face, but slowly smiled at her and said, "I guess I do deserve it."

"Yeah, you do. Now apologize to Scorpius."

Al's smile slid off his face, "What? I'm not apologizing to him!"

"Come on, Potter, I haven't got all day," said Scorpius with an arrogant smirk.

Albus looked helplessly to Rose, but she just stared him down. Groaning in frustration, he turned to Scorpius and said between gritted teeth, "I'm sorry."

"For?" Scorpius prompted.

"For attacking you."

"And?"

"And for not knocking you unconscious before Rose showed up."

Rose let out a noise like an angry cat, but Scorpius laughed and said, "I accept your apology, Potter. If you weren't such a pompous prat, I might actually like you."

"And if you weren't….no, there is no way I could ever like you, Malfoy."

They had reached an uneasy impasse, so Rose quickly intervened, "Now both of you just go on your way." Albus turned and headed up a staircase and Scorpius wrapped an arm around Rose's waist and steered her back toward the library.

"Why did you come out here? I thought Zander went to study with you."

"We were studying, but then Simon came in and told me that he thought Albus may be causing trouble with you so I ran to find out, and sure enough he was right."

"I was handling it."

Rose snorted, "Yes, I could see you had it perfectly handled from the way your face was turning redder than my hair."

"Oh shut it, Weasley," he teased.

"It's almost too easy to make fun of you, Malfoy." She knocked her hip into his playfully and he bumped hers in return. Laughing, they entered the library to find Simon and Zander kicked back in chairs, flicking their wands at the ceiling to see which of them could hit the spider that was scuttling along above their heads. So far they were both missing spectacularly, resulting only in small black smudges all around the frantic spider.

"Madam Pince will skin you both alive," warned Rose.

"She would have to catch us first," said Simon as he threw a nervous glance over his shoulder to make sure the librarian was nowhere in sight. Rolling his eyes, Scorpius shot a single short burst of light from his wand and it hit the spider. Slowly, the spider floated down from the ceiling into Scorpius' waiting hand, entirely unharmed.

"There you go, you'd better get a move on before these two decide to make you the target of their boredom again," he said to the spider as he placed it onto a library shelf.

"You're such a Hufflepuff, Scorp," Simon scolded.

"Yeah, way to ruin our fun," Zander griped.

"I don't like spiders," said Rose as she wrinkled her nose and stepped away from the shelf where Scorpius had deposited the creature.

"Full of fears, aren't you, Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked and they exchanged a knowing glance; both of them remembering the scene she had made in Diagon Alley when he had disaparated with her.

"And what about you then, you big bad Slytherin?" She mocked, "If you were to face a boggart, what form would it take?"

"I don't know," he considered her question, "maybe a world without pie. I love pie."

"I think mine would take the form of a basilisk," Zander offered.

"Mine would definitely be someone telling me I was being shipped off to Azkaban," said Simon.

Ignoring the last two, Rose said to Scorpius, "A world without pie is not your biggest fear, you liar!"

"Don't be a hypocrite now, Rose, we've all told you what form our boggarts would take, what would yours be? I'm thinking a giant spider?" Scorpius drawled.

"No, it would definitely be McGonagall telling her she failed all her OWLs," Zander argued with a smirk and a wink.

"I think if Rose were to face a boggart, it would be Vance Selwyn telling her they were married," they all shivered in disgust at Simon's guess.

"What are we talking about?" asked Delilah as she joined them.

"What form a boggart would take for each of us," replied Simon as he pulled his girlfriend onto his lap.

"My boggart would be you telling me you didn't love me," she said as she kissed him.

"Well if you ever hear me say those words, at least you'll know you're facing a boggart," he quipped.

Smiling, she kissed him again and said, "Yours would probably be a cell in Azkaban. You've always been terrified of even the name of that place."

"Wow! Are you a Seer now, Del? How did you know that's what Simon said?" Zander asked.

Laughing, she said, "Well we do spend practically every moment together. I like to think I know him better than he knows himself."

"You probably do, love," he assured her with a quick kiss.

"Alright, enough of this," said Zander as he stood and yawned, "I came here to study, and all I got done was reviewing a blasted Hiccupping Solution that probably won't be on the exam anyway," he made a face at Rose.

She shrugged and said, "You'll be thanking me if it is!"

He snorted, "That will be the day. Come on, Rose, Scorpius, let's go down to the kitchens and see if we can get the house elves to get us an evening snack."

Rose and Scorpius followed Zander out of the library. Rose was busily discussing all of the things she had left to review, but Scorpius was lost in his own thoughts. She had been right, of course, that he lied about what his biggest fear was. If Scorpius Malfoy faced a boggart, he would see a dead Rose. Cringing mentally at the thought, he banished it from his mind and tried to think of something else.

The rest of the term was crazy hectic for Rose and all of her friends. Studying for OWLs, Quidditch games, Dragon Cub meetings, and other random oddities, kept Rose quite busy. She didn't even think she had a real social life anymore except for the occasional Dragon Club meeting.

Before they knew it, it was the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts. Rose kept up a good friendship with Grace because she made such a huge effort. Albus and Rose remained as close as normal, with the exception of Rose keeping a few of her biggest secrets from him. Olivia and Rose stayed really close as well because they lived together at Hogwarts, plus Olivia and Al were closer than ever.

Albus had been civil to Scorpius, and Rose had a suspicious feeling that even if he wouldn't admit it, Al didn't exactly despise Scorpius anymore. Grace still did not approve of Rose being friends with Goyle and Malfoy, but she no longer complained about it. Grace believed that as long as they weren't getting Rose wrapped up in their "dark magic practices" then she had no reason to be upset.

Rose said goodbye to Scorpius and Zander on the train; she didn't want her parents to see her with them on the platform. Scorpius privately agreed, but Zander pouted about it. He didn't understand why the other two were so worried about what their parents thought.

"Have a good summer, Zan," Rose said as she hugged him tightly. She had never thought she could feel so close to Zander Goyle, but over the past school year he had become like family to her.

"Aw, Rosie, aren't you going to visit me at all?" he asked.

Rose shook her head, "I don't think I'll be able to," she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Try your best, okay? It will be an awfully long summer if I don't get to see you," he pulled her to him, and hugged her again, kissing her cheek. Rose felt her eyes fill with tears as she said goodbye to him. Though she didn't say it aloud, she knew that she would miss him terribly as well.

"Scorp," she said turning to him with her arms open, expecting a hug. He merely scowled at her. "What did I do?" she asked in bewilderment.

"It's not you," Scorpius admitted grudgingly, "I just don't want to go home for the summer. I wish it was possible to stay at Hogwarts for the summer holiday."

"Why don't you want to go home? You love your family, especially your sister," she reminded him. It wasn't often that they talked about Scarlett Malfoy, Scorpius' six year old sister, but Rose knew about her from the letters she would write to Scorpius while he was at school. On several occasions, his eagle owl would swoop in and drop a letter with his name scrawled in messy writing. Even though he never said it, Rose knew that he loved the letters from his sister and cherished them.

"Of course I love my family," he said as he ran a hand through his hair, "they just get on my nerves. A lot. They expect so much from me. Except Scar, of course, but she doesn't count, she's only six."

"Tell them to back off," said Rose fiercely and Scorpius couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, Rosie, don't you know that you and Zander are more of a family to me than my own parents? At least I get to see Zander whenever the hell I want. You, on the other hand, won't come anywhere near me during the vacation in case your parents find out," he mocked.

"You don't want your parents to find out anymore than I do, Malfoy," she used his surname purposefully and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Even so, I wish I could tell them," Scorpius gave her a wistful smile and pulled her into his arms, "I'll miss you, Rosie."

"I'll miss you, too. Be good, Scorp. Have a safe summer!" She gave them each one final hug, kissed them both fleetingly on the cheek, and skipped off the train to find her parents.

The summer flew by and Rose found herself writing daily letters to Scorpius and receiving letters daily in return. She even corresponded with Zander quite a bit. The day she received her OWL results, Rose sent Scorpius an owl immediately telling him of her scores. She was shocked to find that she and Scorpius each received ten O's and one E. The difference was that her E was in Arithmancy and his E was in Care of Magical Creatures.

Rose received a letter from Zander, thanking her for studying hiccuping charms because they were, in fact, on their exams. She kept every letter written to her from both Scorpius and Zander; stowing them away safely in a box that had been a gift from her Aunt Ginny. The box would only open for it's owner.

Rose was woken up on August 31st, the morning of her sixteenth birthday, by an owl tapping on her window.

Recognizing the Eagle Owl immediately as Scorpius', Rose flung her window open and Dagger swooped in, dropped a package and flew back out. She ripped open the letter first. It read:

_Rose,_

_ Happy birthday! If I could, I would apparate over to celebrate with you, but there are two flaws in that plan. One: your parents would kill me if they caught me in your house. Two: I don't have my apparition license and even though that doesn't normally stop me, I know you wouldn't approve. I suppose I will see you tomorrow on the train in the Prefects compartment. Enjoy your gift, Scarlett helped me pick it out!_

_ All my love,_

_ S_

Excitedly, Rose ripped open the package to find a box. She opened the box to find an envelope. She tore open the envelope to find….a picture. Of Scorpius. Holding a kitten. What the fuck? Rose turned the picture over and found a quick message written in Scorpius' messy scrawl, "_Isn't she adorable? I picked her out just for you, she's yours. I'll give her to you tomorrow on the train because I didn't think she would like being carried all around Britain by an owl_."

Scorpius had bought her a kitten? Rose had wanted one for years, but her parents said they had enough trouble with Hugo, Rose, and their owls. Not to mention Crookshanks, who Rose was convinced was going to live forever. Rose jumped up onto her bed and started dancing excitedly.

That was when Hugo walked in. Laughing he said, "Happy birthday, sister of mine! What made you so happy this morning?"

"Um, the fact that it's my birthday!" She hastily kicked the stuff from Scorpius under her blankets. Even though Hugo knew about her friendship with Scorpius, as he was at Hogwarts and wasn't blind, she didn't want to give him any incentive to tell her parents. He had threatened a few times to tell them, and as thus he had blackmailed her into doing his chores several times over the summer. Though she couldn't really blame him as she would've done the same thing.

Chuckling, Hugo held out his arms and she jumped into them. He hugged her for a minute, then released her and said, "Come on downstairs, mum is making pancakes!"

After a delicious breakfast of pancakes with her favorite butterscotch syrup, Rose's entire family met at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house for an afternoon swim. It had been a long time since they did this. Grace and Olivia were there as well, as a nice surprise for Rose.

Her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had a humungous swimming pool in their backyard, because they wanted to make sure it would accommodate their entire family. And it did. Laughing, Rose pushed Al in and then jumped after him cannonball style. She splashed Fred playfully and James dunked her under the water. She leapt onto the ladder, and pulled herself up out of the pool, swinging her long hair around and made her way toward the diving board.

"Rose, dear?" her mum called from not too far away.

"Yes?" Rose asked as she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Could you please hand me that – what's on your wrist?" Rose froze. One year. Rose had kept her dragon tattoo hidden for an entire year and at such an innocent random time, her mum noticed it. The water must have washed off the make-up she had been using to hide it.

"It's nothing," she said quickly, "just a funny doodle I drew while I was bored yesterday," she lied. Did it sound like a lie? Rose thought it sounded like a lie.

"Let me see it," Hermione said.

"It's a dragon," Rose told her, while subconsciously covering it with her other hand.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley, you come over here right now and let me look at your wrist," she snapped.

Great, just great. Rose sauntered over to her mother slowly and held out her arm for Hermione to inspect. She pulled out her wand, and said, "If it's just a doodle then it should be fairly simple to…_Scourgify_!" Nothing happened. "Merlin's beard, it's real…it's a real tattoo! Ron!" Oh no, now she was getting Rose's dad involved.

Along with her dad, several other family members gathered around to gawk at her wrist. "Ronald, this is a real tattoo," Hermione was holding onto her daughter's arm, shaking her wrist at her father, "Our daughter has a tattoo!"

"Why did you get this?" Ronald Weasley asked angrily, his ears turning red.

"I, uh, just thought it would be cool…" Rose started lamely.

"Cool?" Scoffed Hugo, "It's not even a Hungarian Horntail. It looks more like a Swedish Shortsnout. What's cool about those?"

"Maybe the fact that they could swallow my little brother in one bite," Rose said.

"Rose!" said Olivia in shock, "When did you get that?"

"Well, erm, the point is, there's no use in everyone getting all mad or worked up!" Rose took charge of the situation quickly, "It's there, I like it, it's staying, and that's that."

"You're grounded!" said her dad at once.

"Ron, we can't ground her," her mum argued, "She goes off to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Well then when you come home for Christmas holiday, you'll be grounded then! And next summer as well! What the hell made you think we would be okay with you getting a tattoo?" Ron stammered.

"I just wasn't thinking, alright? I know I should've waited until I was older and I know I should've asked your permission, but –"

"Rose," Grace said softly. Rose looked up at her and was surprised to find Grace looking at her in shock and was that fear? "Rose," she said again. Now she had everyone's attention, "I've seen that tattoo before."

"What?" Rose asked in surprise, "but I never showed-"

"Not on you," Grace corrected and Rose's stomach fell. "I live in Slytherin, remember? I have seen that tattoo on the wrists of several Slytherins. Not the good and nice Slytherins, either."

"Who?" Hermione asked, "Who else has a tattoo like this one?"

"That I know of?" Grace shrugged and said, "Goyle, Warrington, Selwyn and Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Ron and Harry growled.

"Is it…is it some sort of gang symbol?" Hermione asked Grace.

"I don't know. I always assumed it was. But if Rose has one…well, I can't picture Rose being in a gang," Grace eyed Rose suspiciously. Rose knew in that moment that Grace was starting to believe that Rose was involved in something dangerous and that just maybe, Goyle and Malfoy had been teaching her dark magic.

"It's just a coincidence," Rose said as she finally had the courage to yank her arm back, "I had no idea anyone else had one like mine."

Everyone eyed her in disbelief for a moment and Hermione said, "I don't like this, Rose. I know you have still been sneaking out at night, Hugo has told us, and even if you don't get detention for it, it's still not a good thing to do. Now you have a tattoo that matches tattoos of the children of old Death Eaters?"

Rose knew then where her mum was going with this, "Mum!" she cried in outrage, "This isn't a Dark Mark! It's nothing like that at all! It's a silly picture of a silly dragon!"

"Rose, wait!" Hermione yelled as Rose stormed off into the house.

"No!" She screamed as she spun to face her, "You just practically accused me of belonging to a cult and compared me to Death Eaters! I'm out of here. Don't worry about grounding me at Christmas time, either, because I won't be here!" Without even consciously thinking, Rose charged through the house, grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and said "Malfoy Manor!" in a swoosh of green smoke, she was gone.

Rose landed with a _woosh_ on thick green carpet. She didn't know where she was at all. She had never been in Scorpius' home. What if she wasn't in Malfoy Manor at all because their house wasn't connected to the floo network? No, that was crazy, this must be Malfoy Manor.

She picked her head up from the carpet, cursing herself for having fallen out of the fireplace, and looked around. It became obvious to her at once that she was in Scorpius' bedroom. There was a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room, framed by green curtains, just like his bed was like at Hogwarts. Not that she thought about his bed. Often. Bloody hell she needed to stop these thoughts from popping up in her mind.

There were posters on the walls of his favorite Quidditch team, and pictures strewn randomly around the room, most of them on his dresser. There were several of him and Zander, him and his mum, him and his dad, and a few of him with other people Rose didn't recognize; family members maybe?

She moved to get a closer look and was surprised to find pictures of herself there as well. Pictures of Scorpius and Rose from dances, sleepovers, and random parties thrown by the Dragon Club. There was even one of her making a face at the camera. She remembered when Scorpius had taken that picture. The Rose in the picture stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes as the Scorpius in the picture made a funny face at her.

Not many people knew that Scorpius loved taking pictures. Rose considered herself as one of the lucky few who knew that side of him. She was oddly touched by the fact that he had pictures of her up in his room. There was also a Slytherin banner on his wall.

On his nightstand there was a stick of deodorant that she couldn't help but open and sniff. It had a musky scent that she liked. There was also a bottle of cologne and when she smelled that, she recognized it because she had smelled it so often on Scorpius.

Rose wandered around and opened his closet. There were so many clothes and shoes in there she wouldn't even know where to start. She wondered vaguely if that boy's wardrobe was bigger than her own because that would be saying something. After she was content that there was nothing in Scorpius' room that shocked or offended her, she fell back onto the bed in exhaustion. It was strange that she was tired, but she figured getting into such a huge argument with parents could do that to a girl.

She slid under the green covers on his bed, and buried her face into his pillow, reveling in the delicious mixture of scents that was Scorpius Malfoy; her best friend, though she wanted him to be more. She jumped when the thought came to mind, but quickly accepted it as being true.

That was the moment she knew. Sweet Merlin, over the past year she had fallen in love with Scorpius Malfoy, her best friend. It was such a simple and clear moment of understanding. She had always thought that when she realized she was in love, it would be during an exceptionally romantic moment, but this moment was so ordinary. Smiling at this new revelation, she let herself sink even further into his bed.

"Meow," Rose nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned her head to find the kitten from the picture sitting on the pillow next to her head. Thank goodness she hadn't thrown herself onto it! It was all gray with a white face and white feet.

"Hello there, kitten," she said as she scooped it up. The kitten meowed again and Rose brought it closer to her chest.

Feeling as close to peaceful as she could, thinking about how she just realized she was in love and forgetting that she had just had a huge blowout fight with her family, she snuggled deep into his bed and fell asleep.

Rose didn't wake up until she heard a soft voice ask, "Am I dreaming?"

Rose blinked a few times, then rolled over to see Scorpius standing over her, grinning down at her. While she had slept, the blankets had become tangled and pulled down to her waist. In her haste to leave her own birthday party, she had arrived at Scorpius' house in a bikini. Lovely. She glanced around, but didn't see the kitten anywhere.

"Why would you wonder if this is a dream?" she asked as she pulled the blanket up and over her chest, which was a bit chilly.

"Because I just came home to find Rose Weasley in my bed wearing a bikini. If that isn't the start of a wonderful dream, I don't know what is."

"Well this isn't a dream, Scor. I'm really here."

Letting out a whoop of excitement, Scorpius pulled the covers up and slid into bed with her as he asked, "Is this the part where we have crazy hot sex?"

Laughing, she told him, "No, this is the part where you lie there like a gentleman and listen while I tell you about the terrible birthday I had."

"Aw, Rosie," Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, "what happened that was so terrible?"

"To make a long story short, at my own pool party, my mum noticed my tattoo. Grace decided to tell everyone that several Slytherins had the same tattoo. My mum accused me of being in a gang, essentially compared me to Death Eaters, and I stormed out. I'm sorry if I shouldn't be here, but to be honest, I didn't really have anywhere else to go. Nobody else would…understand."

"I understand," Scorpius assured her as his arms tightened around her comfortingly. "I'm so sorry, Rose, that's terrible. I never would have expected your mum to accuse you of…of…"

"Being a follower of Voldemort?" she supplied dryly.

"If that's how you want to put it," said Scorpius evasively.

"Is she insane?" she asked in a sudden outburst, "what in the bloody name of fucking hell would make her think for one moment that I would care about anyone's blood status?"

"Okay, now I know I'm definitely asleep!" Said Scorpius, "because my Rose would never swear like that! Did you seriously just say 'bloody name of fucking hell'?" there was a swooping sensation in her stomach when he had referred to her as _his_ Rose.

Laughing, she came back with, "Right, and my Scorpius is so much better! Apparently you're starting to rub off on me with all of your cursing!"

After a few moments of laughter, Scorpius asked, "Would you like to stay here until morning? It's already ten at night."

"Wow! It's already that late? I got here at about six in the evening! Where have you been?"

"Out with my parents in Diagon Alley, of course," he said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, "I had to get new robes because I've grown a few inches this summer."

"So have I," she said.

"I don't believe it," he teased.

"It's true."

"Prove it. Stand up and let's see."

"Alright then!" Rose jumped up from the bed and stood beside it to show Scorpius that she had in fact grown three inches that summer.

"I can't really tell at this angle…could you turn around so I could see you from the back?" as he spoke, she realized again that she was wearing just a bikini.

Rose stuck her tongue out at him as she figured out what he was doing and jumped back into bed. With Scorpius. Maybe that wasn't such a bright idea after all.

Scorpius had been admiring her tall yet curvy frame, her smooth tanned legs that went on for miles, her small yet round arse that he had the urge to grab, her breasts that were the perfect size; not too small, but in just the right proportion with her body. Most of all, however, he admired the confident look on her face, her large blue eyes, her perfect red lips, and the way her curly red hair danced around her face.

"I don't know if the inches you gained were in height or bra size, but either way, you look fantastic." He said as he resumed cuddling with her.

"I think Zander is rubbing off on you a bit too much. If you keep coming onto me like that, I may very well find myself wandering up to the Astronomy Tower to meet _you._" Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise, and Rose flushed red in embarrassment. Before he could say anything, she changed the topic. "If I can stay here tonight, would you please grab me something a bit more modest to sleep in?"

Sighing in disappointment, Scorpius dragged himself out of the bed and over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer, pulled out a plain white t-shirt and tossed it to her, "Will that work?" she pulled it on over the bikini. It barely reached her thigh.

"Do you have any shorts?" she asked hopefully.

"Only boxer shorts," he replied as he pulled out a pair of red and blue plaid boxers. He tossed them to her and she pulled them on over her bikini bottoms, trying her best to not think about the fact that these had been on Scorpius' naked body.

"Now I need to get my pajamas on," he said to her, "You're welcome to watch, but I just thought it would be nice to give you fair warning before I start ripping my clothes off."

She was tempted for a moment to tell him that she would help him, but she somehow managed to bite her tongue and close her eyes. She heard clothes rustling, drawers opening and closing, and finally he said, "I'm decent." she opened her eyes to find him in a pair of plain blue pajama pants. That was it. She could tell from the lack of a boxer line that he wasn't wearing anything under the pants and he was void of a shirt.

Merlin's pants that boy had a fine set of abs. Rose wanted to run her hands across them. And her lips. _Stupid bloody brain, stop thinking about Scorpius that way! He's just being a good friend to you!_ She thought desperately.

Just then, the kitten came trotting into the bedroom from another room, and Rose realized that Scorpius had his own bathroom attached to his bedroom. The kitten must have been in there.

Scorpius scooped up the kitten, jumped back into bed and said to her, "We should really get some sleep now, Rosie, we have to be up early tomorrow to go back to Hogwarts," he set the kitten on the bed beside them and Rose stroked her lovingly.

She was already starting to drift off into sleep, her head on his bare chest, her red hair sprawled all over like an absurd blanket, "Thank you for the kitten, I love her," she mumbled sleepily.

Scorpius chuckled, kissed the top of her head and whispered, "You're welcome. Happy birthday, Rose. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Scorp." And they both fell asleep.

**A/N: I know I rushed through the summer and could have added more detail, but I felt it was important to get into the plot of the story instead of adding summer time fluff. Let me know what you think! As always, I love your reviews! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

**WARNING: Alcohol use in this chapter.**

When Rose woke up, it was to the arrogant drawl of Draco Malfoy. "Scorpius?" he must have just entered his son's bedroom. The lights outside of the bed flicked on.

"Shit," Scorpius hissed at Rose, "don't move." He poked his head out of the curtains that were closed around his bed and said to his dad, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, son, I know it's almost midnight and you were sleeping, but Ronald Weasley is here. Apparently his daughter ran off earlier today and they think for some insane reason that she might have come here. Would you please come out and assure Mr. Weasley that his daughter is not-"

"I don't trust you, Malfoy," Oh bloody hell, that was her dad! Rose's dad was in Scorpius' bedroom. "I'd like to make sure with my own eyes that Rose isn't here, thanks."

Scorpius slid out of the bed then, making sure to keep the curtains closed and he said silkily, "Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry, but your daughter isn't here. Rose and I aren't even friends, why would you think she would come here if she ran off?"

"That's none of your business-" Ron began, but Draco Malfoy interrupted.

"I disagree, Weasley. When you suddenly appear at my manor and demand to take a look in my son's bedroom, you make it my business. So please explain to us why on earth your daughter would come here."

"The reason she ran off," said Ron and Rose could tell he was scowling, "is because Hermione and I got into a fight with her. We found a tattoo on her wrist and Grace Vaisley told us that Malfoy, I mean, er, Scorpius, had the same tattoo on his wrist."

"Scorpius," snapped Draco, "is it true that Rose Weasley has the same tattoo?" Obviously Scorpius had been a lot more honest with his parents than Rose had been with hers because it was clear in Draco's tone that he knew exactly what tattoo was being talked about.

"I don't know. If she does it must be a weird coincidence," where had Scorpius learned to lie like that? Rose should take lessons from that boy!

"Are you sure you haven't heard from her or seen her?" Rose would have to admit, her resolve cracked a little bit when she heard her dad's voice break. Her family really was panicked. She hadn't even thought about how scared they would be or how frantically they would search for her.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Weasley, but I've no idea where Rose is," Scorpius sounded very convincing. Even Rose almost believed him for a moment.

"Well if you do hear anything, please let my wife and me know. We're going crazy at home. She's never done anything like this before and we can't find her anywhere. We've checked with all of her friends, the Leaky Cauldron, Three Broomsticks, all of our relatives. We've all been on the phone for hours."

"If I have any idea where Rose is, I'll contact you immediately," Scorpius said this, in Rose's opinion, a bit too fast. Like he was anxious to get them out of his room, but she couldn't blame him.

"Alright. Sorry to have bothered you this late at night, Malfoy," Ron said grudgingly to Draco.

"Honestly, Weasley, it's okay. I would've done the same thing if Scorpius went missing and someone had mentioned him having a connection to your daughter."

"Thanks," Ron said with a sigh, "I guess I'll go home and tell Hermione to keep searching."

"Good luck, Weasley."

"Thanks, Malfoy," There was a CRACK and Rose knew her dad had disapparated.

"Alright, son, where is she?" asked Draco. Rose froze.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Scorpius in surprise.

"I'm the one who taught you how to lie. I know when you're telling the truth and when you're not. This time, you have been lying your arse off, so where are you hiding her?"

"Dad, I don't-"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you either tell me right now where she is or I go back and tell Mr. Weasley that she's here and I'll let him find her himself. It's your choice."

"It's okay, Scorpius," Rose said loudly as she crawled out of his bed. The last thing she wanted was for her dad to find her in Scorpius' bed.

Draco's eyes widened in shock as he took in the scene before him. Rose, crawling out of his son's bed, wearing his son's t-shirt and boxers, her hair a frazzled mess, and she was sure she looked scared as hell.

"Well, this is a bit of a….disappointment." said Draco bluntly.

"Um, hi, er, Mr. Malfoy," Rose said, looking at her feet.

"Rose Weasley," he said shrewdly, "what are you doing in my son's bed? Or do I even want to know?"

"Bloody hell, dad, we were just sleeping!" said Scorpius.

"Right, because the way you both are dressed makes me inclined to believe that's all you were doing."

"When I ran off, we were in the middle of a pool party. I arrived here in my bathing suit, and Scorpius was kind enough to lend me a few of his things to sleep in," she mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dad, I can explain," said Scorpius, "Rose and I became friends a year ago and she didn't know where else to go after she got into a fight with her parents. I told her she could stay here."

"You have been friends with a Weasley for an entire year?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yes," said Scorpius confidently.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have let me be friends with her."

Draco eyed his son seriously for a moment, then looked at Rose, then back to his son, then back at Rose and said finally to Scorpius, "You must care for her a lot. To lie to her father that way and let her borrow your clothes and sleep in your bed." Draco recalled the argument he and Scorpius had gotten into on Christmas Eve and suddenly everything made sense. This was the girl his son wanted. Draco felt like he might be sick.

"I do care about her a lot. Rose is my best friend. I care about her more than anyone aside from you and mum."

"Then how, Scorpius, could I deny you of something that you care about so dearly?" it seemed to be a rhetorical question, but it sounded too good to be true. Was Draco Malfoy really giving them his blessing to be friends?

"I-I don't know what to say," Scorpius stuttered.

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt next time, would you?" Draco ran a hand through his thinning blonde hair and said to Rose, "When I was barely a year older than you, your mother came here to this manor. Not by her own will, either. She was dragged here by Death Eaters. I watched and did nothing as my aunt tortured her in my sitting room. She would have died if Ron and Harry hadn't saved her. I would have let her die. Do you have any idea, Rose, what that sort of guilt does to a person?"

Shocked by his outburst Rose could do nothing but shake her head.

"It makes a person realize what's really important in life. And I feel like I owe your family something that I can never pay back. I feel like I will be in their debt forever. The very least I can do is let you stay here and be friends with my son. But, you must at least contact your parents to let them know that you're safe."

Rose nodded and he handed her a phone, "You have a muggle telephone?" she asked in surprise.

"Every once in a while, a muggle here or there might actually come up with something useful," he mumbled.

Smiling, she dialed her home phone number and let it ring. It rang three times before Hermione answered frantically, "Hullo?"

"Mum?"

"Rose?"

"Mum, listen, I'm okay. I'm safe, I'm with friends, you don't have to be worrying about me tonight, alright? I was-"

Hermione interrupted her, "Oh Rosie, I'm so sorry! I never meant to say those things to you or make you feel like I was accusing you of something. I just saw your tattoo and panicked! It was so unlike you! Please, please forgive me."

"Mum," Rose said calmly, "I forgive you, but I'm not coming home tonight. I'm staying with friends, and I'll see you tomorrow morning. I have to come home to get my things for Hogwarts after all."

"Are you sure you're safe? I've been searching everywhere and haven't found you."

"Yes, mum, I'm sure. I love you. Please tell dad that I love him and I'll see you both in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, mum." she hung up and handed the phone back to Draco, "Thank you," she said sincerely. He jerked his head to the side and Rose took that to mean 'you're welcome.'

"Scorpius, if you say you two were just sleeping, I believe you. It's rather late, you both should be getting back to bed. But I don't want any more secrets in this house, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Rose and Scorpius both said at the same time.

"And if Rose ever stays over here again, she's staying in a guest room, alright?"

"Yes, sir," they both said again.

"Good. Now go back to bed and don't tell your mother about this. Sweet Merlin she would kill me if she knew I let a girl sleep in your bed with you," Draco shook his head, "Goodnight."

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Mr. Malfoy."

As Draco left, he flicked his wand and the lights in the bedroom went out. "That was…surprising," said Scorpius.

"You can say that again."

"That was…surprising." Rose laughed and felt herself being picked up by Scorpius as he carried her back to the bed and they climbed in. "Now…" he said, his voice deep and sensual, "where were we?"

"Right here," she sighed contentedly as she snuggled against him, laid her head on his chest, and fell back asleep in the exact same position they had been in before.

"Rise and shine, you two!" Rose was woken up unceremoniously by Draco Malfoy. Again. Groaning, she began to stretch. During the night, she must have rolled over, because she was facing away from Scorpius lying on her side. Scorpius' chest was against her back and his arms were wrapped around her. She could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Dad," Scorpius said, his mouth right next to her ear, "it's too bloody early. Come back in an hour."

To their embarrassment, the curtains around the bed were torn open and Draco frowned at the sight of his son and Rose Weasley cuddling in bed. "It's nine o'clock. You need to get up."

"Blimey, is it nine already?" Rose asked as she sat up and yawned.

Scorpius pulled a pillow over his head and grumbled something incomprehensible. "Aw, come on, Scorp! Look at it this way, the sooner you get up and get to the station, the sooner you get to see all of your friends," she encouraged.

Scorpius' blonde head peeked out from under the pillow and Rose couldn't help but smirk at how adorable he looked. "My friends will simply have to wait to be graced by my presence." And his head disappeared back under the pillow.

"I need to get going home," she said as she threw her legs off of the bed. Draco stepped aside so Rose could get up, but out of nowhere a hand snaked around her middle and yanked her back into the bed.

"No, you don't, you can stay here and sleep for another hour," Scorpius' voice was muffled as his head was still hidden.

Giggling, she said, "I wish I could, but I'm sure my parents are still worried sick. I need to be getting home."

"Sweet Merlin," Draco said to himself as he rubbed his forehead as if he was in pain, "I really do not need to be witnessing this. I'm okay with you two being friends, but this is just a bit much for me to take in at the moment, so if you could both get out of the bed, that would be wonderful."

Sighing, Scorpius surfaced from the mattress and got up. Rose followed. "Thank you for letting me stay, Mr. Malfoy," she said quietly, looking at her feet.

"There's, uh, no need to thank me. Any friend of my son's is always welcome here," he turned and left the room just as somebody else came wandering in.

Rose stood frozen on the spot as a small blonde girl had entered the room wearing a pair of pink pajamas that were decorated with purple pygmy puffs. "Hullo," said the small girl in a voice that sounded like tinkling bells. She was the most beautiful little girl Rose had ever seen. She looked amazingly like her brother.

Scarlett Malfoy had blue-grey eyes that were full of life and love, long silvery blonde hair, and the face of a baby angel. Rose had the urge to pick her up and hug her, but she restrained herself and instead settled for just saying, "You must be Scarlett. My name is Rose."

"I know," said Scarlett with a giggle, "Scorp has pictures of you all over," the little girl motioned to Scorpius' dresser.

"Yes, he does," Rose agreed.

"Alright, Scar," said Scorpius sternly, "out you go, Rose has to leave."

"But I like her," Scarlett argued, grabbing Rose's hand.

"I like her, too, but it's time for her to go home," Scorpius spoke very gently and Rose had a flutter of butterflies erupt in her stomach when she heard Scorpius talk to his sister this way. Was that the way he would talk to his own children? Rose hoped so. He sounded so patient and loving.

Scarlett pouted and said sadly, "I wish I could go to Hogwarts."

"You will in a few years," Scorpius assured her as he ruffled her hair, "now run downstairs and I'll be there in a minute to eat breakfast with you. Is mum up yet?"

"Yes!" Scarlett looked excited at the prospect of telling her older brother something, "but daddy said that I'm not allowed to tell mum that a girl slept in your room last night."

"That's right," Scorpius said with a nod.

Scarlett let go of Rose's hand and Rose said, "It was nice to meet you, Scarlett."

"Come back sometime and play with me, okay?" Scarlett asked hopefully.

"Okay," Rose replied. The little girl smiled happily and skipped out of the room.

"Little pain in the arse," Scorpius' words were harsh, but his tone betrayed just how deeply his feelings ran for his little sister; he would do anything in the world for her and loved her more than he was willing to admit.

"She's lovely. Anyway, I need to get out of here," Rose motioned toward the fireplace. "I'll see you on the platform," she told Scorpius as she flung herself at him in a hug. "Bring Ophelia with you."

"Ophelia?" he asked in confusion.

"My kitten," Rose said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

He stroked her hair and said softly, "Don't worry, you know I will. See you soon," he kissed the top of her head and released her. She sauntered over to his fireplace, stepped in, dropped a handful of floo powder and away she went.

"Rose!" her mum had her arms around Rose before she was even out of the fireplace.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" and there was her dad.

Rose looked down at the clothes, blushing furiously. It seems she'd gotten soot on Scorpius' shirt and boxers. She would have to wash them before returning them. "In case you don't remember," She said haughtily, "I ran off in my bathing suit."

"Those are boys clothes," said Al, in shock.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "No, really Al? I thought girls wore boxers."

"Whose are they?" Ron growled.

"Why can't everybody just leave me alone?" Rose snapped, "I didn't do anything with any guy. I swear I didn't. I went to a friend's house, he gave me clothes to sleep in and let me stay there. That's it, end of story."

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" asked her dad.

"What?"

"You've been sneaking out of your dorm at night for the past year, you have had this tattoo for Merlin knows how long, then you disappear over to a boys' house all night and come home wearing his clothes. I just don't know where we went wrong. Where did we go wrong, Hermione? When she was young she was just like you."

"We didn't go wrong anywhere, Ronald, I'm sure Rose is just going through a phase. And if she says she didn't do anything with this boy, then we're going to have to believe her," her mum was sticking up for her.

"Yeah, just like we believed she wouldn't get a tattoo? Or that she wouldn't sneak out of the dorm at night anymore after she promised us she wouldn't?" Ron spat back. Rose flinched.

"Calm down, Ron," said Ginny Potter angrily, "We know Rose. She's a good girl. So maybe she takes after Fred and George a bit too much, but what's wrong with that? Remember when mum used to go crazy because they were always making dangerous things in their bedroom?"

Her dad seemed to be considering his sister's words and said finally, "I know Rose is a good girl, I'm just worried that she might be going down the wrong path."

Not wanting to hear any more of this argument, and seeing as how they were only talking about her and not to her, Rose snuck upstairs to finish packing. Albus, James, and Lily went with her. Hugo stayed downstairs to listen to his parents' discussion. Her three cousins were all helping her in silence until James said, "You smell like a boy."

"Well I am wearing boy clothes," Rose said with a sigh.

"No, it's more than that. You smell a bit like cologne, and I'm guessing these clothes were clean when you put them on, so I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you slept in a boys' bed?"

Rose didn't say anything for a moment, just kept grabbing clothes and tossing them into her trunk. Al asked quietly, "Did you sleep in a boys' bed?"

"Yes, I did, but for the millionth time, nothing happened."

"You could have stayed at our house," Al said, looking at his feet, "I know you were mad at your parents, but you could have at least stayed with us so that we didn't all go crazy looking for you."

Rose finished folding the shirt in her hands and said, "I know I could've, but I was at your house when I got into the fight, and I didn't want my parents to be able to find me, I was so mad at them."

"Where did you go then?"

"I won't tell you that, Albus."

"I know you weren't with Phineas. Or Lysander and Lorcan. We called all of our relatives, too. Uncle Ron personally checked Malfoy's mansion and Zander Goyle's flat. You weren't at Teddy's house…" he trailed off.

"You aren't going to get me to tell you, Al. I'm sorry but this is one secret I'm going to keep."

"One secret?" he scoffed, his siblings in the room being forgotten, "you have been keeping so many secrets for so long now that I don't think you're telling me half of what's really going on in your life. You know, all we do is love you and trust you and cover up for you! We didn't say one word to any of our parents about how close you are to Goyle and Malfoy at school. That's how loyal we are to you, Rose, but apparently that door only swings one way."

Rose felt like he had stabbed her right in the heart. "Albus…." she began, but he interrupted.

"Don't bother. Don't even try to talk me into forgiving you and acting like everything's okay when you don't even trust me anymore! So sneak out of the dorm all you want, get all of that tattoos you want, hell, might as well throw a couple of piercings in there! And don't forget to go sleep in the beds of random blokes while you're at it!" Albus surprised her by throwing her Transfiguration textbook at the wall, and then stormed out.

Rose had never seen Al blow up like that before. Ever. She stood there, tears accumulating in her eyes and Lily said soothingly, "As much as I hate to see you hurt like this, Rose, Al is right. You've been keeping way too much from us. Maybe your dad is right, too and you're headed down the wrong path. I don't know. Just start trusting us more and be honest about stuff, alright?" Lily spun around and chased after Al.

"I'm sorry," said James, "I know what it's like when your parents don't think you have your head on straight. A large part of me agrees with my siblings, but I know what it's like to be in your shoes as well. I've been telling you for a year now that I think you're wrong to trust Malfoy and Goyle, but I don't think that makes you a bad person. Love you, Rose." James gave her a hug and left the bedroom.

Trying to concentrate on what needed to be done, Rose finished packing, took a shower, got dressed, and her family left for the train station in silence. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny both treated Rose like normal, hugged her goodbye, promised to write to her, and gave her a few chocolate frogs for the trip. It was her own parents, however, who were acting differently. Her dad was acting like he didn't know what to do or how to treat her, and her mom was overcompensating by hugging Rose twice as much and crying twice as hard.

It was with a feeling of immense relief that Rose stepped onto the train and it took off toward Hogwarts. She didn't even wave to her parents from the train. She made my way quickly to the prefects' compartment and found almost everyone already there. She casually flung herself into the seat between Scorpius and the window.

"How are things?" He whispered.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered back. Trying to cheer her up, he reached under the seat and his hand came up holding a small furry creature. Rose let out an excited squeal and immediately reached out for the kitten. Ophelia mewed and curled up contentedly on Rose's lap. Rose had never received such a perfect gift.

Just as Ophelia fell asleep on Rose, the prefect meeting began. It took most of the train ride to sort out of all their responsibilities and schedules and everything. After all of the other prefects left to go find their friends, it was just Scorpius and Rose in the compartment.

"You look like hell," he said simply.

"My entire family is arguing about me. Most of them seem convinced that I am going down a wrong path and that I must be a member of some crazy blood-status-obsessed gang."

"Well, you're not."

Rose had to laugh, "Of course I'm not!"

"Would it help it I told them that I knew for a fact this was not the case?"

Playfully, she punched his shoulder, "Absolutely not. If they ever found out that you knew where I was going at night but they didn't, they would have my head on a stick."

"That…doesn't sound very pleasant," he said lamely.

Rose snuggled up to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, and said, "No, no it doesn't. Maybe one day I could somehow earn a ticket to invite somebody to a Dragon Club meeting. That way, if Albus came with me, just once, he would know what was going on and with his help we could convince the others that I don't need an intervention."

"Or, you could simply not give a rat's fart about what they think," while saying this, he wrapped an arm around her.

"I know it's stupid, but I do care. They're my family. Well, except for Olivia and Grace, but they're practically family."

"Oh yeah, I always forget that you're friends with – GRACE VAISLEY!" _speak of the devil_, Grace had just flung the compartment door open without any warning. To find Rose curled up against Scorpius Malfoy, with his arm around her.

"I knew it!" she cried, though she looked shocked, "I knew you've been hiding something big! So what is this then, eh? You've been secretly dating Malfoy and he's convinced you to join his slimy group of Death Eater wannabes?"

"Grace!" Rose screamed, outraged, "You've no idea what the hell you are talking about! I am not dating Malfoy and I am most definitely not in any gang!" Ophelia woke up at the shouting and let out an angry hiss before diving under the seat and out of sight.

"I just caught you two snuggled up together all cozy in a compartment all to yourselves and you're going to deny what I saw with my own two eyes?" she demanded.

"Grace, you've always been able to tell when I'm lying. Am I lying now?"

"I…er…don't know. You could have gotten better at it," she said.

"Grace," Rose growled.

"Fine, it looks like you're telling the truth, but I can't think of any other conclusion that makes sense!"

"Then stop looking for a conclusion! And seriously? The conclusion that I'm dating Scorpius and participating in muggle torture makes sense?" Rose asked scathingly.

"No, I guess not, I just don't know what to think!"

"Then don't think anything, this is my business."

"Rose, you're right, I give up! I don't think you're doing anything bad, I just don't think you're doing anything good either. But if you're really that bent on me not knowing, then I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were in the middle of," she turned and left, slamming the compartment door shut behind her.

"…and then I told her that I gave up, her business is her business and I left," Grace had just finished telling her friends the scene she had walked in on in the prefects' compartment.

"You're sure she was snuggling with Malfoy? _Snuggling?_" James asked in astonishment.

"Yes. Here I'll demonstrate," Grace strode over to Lysander, snuggled up to him, placed his arm around her, and leaned her head on his shoulder, "just like this," Grace said.

"Holy fucking Merlin," said Lily.

"Then you think those were his clothes she came home in?" asked Hugo, "But dad said he went over to Malfoy Manor himself. He said he checked with both Draco and Scorpius and that Rose wasn't there."

"They could have lied," said Olivia evenly.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Albus spoke for the first time, "Rose and Malfoy are sort of friends, I guess, but they don't fancy each other."

"I think," said Grace slowly, like she was about to deliver some very bad news, "I think that's all just a front and they're actually dating."

"So you think they're more than friends?" asked Hugo, glaring.

"I'm not sure. If I had to guess, I'd say yes. They were just a bit too cozy in that compartment, you know?" she wrinkled her nose as she spoke.

"And you just left them in there together?" demanded James.

"I just don't think we're going to get anywhere with being direct. Which is why I went and fetched you from the compartment you were in with your Quidditch pals," Grace said to James, "I need your help to devise a plan that will unravel this mystery."

"What are you suggesting?" asked James shrewdly.

"Well, several things. First of all, we know you have that wonderful map of yours. I think it would be excellent for you to keep an eye on it for Rose from now on," she turned to Albus then and said, "Al, you have the Cloak."

"What about my Cloak?" he asked.

"I think it would be a good idea for you, or any one of us really, to sit in the Gryffindor common room, under the Cloak. Wait for Rose to leave, then follow her."

"That's…why…how…IT TOOK YOU A WHOLE YEAR TO COME UP WITH SUCH A SIMPLE PLAN?" Albus yelled.

"Yes, well, you didn't come up with it at all so who's the clever one now?" she snapped.

"Hold on!" said James, holding up his hand in a signal for everyone to be quiet. "I think that's a good idea," said James evenly, "Albus, follow her. I'll watch the map."

"But James," Al protested, "Nobody ever knows what night Rose is going to sneak off. I can't just stay up past midnight every night until she goes somewhere!"

"It's easy to tell what nights Rose will be sneaking out," Olivia said quietly, "When there are people in the common room and it's starting to get late, she gets nervous and tells everyone that they should really be heading to bed. Occasionally she'll even force them to be in bed by midnight, being a prefect and all."

"That's…I never noticed that, but you're right," Lily said it, but they were all thinking it.

"Then it's decided," said Grace simply.

Later that night, Albus began to notice the warning signs. Around eleven o'clock Rose started getting a bit anxious, and by eleven thirty, she was practically yelling at a group of third years to go to bed. She turned to Albus then and asked frantically, "Why are you still up, Al?"

He took a deep breath, trying to remember the story they'd come up with on the train, "I'm waiting for everyone else to go to bed because I want to sneak off to drop some dungbomb's in Filch's office. He gave me detention after the feast for, and I quote, 'breathing too loudly.'"

"Oh okay then, you can go ahead and go if you want, you know I won't stop you," she said this a bit too quickly.

"I want to take my Cloak. You know, just in case. Do you think you could grab it for me?"

"Sure," he watched as she literally ran up the stairs and ran back down, Cloak in hand, panting. "There you go," she said and thrust it into his arms.

"Thanks, Rose," He winked at her as he threw the Cloak around his shoulders, "I'm going to go grab the dungbombs and I'll be off!" he pulled the Cloak over his head so that he was entirely invisible and hoped she thought he ran up the boys' stairs.

She must've thought he was gone, because she turned and fled up the girls' stairs. Albus waited for only about fifteen minutes before she came back into the common room, looking around cautiously. She was wearing a floor length emerald green strapless ball gown. What the hell?

Her hair was done nicely, and was she wearing make-up? Albus stood up and followed her to the portrait hole, she opened it, climbed out, and he jumped out stealthily behind her. She must've heard the muffled sound of his feet hitting the floor in the corridor, because she spun around, squinted into the darkness, then shrugged and closed the portrait hole behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," said the too familiar voice of Scorpius Malfoy. Albus watched with shock as Scorpius appeared, wearing a bloody tuxedo, extended his arm to Rose, and she took it! Albus couldn't wait to tell Olivia about this. They had suspected that her late nights involved Malfoy, but here was proof! What was his cousin doing sneaking off with this git at night?

Albus jogged a few paces ahead to catch up to them so that he could hear what they were saying. "You know, Rose, Slytherin green looks spectacular on you."

"Thanks, but I think I prefer Gryffindor red."

Scorpius laughed and said, "Of course you do, my sweet little Gryffindor girl." And he kissed the top of her head. He _kissed _the top of her head!

"Scorp, I'm really worried about my family. They really think that I'm some…some terrible pure-blood maniac. I mean, I'm not even a pure-blood myself!"

"Neither was Voldemort," he said evenly. This earned him a slap on the arm from, which made Albus grin. "Sorry," Scorpius mumbled. Wait, did he just apologize? This was not the Malfoy that Al knew. "Let's just go and have a good time tonight, alright?"

"Okay, Scorpius, that sounds good to me. Oh, and Scorp?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being such a wonderful friend to me."

He simply nodded and pulled her closer to him. They were in the Charms corridor now and they paused outside of the charms classroom. But what was this? It appeared empty. The door suddenly swung open and when it did, lights and sounds came spilling out. "Tats?" asked a seventh year Slytherin bloke.

Rose and Scorpius both extended their arms. The boy nodded to them and they entered. So that was the connection between all of their tattoos! Albus didn't have the chance, however, to sneak into the classroom, because the tattoo-checker was blocking the doorway. Albus dodged behind a suit of armor, took off the Cloak and approached the door. It opened and the boy eyed him suspiciously before asking, "Do you have an invitation, Potter?"

"I, er, lost it," he invented wildly.

"No invitation, no entrance."

"Invitation?" he asked indignantly.

"Yep. You need an invitation or a tattoo to get in there. Sorry, Potter, better luck next time," and he slammed in the door in Al's face. Stupid git.

He ran all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower. If it were possible, he would've ran up the girls' stairs to get Olivia out of bed, but as it was, the stairs would turn into a slide before he could make it half way up them.

It seemed like a waste of time to wake up James and Hugo to tell them what he'd discovered and then having to repeat himself the following morning, so he just decided to go to sleep.

As soon as they were inside, Scorpius whispered, "I think Potter followed us."

Rose's mind, which was lightning fast, recalled the conversation she had with Al before leaving the common room. Perhaps he had lied about why he wanted his Cloak. "Why do you think that?"

"When I was approaching your common room, I could've sworn I saw a glimpse of his trainers, and then the whole way I thought I could hear somebody behind us."

"That bloody wanker. Do you think he's here?" she asked.

"No," said Scorpius, "there's no way he could've gotten past Hawley." Rose couldn't argue with that.

They went over to the bar, and Scorpius grabbed a tall glass of firewhiskey. It was rare for him to get drunk, and Rose knew that the glass he was drinking would only make him, at most, slightly tipsy. It probably wouldn't affect him at all. Surprising everyone, she said to Steven, "How about one of those wicked margaritas?"

He raised his eyebrows at her in question, and when she didn't retract her statement, he shrugged, mixed one up and handed it to her, "Thanks," she said and sipped it.

"Rose, you never drink," said Scorpius as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, well, I just need to really let loose tonight after the past couple of days I've had!" Rose drained the rest of the drink and motioned for another one. Before she even realized what was happening, she was drunk.

"Okay, darling, I think you've let loose enough," Scorpius said as he snatched an alcoholic beverage out of her hand. She wasn't even sure what it was; a margarita? Vodka? Firewhiskey?

"But I want it," she whined as she tried to snatch it back. But Scorpius moved his arm. Or did he keep his arm still and she missed the drink?

"No," he said simply, "I promised to protect you, and I'm going to do just that. Even from yourself."

She grumbled and complained but to no avail. She was vaguely aware of Delilah announcing that she was now officially a Senior Member of the Dragon Club, which meant that she ranked as high as Scorpius and Zander. "Is she…Rose are you, drunk?" asked Zander.

"Nope," Rose said as she stumbled around. She snatched up a chair and climbed up onto a desk. "To the Dragon Club!" she yelled, holding a pretend glass in her hand. Seeing as how most of the people were just as intoxicated as she was, they all echoed her toast and downed their drinks.

"What are you, queen of the Dragon Club now?" Zander teased as he helped her down off of the desk.

"Yes," she said haughtily as she grabbed Scorp's hand, "we are King and Queen Dragon."

Snorting, Scorpius said, "She is so far gone, Zan."

"I know," he said enthusiastically, "this is hilarious!"

"I need to get you out of here," Scorpius said to her then he swept her up into his arms.

"But I don't want to go!" she whined.

"Too bad, you're leaving," Scorpius was carrying her away.

"Nooo," she whined.

"Yes." He said.

"Okay." she consented.

"That's it? You're giving up?"

"I don't mind leaving as long as you're with me," she told him honestly. Scorpius literally carried her out of the party, down the corridor, and all around the castle, "Scorpius," she groaned, "where are we going?"

"I can't take you back to your common room. You're extremely drunk, Rose."

"Then where are you taking me? Wooo, I am getting dizzy."

"I am taking you to the Room of Requirement."

"The what of retirement?"

Snorting, he repeated himself saying, "The Room of Requirement. My dad told me about it and I've used it occasionally in the past."

"Where is this room?"

"Seventh floor."

"So you are carrying me up five flights of stairs?"

"I'm glad to know that your brain is still somewhat functioning after all of the alcohol you consumed," he quipped.

"I'm heavy," she told him.

He laughed, "Rose, you're shockingly light."

"You're just shockingly strong," she mumbled.

"I won't argue with that, love."

Rose was dropped onto a bed, "Oh, are we there?" she asked as she looked around. She was lying on a warm and cozy bed. There was a fire place against one wall and it filled the room with warmth.

"Yes, we're here," he was loosening his tie, pulling it off, throwing off his suit coat.

"Are you staying with me?"

"Yes. You wouldn't mind sleeping with me two nights in a row, would you?"

"No, not at all," she said this with a bit too much enthusiasm. "I would like to sleep with you every night," she admitted. In the morning, if she could remember this, she would die of embarrassment.

Scorpius smiled at her a dashing smile, the firelight reflecting in his eyes, "I hope you mean sex and not actually sleeping."

"Both," she said. Sweet Merlin, she hoped she wouldn't remember this the next morning.

His eyebrows disappeared into his blonde hair in surprise, "You don't mean that," he challenged.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, don't you presume to tell me what I do and do not mean. I meant it. I fancy you. I think you're absolutely gorgeous, you're my best friend, and I'm tempted to make a move on you every time I see you. It was bloody hard to sleep with you last night and just sleep." Why was she confessing all of this? Stupid mouth, stop talking!

"You're just saying that because you're drunk," he concluded. He sat down beside her on the bed.

"Yes," she conceded, "I am just saying it because I'm drunk, but it's still true even when I'm sober."

"Do you really mean that?" he asked. Rose nodded. Then she did the unthinkable and leaned toward him intending to kiss him, but he turned his head away. Pulling away, she blinked back tears of rejection that were stinging her eyes. "You should get some sleep," he said, still facing away from her.

"I…okay…" she said slowly. She let her hair down, and thankful for an excuse to not have to look at Scorpius, Rose climbed in under the covers of the bed.

"Are you going to sleep in that pretty dress?" he asked.

"Well I'm certainly not sleeping in the nude," she snapped.

"You could do what I'm going to do and sleep in your underwear." she watched as he stripped off his dress shirt, slipped out of his pants, pulled off his shoes and socks. Until he was in nothing but a pair of boxers. She couldn't help but stare.

"It's okay," he said evenly, "I know I have amazingly good looks. Stare all you like, Rose."

"I am not staring," she lied.

"You're a terrible liar, sweetheart," he walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He moved to pull her toward him, but she pulled away from him instead. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not snuggling up to you," she said haughtily, "you wouldn't even kiss me."

"Is that what this is about?" he inquired.

Still trying not to cry, she sniffled a bit and whispered, "Yes."

"Rose," he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "I want to kiss you so badly I feel like I'm about to explode, but I don't want it like this. You are so drunk you probably wouldn't even remember it. I don't want to kiss you when you'll have no idea what happened tomorrow morning. Plus, I want you to kiss me willingly when you're sober. I'm not taking advantage of you like this."

Rose rolled over to face him, wiping away the tears that were falling down her face, "Really? You didn't turn away because you find me revolting?"

"I could never find you revolting. You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever met, and you want the truth? I've fancied you for an entire year now. When you wake up, if you remember this conversation, you're more than welcome to snog me then, alright?"

She nodded and cuddled up to him. He sighed contentedly, stroking her hair, and she felt herself relax entirely. "Goodnight Scorpius."

"Goodnight, Rose."

"Thanks for being amazing," she said.

She felt his hand stop it's stroking motion on her hair, and his entire body stiffened. "You're welcome," he said after a moment. Then she fell asleep. Or passed out. She was not entirely sure which.

A/N: Another long chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it! This is one of my favorite chapters! Let me know if you think I'm doing a good job with the story or if you have any suggestions!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

**WARNING: Scenes of a mild sexual nature.**

When Rose woke up the next morning, she had a terrible headache. She looked up to find Scorpius still asleep, and they were in the same position they'd fallen asleep in. His arms were wrapped around her, and he was snoring lightly. She quickly used the blanket to wipe the drool off of his abs that had come spilling out of her mouth while she'd slept.

"Morning," he said, his eyes still closed, "it's okay, I know you drooled on me, I can't say that I blame you. Any girl that close to my abs would drool."

She smacked his chest playfully and reprimanded him, "Don't talk so loud. I'm right next to you."

"Actually," he corrected, "you're more on top of me than next to me. And I'm actually talking quite softly. You, my beautiful redhead, have a hangover."

"A hangover?" she grumbled.

"Yes, you drank like a fish last night."

"How do I get rid of it?" Rose asked, rubbing her temples. Scorpius opened one eye to gaze down at her, then closed it again.

"There's a potion for it, but I don't have any," he said, "Zander does, however. How about I run down to the dungeons, you run up to Gryffindor Tower, and we meet in the Great Hall for breakfast where I'll give you the potion?"

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," sitting up was a bad idea. Standing up was an even worse idea. As soon as she knew she was going to be sick, a toilet appeared and she vomited into it. To her horror, Scorpius held her hair back.

"Oh don't look so appalled, Rosie," he scolded, "you've patted my back several times while I've thrown up."

"This is awful. Why do people get drunk?"

"To, as you put it last night, 'let loose,'" he paused and asked, "What do you remember of last night?"

Truthfully, everything. But she couldn't tell Scorpius that. As much as she liked him as more than a friend, she wasn't ready to take their relationship to that level. At least not yet. Rose would have to slowly ease her friends into this transition. When it came down to it, she would have to slowly ease herself into this transition. "Not much," she was lying through her teeth and was thankful that her head was still in the toilet so he couldn't see her face, "the last thing I remember is announcing that you and I were king and queen dragon."

Scorpius laughed, "That's it?"

"Yes," she looked around, "where are we?"

"We are in the Room of Requirement."

"That rings a faint bell. I think my mum has mentioned it before."

"I'm sure she has. Both of our parents have had many uses for this room during their time at Hogwarts," said Scorpius as he reached up to flush the toilet.

"_Aguamenti,_" Rose whispered and rinsed her mouth out with water. "Alright," she stood up again, and this time didn't feel bile rise in her throat, "let's get out of here. Meet you in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes." He nodded and she left Scorpius standing beside the bed, still in his boxers. She really hoped he would be ready in fifteen minutes because she needed that hangover potion.

When she stepped into Gryffindor Tower, all of her friends were awake in the common room. And she was stumbling in, wearing an evening gown, looking a mess. "Rose?" asked Olivia as she leapt up with the intention of helping her.

"I'm fine," Rose snapped, "just sick."

"Sick," James snorted, "you're hung over. You reek of alcohol."

She ignored him and made her way toward the stairs, "We know you went out with Malfoy last night. Presumably to a party held in the Charms classroom," said Grace.

"Grace?" she asked, still a bit disoriented, "How did you get in here?"

"James and Al let me in. Albus followed you last night, Rose. James was watching the Map, and so far we've pieced together the fact that you stepped out of the common room, where Malfoy met you and went to the Charms classroom where Al was told he needed an invitation to get in, but he didn't have one. He was forced to come back here, but James saw you with Malfoy and Goyle and a bunch of other Slytherins, amongst a few other people of other houses on the Map."

"So then why are you questioning me about my night? I already knew Al followed me," Rose confessed.

"If you've just been going to parties, why couldn't you tell us? Better yet, why haven't you invited us? Albus also told us that you need to show your tattoo to get in," James snapped.

"Then that's the obvious conclusion isn't it? I didn't invite you because none of you have this tattoo."

"I'm guessing," said Grace shrewdly, "it wasn't a party but some sort of secret meeting." Rose's stomach dropped.

"Well, Grace, as thrilling of an idea as that is, I really need to go shower," and get her hangover potion!

"James was watching the Map this morning, and guess what? No Rose anywhere to be found until suddenly, out of nowhere, you appeared on the Map in the seventh floor corridor. Guess who else appeared a moment later? Scorpius Malfoy. You got drunk at some secret meeting last night, left with Scorpius and did Merlin knows what," Grace added.

"Nothing happened with Scorpius," she said with the hint of a threat.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'm still going to hex him," said James.

"James Sirius Potter, why the hell would you do that?"

"Because he's corrupted my cousin!" he spat back.

"Corrupted me?" Rose yelled, then flinched and grabbed her pounding head, "Scorpius has not corrupted me."

"I just think that there is a lot more here that you're hiding, and it has something to do with secret fancy meetings. You're…you're going dark side or something." After he said this, none of her supposed friends even tried to stick up for her. They all just sat there staring at her and she realized they believed it, too.

Rose looked to Albus, who hadn't said a word yet, and he quickly averted his eyes to stare at the floor. She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking, but was afraid to have that question answered. Eventually she accepted that he wasn't going to stick up for her; not this time.

"You think I'm turning evil? Fine! I'll show you my dark side you gits!" she fled upstairs and took a fast shower. With a flick of her wand, her nose was pierced. With another sharp flick, her hair had streaks of different colors, and with yet a third flick, her floor length robes were suddenly shorter than her shortest mini skirt and the trimming on it was Slytherin green instead of Gryffindor red. Rose put her tie on, then loosened it. She put on my make-up so dark that she looked almost like a raccoon.

"Rose?"

She jumped at the voice behind her and spun around to see Olivia standing timidly just inside their dormitory. "What?" she snapped rudely.

"I wanted to tell you that I am not as upset as with you as they are," she jerked her head toward the common room. "They're your family, and as a result, they feel they have the right to know everything."

"Well they don't!"

"I know," Olivia assured her, "but that's just how they feel. I don't want to get caught up in the middle of this. I'm dating Al and he's upset with you at the moment, but you're still my friend. I'm not going to do to you what I did last year," Olivia shivered at the thought.

Oddly touched by her friend's words, Rose nodded and said, "Thanks, Ollie."

"You don't have to thank me, Rose, this is how friends are supposed to be. Yes, I'm upset with you for keeping secrets. Yes, I'm upset with you for hanging out with Goyle and Malfoy. Yes, I'm upset with you for acting like you are hiding something bad. Yes-"

"I get it!" Rose interrupted, "what's your point?"

Olivia smiled, "The point is, that no matter how upset I am, you're still my best friend. Albus will come around, he always does. You know him. He has a lot of that Weasley temper and he can blow things out of proportion, but he can never stay mad at you, Rosie."

Rose smiled and the two friends hugged. "You're right, I know you are. I'm sorry I keep secrets from all of you."

Olivia sighed, "I know. I don't understand, but I know. Now, how about you get rid of this ridiculous new look and we go grab some breakfast, eh?"

She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head, "No, I think I'll keep it. Give my family something else to talk about."

Then she shrugged indifferently, smiled at Olivia, and swept out of the common room downstairs to the Great Hall. She threw her book bag onto the bench and sat down beside it. She was definitely not hungry. Al, James, Olivia, Lily and Hugo were crowded around her in an instant. "What the hell?" James growled.

"Rose, you look freaky," said Lily.

"At least take out the nose ring," Al pleaded.

"Shut up, all of you," Rose growled.

"R-Rose?" Scorpius asked timidly from behind her. She spun around to see him holding a vial with a yellow potion inside of it.

"Hey, Scorp, thanks," she reached out her hand for the potion.

"What's with the new look?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since my family and friends have decided that I've gone 'dark side' I figured I wouldn't hide it anymore," Rose snapped. She yanked the cork out of the bottle and downed the potion in one gulp. It was thick and stuck to her throat. It felt like she had just swallowed a vial full of honey.

"Phew," she said as she smacked her lips together, "I feel a lot better. Tell Zander thanks for the hangover potion."

"How about you tell him yourself? Do you want to come on over and have breakfast at our table this morning?" Rose instantly jumped to her feet and nodded. Scorpius led her over to the Slytherin table. Now that she was no longer hung over, she was starving. They all ate in silence.

"Rose?" Phineas Boot asked tentatively, approaching her as she sat at the Slytherin table having just finished her breakfast. Rose was somewhat surprised to see him. Phineas used to be one of her closest friends until she had started hanging around Scorpius and Zander. She had even had a crush on him in fourth year, but it had been months since they had spoken.

"Hey, Phin, what's up?" She hoped she sounded happy to see him. Honestly, she was happy to see him, but she was in a bad mood that morning after the interrogation from her cousins and didn't want her bad mood to be heard in her voice.

"I was just, um, wondering if you wanted to study with me in the library today during the free period after lunch? We used to study together all the time, but we haven't hung out in forever."

"Yes!" Rose grinned widely. Right when her family had turned on her, Phineas stepped in, "that sounds great! How about we meet at our usual table? We can work on Potions and Transfiguration before free period is over."

"Okay, see you then," Phineas returned her smile and then made his way back over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Who was that?" Zander asked, wrinkling his nose at Phineas' retreating figure.

"Phineas Boot," Rose replied, still smiling, "he used to be a really good friend of mine before you two came into my life. I think he was intimidated by the fight I had with my family over being friends with you and we stopped being friends for a while. Looks like he's come back around now."

"Rose," said Scorpius suddenly, "are you going to tell us what happened to you this morning? You seemed really upset."

"I already told you," she snapped, "my family really got onto me this morning for staying out all night and getting drunk. We got into a fight," she tried to sound casual, but the tears in her eyes betrayed her.

"What is it, Angel?" Zander asked sympathetically as he reached forward to place a hand on her cheek.

In a whisper, Rose told them what was bothering her so badly, "For the first time, Albus didn't stick up for me. Even when we were arguing last year, I could tell he still trusted me; still had faith in me, but today…his eyes were so empty. He didn't say anything to contradict all of the accusations everyone else was making about me."

Zander and Scorpius exchanged a dark look over Rose's head as she buried her face into her hands. They both rubbed her back gently, not saying anything. After breakfast, as Rose made her way toward her first class, Zander pulled Scorpius aside and they silently agreed to ditch first period.

They went up to their empty house dormitory, and kicked back on their favorite couch. "So you were out all night with Rose?" Zander wondered. Scorpius nodded and Zander asked, "Did anything happen between the two of you?"

Scorpius groaned, gripping his hair in his fists, and said, "No." he then proceeded to tell Zander the entire story.

"She doesn't remember admitting her feelings for you?"

"No, she has no recollection of anything after leaving the meeting."

"Poor Rose," Zander said in an exhale of breath as he sank deeper into the couch, "she's had quite a lousy past few days."

"I know we've never really talked about it, but you really care about her, don't you, Zan?"

"Of course I bloody care about her!" Zander looked shocked that Scorpius had to even ask him that question, "I…" Zander gulped, "I don't care about people easily, Scorp, you know that, but the day that she came to that first Dragon Club meeting, and I saw a side of her I never knew existed…I knew she was going to be important to me."

"Are you…are you in love with her?" Scorpius dreaded asking that question. For the past year he had been vehemently denying his own love for Rose to Zander, though Zander always suspected differently.

"Blimey, no!" Zander looked appalled at the thought, "I see her more as a sister," he thought for a minute and then continued, "Yes, like a sister. I feel protective over her and I want her to be happy and safe. Granted, I think she's sexy as hell, but I don't have any romantic feelings for her. Not to mention, if I said I did, you would probably castrate me."

"I would not!" Scorpius objected hotly.

"Yes, you would," said Zander chuckling, "you love her, and the sooner you admit it, the sooner you two can get together and make cute blonde-and-red-haired babies."

Scorpius flushed pink and hissed, "Give it up, Zan, it's not going to happen. Rose only says she fancies me when she's drunk."

"They say your true feelings come out when you're drunk."

Scorpius snorted in disbelief, but was secretly hopeful. What did Rose really think of him? "Zan," Scorpius said this slowly, "do you think she really does fancy me?"

Zander had never heard his best friend sound so vulnerable than in that moment, and he was glad that he could honestly answer, "Yes, I really think she does. But you had better make a move fast, because it didn't look like that Hufflepuff bloke had just studying on his mind."

Scorpius' teeth snapped together audibly, "I know," he growled and he sounded dangerous, "it was probably because of the way she was dressed. Did you see how short that skirt was? Bloody hell, I had a hard time keeping my hands off of her."

"Tell her how you feel and you won't have to keep your hands off of her," Zander grinned wickedly, "maybe you'll even lose your virginity sometime soon," he teased.

"Didn't you just say that you feel protective of her?"

"Yes, but not with you because I know you better than that. You wouldn't just be using her."

"Alright. Do you think I should tell her today?" he looked terrified at the thought.

"Yes. Definitely. It's like I said, mate, she's sexy as hell and men notice that. Didn't you see all of the eyes that were on her at breakfast this morning?" Zander grimaced at his own words, "trust me, there were at least fifty blokes undressing her with their eyes."

Scorpius nodded, knowing that his friend was right and that he would have to make a move on Rose very soon if he didn't want her to be taken by someone else.

Rose went straight to the library after lunch. She felt oddly self conscious as she had noticed all of the eyes on her throughout the day. Was it that surprisingly that Rose Weasley had a wild side? Whispers began cropping up again like they had a year previously; suspicions that she belonged more in Slytherin than Gryffindor. She tugged at the hem of her skirt, making sure it was still covering her bum, if only barely, as she entered the library and spotted Phineas at a table toward the back.

The library was the only room in which Rose liked sitting in the back, because she was rarely disturbed there, far away from the door. Phineas had his Potions book open and was reading it so intently that he did not notice her arrival until she pulled a chair back and sat down in it next to him.

"Hi, Rose," he said with a small smile.

"Hi, Phineas, how are you today?"

"Good. Just having a difficult time with this Potions essay. Would you happen to remember how long it takes to brew Felix Felicis?"

"Six months," she said immediately. Phineas chuckled and wrote that bit of information down on a spare piece of parchment. Rose started feeling like she was back into her old routine as she reached down into her book bag to grab her Potions book so they could work on the essay together.

Phineas gulped as Rose reached for her book; her school uniform was so low cut he could see straight down it. They worked in silence for a while; only speaking when they had a question about the assignment or wanted a fact verified. Finally, Phineas snapped his book shut and said, "There's a reason why I asked you to study with me today."

"What is it?" Rose looked slightly worried. Was he going to interrogate her now like her family had earlier? Accuse her of being in league with the next budding generation of Death Eaters?

He smiled at her and said, "Rose, I've had a crush on you since the end of fourth year. I know we had a falling out last year, but I want to make up for lost time. Would you be willing to go on a date with me?"

Rose's mouth dropped open. She hadn't expected this. Maybe she had wanted it, and even expected it, before fifth year, but things had changed so dramatically in her life since then. Surely Phineas knew that she was no longer the same person she was before? How could she let him down gently?

Rose had never been good at this sort of thing. Sure, she had been asked out by a fair number of guys, but she had always turned all of them down, because they weren't the one she wanted. Phineas was no different, even if they used to be very close friends. How could she tell him that she didn't feel the same way?

"Phineas," she began and cleared her throat to buy herself an extra moment to collect her thoughts, "I'm afraid I cannot go on a date with you." There, she said it.

"Oh," he said with a tone of understanding, "You're afraid of admitting your feelings for me?"

"What?" where had he gotten that idea? "No, Phineas, you're misunderstanding me, I don't feel that way toward you."

"Rose, it's okay," he smirked and reached a hand forward to place on her cheek, "you can be honest with me. I like you, you like me, we should give this a shot. Don't be so shy."

"I'm not being shy, you're being thick!" she cried in alarm, "Phineas, I do not like you."

"Yes you do," he insisted, "why else would you be so eager to study with me?"

"Because we're friends!"

"And then why did you wear this feisty little outfit if not to get my attention?"

"To get back at my cousins!"

"Rose, Rose, Rose…." He shook his head in mock disappointment, "just one date with me and you'll realize how you truly feel."

Rose paused to collect her thoughts. What could she possibly say to get him to back off? She tried everything she could think of already. She was bluntly honest with him, but he still wasn't getting it. Perhaps if she gave him a different excuse, he would have to accept her answer as 'no.' But what could she possibly say that would force him to believe her?

An idea came to her in that moment. It was a stupid idea that could easily be disproven, she knew, but it was the only idea she had, "Phineas, I have a boyfriend. I am seeing somebody."She tossed her books into her bag and stood up, flinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"What? No, you're not!" he objected hotly.

"Yes, I am!" she practically yelled and ran out of the library. Phineas chased after her. She could hear him calling her name, his footsteps echoing on the stone floor as he hurried to catch up to her. Hoping to lose him, she zig-zagged through a couple of hidden corridors, turned a corner fast, and ran smack into Zander Goyle.

"Oof!" she puffed as her face sunk into his chest.

Laughing, Zander took hold of her shoulders to steady her, "Where are you off to in such a hurry, Rosie?" he teased.

"Away from Phineas!" she cried, "he likes me, Zan! And he won't take no for an answer! I had to lie and tell him that I had a boyfriend, but he didn't believe me and he chased me out of the library and-" Rose stopped talking. Distinct footsteps could be heard coming swiftly in their direction. "Bloody hell, that's him!" she hissed in a whisper.

"Calm down, Rose, I'll pretend to be your boyfriend to get the wanker away from you."

"Kiss me!" she demanded.

"What?" Zander looked taken aback.

"I'm telling you, he is thicker than your hangover potion, so snog the crap out of me to make it believable!" the footsteps were very close now. Rose didn't wait for Zander's response, she went up on the tips of her toes, wrapped a hand around the back of his head, and pulled his face to hers.

Her first thought was that this was nice. Zander tasted good, and he certainly knew what he was doing. It didn't feel spectacular or special, it felt comfortable, almost normal. More out of habit than anything, Zander's arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to him and he snogged her back passionately.

He was a good kisser and his tongue played with hers skillfully. Rose knew that Phineas must have stumbled upon them by now, because for one thing the sound of footsteps had died right when they reached a peak volume, and secondly, she sensed someone else's presence in the corridor.

Her eyes were closed, and her hands were on either side of Zander's face as she put all she had into the kiss to make it look as convincing as possible. If he were being honest with himself, Zander would have to admit that kissing Rose felt like kissing any other girl he had before; just something to do to pass the time. It was nothing special to him. Certainly Rose was special to him, but not this kiss. No emotions were there for either of them.

He was glad to do her a favor as she had helped him get out of his relationship with Chelsea. Not to mention, her body was nice, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't physically attracted to her. He was all too aware of the feeling of her perfectly shaped breasts pressed against his chest, and her feminine figure that fit into his masculine one. But physical attraction was as far as it went for him.

If she kept on snogging him like that, it wouldn't be long before she would be able to feel his arousal as their bodies were practically glued together. Rose kept on kissing Zander, hoping that Phineas would either turn and walk away or say something to the effect of 'Oh, I see you were telling the truth, sorry to have bothered you!'

Instead, however, a very angry and hurt voice growled, "What the hell?"

Faster than she had ever moved before, Rose tore herself out of Zander's embrace, and slammed herself into the wall behind her. Her eyes were wide, staring in disbelief at Scorpius as his half-crazed eyes flicked back and forth between his two best friends.

He couldn't believe what he had just walked in on. He was on his way to find Zander, when he turned a corner to find his two best friends wrapped around each other in a deserted corridor. Rose's skirt had ridden up as she had wrapped her arms around Zander, and Scorpius could see a bit of her purple panties.

Thankfully, Zander's hands had not yet traveled to that delicious looking backside, and were still holding her around the waist. Still, Scorpius had very rarely seen two people snog so passionately out in the open like this. Had Zander been lying earlier? Was he really in love with Rose and had gotten to her before Scorpius could declare himself?

Worse; what if Rose returned Zander's feelings and Scorpius had just walked in on them celebrating their new found love? Despite the hurt and devastation coursing through his veins, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her perfect body. His eyes slid up and down her legs, wondering how soft they would feel in his hands.

"Sc-Scorpius," she stuttered as she wiped at her mouth self-consciously, hoping saliva wasn't dripping out.

"Oh, don't let me stop you," he said as his eyes filled with cold resolution, "might want to finish up somewhere more private though."

"Scorpius, mate, this isn't what it looks like," said Zander.

Scorpius quirked an eyebrow at his friend and asked, "So you weren't just snogging Weasley senseless in an abandoned corridor?"

"Don't call me that," said Rose.

"I guess it is what it looks like," Zander grumbled, "but you should know why!"

"Couldn't keep your hands off of her?" Scorpius guessed bitterly, "she just looked a bit too appealing in that skimpy little outfit of hers? Or did you just decide that she shouldn't be an exception to your goal of shagging every girl in the castle?"

"Scorpius!" Rose scolded.

He snapped his head toward her, "Don't play innocent, Weasley! You were just as enthusiastic about that snog as he was! What? Being Gryffindor's rebel wasn't enough for you? Now you had to be Gryffindor's slut as well?"

Rose didn't know why she did it, but before she could stop herself, her hand flew forward and slapped him hard across the face. Scorpius didn't react at all. He didn't even flinch. Rose knew it must have hurt as her hand was stinging badly, but he kept on glaring at her with narrowed ice-filled eyes.

"You prat," she hissed in a whisper, "I'm sorry that this looks so bad," her voice shook, her eyes were filling with tears. She was hurt by his words and devastated that she had just ruined any chance she would ever have with him, "but the only reason I kissed Zan was because Phineas wanted me to go out with him."

"She had to lie and tell him that she had a boyfriend," Zander offered helpfully as Rose seemed unable to continue speaking. Scorpius hadn't moved an inch. He hadn't even blinked. Zander cleared his throat and continued, "she, erm, wanted to prove to him that she had a boyfriend, and when she heard you coming she thought it was him. So we, er, kissed."

"Scorp," he flinched visibly when she whispered his name, "I shouldn't have snogged Zander. It was my fault, not his. It was a stupid thing to do, but I'm not a slag. I don't like Zander that way. No offense of course," she offered to Zander as an aside, "but he's not my type. You're my type." It slipped out in desperation. She needed him to understand that she didn't like Zander.

"What?" Scorpius' eyes flicked with emotion and Rose almost sighed in relief. Her words were reaching him.

"I fancy you," she said slowly, deliberately, "Not Zander. It's always been you, Scorp." Not wanting to embarrass herself more, she turned to leave, but a cool pale hand whipped out and wrapped around her wrist. Rose's eyes looked at the hand, traced it up his wrist, up his arm, all the way to his pain-filled eyes.

"Snogging Zander was just a ploy?" he needed clarification. She nodded. "Rose," Scorpius sounded like he was in pain, "I fancy you, too." He pulled her to him and engulfed her in a warm embrace. Rose melted into his touch. Her heart beat became frantic and her body flooded with heat. He hadn't even kissed her and she was already having more reactions to him than Zander.

"Aw," they both looked over to see Zander smirking, a hand over his heart as he watched the two of them fondly, "finally!" he declared, "I've been waiting for the two of you to get together for almost a year now! If I had known all it would take was me snogging her, I would have pinned her against a wall months ago." Scorpius and Rose both scowled at him. "Too soon for jokes then?" he wondered with a weak chuckle.

"Rose," said Scorpius as his fingers stroked her face lovingly, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she smiled up at him and Scorpius' breath caught in his throat. He had never seen her smile like that. Every time Rose smiled it was genuine and light, but her smile then was so deep and so honest that he felt like she was more than happy; she was euphoric.

They clasped hands and, together, made their way toward their Care of Magical Creatures class, with Zander trailing along behind them grumbling about becoming a third wheel.

Rose and Scorpius had been dating officially for two days and it was all the school of Hogwarts could talk about. Seriously, didn't they have better gossip to spread? It was also rumored that Rose was going to try to transfer to Slytherin because she belonged there more so than Gryffindor. Scorpius disagreed. Phineas Boot was moping around the castle like a lost puppy dog, still refusing to admit that Rose was dating Scorpius Malfoy. However, none of these things were what were on Scorpius' mind.

The one thing on his mind was snogging. They hadn't snogged yet because he was waiting for the perfect moment but he thought Rose was starting to get a bit frustrated. Every time they said goodnight, she waited patiently to see if he would snog her, but he just couldn't. He wanted to wait until the moment was one hundred percent perfect.

Scorpius was lounging in the Slytherin common room, thinking about Rose, who had insisted that she needed time to study without him distracting her, when he was approached by Grace Vaisley. "Scorpius," she growled.

"Grace," he said in a friendly tone, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I don't like you Malfoy and I don't trust you."

"You came over here to tell me that?"

"I want you to leave Rose alone."

He snorted, "Not going to happen. In case you haven't noticed, I kind of fancy her," that was the understatement of his existence. He was so in love with Rose that he could hardly even think straight.

"Then tell me what sort of secret meetings you two are a part of."

"What? What do you know about secret meetings?" Scorpius asked in surprise. Rose couldn't possibly have told her anything.

"James, Al and I have been sneaking around and finding things out. We know that we need either a tattoo or an invitation to get into one of these secret Slytherin meetings."

"They're not secret Slytherin meetings," he rolled his eyes at her, "in case you haven't noticed, Rose is a Gryffindor."

"Give me the tat," she said.

"What? Absolutely not!"

"Why not? I would give one to myself, but I don't know the spell. Don't give me that look, Malfoy, I know you know the spell!"

Scorpius sunk back into his squashy green armchair and surveyed her over his templed fingers. Hadn't Rose said to him that she wished she could bring Al to one of the meetings? Something he'd never told Rose was that he had an extra invitation he hadn't used. What was more, he had two invitations he'd never used. They hadn't had any members join since Rose one year prior, and yet they had lost several members as they'd graduated. In other words, they could use a few new members. Why not invite Grace and Al?

"How about instead of a tattoo, I give you an invitation?" Scorpius bargained.

Grace eyed him with contempt and said snidely, "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. I happen to sincerely care about Rose and I want her to be happy. I know that she would be happier if at least one of her friends knew her secret."

"Alright, Malfoy, I'll accept your invitation."

"Excellent!" he ran up to his dormitory and then back with a quill in one hand and two formal invitations in the other. "The only stipulation," Scorpius said as he filled out the invites, "is that you have to give this one to Albus Potter."

"Al? But, in case you haven't noticed, I'm dating Lysander Scamander. I don't want to take Al to this meeting."

"I'm well aware of the fact that you and Lysander are a couple seeing as how you're constantly snogging at the Slytherin breakfast table," He sneered. Blimey he was going to have to stop sneering at Rose's friends. "But Albus is really close to Rose and I know that if she would want any of them there, it would be him." he handed her the two slips of parchment.

She read them aloud, "'Dragon Club Member, Scorpius Malfoy. Guest, Grace Vaisley. Date and time, September eighth; midnight. Attire, casual.'"

She looked up at him and he asked, "Are those sufficient?"

"Yes. See you then," she turned and disappeared out of the Slytherin common room.

Albus was sitting alone in the library when Grace came prancing up to him. She held up two slips of parchment triumphantly and said, "We're in."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I talked Malfoy into giving us formal invitations to one of their super secret meetings. Apparently they're called the Dragon Club. That would explain the tattoos." She tossed him one of the slips of parchment and he read it silently.

"Wow, we're finally going to figure out what's going on?"

"Yes," she plopped down into the vacant seat next to him and propped her feet up on the table. He hoped Madam Pince wouldn't walk by any time soon.

"Why are you giving me the extra invite?"

"Malfoy made me. He said that he actually cares about Rose and she would want you to be there. Can you believe that shit?"

"I don't think Malfoy cares about her, not for one instant," he said, glaring at the table.

"I agree with you there, Al," said Grace as she pulled a pumpkin pasty out of her book bag and began munching on it.

"So we're really going to go? I can't believe it. I've been wanting to find out where Rose has disappeared to for an entire year now," he said it more to himself than to Grace, "We can't tell Rose we're going."

"What? Why not? I think she might actually be excited," argued Grace with a mouth full of food.

"I can't say exactly why, I just would sort of like to see what exactly we catch Rose doing at these meetings."

Grace snorted and replied, "Drinking her weight in tequila and snogging Malfoy is my guess."

"I surely hope not," Albus shivered in disgust and said, "thanks for this, Grace," he held up his invite.

"Also, we're not allowed to tell anyone about the invites. If we tell, I have a feeling we'll be in some pretty deep trouble. I wasn't lying at Rose's birthday party, I know a couple of Slytherin blokes with tattoos and they're not the type you want to cross. Whatever is going on is super secret."

"I understand," he assured her. She nodded, licked the pasty residue off of her fingers and left the library.

Scorpius and Rose giggled as they ran across the schoolyard in the rain. He was trying to use his cloak as an umbrella for her, but all it was doing was messing up her hair. Scorpius didn't mind, he said her hair looked beautiful all mused.

"Let's take refuge in there!" Rose pointed to an old greenhouse that was no longer used for classes. He nodded and they went inside. It was lunch time, but strangely, they weren't hungry. Rose just wanted to enjoy these stolen hours with her boyfriend.

Laughing, she tripped over an old pot and Scorpius caught her before she hit the ground, but that just resulted in both of them tumbling onto the dirt floor. Smiling a gorgeous smile that was only for her, he reached up a hand and ran it through her hair. She made a face at him and he said, "You're beautiful."

"You're handsome," she told him.

"I love you." He said. Rose couldn't breathe. He had said it. Not just in a friendly way like he used to, either, but in a sincere deep way.

"I love you, too," she traced his jaw lightly with her fingertips. Her back was on the cold ground, and Scorpius was above her, practically on top of her, smiling. This was it, this was the moment. He bent his head down, closed his eyes, and hers closed of their own accord.

She felt his lips on hers, searing hot but so soft and tender. They were gentle, as if he was afraid that she wouldn't want him to do this, but sweet Merlin she wanted it more than anything in her entire life. Her hands ran through his hair, holding his face to hers and his kiss became more urgent.

Their lips were moving together and his tongue slid along her bottom lip causing her entire body to shiver. Scorpius felt the shiver and moaned into her mouth in response. Rose sighed, her mouth opening and his tongue slid in, tasting her and kissing her with more fire and passion than she ever imagined could be possible in a simple kiss. Her entire body ached against his with urgent need.

He must've felt it, too, because he pressed his body against hers and wrapped a hand around her neck, tilting her face up. He pulled his lips away from hers and she started to protest when she felt them trail down her jaw to her neck. Who knew a simple kiss could feel this bloody good? "Scorpius," it came out of her mouth in a gasp and he moaned into her neck.

They snogged for a long time in the greenhouse, though it didn't go any farther than that. As much as her body was begging for him, her head was still in charge…for the most part anyway, and she knew there was no way in hell she was going to get naked in a greenhouse. A cold, dirty greenhouse was not the place where she wanted to have sex for the first time, so things didn't go any farther than kissing. To his credit, Scorpius never once tried to even touch her anywhere lower than her shoulders.

"Come on," he whispered, a bit breathlessly as they broke apart. The windows of the greenhouse were almost entirely fogged up, "we're going to miss transfiguration if we stay here any longer."

"I wouldn't really mind missing one transfiguration lesson," Rose said as she ran her fingers over his face, feeling the smooth lines of his jaw, his cheekbones, his nose, his eyebrows.

"Don't tempt me, sweetheart," he whispered as he kissed her lips again, "because I know that you've never missed a transfiguration lesson in your life."

"True," she conceded, "but then again, I've never had anything worth missing transfiguration for." Rose pulled his face forcefully against hers and kissed him passionately.

"If you keep on like this, I won't be able to control myself much longer," it was a clear warning, but it was also an open challenge that she wanted to answer. Rose wanted to cause Scorpius to lose his self control. She wanted him to lose himself entirely in her; but not now.

Sighing remorsefully, she pulled away and said, "Alright, let's go turn porcupines into tea cozies."

Scorpius smiled at her, leapt to his feet and offered her an outstretched hand which she accepted. "You know," he began as they walked up to the castle, "I think the streaks in your hair and the nose ring are kind of hot."

"I think everything about you is hot," Rose growled as she flung herself at him, kissing him intensely. They entered the castle hand-in-hand, just as they had been for the past few days. Rose didn't care anymore what her family thought or what anyone at Hogwarts thought. Scorpius had been treating her better than anyone else and that was what mattered.

**A/N: Things are getting exciting :) What do you think will happen with Albus and Grace go to their first Dragon Club meeting? As always, let me know your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

**WARNING: Alcohol use in this chapter.**

The rest of the week passed by fairly normally. Rose had been spending almost every meal at the Slytherin table, and her every free moment with Scorpius. She felt like her feelings for him were so strong, she would spontaneously combust if she didn't express them every chance she got. Which would explain why her friends had been complaining a lot about their constant snogging.

"I'm so glad," She gushed as she leapt out of the portrait hole and into his arms, "that we have a meeting tonight! Now that I know there's a potion to cure my hangover, I just might have a few drinks again. Merlin knows I need it after the week I've had."

Rose's friends weren't really talking to her. Of course they would state their disdain for Scorpius and their relationship and beg her to please stop snogging him in front of them, but other than that they didn't talk. Rose debated on calling them all a bunch of hypocrites because they always snogged their significant others in front of her. Especially Grace and Lysander. When those two had finally gotten together the previous year, their friends were unable to pry them apart.

Despite her talk with Olivia, Rose could tell her friend was being cautious. Olivia didn't want to upset Albus, so she tended to side with him over Rose, though in private she acted normal. Rose didn't blame her for this; if the shoe was on the other foot, Rose would probably be acting the same way.

Scorpius was all Rose had with her friends being so angry with her for dating him and the entire school thinking she was 'turning into a Slytherin', but he was all she needed. "You can drink if you want," said Scorpius evenly, "you know I'll keep an eye on you, but just don't make it a habit, alright?"

Rose stood up on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek as she replied, "You know I won't make it a habit."

Scorpius and Rose were just a little bit late to this meeting, as Rose had been waiting for the common room to clear, and finally Al left the common room around midnight, sneaking off to do Merlin-knows-what. Which was probably to sneak Nifflers into Professor Flitwick's office for giving him detention earlier that day.

As soon as they were in the Charms classroom, she heard Steven call from behind the bar, "Well if it isn't the King and Queen Dragon!"

Rose blushed but Scorpius just laughed and yelled back, "At your service, our loyal minion!"

Steven chuckled and called out, "Would you like a margarita, m'lady?"

"I would indeed," Scorpius and Rose made their way over to the bar, as the classroom was crowded with people, pushed through the bodies and Rose reached Steven just as he finished making her drink. He handed it to her and she slipped it slowly, "I'll take it a bit easier tonight," she told him, feeling guilty about how crazy she had acted the last time she had gotten drunk.

Little did she know that two of her best friends had just witnessed that entire scene and were watching her like a hawk. "Would you like to dance, love?" Scorpius asked, offering her his hand. Rose took it willingly and went out onto the dance floor with him. Over the past year, Rose had gotten a lot better at this sort of dirty dancing and was secretly proud of the fact that she could drive Scorpius absolutely crazy with the way she had learned to move her body with his.

It was in the middle of one of these songs, as she was grinding against Scorpius with a margarita in her hand, swooshing her hair around with the music that a familiar voice behind her said loudly, "Ahem," Rose paused in dancing, but didn't turn around just yet. "Fancy meeting a girl like you in a place like this."

"Grace," Rose said before she even turned around. When they were facing each other, she asked, "How did you get in here?" Grace held up an invitation which Rose snatched up and read. After reading the invitation twice, she rounded on Scorpius. "You?" she asked him incredulously, "You gave her an invitation?"

"Don't look so upset, dear cousin, he gave me one, too," Albus was suddenly beside Grace, swaying a bit with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand, "This place is fan-fucking-tastic."

"Is he drunk?" Rose asked Grace.

"No, he's not, he's just having a good time. Seriously, that's the first glass he's had, and it's not even halfway gone," she assured her.

"Why didn't you invite us before?" he asked and there was an expression on his face Rose couldn't quite read, "I wouldn't have been such a prat if you had told me." That was the expression on his face; understanding. He understood now. For the first time in over a year, he was looking at her without a gleam of suspicion. Suddenly, Albus Potter, her very best friend, was back. Rose threw herself on him in a hug, accidentally spilling the last few sips of her margarita on both of them.

"Is she drunk?" Rose heard Grace ask Scorpius.

"Not unless she gets drunk after less than one margarita," he said.

"I couldn't tell you, Albus," she whispered in his ear, "I couldn't tell you because when you join, you're bound by magic into secrecy. That's what the tattoo is for. It bound me from telling anyone about the Dragon Club unless you were officially invited. I never invited you because I'd never been given an invitation to give someone."

Rose turned back to Scorpius, positively beaming and he said with a breath taking smile, "Surprise, love." she hugged him tightly and knew he understood that to be her way of thanking him. Rose couldn't express in words how thankful she was and how much she loved him in that moment.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" she asked her two friends.

"Yes, but I guess I just don't quite understand what the Dragon Club is exactly," said Grace.

"It's a place where you're forbidden, as I just explained, to speak about it to anyone other than members. It's a place to let loose and be whoever you want to be. It's an escape from life and stress and school-"

"It's your own form of mild rebellion?" she concluded. Rose nodded. "We understand now, Rosie," she said as she took hold of her arm and pulled her into a hug, "Is this where you and Scorpius first started talking?"

Finally able to confide all of this in someone, Rose was bursting at the seams to tell them everything, "Yes," she let out a huge breath of air she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "I feel like I never knew the real Scorpius Malfoy before I joined the Dragon Club. Zander gave me an invitation the first day of fifth year and I fell instantly in love with the club. I'm a senior member now," she couldn't help but brag a bit, "and at one of the first meetings I attended, Vance Selwyn tried to make a move on me and when I turned him down, he started to get violent. Scorpius intervened, rescued me, and we've been best friends ever since. But we honestly didn't start dating until just this week. I promise."

"Well this explains a lot. No, I stand corrected, this explains _everything_," Albus shook his head and added, "I'm so sorry, Rose. Will you forgive me?"

"Forgive both of us?" Grace added with a small pout.

"Of course!" Rose threw an arm around each of them in a group hug.

And that was that. They were her best friends and a part of her felt like there was nothing to forgive. They simply hadn't understood, and now that they did, things were back to normal. Oh how Rose loved them! The only thing that would have made the evening better for Rose was if Olivia could've been there.

The four of them spent the rest of the evening together, drinking and dancing. Rose was surprised when Albus and Grace danced together and blamed it on the alcohol. As was naturally assumed, both Albus and Grace placed membership that night, with Scorpius acting as the Senior Member mediator who made the announcement and asked for the vote. They were both voted in, of course. Albus didn't even hesitate to extend his arm when it was time for Scorpius to give them their tattoos.

"Malfoy, mate," said a drunken Albus as the party was ending, "I think I may have misjudged you. You haven't corrupted Rosie at all, you've just brought out her fun side."

Rose snorted, "my 'fun side'?"

"Yeah, you were a prude before fifth year," said Al as he stumbled a bit down the hallway.

"Thanks, Potter, I suppose you're not too bad yourself. Once you've consumed copious amounts of alcohol, I can almost tolerate your presence," Rose slapped Scorpius playfully on the chest. He was the only sober one out of all four of them.

"Scorpius, Sweetheart," she said as she tugged on the front of his shirt, "why aren't you drunk?"

"Because you are," he replied as if the answer was obvious, "If you're getting drunk, I'm staying sober to keep an eye on you. I don't trust other blokes around you. Don't forget about what happened with Selwyn."

Albus made a mental note to ask what exactly had happened with Selwyn when he was sober; if he could even remember.

"Alright then," Rose yawned, "next time it's your turn to drink and I'll stay sober, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, love," he winked at her and she vaguely recalled the few times over the past year when she'd had to drag a drunken Scorpius down to his common room after Dragon Club meetings. They kissed goodnight at the place where they had to go their separate ways. Grace went with Scorpius back toward the Slytherin common room, and Al and Rose stumbled their way up to Gryffindor Tower.

As they tripped into the portrait hole, Albus was singing a slurry voice, "…I'm under your spell, baby, like _imperio_, and if you're into it, I know a place we can go…" it was a song from the party.

Giggling, they were leaning on each other to stay upright. "Need a hand?"growled an angry voice.

"James!" Albus yelled happily, "Were you waiting up for us? Aw, mate, you shouldn't have!"

"Where have you two been?" he scolded.

"We've been-" Rose saw Al choke over the words and he looked surprised for a moment, then shook his head as if remembering the enchantment he was now under and said, "Erm, I can't tell you. But I had a wicked awesome time. Rose is so much fun now, Malfoy has turned her into quite the little party animal!"

"Malfoy?" James raised an eyebrow, "you two have been out partying with Rose's group of Slytherin delinquents? I never would've thought that of my own brother."

"No, James, you have it all wrong, it's not a group of Slytherin delinquents, it's-" once again, Al was silenced by the magic binding him. "Bloody hell," he growled angrily, "James, I swear to Merlin I would tell you if I could, but I can't. Sorry, mate."

Rose shrugged apologetically and said, "At least Al believes me now."

Albus turned to her, put one hand on each of her shoulders, looked her in the eye and said, "Rose Weasley, I'm so sorry I ever thought bad things about you. Thanks for tonight, and you can tell Malfoy I said thanks to him, too. You lot are a riot! Night, Rosie," he ruffled her hair affectionately and stumbled up the boys' stairs and she could still hear him singing, "…I don't need Amortentia to know you're the one I desire, baby come heat up my cauldron with your fire…"

James stood staring at Rose curiously for a few moments before she tilted to the side and started to fall over. James caught her before she hit the ground, "Whoopsie," she said as she griped his forearms to keep herself steady.

"Since when did you start drinking? This is the second time in about a week," he demanded.

"Since when did you become such a buzz kill?" she retorted.

"This isn't like you," said James with a furrowed brow, "I don't know what's gotten into you, and I especially do not know what has gotten into Albus, but I'm going to figure it out."

"You do that, Jamsie. In the meantime, how about you help me up those stairs? Blimey, I didn't think the staircases in here were supposed to move."

"The staircase isn't moving, Rose," said James, sounding somewhat impatient.

"Oh," she said with a frown, "it must just be me," she started stumbling toward the stairs, but James couldn't take it anymore. Groaning, he hooked an arm around her middle and pulled her toward the couch.

"Lie down," he instructed, and Rose obeyed, not having much of a choice as she would've fallen over anyway. James disappeared up the boys' stairs for a moment and then came back down. He uncorked a vial of potion and tipped it into Rose's open mouth.

Rose gagged and tried to spit it back out, but James clapped a hand over her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow it. Almost immediately everything in the room righted itself in her vision and she was sober. "Wow," she said as she blinked rapidly, "what was that stuff?"

"Sober-up potion," said James with a shrug.

"Those exist?" Rose asked in surprise.

"It only works on your mind. Your body is still drunk. I just invented it recently. You're the first person other than me to try it."

"So I'm your guinea pig?" she would have been much angrier if the potion hadn't helped her so much, "where did you get the idea for something like that anyway?"

James frowned and said, "You don't tell me any of your secrets, why should I tell you mine?"

"Because my secrets aren't mine to tell," she said simply.

James watched her silently for a moment as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in and she ran her fingers through it, massaging her scalp, as if she could still just vaguely feel the effects of the alcohol, "It was a test; an interview, if you will," he told her at last, "Uncle George told me that if I could create an effective Sober-up potion, he would take me on full-time after graduation."

"So that's what this is about! You want to work at the joke shop, but you know your parents won't approve."

"They both want me to follow in their footsteps. Dad wants me to be an auror and mum wants me to become a Quidditch star."

"Fuck them," said Rose, and she meant it. James' eyebrows shot up at the curse word, but he said nothing as she continued on, "don't worry about what they want for you, James. You're your own person. Do what makes you happy, and they will be happy for you, because they love you."

They were quiet for a while, until James asked, "Is that what you're hoping will happen with Malfoy? You're making choices that make you happy and you hope that your parents will be happy for you eventually, even if this isn't what they want for you?"

"Yes," Rose whispered the word and a haunted look came into her eyes as she started into the flickering flames of the Gryffindor fireplace.

"Perhaps," he said thoughtfully, "we are more alike than either of us knew, Rosie."

Rose turned her head to smile at him, but he was already leaving. She watched as he skipped up the stairs to go to bed. Reluctantly, Rose got up and did the same.

"Ravenclaw had better thrash Slytherin in the first game of the season," said James heatedly on the morning of the first practice of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

Albus yawned and said tiredly, "Don't worry, James, Ravenclaw has a strong team."

"So does Slytherin," Fred replied glumly.

"Don't be such downers," Dominique reprimanded, "You don't know who they will replace Selwyn with. They could end up with a terrible team this year."

"Yeah, even if we lose the Quidditch Cup, we could still have a chance to win the House Cup," Rose obviously meant this to be inspirational, but instead everyone turned to glare at her.

"You've never been able to take Quidditch seriously enough," Hugo was the first to speak after a very pronounced pause.

This was the most normal things had been between her and her family since the term had started. It was almost October, and they were still ardently ignoring, to the best of their abilities, that she was dating Scorpius Malfoy. Whenever he was around, they simply ignored him. Except for Albus. It had been a week since he and Grace had joined the Dragon Club, and there had been one meeting since then.

Albus and Scorpius were letting their guards down around each other little bits at a time. It was an excruciatingly slow process, but Rose was doing her best to be patient. She wondered vaguely if she was a Seer because she just knew that if those two would just let themselves, they would become best friends.

Zander and Albus got along alright. Zander got along with anyone who would give him a chance. Grace was still aloof around both Malfoy and Goyle, but she was at least polite to them now. Rose giggled as out of nowhere she felt lips trailing up and down her neck. Reaching behind her, she wrapped her arms around Scorpius who growled into her ear.

James cleared his throat pointedly, glaring daggers at the happy couple. Rose frowned at her family as she looked around the table to find them all glaring at her; none of them were talking about Quidditch anymore. She pushed her empty plate away from her and stood up. She took hold of Scorpius' hand and they left the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately.

"Don't be," Rose sounded angry and for a moment Scorpius was confused; what had he done? "It's their fault, Scorpius, not yours. Never yours," she turned toward him and took his face in her hands, "If they got to know you, they would love you. You're perfect," she kissed the tip of his nose, "don't let them ever make you feel bad about yourself. Especially don't ever let them make you feel bad about dating me!"

Laughing, he hugged her tightly, then pulled away and said, "I have to finish my Charms homework."

"I thought you already finished that assignment?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Flitwick gave me extra work because I didn't do well in class yesterday."

"Perhaps our relationship is distracting," said Rose as she took a step back from him. Scorpius had always been her rival as far as schoolwork, and if he was having trouble, something was wrong. "I won't distract you today, darling. Go on and do your work, I'll find Olivia or Grace to spend time with."

Scorpius pouted at her and said, "If you change your mind, come and find me in the library. You are always a welcome distraction," they exchanged a quick kiss and Scorpius skipped off toward the library. Rose noticed immediately that he didn't have his Charms textbook with him.

Frowning, she made her way to the Slytherin dungeons and let herself in, knowing the password was 'Dementor's Kiss'. Zander was sitting in his favorite chair by the emerald flames flickering in the fireplace, reading a book. "What are you reading?" she asked casually.

"A Russian wizard's account of the coven of vampires he fought a few years back," said Zander, not lifting his eyes from the page.

"What's Scorpius doing?" she asked bluntly.

"How should I know? You two ran out of the Great Hall together, I thought he would be with you."

"Zander, something is going on. He said he had to go work on extra Charms homework. Flitwick would never give a student like Scorpius extra work! Not to mention he didn't have any books with him when he took off toward the library! Zan, I know something is up."

"Nothing is up," Zander said this evenly, rationally, and Rose almost believed it; _almost_.

"Is it that bad?" Rose dropped down onto the couch across from Zander, "whatever is going on is so bad that you would lie to me about it? I thought that we were friends, Goyle," Zander visibly flinched at her use of his last name but said nothing.

"Is he cheating on me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Merlin, no!" Zander sounded shocked by the question.

"Is he in some sort of trouble?"

"No," Zander sounded impatient now, "Blimey, Rose, it's nothing you need to worry your pretty little red head over, okay? Don't give it another thought. You wouldn't have noticed anything at all if Scorpius wasn't so easy for you to read."

"Does he simply not want to be around me? I understand if he wants alone time, I really do. Everyone needs time to himself or herself every once in a while. I just wish he would tell me if that was the case."

"Rose," Zander's voice had an edge.

She sighed wistfully, "Maybe I'll just pop in the library to see if he's there, and if he's not I can confront him about it later and get the truth out of him. Or I'm well up to brewing a batch of veritaserum and slipping some into his drink. Though if I'm correct, that potion takes months to stew properly, so maybe I can just knick some from Professor Clarence's private stores."

"He's working on your anniversary present, if you must know," Zander said at last.

"My what?" Rose looked confused, which greatly amused Zander; Rose Weasley very rarely looked confused.

"As great as it is that I have rubbed off on you enough that you're considering stealing from teachers, I would much rather you not get expelled. So the truth is that Scorpius is working on your one month anniversary present."

"Do people normally give gifts on the one month anniversary?" Rose inquired.

"Bloody hell, how should I know? My longest relationship lasted about a week."

"I need to get him something! Zander, help me, please!" Rose panicked, "I only have two weeks until the second of October!"

"Calm down, it's no big deal. Scorpius isn't even expecting anything from you. He's just doing this to show you how much he cares."

"Well what is it he's doing? I should know, that way I know how extravagant my gift should be."

"I'm not telling you!"

"Then at least help me pick out something for him! I'm ruddy awful at getting gifts for men! Just ask Albus and Hugo! The last time either of them got a gift from me, it was a gift certificate to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

"What's so terrible about that?"

"We get stuff from there for free," said Rose with a small laugh.

Zander gave a loud guffaw, "Shit, it sounds like you really do need my help."

She nodded, her lower lip pouting out in an adorable way that made Zander feel like he would do anything she asked of him. "What sort of thing do you think Scorpius would appreciate?" she asked.

"Scorpius, whether you have seen this side of him or not, is somewhat possessive," said Zander slowly, "you saw the way he reacted when he caught us snogging that one time. You should do something to show him that you are entirely his."

"I'm not sleeping with him, Zan!" she caught on to his train of thought fast.

"Well why the fuck not? That would be the best present ever!"

"Because I'm not giving up my," she paused, glanced nervously around the common room, and then whispered the word, "virginity," her voice went back up to her normal volume, "as an anniversary gift."

"You know he wants it," said Zander lazily.

"You don't know that," said Rose as a blush accented her cheeks.

"Yes, I do," he replied with a sly grin, "what else do you think we talk about? Especially in the changing rooms before and after our Quidditch practices? Every man on our team asks Scorpius every practice if he's had sex with you yet. It's common knowledge that he's a virgin, you see, and that can be very embarrassing for a bloke."

"I don't care," Rose said briskly, tossing her thick hair over her shoulder haughtily, "I'm not ready, and the entire school can tease Scorpius about it all they want, but he's not getting anything until I am prepared to take our relationship to that level."

"Bloody hell, Rose, give him a break! He's a sixteen year old wizard, his self control can only take so much. Especially when he has a girlfriend as sexy as you. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to talk you into anything yet."

"Maybe he doesn't want it," Rose said this so quietly that Zander had to strain his ears to hear her. It was her biggest secret worry. That perhaps Scorpius did not desire her physically the way she desired him. Perhaps the reason he had never bothered her about sex was because he didn't find her attractive enough.

"That is the biggest pile of hippogriff shite I've ever heard come out of your mouth," he looked somewhat appalled, "Scorpius wants it so badly I hear him moaning about it in his sleep. He's just too much of a fucking Hufflepuff to tell you so."

Her expression was one of disapproval, "It's unfair of you to categorize all Hufflepuffs as-"

"Yes, I know," he sounded exasperated, "Hufflepuffs can be brave, too, blah blah blah. You know what I mean, Rose, so quit acting stupid. Scorpius is my best mate. We have talked about shagging before."

"What?" If Rose was blushing before, it was nothing compared to crimson color scorching her face then.

"He knows how experienced I am," he said arrogantly, "and he's nervous about it, which he shouldn't be. He wants to wait for you to make the first move, because he doesn't want to ever make you feel pressured or push you out of your comfort level, so make a first move already, Angel."

She bit her lip for a moment and then slowly shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, I'm just not ready." He looked disappointed in her and clucked his tongue to show his frustration of her decision, but a moment later she said, "Although you may be onto something about his possessiveness."

"What do you mean?"

Her face lit up and she leapt to her feet, "I've got it!" She declared with excitement, "it's perfect! I'm sure he'll love it!"

"Rosie…" he said slowly, "do I even want to ask what you're thinking?"

She leaned forward and whispered her idea into his ear. A grin stretched onto his face and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "What do you think?" she wanted to know.

"I think that you are bloody brilliant. He's not going to know what hit him. Though when he sees it, things may lead to the idea I originally gave you," he warned.

Rose smirked, "I'll be sure to keep him in line. Do you think you could help me with the spell?"

"You're going to use a spell? You don't want to just do it the muggle way?"

"A spell is much more efficient, if I can perform it correctly."

"Okay then, I'll help." Together, they made their way to the library where they knew Scorpius would not be, despite him having told Rose that's where he was going, and they began their research on a spell that would have the effect Rose wanted.

As they worked in the library, using prior knowledge as well as advice gleaned from numerous textbooks, a small second year Ravenclaw boy approached them timidly. Zander raised his eyebrows at the boy; should he hex him? No, Rose had a soft spot for little kids and he didn't want to get into an argument with her.

"Rose?" the boy squeaked, "Rose Weasley?"

"Yes?" Rose didn't notice the boy until he spoke. She looked up from the book she was reading and stared at him.

Hastily, he shoved a rolled up piece of parchment into her hand and said, "I was told to give this to you." The boy looked at Zander, got scared, and scampered off quickly. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes; she couldn't understand how anyone could be afraid of a teddy bear like Zander.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"Professor Longbottom wants to see me in his office as soon as I can get there," she frowned at her Uncle Neville's message. Was this about her last Herbology assignment? She had a feeling that she had diagrammed the parts of that blasted plant wrong, but surely she couldn't have gotten a grade so bad that she would need to speak with him privately?

Unsure of what else to do, Rose stowed away all of the books she had laid out in front of her, told Zander to keep working, and made her way toward Professor Longbottom's office.

She knocked lightly on the door and heard the familiar deep male voice say, "Come on in, Rose."

"Hi, Uncle Nev," she took her cue from him. When he addressed her as 'Ms. Weasley,' she addressed him as 'Professor Longbottom.' But when he called her 'Rose' she knew it was a casual enough situation to call him 'Uncle Neville.'

"Have a seat, I think we need to talk."

Rose sat in a seat in front of his desk nervously. She was perched precariously on the edge of the chair, ready to defend her shoddy homework and even beg for the chance to re-do the assignment if he was willing to negotiate. With bated breath, she watched as Neville leaned forward on his desk on his elbows and frowned at her.

"I'm going to go take a shot in the dark here," he said glumily, "and say that your parents don't know about your relationship with Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh!" said Rose in surprise, "is that what this is about? Uncle Nev, you really had me worried! I thought I had maybe gotten only an A on that last assignment."

Neville allowed himself a small smile before saying, "No, Rose, your work is still receiving your regular O. However, I think your choice of boyfriend is the much more important topic of conversation. Do Ron and Hermione know about this?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Rose bristled.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"Take it however you want. This isn't your concern."

"You don't think that I feel some obligation toward two of my best friends?"

"You wouldn't!"

Neville raised his eyebrows at her, "I don't want to. But I think that they deserve to know, Rosie. They love you and we both know that if you have a boyfriend, they should be aware of that. How have they not found out with all of your cousins here?"

"Albus told them not to tell," she said as if that were obvious.

Neville chuckled, "He is so much like his father. Always trying to protect his friends."

Rose scowled, "You're right; he is trying to protect me. You know how my parents would react. They hate the Malfoys, Uncle Neville. If I tell them that I'm _dating _a Malfoy, that I'm in _love_ with a Malfoy, they're going to disown me."

"No," he said, but he wouldn't look her in the eye, "they wouldn't do that," he tried to sound reassuring, but it just came out weak and shaky.

"Yes, they would, and It wouldn't even be over a legitimate reason. Scorpius Malfoy isn't his father. He's not a bad guy."

"Right," he replied sarcastically, "I can tell that he's been such a good influence on you. Just remembering how you were before you started spending so much time with him! To think that you used to have a clean record, that you didn't used to hex unsuspecting students, that your skirts used to actually cover your rear end! Thank goodness he got to you when he did, or who knows where you might have ended up! Maybe even Head Girl!"

Rose folded her arms across her chest, glaring across the table, "He's taught me that it's okay to not always be perfect. That sometimes if you let yourself have fun, you might actually enjoy life."

"But Rose, is he really what's best for you? Is this relationship really what's best for you? When someone loves you, and you love them, you're not supposed to change for that person, and look how much you have changed!"

Rose tried to calm herself down. She didn't want to be mad at her uncle, but he was making that exceedingly difficult. In order to keep from this turning into a full scale argument, she took a deep breath and tried to explain herself rationally.

"I didn't change for Scorpius. I changed because I wanted to. There was this part of myself that I never let out; a very large and important part of my personality that I always ignored and shoved to the side so that I could strive for perfection. But then, I decided that I didn't want to be perfect anymore; I wanted to be happy. When I decided to make myself happy instead of perfect, I realized that Scorpius was the person who made that happen. He makes me so happy, Uncle Neville, surely you see that?"

He frowned at her, "Yes," he finally admitted grudgingly, "I have noticed that you are happier now than I've seen you in a long time."

"Scorpius is good for me," she said simply.

Neville shook his head, staring down at the table, refusing to agree and refusing to disagree. "Ron and Hermione need to know," he said at least.

"Yes, they will need to know," Neville's head snapped up at her words, "but it's my place to tell them; not yours."

"When do you plan on making them aware of this?"

"I…hadn't thought about when exactly. Just some time in the future when it feels right."

"That could be never."

"I am sure I will tell them eventually."

"Holiday break."

"What?"

"Tell your parents the truth about your relationship with Scorpius during your holiday break and I won't breathe a word to them about it. You know your father; he'll consider it betrayal if I knew about this and didn't tell him. But, if you plan on telling them and you have a date in mind, then I have no reason to interfere."

Rose groaned. He was being very generous, and she knew this. She knew that her parents talked with Neville and Hannah almost daily; they were very good friends. It was asking a lot of him to keep this secret, and he was willing to do it. All she had to do was commit to telling her parents the truth.

If she was being honest with herself, Rose knew that any future she wanted with Scorpius would have to involve telling her parents, so why was she so hesitant now to put it in stone? Rose fiddled with the hem of her short skirt to buy herself a few extra moments to consider his offer.

"Alright," she said in a whisper, "I will tell them when I go home for Christmas. Granted, I told them I wouldn't be coming home at all, but if I must go, I might as well use the opportunity to tell them about Scorpius."

"Wait," he held up a hand, "why weren't you planning on going home?"

"My parents and I got into a stupid fight," she waved her hand dismissively.

Neville scowled, but didn't ask about the fight. Perhaps he already knew. After yet another long pause he said, "Alright then. Now that's settled, you can go back to the library."

"How did you know I was-"

"Rose," he said with a chuckle, "some things never change."

Knowing she was dismissed, Rose got up and left the office. Scowling, she stormed off down the hall purposefully. She had given herself a deadline and she was quite mad about it. She was almost of age for Merlin's sake! She shouldn't have to report every little thing to her parents.

Of course, Scorpius was not a 'little thing.' In fact, he was the biggest thing in her life, and a part of her knew that he would remain the biggest part of her life for a very long time, if not forever. Still, giving herself a deadline made everything seem so final. Instead of feeling relieved about the prospect of her parents knowing about her boyfriend, oppositely, she dreaded the day.

Angrily, she whipped out her wand the moment she came upon the first unsuspecting student. With a sharp flick, the poor fourth year boy started growing hair out of his nose so long it was almost to his knees by the time Rose had rounded the next corner.

A small smirk crept onto her face at what she had done. Of course she had participated in Scorpius' and Zander's hexing students before, but never on her own just to left off some steam, and blimey did it feel good. Already she was less angry than she had been a few moments before.

Her next victim was a seventh year girl who had paused in the corridor to pick up a quill she had dropped. With a swift flick, Rose cast a nonverbal spell and the quill transformed into a harmless garden snake. The girl screamed and ran off, but Rose merely chuckled, waved her wand and the snake was a quill once again.

Allowing herself a quick smile, she made her way back to the library feeling for the first time like maybe she did belong in Slytherin.**  
><strong> 

**A/N: So what did everyone think? Did Rose and Grace respond to the Dragon Club the way you expected? And what do you think Rose and Scorpius are going to give each other for their one month anniversary?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

**WARNING: Scenes of a mild sexual nature.**

"Rose?" she had returned to the library, right where she had left Zander.

She folded her arms over her chest and dropped down into the seat next to him. "What?" she snapped.

"What did Professor Longbottom want?"

"To force me to tell my parents about Scorpius."

"What?"

"I know, tell me about it! That…that git! He thinks he can order me around and demand that I tell my parents about my relationship! It's none of his business anyway. Who in the hell does he think he is?"

"Angel," he said, "were you not planning on telling your family about Scorpius?"

"We've only been dating for two weeks! I haven't even thought about telling my parents yet."

"He's already trying to figure out how to tell Draco and Astoria."

Rose's mouth dropped open to form a perfect O. "You mean he wants to tell his parents?"

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, Angel, Scorpius is in love with you," he said casually. Rose merely frowned; she knew that already. "Which means that he wants his parents to know about you. He's proud of being with you. Are you ashamed of him?"

"I'm not – I didn't mean – it's just that – ugh!"

He repeated the question, "Are you ashamed of him? Ashamed of the fact that you are dating a bloke whose entire family is comprised of former Death Eaters? Ashamed that the wizard you love has a family that is obsessed with blood purity?"

Rose bit her bottom lip and asked herself the same questions Zander had just presented to her. Was the reason she was keeping Scorpius a secret from her parents really because she didn't want to make them angry? Or was she ashamed of him?

At last, she said, "I'm not ashamed. I'm worried that my family will be ashamed."

"I know it's intimidating, and I know you worry about your parents' reactions, but Rose, this is something you would have had to do anyway. That is, if you wanted to stay with Scorpius."

"Of course I want Scorpius! I want him more than anything!"

"And what would you be willing to do to keep him?"

"Anything."

"Even telling your parents?"

Rose scowled darkly. She wasn't normally one to be schooled by Zander Goyle, but here he was making her see the folly of her own ways. "Yes, even tell my parents."

"If they disapprove, which you assume they will, and they threaten to disown you or something equally as crazy, what would you do?"

She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to have to think about this. No one should ever have to sit and contemplate over who she would choose if it was a decision between her family and the love of her life. "I would choose Scorpius, of course," she said with a sigh.

"That's really saying something," even Zander looked surprised at her answer.

"I'm guessing that you and Scorpius already discussed that possible scenario?" Zander nodded and Rose asked, "Did Scorpius think I would choose my family over him?"

"Scorpius has braced himself for losing you if it comes down to that. He is convinced that if your parents forced you to choose, you would pick your family."

"How could he think that? Doesn't he realize how much he means to me?"

"He will once you give him that anniversary present we're supposed to be working on," Zander tapped the open book in front of him with his wand, and a few pages fluttered magically.

"Oh! Right! Have you found anything?"

"Yes, actually, I have, take a look at this spell here…."

Finally, the second of October rolled around. The first thing Rose did upon waking in her dorm was to perform the spell she had practiced with Zander. Thankfully, it worked perfectly. Smiling to herself, she rolled out of bed and continued getting ready for the day. As it happened, their one month anniversary fell on a Tuesday, so they still had classes to attend.

All throughout the day she was giddy. She couldn't wait to take Scorpius in private and give him his gift. He could tell how excited she was as she skipped to class with him, tugging him along with her. Granted, Scorpius was anxious himself; his gift to Rose was in the pocket of his cloak at that very moment.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Rose was able to pull Scorpius away during their free time after dinner. There were still a few hours left until curfew, and even then they were both on prefect duty that evening so they most likely would not get in trouble if they were caught out of bed.

"Happy anniversary," she sang as she pulled him into the Room of Requirement.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. Once they were in the room with the door shut behind them, he kissed her hard on the lips. Taken off guard, Rose allowed herself to be pushed up against a wall. She gave a small squeak of surprise when Scorpius lifted her up by her hips, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

She thought over Zander's words; about how Scorpius did want her that way, and she could feel his desire in the way he kissed her, the way he pressed his body into hers, and the way he grinded his hips into hers. Without meaning to, she moaned into his mouth, and immediately felt a certain part of him stiffen in response against the inside of her thigh.

He traced her lips with his tongue before plunging it into her mouth, deepening their kiss. His fingers trailed down her back, around to her stomach, and slid just under the hem of her shirt. Not wanting to say it out loud and disrupt the mood, Rose tried to convey to him that what he was doing was alright with her by nipping gently at his tongue and lips.

Taking the hint, he lifted her shirt up and over her head, dropping it onto the floor. His hands griped her hips, slid up the sides of her bare torso, skimmed around her breasts, and cupped her face to kiss her with more passion. Rose broke the kiss, panting for air, and Scorpius trailed his lips down her neck, groaning into her skin as his tongue flicked out to taste her there.

"Scorpius," she sounded breathless, which caused him to grip her even tighter, but she tilted his face up to hers, and he opened his eyes, revealing how dark they had become as a result of his lust. She gaped at him for a moment as she felt a clenching in her lower regions, but then shook her head to clear it, and motioned for him to look down.

At first, all Scorpius was able to concentrate on was her breasts; they were the perfect size, the perfect shape, and they were peeking up over her skimpy red bra. He almost chuckled; of course she would be wearing red undergarments. She was a Gryffindor through and through.

But then, his eyes slid further down her body and he froze. He stared at her hipbone for a moment in surprise, and then she said softly, "Happy anniversary, love."

"This is my gift?" he asked. His tone sounded neutral and Rose wondered if he liked it or not.

"Yes," she said, almost embarrassedly, "and it's permanent."

Scorpius brought his right hand down from her face to trail along her hipbone. There, in green and silver ink, in elegant bold letters, was his name, 'Scorpius Malfoy'. His eyes widened at her words and he looked almost frightened.

"Well, it's as permanent as I could make it without being stupid. I am the only person able to remove it. Even if I told you the spell and you cast it correctly, the tattoo would still be there. Since it is on my body, only I can take it off."

"You did this for me?" he asked, his voice still neutral.

"If you don't like it, I can remove it," she reminded him.

A growl ripped from his throat, that Rose felt vibrate through his chest as her hands were splayed across it, and he kissed her with a renewed passion that left her gasping for air. Aggressively, he spun her around, and they fell onto a bed that appeared while they were falling.

She tugged off his school cloak, and his lips ran down her face, the hollow of her throat, between her breasts, down her stomach and kissed the tattoo, "I fucking love it," he growled, pulling her flush against him.

"What made you think of doing something like this?" Scorpius was desperately trying to calm himself. He knew that if he didn't reign himself in, he would end up doing something they both may regret later.

"I wanted to do something to show you that I belong to you. I'm yours, Scorpius Malfoy."

He shut his eyes tight and swallowed. If she kept talking like that, he was likely to bust without even touching her. "Keep talking like that, Angel, and I'm going to lose what little self control I am holding onto at the moment."

"How about I distract you then?" she offered. Rose was all too aware of how her body screamed in protest against her words. Her body didn't want to distract Scorpius from her, it wanted her to tear off his clothes and have her way with him right then. But her brain was working vehemently against it, knowing that she was not emotionally ready for that yet.

"How?" he wondered as he took her hand in his and kissed the inside of her wrist, up her forearm, to the crease of her elbow.

"I, erm," she mumbled incoherently, lost in the sensations she was experiencing, "what did you get me?" she eventually managed to ask.

His eyes flicked up to meet hers, and very slowly, he lifted his body off of hers, and stood up beside where she was lying on the bed. His silver-blue eyes skimmed over her body hungrily, as she still was not wearing a shirt to cover that tempting bra. Then, he forced himself to pick his cloak up from the floor, dig through the pocket, and produce a thin black box.

"It's nothing compared to your gift to me," he told her as he sat on the bed beside her. Rose lifted herself up, and curled into his side, not at all self conscious about the fact that she was in her bra in front of Scorpius.

With great curiosity, she creaked open the lid of the box to find a necklace nestled into the fine black satin lining. It was a delicate silver chain, a silver angel charm hung from it. "Silver," he whispered into her ear as he used a hand to brush her hair back over her shoulder, "for Slytherin," he wrapped his arms around her, "and an angel because that's what you are." He took hold of the ends of the necklace and clasped it around her neck.

"I love it," she told him sincerely, "thank you."

"It's charmed," he said with a smirk, "so that if you're ever in danger, I'll know immediately," even though he had never told her about it, his father's words still haunted him, and he wanted to make damn sure that he could protect Rose if his blood status ever put her in danger.

"So that is what you were working on?"

"I told you I was doing extra Charms work," he told her with a wink. She laughed, and his heart melted. He never knew he could feel that way about anyone. "Also," he continued, focusing on keeping his voice level, "it's Goblin made."

"So that's where you have been disappearing to!"

He chuckled lightly, "Yes, I've been sneaking into Hogsmeade and meeting up with a Goblin who agreed to do this for me."

"Why would a Goblin do you a favor?"

"He owed my family because apparently my father helped him during the war."

"Your father helped a Goblin?"

"Yes, well, apparently something had been stolen out of my aunt's vault at Gringotts, and You-Know-Who went crazy and killed almost everyone in the room. My father managed to hide a few of the Goblins who were standing close by him and, as is the way of Goblins, they consider themselves in his debt forever. Or until they save his life in return."

"Wow. I never knew that."

"No one does except my father, my mother, myself, and now you. Though I'm sure we'll let Scarlett in on the secret when she's a little older," Scorpius kissed her cheek and then glanced down at the tattoo again and whispered, "I belong to you just as much as you belong to me. Would you give me a tattoo like yours?"

"What?" she yelped. She hadn't expected that request from him.

"I want a tattoo of my own," he repeated softly.

"You're so arrogant, Malfoy, really? You want a tattoo of your own name on you?"

"No, silly girl, I want yours. In red and gold lettering, of course."

Hesitantly, she asked, "Where?"

Scorpius thought for a moment and then said, "Here," he pointed to the spot on his chest directly over his heart.

"On your heart? Isn't that a bit cliché, Scorp?"

"Well then where would you put it?" he grumbled.

"If it were up to me, I would put it…" she trailed off, turned him around, and tapped his shoulder blade lightly with her wand, "right here."

"Okay then, that's where I want it," Scorpius pulled his shirt up and over his head and dropped it to the floor on top of his cloak. Rose slid her hands up and down his muscled back, shivering with delight at how his skin felt beneath her fingertips.

She said the spell in a whisper and the result was immediate. In the same elegant writing as hers, was her own name in red and gold ink, forever etched into Scorpius' body.

"So is this one permanent as well?" he wondered.

"Yes," she told him as she pulled her own shirt back on, "only you can remove it."

He nodded appreciatively and checked out the tattoo in a mirror that had appeared. "It's perfect," he said and kissed her. Together, they walked to Gryffindor tower, where Scorpius told her goodnight, and then he made his way back down to the dungeons.

"Rosie!" Albus yelled up the girls' staircase, being unable to actually ascend the stairs.

"Shut up, you prat!" Rose came skipping down the stairs, scowling at her cousin for yelling so loudly in the common room. Almost everyone was sleeping. After all, it was nearly midnight.

"You're going to make us late!"

"You're more than welcome to leave without me, Albus. Surely you know your way to the Charms classroom by now?"

Albus frowned at her but waited patiently as she patted her hair, making sure not a strand was out of place, brushed her tongue over her teeth to remove any unwanted lipstick marks, and then escorted her out the door.

With Albus now attending the Dragon Club meetings, Scorpius had taken to waiting for her just outside of the Charms classroom. A wide grin broke across his face as he saw Rose and Albus walking toward them. He hurried to meet them, taking Rose in his arms and kissing her.

Albus looked away pointedly until they had finished snogging. "Al," said Scorpius in greeting.

"Scorp," said Albus in the same almost-friendly tone. Grace came hurtling down the corridor at that moment.

"Get inside," she hissed, "Filch is headed this way!" Quickly, the four of them flashed their tattoos at Simon and were ushered quickly into the waiting party. There was soft music in the background. Nobody was dancing. Instead, all of the people milled around talking amongst each other; laughing and having a good time.

"How did I go so long without these meetings in my life?" Al asked no one in particular.

"I was just thinking the same thing," said Grace in an awed voice. Smiling at each other, the four of them started mingling with the other members and joining in on the conversations.

Rose, being her natural inquisitive self, jumped right into a conversation Steven was having with Amelia, "There is no way that he did it on his own," Steven was saying.

"Then who do you think helped him?" Argued Amelia.

"What are we talking about?" asked Rose as she took a drink Steven handed to her.

"The escaped Death Eater," said Steven gravely.

Rose's glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor, "Oh no! Steven, I'm so sorry," she was saying, but before she got much farther into her apology, Steven shrugged, waved his wand, and the mess had disappeared. He handed Rose another glass of the amber liquid.

"Now what are you talking about?" she asked calmly.

"It will be in the _Prophet _tomorrow morning, but my mum sent me an owl tonight," said Amelia, whose mother was a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_. "Apparently a Death Eater who was locked up in Azkaban escaped earlier today. They can't find him."

"What do you mean they can't find him?" asked Rose angrily. After all, the 'they' Amelia was referring to just so happened to include many of Rose's family members and friends; the aurors.

"He seems to have simply vanished. They're not too worried though. Your Uncle Harry was quoted saying that it seems to be an isolated incident and he wasn't an exceptionally powerful Death Eater anyway."

Rose frowned; she wasn't worried about the Death Eater, not really. She was more worried about the fact that he had escaped. She had heard of only two escapes ever; Sirius Black, who was an animagus, and the Death Eaters that Voldemort broke out of prison after converting the dementors to his side.

So how did this one escape? She frowned, pondering on this information, as Scorpius appeared, wrapping his arms around Rose from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling his nose into her throat.

Forgetting her worries, she took another sip of her beverage and turned to spend the rest of the evening with the man she loved.

The following morning, along with the _Daily Prophet_ (which did, in fact, include the story Amelia had told Rose the night before) she received an owl from her mother assuring her that it was nothing to worry about; Harry was already hot on the Death Eater's tail.

It was actually a mistake by the guards that let the man escape; slowly, Harry had influenced the ministry to reduce the number of dementors at the prison and replace them with wizard guards. One of these wizard guards, however, left his shift early, and with the lack of dementors, the prisoner had the opportunity to escape.

Sighing at the ineptness of such a dimwitted wizard, Rose tossed the letter aside and dug into her breakfast.

Many miles away, Draco Malfoy sat in his drawing room reading a letter he had just received from his son at Hogwarts. He reread the letter several times.

_Dad,_

_How are things at home? I hope you, mum, and Scarlett are all doing well. I miss all of you. Things at Hogwarts are going as usual; O's in all of my classes, and Dragon Club meetings almost every weekend. Zander sends his love….or, actually, he said, 'tell your dad he's a stupid git'…but same thing. (I suppose he's still sore with you because you wouldn't let him come with us to France in July). Rose is worried about the escaped Death Eater, but she worries about everything. I don't like it when she's worried; it makes me anxious. Give my love to the family._

_Your son,_

_S_

Draco sighed, making a quick decision. He knew what Rose was to his son; he knew that Scorpius loved her. Though he had no idea they were dating, he did know they were close friends and quickly heading in that direction.

"Morning, Daddy," said Scarlett as she came into the room, rubbing the sleep out of her wide blue eyes.

"Morning, Dear," said Draco fondly, "Sleep well?"

Scarlett nodded. Draco picked her up and carried her into the dining room. Astoria Malfoy was just carrying in a large dish of pancakes, with an elf bobbing along at her elbow carrying the syrup. Draco deposited his daughter into a seat at the table, but did not sit himself.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Astoria, quickly reading into her husband's mood.

"Actually," he said, "I need to go to the Ministry."

"This early?" asked Astoria with a frown. Draco laughed lightly, kissed his wife quickly, and disapparated.

He knew, without knowing how he knew, that the person he sought would be at work early. It was just so _her_ to arrive an hour early for work every morning. He hadn't spoken to her directly in many years. There were often awkward nods of acknowledgement and sometimes even a muttered greeting, but that was it.

He hadn't wanted to speak with her because of the memories. Too painful for him even after all of these years. The conversation he had had with Rose hadn't been a lie; the guilt he felt over what he had let happen to her mother still pained him.

Unbidden, his thoughts went to that evening; Potter and his friends caught at last! He should be happy, but why wasn't he? Because this was the end. If Potter died, then Voldemort would win. Correction, Voldemort had already won, and if Potter died, then there would never be a chance of overthrowing him.

The stinging jinx Hermione had cast on Harry was still in full effect. His trademark lightning bolt scar was stretched tight over his forehead and Draco used this to his advantage, lying to his family about being unsure about whether or not it really was Harry. Bloody hell, how was Draco going to get him out of this? Because he knew, one way or another, he couldn't let Potter die.

Draco had envisioned a world under the rule of the Dark Lord to be so vastly different than what it was. He had envisioned a world where wizards and witches didn't have to hide their existence from muggles. A world where his pureblood status made him practically royalty. A world where muggles were put into their rightful places; at the feet of wizards.

But this…this cruel murderous monster was not the savior he had envisioned. Lord Voldemort was not at all the man Draco thought he would be, and this world was not one in which Draco desired to live. He had been so excited at first. He felt sure that his wildest dreams were coming true, and if Albus Dumbledore stood in the way, then wasn't Draco doing a _good_ thing by taking him out of the picture?

For the greater good…Draco did not find out until years later that his own personal mantra had also been that of Gelert Grindelwald's. He shivered now at the thought. When it came right down to it, Draco did not _want _to kill Dumbledore. More accurately, he did not want to kill anyone.

When he had finally cornered the old man, Dumbledore had given Draco a choice. The choice itself did not sound all that great; live in hiding with the Order of the Phoenix or live in fear with Lord Voldemort; both options were despicable. However, it was the fact that Dumbledore was _offering _him an actual choice.

The Dark Lord never gave anyone an option. It was his way or no way. Draco felt respect for the man he was about to murder fill within him, and he did not want to feel it. He wanted to hate Dumbledore so his mission would be easier, but he could not. Finally, his decision was made. His wand wavered, then lowered, but before he could seal the deal, others burst in and finished the job for him.

Shaking his head, he turned his thoughts to the memories of that night in the Manor. It was, after all, the reason why he was here. The events took a shocking turn when his aunt threw Potter and Weasley into the dungeons and began torturing Granger.

Draco had seen torture. Draco had even participated in it himself, though never voluntarily, but this was different. He _knew _this girl. Of course, he had never really liked her much, but still, he _knew _her. He could remember her bushy hair and big teeth. He could remember the way she smiled when she answered questions in class, the way she laughed with Scarhead and the Weasel.

That same brave, idiotic, mudblood girl was writhing and screaming in pain on the floor of his home. He couldn't take this. He couldn't stand it. Draco began to panic. Could he stop this? The only people in the room were his parents and Bellatrix. Bellatrix was so focused on torturing Granger that Draco knew he would have the advantage.

And his parents wouldn't raise a wand against him, would they? Suddenly he wasn't so sure. _Would _his parents cast spells against him if he attempted to save the girl? Perhaps they would. But he could win. What was he thinking? Fighting his parents to save the life of this girl he had never liked?

No, he realized in a sudden burst of epiphany, fight his parents to do _what's right._ He spun around, wand drawn on his aunt, with her back facing him, he pulled his arm back, ready to fling it forward with force as he prepared himself to cast a _stupefy_ spell.

But before he could follow through with the action, Potter and Weasley burst into the room. Draco felt a quick spurt of relief; he wouldn't have to save her now, the others could do it. But he reacted instinctively when Harry began firing spells at him. For a moment Draco fought him, but then gave in; he _wanted _Potter to win.

So he did. The Golden Trio escaped. For the first time in a year, Draco felt hope.

However, over 20 years later, he still felt guilt.

It was time to make amends. He knew the way things were heading with his son and Rose Weasley; he may not like it or approve of it, but it was undeniable by this point. As he approached the door, he released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

He rapped his knuckles on the door twice in quick succession. "Come in," called her short business voice.

Frowning, unsure of how to do the thing he knew must be done, he turned the door knob and entered the spacious office. Hermione Weasley had an office that was twice the size of Draco's own, but what had he expected? She was Hermione Bloody Weasley.

"M-Malfoy," said Hermione in surprise, "Can I help you?"

"I am hoping so," his voice was low, raspy, as his throat constricted. He coughed to clear his airways. Sweet Merlin, could he do this without breaking down into embarrassing sobs? "I'm sorry."

Hermione blinked at him, her brow furrowing in confusion, "Pardon?"

"Hermione," she flinched visibly when he used her first name, "I never apologized to you for what happened all of those years ago. It's about time I make things right. That night, at my home," he paused to shake his head and steady his voice, "I wanted to help you, but I didn't. I wanted to save you, but I sat back and waited for someone else to do it instead."

"Malfoy," she began, but was interrupted.

"Draco."

"What?"

"Please, call me Draco."

"Alright then," she looked a bit shaken up, and Draco almost regretted bringing up their terrible past, but now quite, "there is no need to apologize. I understand the pressure you were under and the situation you were in. There really wasn't anything you could have done without getting yourself killed."

"Then I should have died," he growled, raking his hands through his hair, "I should have, at least once in my life, done the right thing, but I was such a bloody coward. I don't know where my son gets it; this innate bravery he has. Because it certainly isn't from me."

He looked up at her, locking eyes with her for the first time, and she gasped at the pain and guilt she saw there. "I have never regretted anything more," he said slowly, "than not saving you from what Bellatrix did. And I…I have a feeling that you and I, and Weasel-erm…_Ronald_ and I will have to get over our differences."

Hermione looked confused once again and asked, "But why now?"

"It's long overdue, Hermione. Please, accept my apology as much as you can, and pass my sincerest regret along to your husband was well." Draco turned to leave, but a hand whipped out and caught him on the arm.

Carefully, he turned back around to face her and was surprised to see a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, even as her eyes filled with tears, "Thank you, Draco," she said sincerely, "you're forgiven." And she hugged him.

Startled, he patted her awkwardly on the head for a moment before giving into the embrace and hugging her in return. "I'm so sorry," he said again.

She pulled back, wiping the tears from her own eyes, "Merlin's pants, Ron will never believe this when I tell him." For a moment they both chuckled. Then he gave her a curt nod, and left.

Memories again flooded his mind. This time, the memories were from the day after the War. He sat, leaning against the broken Slytherin hourglass, emeralds glittering all around him on the floor, watching as Filch tried to sweep them all up.

Harry Potter approached Draco, and sat down beside him. Draco flinched. "It's over," Harry had said heavily.

"Come to gloat, have you, Potter?" Draco had sneered.

"No," Harry said this so sincerely, that Draco's head snapped up and he stared at Harry in surprise, "I've come to tell you that I am going to do all I can to help protect your family."

"Why?" hissed Draco. Being a Slytherin, Draco naturally assumed that whenever someone did something nice for you, it was only because they wanted something in return.

"Because both you and your mum saved my life."

"My mum?"

"Ask her about it later," Harry advised, "the point is, I know that if you hadn't been influenced so much by your family and their beliefs, you may have been on the right side. Even with your family's influenced, you're almost half-way decent."

"Are you having a go at my family?"

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to be grateful here, Draco, and you're making that bloody difficult."

"Grateful?" Draco looked shocked, as if he had never heard of such a thing before.

Harry nodded, "I am grateful to you and your mum. I still rather dislike your father, but that's aside from the point. What I am trying to say is that I will try damn hard to make sure that you and your family stay out of Azkaban. It's the least I can do."

Draco frowned at him, "Then, I guess I should say 'thank you.'"

"But you won't," Harry stated.

"Too right you are," said Draco with a laugh. He flinched at the sound; it had been months, perhaps years, since he had laughed. As if realizing that Draco was in a very bad place emotionally and needed time to sort through his thoughts, Harry stood, patted Draco on the shoulder and left him alone.

True to his word, Harry Potter stuck up for the Malfoys and kept them out of Azkaban. Harry knew that Draco was thankful, even if it was never said. There was no need for him to say 'thanks' to Harry. It was hard enough to apologize to Hermione.

Hopefully his apologize had made a difference. Because of this, Draco hoped that the path his son had chosen would be a bit easier. There was no other person for which Draco would have swallowed his pride and done what he did. But for Scorpius, he would do anything. For Scorpius, Draco would make sure that his past stayed in the past and did not come forward to hurt his son.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones have been lately! I felt like the word count didn't matter much because there is such heavy content in this chapter! As always, please review to let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

**WARNING: Scenes of a mild sexual nature.**

"Oh I love Halloween," Olivia said as she sat on Albus' lap in the Gryffindor common room.

"There's not much special about it," said Al with a frown.

"Sure there is," Olivia argued with a sly grin, "we have a spectacular feast and the Great Hall is always decorated. Hagrid has really outdone himself this time! Have you lot seen the pumpkins in his yard? They're as big as the carriages!"

"How in the name of Merlin does he expect to have those all carved for Halloween?" James asked as he peered out the window to inspect Hagrid's pumpkins. "Blimey, I can make them out quite well even from this distance. They're almost the same size as Hagrid's house!"

"Something tells me there are going to be a lot of pumpkin flavored foods around Hogwarts for a while," said Fred with a smirk. "Pumpkin pasties, pumpkin juice, pumpkin pie, pumpkin chicken-"

"Pumpkin _chicken_?" asked Lily skeptically, "What in the name of Merlin is pumpkin chicken?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," said Fred with a frown, "pumpkin flavored chicken. It's cooked in this delicious pumpkin batter, and it is the most delicious thing in the whole world," he sighed.

"I've never heard of it," argued Hugo.

"Of course not," snapped Fred, "That's because I invented it."

"What? When?"

"Well, two nights ago I had this dream that I was down in the kitchens dipping chicken legs into this orange goop, and then frying it up. It tasted spectacular. Maybe I'm a Seer!" He suddenly looked very excited.

"I doubt it," said Dominique with a frown, "That is, unless you're going to turn into a house elf. Honestly, why would you be cooking in the Hogwarts kitchens? You don't even know how to turn a stove on."

"Always have to rain on my parade, don't you, Dom?" Fred grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking lower into the couch.

Rose hadn't moved through the entire conversation. She was seated with her legs curled under her, on the couch next to Albus who was holding Olivia on his lap. In Rose's lap lay an open book that was not holding her attention at all that evening.

She hadn't particularly wanted to be up in the common room with her family on a Thursday evening, but Albus had advised her to make a point to spend more time with the family. After all, she couldn't _always_ be with Scorpius.

At first, her cousins had reacted cautiously, but after twenty or so minutes of awkward pauses between conversation, things were almost back to the way they were the first four years of Rose's schooling. Out of all of her relatives, the only ones who were in Gryffindor included James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Fred, Dominique, and Rose herself.

Her Ravenclaw cousins were Victoire, Roxanne (Both had graduated already), Louis, and Lucy. Only one was in Hufflepuff; Molly. None of them were in Slytherin.

Rose tapped her chin thoughtfully. Albus had confided in her after the sorting in their first year that the Sorting Hat _had _considered putting him in Slytherin; he said he had the ambition for it. In the end, though, his bravery outweighed his ambition. Roxanne also had been considered for Slytherin, though nobody knew this except Rose and Dominique, who had both been snooping around and found it in her diary. Apparently she desired power and was cunning. Yes, that sounded like Roxie.

It seemed that almost everyone had traits of other houses, except maybe James. Rose had heard the story numerous times from numerous people; the Sorting Hat wasn't even on his head when it had shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR.'

Rose tried to recall what the Sorting Hat had said about her, but she had been so nervous she hadn't even caught what it had said. Perhaps she should find out. _Did _she truly belong in Gryffindor? Even if she had as an eleven year old girl, did she still as a 16 year old teenager?

"I want to break into the Headmistress's office," she said without preamble. Now, more than ever, she doubted where she belonged. After she took out her own anger by bullying and hexing innocent students, was she still a Gryffindor?

Dominique and Fred, who had been laughing heartily, began laughing even harder. James smirked, Lily squeaked, Hugo rolled his eyes, Albus twitched violently, and Olivia asked, "What for?"

"The Sorting Hat," said Rose thoughtfully, "I was just thinking about how you all talk about things the Sorting Hat said about you. Parts of your personality it revealed privately to you that you hadn't realized before, but I can't remember what it said to me. I was too nervous at the time. My father's words kept ringing in my ears about being disowned, and I suppose I was too scared to listen properly."

"Well, Rosie, let's see what we can do," James promptly pulled a folded up piece of parchment out of his cloak pocket and unfolded it. The Marauder's Map.

"Put that away," said Dominique curtly, "we need an actual plan before we just storm off in that direction. And anyway, what are you going to do if you put the Sorting Hat on and it decides to put you in another house?" It was clear in her tone what she meant; Dominique assumed the Sorting Hat would change its mind and tell her she belonged in Slytherin.

"It won't say that," said Rose at once, though she wasn't nearly as sure as she sounded, "I belong in Gryffindor. I just want to know a bit more about my own mind than I already do. If I had been placed anywhere else, I'm sure it would have been Ravenclaw."

James snorted in disbelief, but it was Hugo who spoke, "I'm interested in that myself. Alright then, Fred, James, you two are the evil masterminds of this group, how do we go about breaking into the Headmistress's office?"

Rubbing his hands together eagerly, James began explaining a rather complex plan that included a Stinging jinx, two cans of pears, a chunk of Mrs. Norris' fur, Polyjuice Potion, three lookouts, a pocket watch, the Cloak of Invisibility, Cornish Pixie venom, and one dirty sock from the left foot of a sleeping giant.

"James," said Rose with an exasperated sigh, "You are completely mental. Why don't we just have one of us wait around by the stone Gargoyle under the Cloak for someone to say the password? Then, we can watch the map and when we're sure the office is empty, I'll sneak up there. Someone can stay just outside with the Map and watch to make sure McGonagall doesn't come back while I'm up there."

"I like James' plan!" said Fred at once.

"Don't be stupid," said Dominique, then shook her head, "oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to for a moment."

Everyone chuckled, but it was Lily who said, "I'm sure the rest of us prefer Rose's plan, so we'll go with that one."

"Let's put it to a vote!" shouted Fred in outrage.

Grumbling, everyone agreed. "All of those in favor of James' plan?" said Hugo diplomatically. Only James and Fred raised their hands. "All of those in favor of Rose's plan?" Every other hand shot up into the air. "Rose's plan wins!"

"No!" hissed James and Fred in disappointment.

"Okay," said Dominique as she turned the Map towards her, "it looks like McGonagall is currently in Flitwick's office, so one of us should go and wait by the Gargoyle now."

"I'll do it!" James leaped to his feet, ready to go.

"No," said Al shaking his head, "it's my cloak, I'll go."

"It's _our _cloak," corrected James.

"You have the Map!"

"Yeah, because I'm the oldest!"

"That doesn't matter! Dad doesn't even know you _have_ it! And you never share it with me!"

"Because I need it more than you do!"

"That's not true!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Screamed Lily. She sounded so much like her mother that both boys immediately snapped their mouths shut and turned to stare at her incredulously. "I don't have the Map _or _the Cloak and you don't hear me arguing about it."

"Well, because you're a girl," said Albus.

"And we're older," added James.

Lily rolled her eyes and continued, "It doesn't matter which of you does it, but whoever it is had better go now because it looks like McGonagall is headed towards the door of Flitwick's office.

"Shit!" James leaped to his feet and ran toward the girls' stairs, but abruptly stopped and turned to Rose with a frown, "Mind retrieving the Cloak for me, dear cousin?"

"Of course," Rose skipped up to her dormitory and returned with the Cloak. "Who's going then?"

"Both of us," said Al glumly as he threw the Cloak over his own shoulders and then over James as well.

"I can see your feet," said Dom.

"We'll slouch when we get there," hissed James, whispering conspiratorially as if he had to be quiet in the common room. "See you lot soon!" and they were off, grumbling quietly to each other, tripping a couple of times, and stumbling out of the portrait hole.

"That's my _foot_," Al snapped as James trod on his right foot for the fourth time since they had left Gryffindor Tower.

"Shut up, you prat, can't you see that Filch is right through that door?" James growled, shoving the Map under Al's nose, his wand tip nearly poking Al in the eye.

"And there's dear Mrs. Norris," said Al with loathing, pointing to a spot fast approaching them, "she's headed our way."

"We're invisible," said James haughtily.

"Not our feet."

"Well crouch down."

"Me? You're the one who's over six foot tall!"

"Yeah, but you're younger so it's your job to do the unpleasant stuff."

Mrs. Norris rounded the corner in that moment. Her yellow glowing eyes widened at the sight of two pairs of disembodied feet heading her way. She hissed menacingly and took off running to get Filch. "Run!" yelled James, and they did.

James and Al both took off running, not bothering to even try to stay invisible. James, who was taller, ran faster than Albus and as thus was completely visible as he streaked down the darkened corridors. Albus, panting just behind his brother, put on an extra spurt of speed to keep up, the cloak fastened around his shoulders, trailing behind him, flapping absurdly, and every once in a while obscuring his shoulders from view.

Finally, they reached the stone Gargoyle, laughing and clutching their aching sides. Just then they heard light casual footsteps coming their way, "McGonagall!" James whispered. Al nodded, threw the Cloak over them, and they both crouched down.

McGonagall appeared a moment later, humming to herself happily as she approached her office. Headmistress McGongall had not kept her predecessor's tradition of having the password as a favorite treat. Instead, she changed her password to anything that struck her fancy.

"Unicorn hair," she said and the gargoyle sprang aside. She entered her office and disappeared up the stairs.

As soon as she was gone, James was laughing again, "Unicorn hair? Honestly? What kind of password is that? She should have at least come up with a substance a bit more useful…Dragon blood, Acromantula venom, Vampire fang…"

"Let's just get back to the common room," said Al, who had still not forgotten about Mrs. Norris and Filch roaming the corridors. Thankfully, they made it back to the common room without further incident.

"Well?" asked Rose the moment they entered the common room.

"Easier than taking beerbutter from a house elf," said James lazily as he plopped down into his previously vacated seat, "the password is 'unicorn hair.'"

"Excellent!" Rose clapped her hands together excitedly, "I've decided to go during dinner tomorrow evening."

"During dinner?" Fred moaned, rubbing his flat, well defined stomach, "Do you expect us to starve to help you on this absurd mission?"

"We can eat dinner afterwards in the kitchens," Rose waved her hand as if batting away an annoying fly.

"But I want dinner on time," groaned Fred.

"Alright then, you can go to dinner, we don't need you to come with us. As a matter of fact, who wants to come?"

"Me!" cried James at once.

"I'll go, but I want to be with you, I don't want to be a lookout," said Albus.

"I'm with Albus," added Olivia, smiling fondly at her boyfriend who returned the sappy look.

"You lot are crazy, I'm going to dinner," said Hugo.

"First intelligent thing you've ever said, dear cousin," seconded Fred, patting Hugo on the back.

"I choose dinner," Lily didn't look at Rose as she made this decision.

"I'm going to dinner as well," Dominique sighed.

"We need more than just one lookout," said James, as if he had the most exciting position.

"I'll ask Scorpius and Zander if they-" Rose began, but was interrupted by everyone, except Albus, screaming, "NO!"

"Oh, fine!" Rose snapped, "I'll ask Grace."

"Ugh, not Vaisley," said James, who had never been particularly fond of the girl, even if he did put up with her every now and again because she was friends with his brother.

"Take your pick, James; Malfoy, Goyle, or Vaisley," Rose offered him a choice.

"All Slytherin's, of course," he grumbled, "Alright, fine, I choose Vaisley."

After this, the group of family and friends made their way to bed. Rose, however, found it difficult to sleep. Tomorrow she was going to find out if she really did belong in Slytherin or not. Tomorrow, she would truly know what she was made of.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Rose was already up, showered, dressed, her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, and she had just put two dangly sparkly earrings into her ears when Olivia groaned in her sleep, and rolled over, depositing herself onto the floor.

"Oi!" she yelled as her face smacked the cold surface.

"Good morning," said Rose cheerily as she threw her book bag over her shoulder.

"Bloody hell, Rose," said Olivia as she sat up, pulling her blanket off of her bed onto the floor with her, "are you going to stop dressing like a slag any time soon?"

Knowing her friend was teasing, Rose snatched a pillow from her bed and chucked it at Olivia who merely giggled and snuggled up in her blanket. Rose frowned at herself in the full length mirror in front of her. She really did look a bit like a slag, didn't she? She was perfectly aware of the fact that any slight movement could give everyone around a lovely view of her knickers, but quite frankly, she didn't care.

Not to mention, she enjoyed the way Scorpius' eyes would roam freely up and down her bare legs all day. "Isn't it funny," said Rose, "that you're saying I look like a slag, when actually, out of the two of us, I'm the only one still a virgin?"

Olivia grinned, "That's even worse; you're a tease!" Olivia giggled and Rose couldn't help but smile a little herself. Olivia continued, "You don't know what you're missing, Rose. You should give sex a try some time, though preferably not until you've found a better bloke than Scorpius." Rose didn't reply.

"Is it time to get up?" Stacy Smith had just poked her head out of the curtains hanging around her bed.

"It must be," replied Elise, "Rose is heading out of the room already."

Leaving her three roommates to get ready for the day, Rose skipped happily all the way to the Great Hall. "Morning, boys," she said as she slung her bag onto the bench and took her usual place between them.

"Morning, Rosie," said Zander, though he didn't look up from his plate of food.

"Wow," Scorpius was looking Rose up and down, just as he did every morning, "how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Look so bloody gorgeous every day?" As he spoke, he ran his hand up and down her thigh, reveling in how soft her skin was.

"It's because she gets up before the sun even rises," grumbled Zander as he tried, and failed, to stifle a yawn.

"What are you doing today, love?" Scorpius asked.

"Well," she began mysteriously, "I have classes, of course, then there will be time for homework and studying in the library. I was hoping to check out _Jinxes for the Jinxed_. It sounds like a really good book. Then, I might fancy a walk around the castle where I just might wander into the Headmistress' office and try on the Sorting Hat." She said the last bit very quickly in a rushed quiet voice.

Zander spit out his pumpkin juice, spraying it all over the dishes of food in front of him. Rose grimaced, reaching for food on the other side of the table instead. "Are you serious? You want to break into McGonagall's office to try on a stupid hat?"

"It's not a stupid hat, Zan! In fact, it's the most intelligent hat in existence!"

"You know what I mean! That is an absolutely dangerous plan. What happens if you're caught and expelled?"

"Expelled? For being in the Headmistress' office wearing the Sorting Hat?" Rose snorted, but avoided eye contact with him.

"Yes, expelled for being there without her permission. I'll have to come with you."

"No you won't, Al is coming with me," she purposefully left out her other friends, knowing Zander was not fond of them.

"Why would you want to put the Sorting Hat on anyway? You were already Sorted. I was there, remember? McGonagall was all, 'Weasley, Rose,' and you walked forward on your wobbly little chicken legs, and she placed the Hat on your head, it sat there for a bit, then called out 'GRYFFINDOR' end of story."

"But that's the important part! The part where the Hat sat on my head for a minute! You see, I can't remember what it said!"

"Why is that important?"

"Because I want to know what other House it was considering for me besides Gryffindor!" she practically shouted.

Zander snorted, "That's obvious, isn't it? Slytherin."

"Why not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Don't I fit in with either of those?"

"Maybe a bit," he consented, "Okay, yeah, it might have said Ravenclaw, but don't you know yourself well enough to determine what traits you have?"

"I thought I did," she mumbled, chewing on her nails.

"Don't worry about this, Gryffindor's Bad Girl. It doesn't matter what the Sorting Hat has to say. You know where you belong in here," he pointed to her heart.

She gave him a feeble smile, "Thanks, Zan, but I'm still doing this."

Rose turned to Scorpius, who had been shockingly quiet through her exchange with Zander. After a moment of staring at him, he said slowly, "If you are determined to do this thing, then I'm going with you."

She nodded, having expected that reaction. Zander cried, "That's not fair! You told me I wasn't allowed because Al was going with you!"

"I'm different," said Scorpius with a smirk, "I'm her boyfriend."

"So? That doesn't diminish how much I care about her!"

"I know that, Zan, but we don't want too many people going with her. It makes it more likely for us to get caught."

Zander grumbled grudgingly but finally relented. Rose's eyes skimmed up and down the Slytherin table until she spotted Grace spoon-feeding Lysander oatmeal. Rolling her eyes, Rose stood up and made her way to that end of the table.

"Morning, Rose," said Grace as she smiled at her best friend.

"Grace, I need your help."

"Of course," said Grace at once, "what is it you need me to do?"

"I need you to be a lookout this evening with James while I sneak into the Headmistress' office."

The spoon in Grace's hand sagged and the oatmeal slid off, splashing on Lysander's lap, but he merely shrugged and vanished it with a wave of his wand. "Are Malfoy and Goyle putting you up to this?" Grace growled.

"What? No! Definitely not. This is entirely my idea. I need to get in there because I want to try on the Sorting Hat."

"But why?"

Rose was getting awfully tired of that question. After all, wasn't the answer obvious? "Because I want to know where I really belong."

"Don't be thick," said Grace evasively, "the Sorting Hat already told you where you belong. That's why you live in Gryffindor Tower."

"Yeah, Rose," Lysander interjected, "we all know where you belong. You shouldn't doubt yourself like this. Don't you trust the Sorting Hat's first assessment?"

"People change," said Rose shortly, "maybe we should all be re-Sorted every year."

"You're insane!" Grace declared, "Lysander, perhaps you should send an owl to St. Mungos, it appears Rose may need a place in the ward for people who are _mental_!"

"Oh, come on," Rose pleaded, "just help me with this one little thing. Even if you don't entirely approve of it. You're one of my best friends, Grace."

Grace tapped her chin thoughtfully and asked, "What exactly would I have to do?"

Knowing she had won, Rose rushed on, "It's really simple, really. All you have to do is wait at the stone gargoyle outside of McGonagall's office with James and make sure that nobody goes up the stairs."

"I have to wait with James? Ugh. Oh, great. The one Potter who I can't stand."

"Please, Gracie? For me?" Rose pouted.

"Fine! But only for you, Rose Weasley!"

"Oh thanks!" Rose hugged Grace, "meet us at the gargoyle just as dinner is starting."

"Bloody hell, I'm missing dinner for this? You owe me."

"Thanks again!" she called as she ran out of the Great Hall. Grace rolled her eyes but smirked slightly. There were very few things she wouldn't do for her best friend.

Rose sat through a boring History of Magic lesson, Double Potions, Double Herbology, and Arithmancy before it was time to put her plan into action. Just like her normal routine, she met Scorpius outside of the Great Hall, linking hands with him.

They moved through the castle quickly and quietly. The last thing they needed was for someone to stop them and ask why they weren't at dinner. "Are you sure about this?" he asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Absolutely," her reply never changed.

"Then let's do this," Scorpius tugged her along and eventually they reached their destination.

"Psst," said a voice from an empty space in front of the stone wall, "Psst, Rosie, we're over here," it was James, of course. He threw the Cloak off to reveal himself, smiling brightly, and Grace, who was scowling at the boy beside her.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," she grumbled.

"Just be quiet and stay hidden," Scorpius advised, receiving glares from both James and Grace.

"Unicorn hair," said Rose, almost politely, to the stone figure in front of her. Without saying a word, the stone guardian moved aside revealing the spiral staircase, which Rose quickly ascended with Scorpius.

Albus and Olivia were already up there, talking in hushed voices. "Hi," Rose greeted them nervously.

"You're sure about this?" asked Albus as he removed the Sorting Hat gingerly from its place on the shelf.

"Merlin's pants, you sound like Scorp! Yes, I am sure, now _give me the bloody hat!_"

Albus passed the hat to her without hesitation; he never argued with Rose when she took that tone with him. Olivia bit her lip in anticipation, Albus clenched his fists at his side, and Scorpius held Rose comfortingly around the waist. Beaming at all of them, she placed the hat on her head.

"Be in your bonnet, Weasley?" said a deep voice in her ear.

"Erm, no?" she said aloud. Her friends frowned at her in confusion.

The hat chuckle, "You're wanting to know if your mind has changed at all since I first sorted you into Gryffindor? Hmm…well let's see…you are still brave beyond reason, like your father, and almost too intelligent for your own good, like your mother…"

"I knew that already," she thought to herself.

"Yet you have developed a new trait entirely your own; a desire to make yourself happy, which is in general a trait found in Slytherin house. However, with you, this desire is not a selfish one; you still prize doing the right thing over doing what you want to do. You are curious as to what other traits you have that are found in Slytherins? Very well…"

For a moment all was silent, and then, "You are ambitious and cunning, it is true. You would not have done poorly in Slytherin, but you will always truly be a Gryffindor, Rose Weasley." That was it. Feeling almost disappointed, she pulled the hat off.

"Well?"

A real smile broke across her face, "100% Gryffindor, it seems."

"Impossible!" Joked Scorpius.

"Okay, maybe not 100% but like at least 90%. He said I do have a few Ravenclaw and Slytherin traits, but I am a true Gryffindor."

"Nothing Hufflepuff about you, is there, Rosie?" teased Al as he put the hat back in its proper place.

"I guess not," her smile turned into a frown.

"You're not disappointed about that, are you?" asked Olivia knowingly.

"A little," Rose stared intently at the golden carpet beneath her feet, "I mean, I always liked to consider myself a fairly well-rounded person, but if there is no Hufflepuff in me then I am not as well-rounded as I have always believed."

Al snorted, "Don't be thick, Rose, not all traits are good ones."

"Fair play?" she snapped, "hard work? Loyalty? Which of those traits are bad for Godric's sake?"

"Well," said Olivia casually, "You don't exactly value hard work, do you? I mean, you are always forcing Hugo to do your chores."

"Chores build character, and Hugo needs character more than I do," replied Rose evasively.

"And," interjected Scorpius, "You're not exactly the Saint of Fair Play. You cheat all the time when we play Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess."

"I do not!" she cried at the same moment Al yelled, "I knew it! Nobody is _that _good at Exploding Snap!"

"Okay, so maybe I occasionally have an extra card or two up my sleeve," she bristled with obvious embarrassment, "but what about loyalty?"

"That's a Gryffindor trait as well as a Hufflepuff one," said Al immediately and with a sense of pride, "You are exceptionally loyal, Rose. I mean, seriously, what else but loyalty could force _Slytherins_ to trust you?"

They all beamed at her, and after a moment, Rose didn't feel confused about her own identity any longer. It didn't matter which House she was in; the House she was in didn't define her. Just look at people like Severus Snape or Peter Pettigrew (her father still grumbled about unknowingly taking in a traitorous murderer as a pet).

Rose was not only a Gryffindor, she was also a Weasley, a daughter, a friend, a sister, a cousin, a girlfriend, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. She realized in that moment that it didn't matter to her what House she was in and it didn't matter to her friends either. They loved her for _her_ and not for her Gryffindor title.

Meanwhile, just after Rose and Scorpius had disappeared, James and Grace had started arguing. "No way, you are _definitely _the most arrogant git in this castle!"

"What?" he yelped, "I am not more arrogant than Logan Peakes!"

"You're the one who charmed the ceiling in the Great Hall to depict you catching the Snitch in your match against Slytherin in your fifth year."

"Oh that's right! I did do that!" said James fondly, as if just remembering something pleasant that he had previously forgotten.

"You're also the one who tried to flirt your way out of detention with McGonagall and then became personally offended when it didn't work."

"I'm James Potter!" he snapped in defense, "everyone secretly wants me; even straight blokes."

"See?" cried Grace with triumph, "most arrogant git in the castle!"

"I'm not being arrogant, just truthful. Even you want a piece of this, Vaisley," he gestured to himself.

"Ew, don't make me vomit," she pretended to gag.

"Vomit?...or orgasm?" he argued.

"James!" she slapped his chest.

He chuckled, "Oh just admit it, if I snogged you, you would orgasm."

"No, I'm pretty sure I would vomit into your mouth. And I wouldn't even be sorry about it."

James chuckled, "And to think I complained to Rose about being stuck here with _you._ You're a lot more fun than I thought you would be. Very amusing, too. You almost had me convinced there that you didn't want me, but then I realized how ridiculous that is! As if there was a person in this castle who wouldn't wan't me!"

"Shit, James, shut up!"

"What? You can't refute such obvious truth, and-"

Grace clapped a hand over his mouth and hissed, "Shut up and listen, you prat! Someone is coming!"

They turned their heads toward the sound of approaching footsteps just as McGonagall came into view. "Oh no! We have to distract her!" James gasped. Just as James was reaching to throw off the Invisibility Cloak, someone stepped into his path.

"Oh there you are, Headmistress," it was the Muggle Studies professor, Joyce Jennings. She was speaking in a false high falsetto voice, and appeared almost nervous.

"What's wrong, Joyce?" asked McGonagall with concern.

"My office!" cried Professor Jennings.

"Er- your office?"

"Yes! It's, um, turning all of my possessions into tea cozies!" she said in a panic, "I was just sitting there grading papers, and _poof! _My quill turned into a tea cozy! And then my desk followed suit!"

"But Joyce, didn't I just see you in the Great Hall?" asked a rather confused McGonagall.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Jennings screamed in a frenzy, "ARE YOU NOT LISTENING, WOMAN? MY DESK IS A TEA COZY! HURRY! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" and without further ado, she grabbed hold of McGonagall, and pulled her off down the hall.

"That was close," said Grace with relief.

"Let's get Rosie out of there," James said at once as he stepped toward the gargoyle. But just then it sprang aside and their friends emerged, all smiling.

"Gryffindor!" Rose told them with a smile.

"Of course," said Grace exasperatedly.

"Knew you had it in you," said James with a wink.

Rose took the next few minutes to tell everyone exactly what had happened and what the Sorting Hat had told her. James and Grace then relayed their story about the close call with McGonagall.

"What are you lot still doing milling around?" Zander Goyle had just come sprinting up the corridor. "McGonagall will be coming back any second! She just sorted out the tea cozy problem!"

"How did you know about that?" asked Grace.

"I was there!" said Zander as if this were obvious, "if it weren't for me you would have all been screwed! And to think, you didn't want me to come along!" he laughed lightly and held up a vial clearly marked, 'Polyjuice Potion: Example for fourth year students.'

"That was _you_?" yelled James.

"Mate, you turned into a _woman_?" gasped Scorpius.

"You stole that from Professor Hendrickson?" Rose appeared scandalized, but then said fondly, "just for me? Oh, Zander, you are an amazing friend!"

"Yes, for you, Rose! I don't fancy being a woman. Especially Professor Jennings. Her knickers made me itch in places I won't even mention, and MERLIN does she need to do something about that stench!"

Laughing, they went down to the kitchens and ate a late dinner, and for the first time, there were no arguments. For one night, and perhaps only one night, they all got along and Rose had never felt happier.

A/N: So this is sort of a fun fluffy chapter because the past few have been so intense that I wanted to lighten things up a little.

I hope you like this one! Please read and review! I have a lot planned for the next few chapters, so get ready! :D

Yours,

MofDA


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: First of all, I hope you enjoy the small steamy scene (and no, it doesn't involve Rose and Scorpius)! This chapter is kind of long, which I hope is a good thing! Let me know what you think, please! Your opinions are always valued :D

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

**WARNING: Scenes of a sexual nature.**

_Rose,_

_ I'm sorry for the things I said the last time we saw each other. I can tell that you are going through some changes and they scared me. You know that I love you no matter what. You're my daughter after all. Your mum is driving me crazy because she is worried that you and I will never make up, but we both know how bonkers that is. Even when we have our disagreements, we still love each other. _

_ Despite whatever impression I may have given you in August, I am proud of you, Rosie. I'm sorry it's taken me a month and a half to write this, but it takes a while for me to get my thoughts in order, especially when I'm flustered. I guess you get your temper from me, huh? You are growing up to be a beautiful intelligent young woman and I'm proud to be your father. _

_ It wasn't the smartest decision to get a tattoo, you know that, but we all do stupid things when we're young, which your mother was quick to remind me of. I'm not going to lie, Rosie, I miss the letters you used to write me twice a week. I miss hearing from you something awful. I think about you every moment of every day. You, your mum, and Hugo are always on my mind no matter what else I have going on. _

_ I grew up with a big family and I'm used to thinking about several people at once, but none of them have ever meant as much to me as you and your brother (though your mum comes close). When I was your age, I didn't think I could love anyone more than I loved your mum and your Uncle Harry. They were more than just my friends, they were my family. And yet when you were born, and I held you in my arms for the first time, I realized I had never known true love until that moment._

_ I would have died for your Uncle Harry, I would have given my life for your mum, but suddenly, with you, I had someone who I would not only die for, but live for as well. I'm not perfect, and I'm not going to claim to be, but I wanted to be perfect for you. I wanted to give you everything. Maybe I haven't done everything I should, or maybe I have done some things I shouldn't have, but I hope you know that I love you. _

_ If I thought it would fix everything, I would apologize to you, but I know you better than that, you have too much of me in you to accept a mere apology. Let my actions speak louder than my words, Rose. I'm sorry for the hurtful things I said and the harm my actions caused you. Your mother is beside herself with worry that she has written you several letters this term and yet you haven't replied to any of them._

_ She thinks that you won't come home for Christmas, and furthermore, she's concerned that we will never get over this argument, but I know better than that. After the things I've seen and the things I've been through, I know that when you love someone enough, you can work through anything. So please, write to us. If not to me than at least to your mother. I hope you're safe and that things at Hogwarts are going well._

_ All my Love,_

_ Dad_

Rose sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Are you alright?" asked Scorpius, who was adding copious amounts of bacon onto her plate, as her supply seemed to be getting precariously low. Scorpius knew better than to let Rose get low on bacon.

"My dad," she managed to choke out, but then a little sob escaped her and she passed Scorpius the letter for him to read for himself. Halloween was approaching fast, and Rose's mother had written her dozens of letters, but she hadn't replied.

What could she say? '_Mum, things are going well, grades are good, but you probably knew that. Oh, by the way, I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy! And my best friend is Zander Goyle! I bet you're so proud! Yes, I am still extremely pissed off about how you and dad reacted to my tattoo. You made me feel like Hippogriff dung by comparing me to Death Eaters. Also, I'm still debating about Christmas. I don't particularly want to come home, but you're still my family, right? I hope we'll get over our differences eventually. Your Daughter (even if you'd rather I weren't), Rose.'_

Right, because that sounded great. Scorpius finished reading the letter, folded it up and said with a small smile, "I never knew your father could write such a lengthy letter. Normally doesn't he only send you one short paragraph and a bunch of sweets?"

The mood was officially lightened. Laughing, Rose kissed Scorpius on the cheek as her way of thanking him for making her feel better. "What do you think of the contents of the letter though? Do you think he really means it?"

"Of course he means it," said Scorpius with a roll of his eyes, "as he reminds you in his own words, he is your father and he loves you."

"Should I write him back?"

"Absolutely."

"But…"

"No, no 'but's, Rose, not about this. You've been miserable these past weeks without your parents involved in your life. You should write him back immediately and tell him that you accept his apology and that you are willing to work on rebuilding your relationship with him."

Surprised by the maturity of his answer, Rose blinked up at her boyfriend for a moment before nodding stupidly in response and taking the quill he was handing her. "But Scorp," she said as she stared down at the blank parchment in front of her, sitting just to the side of her plate full of bacon, "I haven't been miserable at all. As a matter of fact, because of you, I've been the happiest I've ever been in my entire life."

"Be that as it may, you would be even happier if you were talking to your parents."

"You're right, but I don't think I can write this letter just now. For one thing, I only have fifteen minutes until Herbology, and for another, I'm not sure exactly what I want to say yet. How about you come up to the Gryffindor common room this evening and help me write it?"

"You want me to…to come up to your…the, erm, Gryffindor…common room?" he sounded apprehensive.

"What?" said Zander with excitement as he overheard what Scorpius had just said.

"Not you," said Rose quickly. Zander made a face and went back to his breakfast. She turned to Scorpius, "that is correct. I want your help in writing this letter. I'm still really upset about everything and don't want to say anything to make this situation worse."

"Then why don't you come to our common room?"

"Because I thought it would be a nice change for us to spend time together in _my_ house common room."

"Right, because I want to walk straight into the lion's den," he teased, tugging at a lock of her hair. He pulled the spiral down until it was flat, released it and it sprang right back up into place. He smiled in amusement.

"Are you a coward, my cunning little Slytherin?" she teased him right back.

With an arrogant roll of his eyes, he said haughtily, "Certainly not, but I'm no fool either. They'll eat me alive if I step foot in there. If you're planning on sneaking me into your dormitory with that useful Cloak of Al's, then I'll reconsider, but as of now, I'm going to decline your invitation."

She slapped his arm playfully, "You're impossible! You don't think I was a bit afraid stepping into the Slytherin common room for the first time?"

"That's entirely different!"

"How?"

"For one thing, Zander and I were with you and could easily protect you from anyone there. Secondly, you're a Gryffindor and are therefore naturally less afraid of things than a normal person would be."

"That's not true, and you know it," she said simply.

"Which part?"

"The last part about a Gryffindor being less afraid. We both know that's not true. Don't you remember how badly I freaked out about disapparition? In response to your first reason, then I think it's natural to assume that if you could protect me from a room full of Slytherins, you are more than capable of protecting yourself from a room full of Gryffindors."

"Rosie," said Scorpius with a sigh, "I wouldn't raise a wand against one of your family members, so no, I am not capable of protecting myself against a room full of Gryffindors. Blimey, imagine what it's going to be like the first time I meet your _entire_ family." He cringed at the thought.

"You were getting along with my family just fine the other night," she argued.

"For one night we put our differences aside, and that was just James and Albus. I imagine that Fred and Hugo and maybe even little Lily would try to hex me on sight if I tried to step foot into that common room."

"I guess we'll just have to find out tonight then, won't we?" she stood up, kissed the top of his head, and skipped off out of sight.

"Merlin, Zan, that girl is going to be the death of me," he moaned, dropping his face into his hands after Rose had disappeared out of sight.

"Maybe," Zander consented, "but you have to admit, it would be worth it."

An image of Rose smiling up at him flashed through Scorpius' mind and he nodded, "Yes, it would."

"For the last time," Grace said angrily as she stomped her foot. She and Lysander were cooped up together in a broom cupboard, arguing as usual, "nothing is going on between Albus and me!"

"Then why did I see the two of you giggling running down a corridor the other night well after midnight? What were you doing out with him that late?" Lysander crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to make up an excuse.

Frowning, she said, "We're friends. We were hanging out with a few other friends, and he walked me back to my dormitory. Just like you would have done for Olivia or Rose."

"No," he snapped, "I would not have, because I wouldn't have been hanging out with either of them without you in the first place!"

"Why are you so upset about this? Al is your friend, too! Ask him if you don't believe me!"

"Al and I have grown up together," said Lysander slowly, "our parents are very good friends, but that doesn't change the fact that he's Albus bloody Potter."

"What is that supposed to mean, Lye?"

"It means that girls fall for him left and right. Then you have me; quirky, odd, gangly, Lysander Scamander. Why would a girl pick me over a guy like that? It doesn't make sense. If Al Potter wanted you, even just for a snog in an empty classroom, you'd go willingly enough."

"How dare you," instead of rising in volume, her voice dropped to a dangerous hiss, "do you really think so little of me, Lysander? Logically, this doesn't make sense! Al has a girlfriend, who, by the way, just so happens to be a good friend of mine! Then there's the fact that I'm not interested in Albus as anything more than a friend. And let's not forget that I fancy _you _and _you_ are the one who I am dating, not Albus Potter. Blimey, you're a Ravenclaw, aren't you supposed to be intelligent?"

"Yeah, and you're a Slytherin!" he spat back, "aren't you supposed to be deceitful and cunning?"

His words struck her harder than any physical blow could have. "You forgot spiteful."

"What?"

Blinking back tears, Grace forced an arrogant smirk and hissed, "Fuck off, Scamander, we're done." She brought her wand up so fast that his eyes couldn't even follow the movement, and suddenly he was blasted backwards, smashed through the door of the broom closet and landed flat on his arse in the middle of a crowded corridor.

People nearby stopped to gape at him, but Grace casually brushed the debris from the door off of her robes, and strode off with her head held high. She wasn't put in Slytherin for nothing. Nobody talked to her like that and got away with it. As soon as she knew Lysander could no longer see her, she let her face contort into a grimace and she ran full speed to find her two best friends.

Rose and Olivia had a free period that hour, she knew, but where would they be? First she would check the Gryffindor common room, but no luck; they weren't there. Next, she went to the kitchen. Her hand stretched out to tickle the pear on the portrait, but just as her fingers brushed the textured painting, it swung in and her hand was, instead, brushing against a boy's groin.

Yanking her hand back, she stumbled backward and glanced up to find James Potter smirking down at her, "Knew you wanted me, Vaisley," he said this as if he had just had a fact confirmed.

Scowling, she snapped, "I'm not in the mood, Potter, so fuck off."

"Damn, Vaisley, I'm sorry," and he sounded sincere. He scratched the back of his head and called out to someone behind him, "Oi! Al!" a moment later, Albus Potter appeared behind his brother. They both stood watching as Grace wiped tears away from her eyes before they finally broke the awkward silence.

"Want to talk about it?" Al was never one for beating around the bush.

Her lower lip trembled and she nodded without saying anything. Sighing, Albus put an arm around her shoulders and ushered her into the kitchen.

"I've got Transfiguration now," said James hesitantly, "do you need me to skive off and stay here?"

"No," Albus replied before Grace could, "I've got it."

James nodded and continued on his way. Grace turned to Al, "Do you have a class this period? You don't need to stay here with me. I was actually looking for Olivia and Rose."

"This is my free period, actually. Care to tell me what has you so upset?" instead of asking the house elves for anything, Albus got up himself and made her a mug of hot chocolate. Taking it gratefully, she sipped at it before replying.

"Lysander and I broke up."

"Oh no. Oh, Grace, I'm so sorry," Al hugged her, and she let her head rest on his shoulder. She took a deep breath to reply, and breathed in his scent. Had he always smelled so good? Ignoring this, she leaned away from him.

"It's alright. I'm the one who ended it."

"But why? I thought you really liked him!"

"I did," she said carefully, "until he turned into the world's biggest prat," she quickly recounted everything that was said in the broom cupboard and what she had done after he had called her deceitful and cunning.

"He thought…thinks…that you and I…that we…what? That we're seeing each other behind the backs of him and Olivia? That's crazy!"

Despite the fact that she had just said the same thing less than an hour before, she flinched slightly at his tone. Did Albus really think that it was such a crazy idea for the two of them to be together? "Tell me about it."

"Although," he said in defeat, and Grace lifted her eyes to look at him. Although what? "I would probably have the same worry if I had seen Olivia sneaking around late at night with another bloke." He said fairly.

"I suppose," she grumbled.

"Are you going to try to get back together with him?"

"No," she thought about it and then continued to explain her reasoning, "I don't feel the same way about him as I used to anyway. We argue too much now and it's more of a hassle than anything. He didn't make me happy anymore," Grace frowned into her half-filled mug.

"Is there…" he paused to clear his throat, "someone _else_ who has been making you happy?" he tugged at the collar of his school robes, which suddenly felt much tighter than normal.

"What do you mean?" she pondered his question, "Like is there another guy I fancy?"

"Yeah," he said, looking down at his own hands which lay open in his lap.

"No," she said this a bit too quickly to be believable, "I mean, um, no one in particular. I just, er, have been thinking about other blokes in general, you know? I feel like any one of them could make me happier than Lysander."

"Even James?" Albus teased, trying to lighten the tension.

Grace snorted, "Yes, maybe even your git of a brother. Blimey, how did he turn out to be such an arrogant toe rag when you're so…so…"

"Nice?" he offered.

"Perfect," she corrected softly. She wasn't even sure he had heard her.

"Grace," he said her name softly, like a warning, as if he could read her mind in that moment. She was thinking that maybe Lysander had seen something that she had been blind to. Perhaps she did have deeper feelings for Albus Potter that she hadn't realized were there.

With deliberate care, he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. His fingers twined around silky smooth strands of her tamed black hair and her eyelids fluttered shut at the contact. "Grace," he said again, but this time it sounded like surrender.

Her eyes were still closed when she felt just the lightest brush of lips on hers. He exhaled and she felt his sweet breath caress her slightly parted lips and her heart sped up into overdrive. It had never felt like this with Lysander. Unconsciously, she tilted her face toward his, bringing their lips into full contact.

Groaning, Al purposefully let go of what little self control he had been holding onto and instead wrapped his arms around Grace, pulling her hard against him and kissing her passionately. If he were being honest with himself, he had wanted this for weeks. Ever since their first Dragon Club meeting. When they danced together, he had never felt more turned on in his entire life.

The image was seared into his brain; Grace rubbing her hips against him, her long black hair that was almost the same shade as his own, flying around her head like a dark halo, her eyes dancing with mischief and adventure. She was the exact opposite of his girlfriend. Grace was all fire and adventure whereas Olivia was safe and solid. Quite frankly, Albus was tired of playing it safe.

Giving in eagerly, she allowed herself to be pulled to Albus, and as he was sitting on a bar stool, she let her legs wrap around his waist as she straddled him. For the first time, she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging it at the roots. He moaned low in his throat and Grace gasped.

She rocked her hips against him, and his mind went blank. He had been with Olivia many times, it was true, but she had never caused such an immediate and intense reaction from him. This was something entirely different and unfamiliar to him. His hands were pulling at her robes, not taking them off, just looking for the opening.

Once he found it, his hands disappeared into her robes, locating the hem of her shirt, and sliding up her bare stomach to cup her breasts. Grace's eyes fluttered open then and the sight before her was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, his mouth was attached to hers, and his hands were under her clothing, massaging her in some of her most sensitive areas.

"Albus," she sighed his name, leaning her head back away from him as his lips trailed down the hollow of her throat. Her own hands slid down between their bodies, stroking the bulge in his pants through his clothing. Surprised by how labored her breathing had become, she somehow managed to pant, "Oh fuck, Al, yes."

He stood up with her legs secured around him and set her on a counter, their bodies still twined together. One of his hands slid from her chest down to the button of her muggle jeans. He undid the snap and slid his hand in to cup her heat. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to make her feel absolute bliss.

Unbidden, the face of another girl came to his mind and his fingers faltered in their stroking motion. _Olivia_. His girlfriend. He thought of the look on her face when she smiled at him and the way she sat beside him and listened as he talked for hours about nothing in particular. What he had with Olivia might be safe, but safe was okay. This…this lust he had for Grace, would it pass?

Could he risk his safe and secure relationship for a fling that might be based purely on physical attraction? He wanted her, the ache in his pants was enough to confirm this, and she wanted him as well. Her desire was obvious against his fingertips, but what if this passed? Did they actually have a connection beyond this physical yearning? He wasn't sure.

Even though they had been friends for years, he had never thought of her as anything more than a friend until that night they had discovered the Dragon Club. This could all be some fake connection they were both feeling on account of the fact that they shared a secret together. Albus wasn't sure, and he wasn't ready to risk losing Olivia for something he was unsure of.

Reluctantly, he pulled back. "Albus?" she looked at him, her eyes wide and filled with a mixture of confusion and lust. He almost gave in to temptation, but barely managed to hold on to his self restraint.

"I…I can't…I have…Olivia. Grace, I'm dating Olivia." He said firmly, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "I have a bloody girlfriend," he all but growled.

Grace blinked up at him for a moment, registering what he said. How could she respond to that? "I…I know," she said numbly, "but…" she trailed off, letting go of the rest of her thought. Obviously there was no 'but' because Albus had already turned away from her and strode out of the kitchens. Crying silently, she hugged her knees into her chest and wished she hadn't run into Albus at all.

Albus was running through the castle with abandon; what should he do? What should he do? First, he had to calm himself down. He forced himself to think of something other than Grace and what they had just been doing in the kitchens. Eventually, he had himself under control. That was when the bell rang and students came spilling out of classrooms.

"Al?" someone said his name with a hint of confusion.

Albus turned around to see someone with platinum blonde hair striding toward him. "Scorpius," he replied heavily.

"What's wrong, mate?" at first Al was surprised by this question. Was Scorpius really looking at him with concern? Since when did Scorpius Malfoy _care_ about Albus Potter? Scorpius was looking at Al with his eyebrows pulled down in worry and a frown tugging at his mouth.

"Nothing," he replied sharply, though it was obviously a lie.

"Come on," Scorpius wrapped a hand around Al's upper arm, and Al had to fight the urge to pull away. Scorpius led him to an empty classroom. "Now, tell me what's got you looking like you just saw Moaning Myrtle shagging the Giant Squid."

Al let out a snort of amusement before replying, "I just…blimey, I can't believe I'm telling _you _this, but I don't know who else I can tell. That being said, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Not even Rose?"

"_Especially_ not Rose."

"Alright, fine, you have my word."

"I just cheated on my girlfriend."

"You WHAT?" Scorpius yelled in shock. Of all of the people in this school, this was certainly the one bloke who he thought would never do anything the least bit shady. "You cheated on Olivia? Bloody hell, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know! Shit, I don't know," Al plopped down into a chair, dropping his head into his hands. "I didn't even realized you knew her name; Olivia."

"Of course I do," he snapped, "she's one of Rose's absolute best friends. Not only do I know her name, but I also know that she has an older brother, who will probably kill you once he finds out about this, her favorite color is purple, her favorite class is Charms, she has a deathly fear of mice because of an unfortunate incident in Transfiguration last year, and her dearest ambition is to become a professional Quidditch player like her dad. Not to mention the two of you have been fighting quite a bit lately because she knows you've been sneaking out at night with us."

"How do you…"

"I listen when Rose talks to me."

Grudgingly, he admitted, "You must really love Rose."

"I do. That's something we have in common, Potter. Now come on and tell me more about this crazy situation you have put yourself in. Who is the unfortunate girl with whom you've apparently locked lips with and maybe more?"

"Grace Vaisley."

"Vaisley? As in, Slytherin, dating Lysander Scamander, Rose's _other _best girlfriend, Vaisley?"

"That's the one."

"Bloody fucking hell, Potter, you've got yourself into a right mess."

"Thanks. But she and Lysander broke up today, just so you know."

"But you're still with Olivia." Albus nodded in response, "What are you going to do about that? Are you going to break up with Olivia for Grace? The two of them are really good friends, you know. No matter what you do, their friendship probably won't stay intact."

"You think I don't know that? I feel awful for this. One minute I was comforting her because of her break up with Scamander, and the next moment we're snogging like mad and pulling at each other's clothes."

"Did you shag her?"

"No!"

"Just checking. Though you do sound overly defensive about it."

"I do not! It's just that things…could have very easily…gone that way."

"I see. You know, it doesn't sound like Grace to do something like this to one of her best friends. Did you slip her a love potion or something?" Scorpius couldn't help but ask. Albus gave him a withering looking and they both chuckled.

"I've sort of had a crush on Grace for a few weeks now, and I thought it would pass, but then she came to me all upset and I wanted to comfort her, and we just got carried away. I mean, I love Olivia, how could I not? She's amazing. But then with Grace it's just sort of all…passionate and crazy."

"Do you love Grace as well? Or is this just lust?"

"That's the hard part, I really have no idea. What if this is just lust and we don't have any deeper connection than that? Is it really fair of me to end my relationship with Olivia to find out IF there is anything there between Grace and me?"

"Is it fair to lead Olivia on like this when part of you wants another woman?"

Albus swore and kicked the leg of the table in front of him. Scorpius sighed and sat on the table in front of his friend, "You're so lucky," Al was whispering, "to have everything with one woman. You and Rose…as much as I hate to admit it, the two of you have a deep emotional connection, and a very passionate physical connection as well."

Scorpius thought about this for a moment before replying, "Yes, I am very lucky. I feel everything with Rose. She is everything to me. No other woman could ever make me second guess my relationship with her. This is how I know that what she and I have is real. Perhaps you should give things a try with Vaisley? It might be real, it might not, but what you have with Olivia isn't."

"I'm curious," said Al, trying to change the subject, "what has Rose told you about me?"

He laughed, "Well, she said you're a bit arrogant, but I knew that already. I know she cares more about you than any of her other family members. She said you're funny and always make her laugh, although I didn't believe that until I started to actually get to know you," he paused, "Also, she says that you're always under a lot of pressure to be perfect, but you handle the pressure easily. Mostly, when she talks about you, she just says that she hopes you're happy."

"She hopes I'm happy? What is that supposed to mean?"

"She thinks you put the happiness of others above yourself, and she worries that you do that too much."

"There may be a bit of truth to that."

"Come on, mate, you need a drink." Together, the boys made their way down to the Slytherin common room. It was the first time Al had ever stepped foot in the place. Everyone was glaring. "He's with me," said Scorpius importantly. Most people nodded curtly and turned back to whatever they had previously been doing, but a few continued to glare maliciously with narrowed eyes.

"Scorp…" he didn't want to admit he was nervous, but he was.

"Glare back," Scorpius whispered, so Albus mustered up the meanest glare he could manage and Scorpius barely managed to not laugh. Apparently glaring was not one of Albus Potter's many talents.

"Look at this, mates," said Ralph Walters, a seventh year Slytherin boy who had been close friends with Vance Selwyn, "Gryffindor Potter has come willingly into the snake pit." A few boys laughed, others hissed menacingly like snakes.

Scorpius was ignoring them, making his way toward the boys' staircase. Al followed as quickly as he could, still hearing the hissing behind him. "Not so fast, Potter," said another boy, whose name Al didn't know, and out of the corner of his eye, Al saw a jet of red light heading straight for him.

Before he could react, Scorpius was in front of him and had blocked the spell lazily. "Now, that wasn't very nice, was it, Gordon? You're going to apologize to Albus."

"Not likely," snorted Gordon, who was looking at Scorpius as if he'd like nothing more than to duel with the boy. "You've gone soft on us, Malfoy. Not the Dark Prince you used to be anymore, are you? What, did your Gryffindor girlfriend turn you into a goody-two-shoes muggle lover?"

"Soft?" hissed Scorpius and in a move that was all but invisible, he flicked his wand and Gordon let out a shrill shriek of pain and fell to the floor, "I said," Scorpius repeated through gritted teeth, knowing that everyone was watching, "apologize. _Imperio_!"

Gordon stood up, his eyes curiously blank, and said in a flat monotone voice, "I'm sorry for attacking you, Albus, it was wrong and I'm a stupid git. I'll never attack you again." Scorpius nodded his approval, removed the curse, and Gordon slunk back into the shadows in the far side of the common room. Everyone else took a step back, away from Scorpius and Albus.

"Does anyone else have a problem with Potter being here?" he asked in a deadly dangerous voice. Everyone shook their heads. "Good," he snapped and continued on his way to his dormitory with Al close behind him.

"That…that was…" Al couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry," said Scorpius at once, "I've tried my best for the past year to actually be a good person for Rose, you know? But if I didn't do _something _to assert my authority, they would kill me. Quite literally. To them I am nothing more than a blood traitor. The only reason I'm still alive is because they're afraid of me, and I have to use that fear to my advantage."

"Strangely…I understand," and he did, "I don't blame you for doing what you did, Malfoy, you probably saved my life back there as well as your own. So, thanks." They nodded awkwardly at each other and Scorpius pulled a bottle of firewhiskey out from his trunk and poured each of them a glass. Neither got drunk, but both had a good time.

Later that even, Scorpius stood awkwardly outside of the portrait of the Fat Lady, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. Rose had given him the password, saying that she would be waiting for him at 7 o'clock, but what if she wasn't there yet and the other Gryffindors attacked him? Shaking his head, knowing that Rose wouldn't feed him to the lions like that, he said, "Hungarian Horntail," and the portrait swung forward.

The moment he stepped up into the common room, absolute silence fell. Everyone was staring at him. Unlike the glaring Slytherins, these bold Gryffindors were watching him with wide surprised eyes, as if his presence shocked them all, which it probably did. "Bloody hell, we can't even get away from him in our own common room," said Fred Weasley moodily.

A few people laughed. "You're not welcome here, Malfoy, you should probably leave," said James Potter, looking at him with distaste, "you know that I tolerate you to some extent because I have to, but when you step foot into this common room, and you're dating my cousin, well, let's just say that I'm sorely tempted to do something that could get me expelled," to put emphasis on his words, he lightly fingered his wand.

"Oh shove off, James," said Rose angrily as she pushed him aside and took Scorpius by the hand. Scorpius felt as if he had just had his first breath of fresh air in hours as he stared into the eyes of the woman he loved. She led him to a quiet spot in the corner, right next to the roaring fireplace.

He had not imaged this common room to be so…cozy. There was a lot of red and gold, it was true, but the fireplace blazed continually and it brought a sense of warmth to the place. He sat uneasily on the couch with Rose and she pulled a piece of parchment onto her lap. So far, all she had written was, "Dear Father," and that was it.

"I don't know what else to say," she admitted sheepishly.

"Tell him exactly what I told you to say earlier. Forgive him, Rosie, really forgive him, and try to move forward."

"I, erm, received this letter from my mum earlier," she passed him another sheet of parchment. As she chewed on the tip of her quill, pondering what words she should write, Scorpius glanced down and read the tiny neat scrawl of Hermione Weasley.

_Rose,_

_ Things at home are going alright. Teddy stopped by today with the news that they have absolutely no idea where Antonin Dolohov is, but don't worry! The aurors will find him! You know, I presume, that Antonin Dolohov is the one who killed Teddy's father, so he is taking this case to heart. Neville came by for dinner over the weekend and I get the feeling that he knows something is going on with our family because he had a hard time keeping eye contact with your father. _

_ Your brother writes that you're doing well and that your grades are staying up. He even told us that you haven't received any detentions this term so far! That's wonderful! I know you are still mad at me, dear, and quite frankly, I don't blame you. I was bang out of order for treating you that way, even if I was scared, that's no excuse. Seeing that tattoo on your wrist brought back memories that you couldn't imagine in your most terrible nightmares._

_ I hope you know that I will never stop writing to you, even if you wish I would. You're my daughter and I love you so much, Rose. I don't think you have any idea how much I love you. Albus wrote to your Uncle Harry that you two have been spending a lot of time together, and I'm happy about that. You and Al seemed to have had a small falling out last year, but things sound like they're getting better. _

_ On another note, I thought you might want to be updated on what has been going on at home. Your father, who has been retired from the auror office for years, has stepped back in to help with this case (that was why Teddy stopped by today, to ask your father for help). I think Teddy is just desperate to find this Death Eater because he has a personal vendetta, and your father is more than happy to help. After all, your father is the one who caught Dolohov the first time._

_ Your Uncle George is doing fine running the joke shop without your father for the time being, Angelina has stepped in to help him a bit. Victoire came to visit with Teddy and I think that we will all have a wedding to attend very soon. Your Uncle Charlie has made plans to come and visit for Christmas, which your dad is very excited about. _

_ As for me, there isn't much new. Work is going well. The ministry is considering giving House Elves wages! Speaking of work, a strange thing happened the other day. Draco Malfoy came in to work to speak with me; we haven't spoken in years, mind you. He said he just wanted to apologize for everything that happened during the war. _

_ Darling, I know you don't know any specifics about what happened during the Wizard War, but it was an extraordinary thing for Draco Malfoy to come and apologize personally to me. Especially seeing as how he…well, never mind, it's in the past and it doesn't do any good bringing it up again. Just know that I was very surprised and impressed by this. His son is in your year at Hogwarts isn't he? Perhaps you should try to be nice to Scorpius? I am sure he has a hard time dealing with things._

_ I know you haven't yet, but I am still holding onto some hope that you will write me back soon. Please do. I miss you so much I can barely stand it. I have considered many times coming to Hogwarts to talk this over with you, but you're too much like your father. I know you won't speak with me until you're good and ready, and I'm willing to be patient._

_ Love Always,_

_ Mum_

"My dad…went to your mum and apologized for what happened?"

"Oh, yes," said Rose absently as she was scratching away at the parchment with a quill, "I thought you knew. I actually thought that maybe it was because of you that he apologized. Did you ask him to?"

"No, I didn't," said Scorpius, both surprised and impressed by his father's actions (which, ironically, was the same reaction as Hermione Weasley). "How's your letter coming along?"

"It's finished!" She declared, "Here, proofread it for me, will you please?"

He took the parchment and read,

_Dear Father,_

_ I received your letter and decided to write back to you. I also miss our weekly correspondence, but I'm not yet over everything that happened. You and Mum both hurt me very badly. I know that door swings both ways, and I hurt you both as well, but it was unintentional. I felt like what the two of you did to me was purposeful and spiteful. _

_ Things at school are going well, though I know Hugo has kept you updated on me as well as himself. I beat everyone on our last Charms exam, and Malfoy was the only one who beat me in Potions. Frankly, he is the only person in this school who is capable of beating me in any given subject. Though I suppose Albus could beat me in DADA if he really tried, but he's a bit lazy about schoolwork._

_ Hugo is…well, Hugo. You know him. He reads every night for hours, and then all day acts like the most immature human on the planet. Though he is starting to grow up a bit, and I know this because of a few of the sidelong glances cast his way by a few girls in his year. Lily has been keeping him inline and the two of them are as inseparable as ever. _

_ Please tell Mum that I will write her back later, as it is very late now and I am very tired. I have homework to do for Professor Longbottom. _

_ Love,_

_ Rose_

"That sounds perfect," he told her as he finished reading it.

"Thanks," she kissed him on the cheek, letting her lips linger over his scruffy chin, "Someone didn't shave this morning," she whispered breathily in his ear, her lips trailing over his ear, down his jaw and pressing into his neck.

His eyes slid closed and he made a low moan, instinctively wrapping his arms around her. Unintentionally, the two of them began a rather fierce make out session on the couch. Eventually, they ended up with Rose on his lap, and his hands under her skirt, stroking her outer thighs, their lips locked together. Her hands were on his neck, in his hair, running up and down his back.

Suddenly there was a loud _bang!_ And they sprang apart. James had shot a curse at them, but Al had stepped in and blocked it, "Leave them alone," said Albus at once.

"What, you think it's okay to let that slimy Slytherin practically shag our cousin in the middle of the common room? What's wrong with you, Albus?"

"He is not a slimy Slytherin, and they are not shagging. Not to mention you do much worse things with girls in the common room all the time. Don't be a hypocrite, James."

As the two brothers continued to argue, Scorpius whispered, "Perhaps I should leave."

"Yeah," said Rose, "alright," she led him to the portrait hole, kissed him once more and said, "Thank you for coming here tonight, it really meant a lot to me." Smiling, they said goodnight and went their separate ways.

_Lucius Malfoy approached his grandson with a frown, "You will do this," he said coldly. _

_ "I don't want to," Scorpius argued, backing away from the frightened muggle who was chained up in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor._

_ "You don't have a choice," he said evenly, "feelings are a weakness. Love is weak. Kindness is weak. I am doing you a favor by ridding you of these weaknesses." _

_ "You love Grandmother. You love Father. You love me, don't you, Grandfather? Are you weak?" Scorpius argued angrily. He was twelve years old, fresh out of his first year at Hogwarts and this is what he had come home to._

_ "Yes," his grandfather replied, "I am. It was my own weaknesses that nearly got me killed by the Dark Lord. I let my love for my family cloud my better judgment. Your father did the same."_

_ "My father is nothing like you!"_

_ "Maybe so, but he wasn't always the man you know. He used to be like me. He used to revel in the ideas the Dark Lord represented. He was a servant of the Dark Lord at one time, Scorpius, never forget that. If the Dark Lord were to return-"_

_ "Voldemort is dead!"_

_ "I believed that once myself, and yet he returned. What if he were to do so again? I will not leave my family unprotected. You will learn these things that I am trying to teach you, Scorpius, whether you want to or not, because these are the skills that will help you survive! Now do it!"_

_ "No!"_

_ Lucius slapped his grandson hard across the face, sending him spiraling to the cold stone floor of the dungeon and hissed, "Do it or I will, and I promise you that I will make him suffer more."_

_ Licking his lips nervously, Scorpius tasted blood as he rose to stand shakily on his own two legs. He lifted his wand, aimed it at the sobbing muggle man who lay in filthy clothes and asked, "You'll…you'll release him once I've done what you ask?"_

_ "Yes, I'll alter his memory so he will have no recollection of this whatsoever. He will be fine. Now stop worrying about him. It is yourself whom you should be concerned with, Scorpius, not this complete stranger. Have you no sense of self preservation?"_

_ Without replying, Scorpius whispered so low that neither men in the room could hear him, "I'm sorry," then he closed his eyes and stumbled over the curse, "_Cr-Crucio!"_ Screams filled the dungeon and Scorpius released the spell as soon as he could._

_ "You're getting better," his grandfather noted with a sense of pride, "Now run along upstairs and pick up where you left off reading in that book I gave you."_

_ Thankful to be getting out of his 'daily lesson' early, Scorpius eagerly ran for the stairs. He was already thinking of the chapter he had previously read in the book _Magick Moste Evil_, and he had to admit he was anxious to find out what he would learn from the book next._

_ Behind him, he heard the curse and a bright green light illuminated the area behind him as the words _"Avada Kedavra!_" registered in his ears in his grandfather's voice. Scorpius didn't look back, he merely ran up the stairs even faster._

_ His father, of course, never knew about these secret private lessons. At one point he had tried to tell his father what was going on, but his grandfather had punished him severely for it. His grandfather, it was rumored, was insane, but Scorpius knew better. The mind of Lucius Malfoy was still was sharp as ever, and just as twisted and warped as it always had been._

_ Narcissa Malfoy was somewhat kind and had always treated Scorpius well, and his own father had been more than he could've hoped for in a dad, but his grandfather was evil. He was obsessed with the idea that Voldemort would return someday, and when he did, he wanted Scorpius to join the ranks of the Death Eaters and bring back the former glory of the Malfoy family._

_ Scorpius cared nothing for glory or self preservation. The Sorting Hat had begged him to let him put Scorpius into Gryffindor, but Scorpius knew if that happened, the repercussions from his grandfather would be terrible, so the Sorting Hat had relented and placed him in Slytherin, as requested._

Scorpius Malfoy woke in a cold sweat, gasping for air. "Mate, are you alright?" Zander Goyle poked his head into the hangings around Scorpius' bed. It was the middle of the night, and their dormitory was pitch dark and deadly silent.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," said Scorpius shakily. It had been a dream. Just a dream. A memory, yes, but still, it was a dream. His grandfather had been dead for years now, and he wasn't coming back. Just like Voldemort would never come back.

"Another nightmare?" Scorpius nodded, "the same one about the time your granddad made you torture the muggle and then murdered him?" Scorpius nodded again, pulling the blanket up and over his sweat-soaked bare chest. "You should tell Rose about that, Scorp."

"No," he said at once.

"Hasn't she asked you yet about your dark magic practices?"

"Yes, but I skirted around answering her. How can I tell her some of the terrible things I've done, Zan? To innocent muggles! Her grandparents are muggles! It could have just as easily been one of them that granddad Lucius made me torture."

"Well, if you want to look at it that way, I guess, but you didn't have a choice. He made you. And it's not like you ever killed anyone."

"You don't get it, do you? He was a horrible person, Zan. When my father was forced to torture people for Voldemort, it broke something inside of him. It scarred him for life, and my granddad knew that, but he didn't care that he was doing the same thing to me."

"He thought he was doing the right thing by teaching you how to protect yourself."

"I don't care about protecting myself, I never have. All he taught me was how to be a Death Eater. How to be cruel. How to become a murderer, even if I never was one. I've still killed before, Zan, even if it wasn't people. He used to make me practice on animals. Once, he wanted me to try it on a house elf, but I refused. I got quite the beating for that one. I still have the scars."

"You're a good person, Scorpius, just because you've done bad things in your past doesn't make you an evil person. You're not Lucius. You're not Draco. I mean, hell, you're dating a bloody Weasley. If that doesn't tell you where your priorities lie, then I don't know what does."

"Thanks, Zan," said Scorpius, and he meant it. His best friend could always make him feel better. Zander was the only one who knew _all _of Scorpius' past. He was the only one who Scorpius could confide in. One day he knew he would have to tell Rose, but he hoped that day wouldn't come for many years. Until then, he would deal with it in silence. Still, the thought entered his mind that whenever he spent the night with Rose, the nightmares never came.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. Also, the lyrics to the first song in this chapter belong to Katy Perry. The lyrics to the second song in this chapter belong to Cobra Starship. The lyrics to the third song in this chapter belong to 3Oh3! And the lyrics to the fourth song in this chapter belong to Christina Perri.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content.**

The first Dragon Club campout that Albus and Grace attended was on Halloween night. Albus was feeling a bit sick as he trotted down to the common room wearing his favorite pair of red and gold pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt.

"It's about time," Rose grumbled as she stood up from a squashy armchair.

"You're not wearing _that _are you?"

"What's wrong with this?" Rose tugged self-consciously at the hem of her light blue tank top.

"The fact that it's barely there!" Al squeaked, taking in the sight of his cousin before him. Rose was wearing a pair of short yellow and blue shorts that showed off her legs too much, and a tank top that was low cut enough to show off a fair amount of cleavage.

Misinterpreting his concern, Rose scoffed, "It'll be warm down by the Lake, I'll be fine."

"It's not the cold temperature I'm worried about, it's where Malfoy's eyes will be all night."

"That's kind of the point," said Rose with a giggle as she snatched up her blanket from the couch where she had placed it, and then grabbed her pillow as well. They met Scorpius, Zander, and Grace in the Entrance Hall.

"Damn, Weasley!" Zander circled Rose, eyeing her up and down and then winked at Scorpius, "Good luck keeping your hands to yourself tonight, mate."

Albus playfully punched Zander, mumbling, "That's my cousin, Goyle."

"And she looks great," Grace grinned up at her friend, and they looked at each other. They had planned their pajama outfits together. Grace was dressed just like Rose, in black and red booty shorts and a red tank top.

Until that moment, Al had avoided looking at her, but when she spoke, his eyes automatically slid to Grace and his jaw dropped open slightly as he took in the sight of her. This look did not go unnoticed by Rose, but she brushed it aside; any boy would drool over Grace, she looked gorgeous.

"I'll second that, Grace," said Scorpius, who was smiling fondly at Rose.

"Come on, then," said Al, shoving past his friends, "let's get this show on the road."

Once they reached the Lake and found it surrounded by their fellow members of the Dragon Club, Albus visibly relaxed and went straight to Steven for a bottle of firewhiskey. Grace followed him, returning with a margarita, which was Rose's favorite drink, but she didn't want to drink tonight.

"Are you cold, love?" Scorpius asked as he wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"No, I'm fine," she replied as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Are you sure? Because I am more than willing to warm you up."

"I just bet you are," said Al, finishing off the bottle in his hand and getting another one.

"Oh, get over it, Albus and admit that you like Scorpius," Grace scolded.

"What? Just because I am tolerating him doesn't mean that I like him anymore now than I did before," he stuttered.

"That's a load of hippogriff shit," said Grace, "even I have to admit that Scorpius and Zander have grown on me. I consider both of them my friends now."

"You mean you _only _consider me a friend?" Zander pouted, trying to subtly slip an arm around her waist.

Giggling, Grace shoved him playfully and said with a sultry smile, "Well, maybe a really _close _friend."

"How close?" Zander's voice had dropped an octave as he inched closer to Grace, his eyes dipping into her shirt then back up to her eyes.

"Not that close," Albus growled in a warning.

Everyone had a different reaction to this statement. Grace shivered in secret joy; she had made Albus jealous. Zander's eyebrows shot up in surprise at his friend's tone; it was obvious to him how Albus felt about Grace then. Scorpius and Rose were in their own little world, completely missing the significant moment that had just taken place.

Then there was Albus who was thinking, '_What the bloody hell did I say that for? Grace is free to do whatever she wants with whoever she wants. Even if it is Zander fucking Goyle.'_

"You know," said Rose thoughtfully to Scorpius, unaware that all of her friends were listening, "maybe my legs are a bit chilly." She swung her legs up into his lap, and he let his hands wander freely up and down her calves, warming them up with the friction his fingers caused.

Sighing contentedly, Rose leaned into him and gave him a soft kiss. "Does anyone else want to go drown themselves in the Black Lake?" Grace whispered out of the corner of her mouth. Zander chuckled and Albus choked on his firewhiskey.

"Rosie!" Grace had jumped up suddenly, "This is a muggle song!"

Laughing, Rose said, "Oh my Merlin, it is! How did they get a muggle song here?"

"Forget _how_, let's just enjoy it!" Grabbing Rose's hands, Grace pulled her to her feet and they began to dance together, laughing and singing along with the song.

"Let's go all the way tonight! No regrets, just love! We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever!" Rose sang loudly, running her hands through her hair and twirling around.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream! The way you turn me on! I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!" Grace dipped down to the ground and back up, then grabbed Rose's hand and spun her in a circle.

"My heart stops when you look at me! Just one touch now baby I believe this is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!" Rose took both of Grace's hands and danced with her friend.

They were barely aware of the fact that just about everyone in the Dragon Club was watching them with interest; they seemed to be the only two people there who knew that particular song. "Best. Meeting. Ever," said Zander Goyle, his eyes wide as he watched his two best girl friends dance together seductively. He snatched away Al's bottle of firewhiskey and took a swig from it.

"I'm cutting in," said Scorpius with finality as he stood up. Just then the song changed; it was another muggle song. "What the fuck?" he asked, but surprisingly, Scorpius knew this one. His mother had often listened to muggle pop music at home, and he had often enjoyed it.

Scorpius, who was clad in a pair of green sweat pants and a white t-shirt came up behind Rose, and put his hands lightly on her sides, just over her ribs. "I make them good girls go bad," he whispered in her ear.

Rose spun around, surprise etched over her face as she realized that he knew this song. He spun her back around forcefully, and kept singing, "I know your type, you're daddy's little girl. Just take a bite, let me shake up your world," he held her close to him, and she grinded back against him. She lifted her arms above her head, and his hands traced her arms all the way up and back down. "Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong. I'm going to make you lose control."

Scorpius moved his hands down to her hips, and guided them to sway with the music. Albus stood up, getting ready to interrupt; they were practically shagging! But Grace distracted him by grabbing him and pulling him up to dance with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her body suggestively against his.

Giving in with a groan, Albus moved his body to the music also. Damn it, this is what got him into this mess in the first place! Dancing with Grace did things to him that drove him crazy. His hands were on her back, tracing her spine up and down as they danced together.

"I know your type, boy you're dangerous. Yeah, you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust. But just one night couldn't be so wrong. You make me want to lose control," Grace sang to him. Albus shivered at those words, and his fingers dug into her sides, gripping the thin material of her tank top.

Knowing he needed to stop while he was still in control of himself, Albus pulled away, "Fuck," he hissed and then retreated quickly into the tent, leaving a stunned Grace behind. Seeing the hurt look in her eyes, Zander jumped up, grabbed her hand and started dancing with her.

For the first time since Rose, Zander cared for a girl as if she were a sister to him. That didn't stop him from flirting with her, of course, but Zander had grown to care for Grace and did his best to help take her mind off of her aching heart.

"Forget him. Let's dance, Gracie," Zander whispered to her. Nodding, she let Zander guide her body, and was vaguely surprised that he was such a good dancer. If she hadn't been so enthralled by Albus, she might have actually considered having a fling with Zander, but as it was, she only had one bloke on her mind.

"I love this song! This should be my theme song!" Zander declared as he spun Grace around and then pulled her back against him hard. Even though he had just heard the song for the first time, Zander caught onto the chorus quickly, "She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch! If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say oh oh oh oh oh ohoh…"

"You're a good singer, Zan," Grace complimented, putting her hand on his chest and running it down his toned abs and back up.

"That's not the only thing I'm good at," he smirked.

"Save it, I'm not interested."

He chuckled, "Me either. No offense, Vaisley, but I prefer being with girls who don't fancy one of my mates," he nodded toward the tent.

"What? I don't…if you think…Albus and I are just…stop laughing, Goyle!"

"I can't help it! You sound just like Scorp did when he was trying to deny that he was in love with Rose."

Grace chuckled a bit, but it quickly turned into a soft sob. "Sorry," she mumbled, wiping at her damp eyes.

Sighing, he said, "Let's go on inside the tent and sleep. It's getting late." She nodded and let him lead her back into the tent.

Zander started to head off toward the boys' room, but she stopped him, "Rose is still out there with Scorpius. I don't want to be by myself. Will you stay in the sitting room with me until she comes in?"

Not knowing what else to do, he nodded and sat on the couch. There was nothing to be said between them and they fell into a comfortable silence which resulted in both of them drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Outside, Scorpius and Rose were still dancing. "Another muggle song? Bloody hell, what is this meeting coming to?" he groaned as yet another song played that he was unfamiliar with. He had only known the one he had been singing earlier.

"Oh, I love this one," Rose whispered, pulling Scorpius close to her.

"It's a slow song," he noted as his arms automatically went around her and held her close to him, swaying her gently.

"…how to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?" Rose was whispering the lyrics of the song barely loud enough for Scorpius to hear. "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more."

Scorpius held her even closer and kissed the top of her head. "…I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this…"

Scorpius began humming along, and Rose could feel it reverberating through his chest. Encouraged by his response, she continued singing the words to him softly, "…All along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more."

Scorpius wanted to spin her around again, to see her beautiful red hair fan out around her, but he just held her closer still, his hand splayed on her lower back, leading her as they danced. He laid his cheek on top of her head, inhaling the scent of her. She tilted her head to look up at him and her blue eyes sparkled in the light of the fire.

The song came to an end, and he bestowed her with a small smile, "I believe I like this song as well. Very much." Grinning, she kissed him and then the music went back to an upbeat tempo.

After a fun night of dancing, Rose and Scorpius retired into the tent. Upon seeing two of their friends on the couch, Scorpius summoned a blanket, draped it over Zander and Grace, said goodnight to Rose, and they went their separate ways.

Early the next morning, after they packed everything up, they returned to the castle. "Bloody hell I'm hungry," said Zander as he scratched his stomach.

"To the kitchens!" said Rose as she leapt on his back. Laughing, Zander took off running with Rose on his back, toward the kitchens. Scorpius followed them quickly with a yell of "Oi! No running off with my girlfriend, Goyle!"

Laughing, Grace and Albus continued on their way through the quiet castle. "I'm sorry about last night," said Grace, "I just wanted to dance. I didn't realize it would upset you."

"It didn't upset me," he corrected cautiously, "it just took me off guard."

"What," hissed a sudden voice, "is going on here?" Olivia came into view, dropping Al's Cloak of Invisibility at her feet.

"Ollie!" Al faked a smile and rushed to his girlfriend, hugging her, thankful for her presence. It gave him a way to get away from Grace and the way she made him feel. "We were just on our way in."

"In from where?" Olivia was not responding to his embrace.

"Outside, obviously," said Grace with just a hint of ice in her tone.

"What were you two doing outside alone?"

"We weren't alone," he corrected, but couldn't say more because of the enchantment binding his tongue.

"Oh," Olivia's eyebrows shot up, "you were with Rose and her Slytherin friends?"

Albus nodded. Grace frowned. Olivia scowled. "Come on, Ollie, let's go back up to Gryffindor Tower," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Alright," she relented, but her eyes went to Grace and her look was disapproving and suspicious. "But this isn't over, Albus, I'm tired of you sneaking out at night with _that _lot," her eyes, still on Grace, narrowed.

His shoulders slumped and he followed his girlfriend back up to their dormitory. Grace shook her head; she could make Albus so much happier than Olivia made him. Didn't he see that? Tears filled her eyes. Just two weeks prior she had been sure she had no feelings for Albus more than friendship and now her mind had changed completely.

She was in love with Albus. It was so obvious to her now. She couldn't get him off of her mind. She thought of the way he kissed her. The way he had made her feel when his lips touched hers, when his hands explored her body.

It was more than physical for her. They were connecting on a deeper emotional level, talking at Dragon Club meetings, and she realized that she knew Albus Potter so much better now than she ever had before. She could tell you everything about him from his favorite color to his least favorite school subject to the way he nervously bit at his lip when something was bothering him.

Deep down she knew that he felt the same way. She could tell by the way he looked at her, the way he listened when she spoke, the way his eyes always went to her first whenever he entered the room. Knowing it would take a lot of convincing on her part before Albus realized his true feelings, she sullenly retreated to the Slytherin dungeons.

Rose was sprawled out on the bed of Scorpius Malfoy. She was laying on her stomach, reading a book, humming quietly to herself. Scorpius was trying to do the same, but was constantly being distracted by the gorgeous redhead lying beside him.

His eyes glanced down to her feet, which were clad in short high-heeled shoes, skimmed up her smooth perfect calves, and gazed hungrily at her slightly freckled thighs. Her skirt barely covered her round small bottom, and Scorpius couldn't help staring, knowing that if she shifted her weight the slightest bit, he would be able to catch a glimpse of her panties.

Earlier, when he had helped her locate a book in the library, she had stretched up enough for him to know that the panties she wore that day were emerald green, lacey, and currently just out of his sight. Not for the first time, he considered asking Albus to lend him a pair of trick glasses created by his Uncle George that would allow one to see through clothing.

Alas, he had too much chivalry for that. He should've let the Sorting Hat chuck him into Gryffindor after all, it seemed. Without really intending to, he found his hand skimming down her back and cupping her perfect rear.

Rose immediately stopped humming and turned her head slightly to look at him. "Sorry," he mumbled and removed his hand, deliberately flicking the skirt up a bit and catching just the littlest glimpse of green.

She smiled at him, "It's alright, I don't mind," she said.

He blinked at her stupidly before repeating, "You don't…you don't mind if I grab your arse while you read?"

Laughing, she replied, "Don't think it's escaped my notice that you have been checking me out every five seconds since I've been in here. So go ahead and touch all you'd like."

"_All_ I'd like?" he asked eagerly.

Rose giggled, "Okay, maybe not _all_, but you know what I mean. Scorpius, we've been dating for two months now, and we've been friends for so much longer than that. I trust you. Truly, I do. Even if I'm not ready to have sex with you, that doesn't mean I'm going to deny you every little thing you want."

"This," he said quietly, again letting his hand wander to her backside, "Is no little thing for me, Rose." He paused, "Are you sure this is alright?"

She rolled over, turning her body so that it was facing his, and his hand lay gently on her hip. She brought her hands to his face, stroking it lovingly, "Yes, I'm sure." She kissed him and as they kissed, his hands traveled around to cup and grab the part of her body he had been admiring all day. Hell, he'd been admiring it for over a year.

The kiss became more and more heated and he became more confident with his hands, letting them pull her skirt up so that it bunched around her hips. He glanced down at her panties and suddenly wasn't sure if he could control himself. But when he looked back up into her eyes and knew it was _Rose_ he was holding, he knew he could have all the self restraint in the world for her.

"You," he whispered in a panting breath, "are so perfect, Rose," as he spoke, he trailed his fingers around to the front of the green lace that had been teasing him all day. "If I do anything you're uncomfortable with, tell me at once and I'll stop."

She nodded and experimentally, he stroked her through her panties, and then carefully slid his hand into the green lace. It was the first time he had touched her there. The first time she had allowed him to become so intimate with her. What if she didn't like it? What if he did something wrong?

These worries fled from his mind as she reacted in a way that utterly shocked him. A wild gasp was ripped from her throat and she opened her legs wider, allowing him more access to her, and she brought her lips crashing down on his, kissing him in an insane frenzy as her own hands slid down to stroke him through his pants.

He had always thought of Rose as an innocent girl who was somewhat afraid of intimacy. She always kept careful boundaries for him that he never crossed, except for the night she had shown him her tattoo. He had never expected that she wanted this as much as him. He never expected that she would crave him the same way he craved her, and that scared him.

Rose hadn't kept boundaries to save her physical innocence, she kept them to keep herself emotionally safe. At the moment, this meant much more to her than messing around with her boyfriend; this was her way of showing him how much she trusted him and how much of herself she was putting into his hands (both literally and figuratively).

Not knowing _exactly _what he was doing, Scorpius acted mostly on instinct as he stroked her most intimate place. He figured he must be doing something right because she was responding to him very enthusiastically. Every time he stroked her, she shook with pleasure and made sounds that sent his mind reeling.

With shaking hands, she undid his pants and slipped her hand in, grabbing him aggressively. She had never touched him there before ever, and he had never expected it to feel that good. When her hand pulled up and stroked down, Scorpius gave a guttural moan and let his lips trail down from hers to her neck.

"Rosie," he whispered, trying and failing to catch his breath as they both continued their ministrations on each other, "if you keep doing that, I'm going to…" he trailed off, knowing she would understand.

"I know," he was both surprised and pleased to hear that her voice sounded just like his; low, breathy, labored, desperate, "me too," she said. Those two words were his undoing. Knowing that he was causing her as much pleasure as she was causing him sent Scorpius over the edge. His entire body shook, and he stroked her feverishly, feeling her rocketing into the same blissful abyss as him.

She bit hard into his shoulder, her scream somewhat muffled by the fabric of his shirt. As soon as they both caught their breath, she rolled away from him, lying on her back, staring straight up at the canopy above them. Scorpius watched her curiously as she turned to smile at him, her cheeks flushed with color and it turned him on again knowing that he was the reason for the color in her cheeks.

"You're beautiful," he told her as he moved to kiss her again.

"Um, Scorp," she leaned away from him a bit and he followed her gaze downward. Chuckling, he reached for his wand, and with a lazy flick, they were both cleaned up. She cuddled up to him then and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair.

"That was incredible," he said at last.

"Mmm," she hummed contentedly, "You were incredible."

They began to kiss again just as the curtains around the bed were torn open. Zander Goyle was looking at them with a goofy grin on his face as he took in the sight before him. Scorpius was practically on top of Rose with his pants undone and pulled down, Rose was looking the most disheveled Zander had ever seen her, with her hair a mess and her skirt bunched up around her waist, showing off her knickers.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked very casually.

"Yes," Scorpius grumbled, his face still buried in Rose's neck, laying kisses on her skin, "go away."

Embarrassedly, Rose squirmed to pull her skirt down into place and sat up, running a hand through her hair. Making a face at the mess, she flicked her wand to tame her wild curls. Scorpius was still lying down, an arm wrapped around her waist, trying to pull her back to him.

Giggling, she stood up, pulling out of his embrace and said, "Thanks for tonight, Malfoy, we should do that again sometime," with a quick wink at him, she turned and flounced out of the dormitory.

Zander looked from the door where Rose had just disappeared, to Scorpius, to the door again, and then back to Scorpius before asking, "Did she….did you two…are you still a virgin, mate?"

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius pulled up his trousers, and sat up, scratching the back of his head, ruffling his already mused hair. "Yes, Zan, I'm still a virgin. There are other things two people can do to please each other without having sex, you know," he said.

"Oh, I know," said Zander, "I just didn't think that you did."

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius pushed passed Zander playfully and the two of them went down to the common room. "So do you think that you two will be participating in any other sexual activities any time soon?"

"I don't know, but I'm not pressuring her. I'm perfectly content to go at her pace."

"Sure you are," said Zander with a knowing smirk. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" said Scorpius, hoping that his friend was talking about something other than his evening with Rose, but knowing that his luck was never that good.

"Rose!" said Zander excitedly, "how was it to be with her like that, even if it wasn't sex?"

Scorpius thought about this before answering, "Think of the best shag you've ever had," he paused and waited for Zander to bring a memory to mind, "then multiply that times a million and that's how it was."

Zander groaned in jealousy and said, "It's too bad she never wanted to hook up with me before settling down with you," Scorpius playfully punched his best friend and the two of them fell into a short comfortable silence.

"Do you want to talk about it? It seems like you two are quickly heading in the direction of the big s-e-x, and you've never done it before, so is there anything you might want to know? Any questions you're embarrassed to ask?"

"As if I would tell you if there were," Scorpius replied. He knew that Zander was being serious, and he appreciated it, but that was just not something he felt comfortable discussing with someone as experienced as Zander.

"Who else would you ask about it, mate? Surely not your father, seeing as how he doesn't even know you're dating Weasley, let alone considering shagging her."

Scorpius frowned; who else could he talk to? Not that he needed any questions answered, of course, but Zander brought up a valid point. If Scorpius couldn't talk to his father, and he was too embarrassed to talk to Zander, who could he go to for advice about Rose and his physical relationship? The answer that sprang into his mind was not one he wanted to consider, but it did seem like his only option.

"I don't know," he lied smoothly, standing up from the chair he had been sitting it, "but I'm going down to the library to study. We have that exam tomorrow in Ancient Runes," said Scorpius, lying through his teeth, using the only class that he did not have with Zander.

"Sure you do," his friend replied knowingly, "have fun studying, mate."

"See you later, Zan," Scorpius left the common room quietly, and set out at a brisk pace to find Albus Potter.

"Oi! Potter! What are you doing in here?" Scorpius finally found him lurking in the library.

"Sh!" Al motioned for him to be quiet and pulled him quickly into an abandoned aisle of dusty books. "Be quiet!"

"But what are you-" Albus clamped a hand over Scorpius' mouth and turned him to face the bookshelf. At first Scorpius was confused, but then he looked through the books and realized that Albus was spying on a girl. Confident that he would be quiet now, Al removed his hand from Scorpius' mouth. "Are you stalking Vaisley?"

"What? No! I just…followed her in here to…erm…you know, see how she's doing."

"Have you talked to her at all since the campout by the Lake?"

"No, I haven't, but it's only been a few days."

"A few days of not talking means something a lot different to girls than it does to blokes."

"I know."

"How are things with Olivia?"

"Fine. Why were you looking for me anyway?"

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about something that might, uh, make you a bit uncomfortable…you know what? Forget I said anything. I'm just going to get out of here and go back to my common room and pretend this never happened…"

"Scorpius, listen," Al tugged the sleeve of Scorpius' robe and pulled him back, "I know we've had our differences in the past, but these last few months have given me the chance to get to know you better, and I reckon we're friends now. I want you to know that you can talk to me about things. I don't have many blokes I can talk to, you know. All of my friends are my family members and _that _gets awkward, let me tell you. So what's going on?"

"I don't want you to kill me, Potter…"

Albus rolled his eyes, thinking his friend was being overdramatic, "I'm not going to kill you, Malf-wait…did you and Rose..?"

"No," said Scorpius slowly, "but I think we might sometime soon."

"And you thought it was a good idea to talk with me about this? Bloody hell!"

"Well you've shagged before, and I haven't, so I thought you would be someone I could talk to!" said Scorpius angrily, in an attempt to defend his actions.

"Hold on," Albus held up a hand for Scorpius to be quiet for a moment as he processed this information, "You've _never_ shagged? Never bedded a girl? With Zander Goyle as your best friend, you were unable to find a willing participant-"

"I was not unable," hissed Scorpius, beginning to regret starting this conversation, "I chose to wait."

"Why?"

"I wanted it to be with the right person. I wasn't going to give it up to some slag. Surely you know by now that your cousin means everything to me, Albus. So I guess, in a way, you could say that I waited for her."

"Blimey, no wonder you're worried! You're both virgins and have no idea what you're doing."

"I resent that! I know perfectly well what I'm doing even if I haven't done it before."

"My best advice," said Albus seriously, "is to go with your instincts, mate, because they rarely lead you wrong. Also, you should probably try to read her responses."

"Read her responses?"

Albus did a facepalm, "Yes, Scorp, her responses. If you can tell she likes something, then keep doing it. If you're unsure or she doesn't look like she's enjoying it, then you should change what you're doing."

Scorpius nodded seriously, taking mental notes, and Albus was trying desperately to be diplomatic about this. If he allowed himself, even for a moment, to remember that Malfoy was thinking about having sex with his cousin, he wouldn't have been giving him pointers, but they were friends now and for what it was worth, he _liked_ Scorpius.

"But I thought it would hurt her? How can she like it if it's painful?"

"It will be at first, for a few moments, which means you should probably be patient. Don't just start…you know…being all…aggressive. Give her time to adjust and get over the whole 'bloody-hell-this-hurts-why-am-I-fucking-doing-this' thing."

"Al is right," Zander joined in, having followed Scorpius around the castle to find out where he was going.

"Zan," Scorpius groaned in embarrassment and sank down to the floor, leaning against a shelf of dusty books. Laughing, the other two boys squatted down with him, having a mini pow-wow in the back of the library.

"I'm just saying, I've done this before _many_ times. She can enjoy it her first time as long as you go easy on her," Zander continued. Albus nodded in agreement after patting Zander on the back. "Granted, it will probably be damn hard for you to control yourself, I mean after all, this is Rose we're talking about, and that girl….damn…just _damn_. She would drive any bloke crazy."

"Oi! That's my cousin!" said Albus, becoming flustered at the mention of Rose's name. Up until that point he had used his imagination to make himself believe they were talking about someone else.

"Sorry, mate, but it's true," said Zander with a wink. "Is there anything else that you're worried about while we're here?"

"Yes," said Scorpius looking at Al, "will you kill me if we do this?"

Albus rolled his eyes, "If it had happened a few months ago, then absolutely. But now…no, I won't. If she decides to shag you, who am I to say anything about it? Granted I can't speak for the rest of the family. James and Hugo will probably try to kill you."

"I expect that much. Is there anything else I should know?"

Zander and Albus glanced at each other and then both started spewing out advice at random at the same time. "Don't talk a lot during,"

"Try to compliment her,"

"The place where you do it is important,"

"Use protection,"

"Be romantic,"

"Don't let things get awkward afterwards,"

"Kiss her neck, girls love that,"

"Ask her what she wants,"

"Stop if she tells you to at _any_ point,"

"Practice unhooking bras before hand,"

"HOLD ON!" yelled Scorpius, who couldn't keep track of everything. Everyone fell silent as Scorpius thought for a moment and then asked, "how am I supposed to practice unhooking bras?"

"Oh, that's easy," said Zander with a wave of his hand, "we'll put a few on Potter and then let you practice…"

"HELL NO!" shouted Albus.

"Al?" a distinctly feminine voice came from a girl who had just rounded the corner. All three boys jumped immediately to their feet to greet whoever had stumbled upon them. "Oh, it is you. I thought I heard your voice."

"Grace," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat before asking stupidly, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said with a frown, "have you been avoiding me?"

"Actually, he's been stalking you," Scorpius received a quick kick in the shins from Albus.

"No, I haven't been avoiding you, I just needed some time to figure things out."

"Wouldn't it have helped if you talked with me, seeing as how it involves me?"

"I didn't, erm, think about that."

"Well, you prat, how could you think about anything if you don't even know what I want? Did you ever stop to think that I regretted that moment in the kitchens and didn't want it to happen again?" Zander and Scorpius stood there awkwardly, not wanting to leave when things were getting so interesting. Not to mention they were enjoying their friend's discomfort.

"I didn't realize that you felt that way," poor Al sounded crestfallen.

"I don't feel that way," she replied crisply, "just so you know, I haven't stopped thinking about it."

"You haven't?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I think about it all the time," she was moving very close to Al, and Scorpius had to back up a step to give her space to approach him. When she was close enough, Grace reached forward and brushed a lock of his hair off of his forehead.

"You do?" he squeaked.

"Yes. I think about it when I'm in bed at night, and when I'm in the shower, and when I have some time to myself alone in my dormitory while I…well, you know," instead of blushing, which would be the natural reaction for most women, Grace was smirking at Albus wickedly.

As her words sunk into his mind, he didn't stand a chance, the poor bloke. Immediately he snatched her up, spun her around, pinned her against the bookshelf and started snogging her senseless. "Perhaps we should leave," said Scorpius as he waved his hand to clear the dust in the air that had been stirred up by how forcefully Albus had pinned Grace to the old bookshelves.

"I don't know," Zander was grinning widely, "I'd rather stay and watch the show." There was no doubt to any of them that there was going to be a show, as Albus had taken to running his hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up as he went, and she was quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Oi! Albus, mate, you have a girlfriend!" Scorpius felt it was his duty to remind his new friend of this little fact, "Does the name Olivia Wood ring a bell? Because it should."

"Go fuck yourself, Malfoy," Albus' voice was muffled as his mouth was buried in Grace's cleavage.

"You know, maybe I will. Or perhaps I should just go find your cousin and let Rose fuck me instead?" that did it. Al released Grace, and she promptly fell back to the floor, landing lithely on her feet. Al's face was pale, drained of color.

"I'm sorry, Albus," said Grace shakily as she straightened her clothes, "I didn't mean to come at you like that. But I was being honest about everything I said. I can't stop thinking about you. I know it's wrong, Olivia is one of my best friends, and I shouldn't be doing this to her, but I can't lie to myself anymore. I want to be with you."

"Well this is no longer fun to watch," grumbled Zander.

"Grace, I want to be with you, too, but Olivia and I have been together for a year now, and I can't just let her go. I need to make sure that what you and I have is real and not just a fling that's all about physical stuff."

"This is so much more to me than something physical, Al, surely you know that? We've been friends for years. Do you really think I would betray Olivia for a shagging buddy? If that's all I wanted, I could just go to Zander for that!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Shut up, Zan," Albus, Scorpius, and Grace all said at the same time.

"I want to believe that what we have is real, Grace, that what I feel for you means more than just this frenzied snogging, but before I make any rash decisions, I have to be positive. It's like you said; you wouldn't betray Olivia unless you were sure, and the same goes for me. I won't leave her until I'm sure."

Grace reached for him, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him to her. She kissed him so passionately that Zander and Scorpius just watched with wide eyes. Grace pulled away, "Then be sure, Albus, and when you are, come and find me." With that, she was gone.

"Bloody hell," Zander groaned, "how do you turn that girl down? If I were you, I would be chasing after her and begging her to-"

It seemed that Albus took Zander's advice to heart, because he was suddenly sprinting after her calling out, "Grace! Oi! Grace! Wait up!"

Laughing, Scorpius and Zander left the library and went back toward the dungeons. "Do you think Potter and Vaisley will ever realize that they're meant to be together?"

"Eventually, though it may take Albus a while to figure it out. I do feel bad for Olivia, though. Blimey, she doesn't deserve that. If Al is going to try things to Grace, he needs to leave Olivia."

"Or invite her for a threesome," Zander wiggled his eyebrows but Scorpius just rolled his eyes.

"Have you two seen Albus? Olivia is looking for him. They have a date tomorrow and she wants to know where they are going and what they will be doing so she can dress appropriately," Rose was suddenly between them.

"Appropriate dress for any date would be for a girl to wear something easy to take off," said Zander at once.

"No," replied Scorpius with an exasperated sigh directed at Zander, "we haven't seen Albus. Have you checked the kitchens?" Both Scorpius and Zander were ready and willing to lie to protect their new friend.

"Yes, I have, I'm beginning to get a bit worried."

"Don't worry," said Zander casually, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He's a Potter, isn't he? He's probably getting into some kind of trouble somewhere."

Rose laughed, "That's very true. So what are you boys up to?"

"Just walking to the dorm from the library," said Scorpius.

"Yes, all by ourselves with no cute Gryffindor girls to protect us from all of the bad things lurking about the castle at night," Zander teased, "could you please walk us home, our brave little lioness?"

"Oh, well, since you asked so nicely," said Rose with a chuckle. She linked her arms through theirs, and the three of them made their way to the Slytherin common room.

Scorpius cleared his throat almost nervously and said with deliberation, "Speaking of dates, Rose, you and I haven't actually been on a proper one, and I was meaning to ask you if you'd like to go on a proper date with me some time?"

Rose stopped walking, halting Zander and Scorpius. "A…proper date?"

"Yes," he said quickly, "like, treat you to dinner or something. I thought you might like that."

"I would!" she exclaimed, "Oh, Scorp! That sounds wonderful!" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him flamboyantly, "If I had known that all I had to do to get you to ask me on a proper date was stick my hand in your pants, I'd of done that a long time ago!"

Zander doubled over in laughter and Scorpius turned bright red before he argued hotly, "Rose Nymphadora Weasley, you _know _that is not the reason for me asking you out on a date! It's because we've been a couple for over two months and-"

She shut him up by kissing him again. Smiling, she whispered, "I know, Scorp, I just wanted to see the look on Zander's face when I said that."

Scorpius visibly relaxed and then asked, "So where do you want to go?"

"I'm thinking," she said shrewdly, "the Room of Requirement."

"Perfect, that way we can go anywhere we'd like," _and do anything we'd like, _he added silently to himself.

**A/N: Normally I am not a fan of using a lot of muggle music in my stories, but the lyrics fit and I happened to be listening to the radio while writing this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Also, what do you think Scorpius and Rose will do for their date? Will Albus date Grace or stay with Olivia? **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you have fun reading it! I know that the date Scorpius and Rose go on isn't exactly a traditional type of date, but it seemed fitting! Let me know what you think!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature.**

A while after Rose left the boys in their common room, Scorpius and Zander heard muffled screaming coming from just outside of the portrait hole. "Oi! MALFOY! GOYLE! ARE YOU TOSSERS IN THERE?"

"Is that…Albus?" asked Zander casually, not bothering to even look up from his Quidditch magazine.

"Sounds like it," Scorpius sighed and went to let Albus in. "What's up, Potter?"

"I need your advice," he said almost grudgingly.

"You need our advice?" asked Zander incredulously.

"Yes," he said between gritted teeth, fully aware of the Slytherins who were all glaring at him.

The awkward trio went up to the sixth year Slytherin boys' dormitory where they could talk in private. Only one of their other roommates was there, but Zander promptly threw him out with a warning to not come back for a while.

"I think that I might have feelings for Grace." Scorpius and Zander exchanged a look before bursting into laughter at Al's confession. "This isn't funny! I'm really confused and I don't know what to do!"

"We're laughing because, funnily enough, we had figured out your feelings on our own," Scorpius explained. Al groaned and fell back onto Scorpius' bed with his hands covering his face.

"You might not want to lay there, mate," said Zander suddenly, "not after what I caught Scorp and Rose doing there earlier."

"Ugh!" Al leapt up, Zander chuckled and Scorpius rolled his eyes. Albus sat on Zander's bed instead, and then asked, "So what do I do about Olivia and Grace?"

"I say, there's nothing for you to do. Keep dating Olivia, and keep seeing Grace on the side."

Ignoring Zander's advice, Scorpius offered his own, "I would break up with Olivia and stay single for a while until you know what you want, and then go from there."

"But I don't want to break up with Olivia."

"Then stop seeing Grace."

"Just so you know," Al said haughtily, "we didn't do anything after I chased her out of the library. We didn't even snog. We just talked for a while."

"Damn," Zander hissed and passed two gold galleons to Scorpius. Albus couldn't help it; he burst into laughter. "What's so funny, Potter?"

"It's just that you two reminded me of my family. It's something James and Fred would've done; bet on what I was doing with Grace." He eyed them both for a moment and said, "If my family gives you a fair chance, you two will fit in just fine."

"Us _two_? Listen, mate, Scorp here is the one dating Rose. I have no intention of ever meeting your entire family. No thank you. I'm quite fond of my male parts and would rather not have them hexed off."

"Why would my family try to castrate you? Like you said; Scorp is the one dating Rose."

"Just because Scorp is dating Rose doesn't mean that I haven't done things with some of your other family members," Zander said this as if it were a perfectly normal thing for a person to say.

"What?" Albus shrieked, his face draining of color, "Who?"

"Oh, keep your knickers on, I didn't shag any of them. I just snogged that one in Hufflepuff last week."

"Molly?"

"I guess. I don't know her name. She's a Prefect in the year below me, and I was out after curfew. She caught me and was going to give me detention, so I just pinned her against the wall and snogged her. The surprising part was that she responded and we had a nice long snog while she was supposed to be doing her rounds."

"I thought you were going to tell him about Dominique," commented Scorpius.

"What about Dom?" Albus was yelling again.

"Okay, well I _might _have shagged her," Zander said guiltily, "we just happened to run into each other in Hogsmeade and she was yelling at me for being friends with Rose and saying what a bad influence I was and how I just use women, and I said she was just jealous because I hadn't come on to her."

"Ouch," said Al with a wince, "I bet she didn't like hearing that." Dominique Weasley was not used to being rejected.

"Not at all," Zander confirmed, "she said that wasn't true and that if she wanted me she could've had me at any time. And, well, you know me, I told her to prove it. So she dragged me into an empty street and we ended up shagging against the brick wall behind that girly tea shop."

Albus laughed, "Yes, that sounds like Dom." He then shook his head to clear the mental image and said, "but we're getting off topic. I think that I am going to stay with Olivia and not see Grace. That's the best solution to this, isn't it?"

Scorpius nodded his approval and Zander shook his head. Albus left more confused than he had been when he had arrived.

Rose was in her own little world. She was reading a book that lay open in her lap, "_Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_" to find out more about her family as well as Scorpius' family. With every chapter she learned something new.

"I can't take it anymore!" Olivia cried suddenly, causing Rose to jump.

"Take what, Ollie?"

"Albus Potter! No offense, I know he's your cousin and everything, but we have been fighting so much lately. I can't stand it. I know it's not your fault, but most of what we fight about has to do with where he's disappearing to at night with you and your _other_friends."

"You should give them a chance."

"I can't though, can I? Whenever I ask Albus if I can come with him, he gets all nervous, tells me no, and runs off. Sometimes I think that this relationship is coming quickly to an end. I don't like him keeping secrets from me, and he insists on keeping secrets. Not to mention…"

Rose frowned, "Not to mention what?"

"It's just that sometimes… I wonder what it would be like to be with someone else. Then I stop and realize how stupid that idea is because I love Albus and he is the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. Not to mention he's the only guy I've ever _been_ with."

"Olivia, you need to do what makes you happy. If Albus makes you happy, stay with him. If he doesn't, then you need to leave him. That's how these things work. You can't be worrying about how good of a boyfriend he is or if you've shagged him. Does he make you happy?"

"He…used to."

"Then there's your answer," said Rose, flipping a page in her book lazily. "Oh, look! Did you know that one of my ancestors was an alchemist? Not nearly as famous as Nicholas Flammel, of course, but still!"

"I'll give him a while to smarten up," said Olivia, more to herself than to Rose, "If things don't start getting better, then I might have to break up with him. Sweet Merlin I hope it doesn't come to that!"

"Rosie!" Albus had just come into the common room, and Olivia looked guiltily at him for only a moment before composing her features. She didn't want him to know that she was worried about where their relationship was heading.

"Yes, Al?"

"I just ran into Phineas in the corridor and he wanted me to tell you that he's willing to take you back, even after you chose Malfoy over him."

Laughing, Rose tossed her book aside, "Really? What is wrong with him? He never used to be this thick."

"Well, he is a Hufflepuff," said James fairly, as he came walking down the boys' staircase with a broomstick in hand.

"Oh bloody hell I forgot about practice!" Albus clapped a hand to his forehead dramatically.

"That's my boyfriend," said Olivia with a chuckle, "always on top of things. No Rememberall needed here!" Grinning at her, Albus extended his hand and she took it. Rose thought then that maybe things between them would work out.

After all of her friends left, Rose sat back and reached for her book again, but a light tapping noise stopped her. An owl was pecking at the window. Seeing as how she was the only one in the common room, she went and opened the window and her mother's owl flew in, dropped a letter and flew out.

_Rose,_

_ Your father and I were so happy to hear from you! I am so glad that this term is going well. I haven't received a single owl from Minerva! In other news, have you thought at all about what careers you might consider pursuing? Let me know any ideas you might have and I'm sure I can find you a good internship._

_ Your father and Teddy were gone for two days following a lead down in South America, but returned when the trail went cold. They don't know what Dolohov is after; personally, I think he's just trying to evade capture. Nobody wants to go to Azkaban after all. _

_ My parents stopped by today for afternoon tea and wanted me to send their love to you. I know that you live in the wizard world and they are muggles, but it would still be lovely of you to send them a letter. I used to write them all the time when I was at Hogwarts. _

_ I hope you took my advice and sought out Scorpius Malfoy. I know it's awkward for you, but it would make me feel better knowing you were being friendly with him, even if your father would rather you weren't. _

_ Uncle George wanted me to tell you that he's very sore you did not stop by and see him during your last couple trips to Hogsmeade. Apparently you are the only one of his nieces/nephews/children who didn't stop in to say hello and beg for free Decoy Detonators. Though I am proud of you for not begging for mischief-making contraptions, I think you would do well to stop in and visit with him._

_ Before I get back to work, I wanted to say one last thing. I know that you still want to stay away for Christmas, but darling, it's Christmas. It would break our hearts if you didn't want to come home. Your father and I are both sorry for what happened, and you are as well (as you put in your letter) so let's not let this come between us anymore. _

_ You are an intelligent young witch with so much potential, and as always, I am proud to be your mother. You and Hugo are more loved than I think you will ever know. Please write back when you can, and even though you say you don't want to come home for the holidays, I know deep down that you don't truly feel that way. You've got too much of me in you to not want to be with your family and too much of your father in you to admit it. _

_ All my Love,_

_ Mum_

Rose almost giggled at the last sentence. It was so true. But her mother didn't know the half of it. The truth was that she was over the argument they had had. She had already forgiven her parents for the fuss they had made. It was like her father had said before; when you love someone enough, you can get over anything.

However, Rose still did not want to go home for Christmas for two reasons. The main one being the fact that she would miss Scorpius. She had been invited to stay at Malfoy Manor for the holidays and had wanted desperately to say yes. It was more than she could have hoped for. She hadn't even met Scorpius' mother yet. When it came down to it, she wanted to spend the holiday with Scorpius, and doubted that would happen at her home.

The second reason for her wanting to not go home for the holidays was because she had promised her Uncle Neville that she would tell her parents about Scorpius and she wasn't sure if she was ready to do that or not. So much hinged on their reactions. What if her father forbade her from seeing him? She would have to run away.

All in all, she missed her family and wanted nothing more than to hug her mother and tell her everything that had been going on, but that wasn't exactly a smart idea. Unsure of what else to do, Rose took out a quill and scribbled down a hasty reply to her mother; if it was that important, she would come home for Christmas.

The following evening, Rose found herself groaning as she glanced into her full length mirror. "I look awful," she griped.

"No, you don't," argued Grace, who wasn't even looking at Rose. She was stretched out on Rose's bed, reading _Witch Weekly_ which just so happened to have a feature article on Victoire and Teddy's recent engagement.

"Yes, I do! Look at me!" at her friend's urgent request, Grace looked up and frowned.

"You look good, Rose, what are you complaining about?"

"I feel like I look better in my school uniform than I do in this dress."

Olivia walked into the dormitory from the bathroom and laughed, "That's because your school uniform is much sexier with your recent renovations to it. Just because this dress actually reaches your knees does not mean that it makes you look unattractive."

Grace flicked her wand, and Rose's hair swept itself up into a pretty bun. "Though doing something a bit different with your hair always helps." She chirped.

Things between Grace and Olivia were slightly strained. Though neither of them had said anything, they both felt the tension. Olivia felt like Grace was trying to steal her boyfriend, and Grace was, well, trying to steal Olivia's boyfriend. But it wasn't like that. In her mind, Grace felt like her and Albus belonged together, and she hoped that eventually Olivia would agree with that as well.

Olivia felt like the reason her and Albus were fighting was because of Grace, when in actuality, it was because of Albus and his newly developed feelings for Grace. Rose was entirely oblivious to all of this. Of course she had noticed the looks Albus and Grace exchanged on occasion, but she brushed them off as friendly glances.

Despite everything, the three girls could still be in the same room together getting along just like old times. This was how it had always been; ever since their first day of Hogwarts together when they had first met each other.

Rose bit her lip nervously and smoothed down the sundress she was wearing. It was a pale yellow; her favorite color, had a halter top, and was dotted with a design of daisies. "I don't know," she said, "Do you think it looks a bit too innocent?"

Grace flicked her wand again and suddenly Rose was wearing a green and silver corset, thigh-high stockings, and a pair of lacey silver panties. Shrieking, Rose ran for her wand and turned her outfit back to the way it had been before.

Olivia and Grace were both laughing heartily at Rose's reaction. "I thought you said that dress was _too innocent_," Grace mocked playfully. Sticking her tongue out at her friends, Rose held her head high and left them both, still laughing, in the dormitory and went to meet Scorpius in the seventh floor corridor.

He smiled when he saw her, rushed to her, and kissed her lightly before saying sincerely, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied. She took his hand and waited patiently as he strode back and forth in front of the blank wall until a door appeared. He ushered her inside. It was very plain and at first she didn't understand where they were until he crossed the room and pulled open a picture frame to reveal a secret passageway.

"In the history books," he said as he gave her a hand up into the hole in the wall, "it is written that this is how members of the Order of the Phoenix snuck into Hogwarts from Hogsmeade for the Battle of Hogwarts."

"I know," said Rose kindly, not to be out done, "I received and O in my History of Magic OWL as well, love."

Scorpius chuckled, "How could I forget with you reminding me every day?"

Together, they strode confidently down the passageway until they reached the end. Scorpius pushed on the portrait in front of them, and it opened up into a large dusty room. "Where are we?" she whispered, "The books never say where exactly this tunnel leads, but this doesn't look like Hogsmeade."

Happy to know something she didn't, Scorpius replied, "This is the Hogshead Pub."

"But that place has been closed down ever since Aberforth died seven years ago."

"Which would explain the dust," said Scorpius as he ran a finger along the counter and made a streak.

Hand-in-hand they left the Hogshead, which Rose found to be a strange and eerie sort of place. It made her feel as if she were living in the past. All too well she could picture the faces of her friends and family members in the Pub, climbing into the portrait hole and sprinting toward Hogwarts to fight Voldemort.

As it was well into November, Hogsmeade was rather cold. Scorpius raised his wand and suddenly Rose was wearing her favorite emerald green winter cloak. Smiling at him in a silent 'thanks,' she led him toward Weasley's Wizard Wheezes: Hogsmeade Branch.

"Rose," Scorpius stopped, pulling her up short, "Your uncle…"

"…cannot tell me who to date. Come on, Scorp, I think it's about time you met Uncle George."

"What?" he snapped. Unlike Albus, who squeaked when he was nervous, Scorpius' voice dropped.

"My mum told me I should stop by and see him, and I reckon she's right. I haven't seen Uncle George since summer, whereas all of my cousins have stopped by his shop."

"What if he's not here? Isn't the main premise down in Diagon Alley?"

"Oh, he's here alright," said Rose with a giggle. She pointed up at the building and Scorpius noticed for the first time that the entire place was alive with sounds and music. Even though it was getting close to dusk, the joke shop appeared to be in full swing.

When they entered, a bell tinkled above their heads and a bucket that had been strategically placed above the door, tipped over and drenched them in green slime. In midair in front of them, words magically appeared, "Want to prank your friends? What better way than to douse them in a bucket of troll boogies?"

Rose laughed deeply, and Scorpius scowled, mouthing the words, "Troll boogies?"

"Don't worry," Rose reached up and wiped the goop away from his lips, "they're not _really_ troll boogies."

"Are you sure about that, Rosie?" asked the voice of her Uncle George. She spun around, smiling so broadly that it left Scorpius breathless. Squealing, she ran to him and tackled him. With an "oof!" they both fell to the ground, covered in the messy slime.

"Uncle George! Uncle George! Uncle George!" she chanted in excitement. Well, this was most certainly not how Scorpius had expected their first date to go. Then again, everything that involved Rose never went how Scorpius thought it would.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" he asked with a laugh as he tried to stand up, but slipped in the goop that puddled around them and fell back down with an unpleasant _squelch_ sound.

"Oh, you know, snuck out of the castle, brought along my Slytherin boyfriend, thought I'd visit my crazy uncle and pick up some 'mischief-making contraptions,' as Mum calls them."

Angelina had come into the room at some point, and with a very disapproving look at the scene before her, she waved her wand and the green slime vanished. "I _told_ you not to put that bucket above the door!" she yelled at her husband. "Oh! Hullo, Rose! It's so good to see you!" Angelina pulled her into a hug.

"Um, excuse me for a moment, my darling wife," George said with a polite, but slightly odd, bow in Angelina's direction. He turned to Rose, "Did you just say that my little Rosie-kins _snuck out_ of Hogwarts, is dating a _Slytherin _and wants some of my contraband contraptions?"

"Bloody hell, Uncle George, who do you think I am? Molly?" They both laughed at this and Scorpius still stood awkwardly in the doorway. He got the feeling that in Rose's family, there was always a lot of noise, mischief and laughter. In other words, it was the exact opposite of his home.

"And is this that Slytherin boyfriend to whom you were referring?" George turned to Scorpius, stretching out his hand, but his eyes flicked up to his hair, then into his eyes, and George was pulling his hand back, hissing out a single word, "_Malfoy_."

"Yes," said Rose, "this is my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorp, this is my Uncle George and Auntie Angelina."

For a moment, there was an absolute dead silence. Rose thought vaguely that she had made a dreadful mistake by bringing Scorpius there. But surely, if anyone in her family accepted Scorpius it would be George? Happy-go-lucky, always optimistic, never mad about anything, Uncle George?

Just as Rose opened her mouth to say something more, George burst into a loud laugh that caused Scorpius to jump and reflexively move his hand toward his wand. "This. Is. _Excellent!_" he pulled Scorpius into a bone-crushing hug and said with excitement, "I cannot _wait _to see Ronald's face when he finds out about this! Nice one, Rosie-kins!" he held up his hand, and she slapped it in a high-five.

"It's, er, nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Angelina made a face, "Please do not call me by my mother-in-law's name. To you, we are Auntie Ang and Uncle George."

"So how did this happen? How long has this been going on?" George magically conjured them all up some chairs and they sat right in the middle of the joke shop talking with things buzzing around their heads, running into their ankles, and squeaking in their ears.

"Since the start of term," said Rose as she bravely took hold of Scorpius' hand.

"Well that explains why you haven't been in to see me," said George with a mischievous smirk.

"How serious are things between the two of you?" Angelina asked as she offered them a plate of sweets.

Scorpius and Rose exchanged a look, and in that one look, George and Angelina understood. "Ahh," they said together knowingly.

"Pretty serious," said Rose with a deep blush. She then eyed the plate of candy before her suspiciously.

Angelina waved her hand dismissively, "George knows better than to tamper with my food. Help yourselves," and so they did.

After a long visit with her aunt and uncle, Scorpius and Rose left with their pockets weighed down with random items and their stomachs full of candy. Strangely, he got the impression that George and Angelina had liked him quite a bit, and truthfully, they had. Even though George had hated Draco Malfoy, he saw something in Scorpius that most others didn't want to see; chivalry. Bravery. Loyalty. Essentially, he was a Gryffindor in Slytherin robes.

Together, they meandered through Hogsmeade. Night had now fallen, and she shivered as the wind blew through her hair. He paused, turned her towards him, and fastened the top button of her cloak, mumbling, "It's cold out tonight, love, you should keep this buttoned."

His fingers trailed up to lightly stroke her cheek, and she stood up on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss directly on his lips. The kiss intensified, and soon neither of them was cold anymore. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, her arms were under his cloak, around his middle, and his hands were tangled in her long red locks, holding her face to his.

Then there was a loud wolf-whistle and a voice called, "Get a room! I'm sure Three Broomsticks has one available!"

With a chuckle, Rose pulled away and yelled up the road to her uncle, "The Room of Requirement works well, too!" George laughed, shook his head, and continued walking toward the post office with an armful of packages.

"I rather like your aunt and uncle," he said to her as they walked up the moonlit path toward the abandoned Hogshead Tavern.

"Thanks. I think they rather like you as well."

"Is your entire family like that?"

"Well…no. No, they're not. Auntie Ang and Uncle George are the most open minded of the lot."

"So did you have a good practice, then?" asked Scorpius shrewdly as he opened the door for her and they entered the dusty pub.

"Practice?" Rose feigned innocence.

"Yes, love, practice. You can't think that I'm thick enough to believe that you just wanted to visit your family. I know that you were using them to practice telling your parents about us. How did it go? Did I pass?"

Smirking, she admitted grudgingly, "Alright, so I was practicing on my aunt and uncle. You're right. And yes, you passed. But be warned that my parents will be much more difficult."

"I am fully prepared," said Scorpius bravely, fisting his hand over his heart.

Shoving him playfully, Rose opened the portrait hold and eyed it warily. How could she get up there? Without waiting for her to ask, Scorpius held out his hands. Rose placed her foot into his hands and he hoisted her up to the entrance of the portrait hole.

"Sorry," she mumbled, suddenly self conscious of her weight.

He snorted, "There's nothing to be sorry about. You weigh about as much as a bowtruckle."

"Now how are you going to get up – oh!" as she spoke, he leapt up and landed lithely in the passageway beside her.

Once they returned to the Room of Requirement, it had turned itself into a cozy little common room area. There was a fireplace three times as large as the ones in the normal house common rooms. The flames were as tall as Scorpius. There was also a very large and luxurious bed close by the fireplace.

"Were you thinking of a bed?" Scorpius inquired.

"Maybe," was Rose blushing?

Rose hadn't talked to anyone about what had happened between her and Scorpius in his dormitory the other day. Not even Olivia or Grace. She felt like it had been a very private moment and wasn't sure if she could talk about it with her friends.

However, she had loved it. It had been so much better than anything she had ever imagined. Would sex be even better than that? It was hard to imagine. Being so close to him, physically as well as emotionally, had left her in a complete daze.

She found herself waking up in the middle of the night, breathing heavily, having relived those moments in a dream. Almost all she could think about after that was how to get him in that position again. Sweet Merlin! Was she…_ready_?

Nervously, she watched as Scorpius approached the fire, unfastened his thick black cloak and slung it off of himself. She walked up behind him and slipped her arms around him as her face pressed into his back. He was wearing a plain white button-up shirt with his green and silver striped tie. He wore black slacks and black shoes.

When he didn't move, she pulled away and took off her own cloak, wished for a coat rack, and then tossed her cloak onto it. Scorpius did the same with his own and finally turned to face her. His expression would have been unreadable to anyone but Rose. She knew it was a cautious look. What was he cautious about? She frowned at him and reached up a hand to touch his face, "What's worrying you?"

"It's just…I'm trying to figure out if this means what I think it means. I don't want to pressure you if I'm wrong, and I don't want to screw anything up if I'm right," he replied, motioning toward the bed.

"You're not going to mess anything up," she said with surety.

"So then I'm correct?"

Rose gave him a small smile and nodded. A powerful emotion cracked through his façade that could only be described as pure joy. His jaw dropped open, his eyes sparked, and she was in his arms before she could blink.

He lifted her easily and her legs went around his waist of their own accord. He laid her out gently on the bed and then lay down beside her. They rolled to face each other and for a moment all they did was stare at one another. With very slow movements, he brought his hand up and stroked her face.

She sighed at the touch and her eyes fluttered closed. The bed shifted beneath her and she felt lips brush against her ear, "I love you," he paused, "are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He groaned and pressed against her, rolling them so that she was beneath him and they were kissing. His tongue slid between her lips and twined with hers. Her breathy gasps had Scorpius more turned on than he thought was possible. His hands fumbled with the zipper on her dress, tugging it down. He untied the halter top around her neck, and then with deliberate slowness he pulled the top down to reveal her bare breasts.

She didn't move. She simply stared up at him as his eyes roamed hungrily over her chest. Without warning, he bent his head down and took one taut nipple into his mouth, and grasped the other one with his hand. Rose squirmed in pleasure and let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and a shriek.

She made quick work of his tie and the buttons on his shirt. Her slightly shaking hands pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and he slung it onto the floor. Now it was her turn to stare. She had seen him shirtless a few times before, but this was different. His toned chest and stomach were covered in a light layer of sweat and it was heaving with his heavy breaths.

Knowing that she was causing these reactions in him made Rose brave. She reached both of her hands up and ran them up and down his bare flesh. Scorpius moaned in pleasure and nipped at her neck. She pushed against him, and he complied with her wishes, turning over so that she was on top of him.

"I've wanted to do this ever since my birthday," she confided, not looking him in the eyes as she stared at his beautiful body. Her lips brushed against his abdomen and his body tensed then shuddered. The feeling of her soft lips on his body did wonderful things to him.

After she had her fill of exploring his upper body with her mouth, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses up his chest, she laid herself on top of him so that their bare chests pressed together for the first time and fireworks exploded inside her mind. Had her body always been this sensitive to touch or was it just because of the person who was doing the touching?

Scorpius tugged her dress down, all the way off of her, leaving her only in a pair of pink panties that had a bow on the front. He smiled fondly; they were so _Rose_. Gently, he turned her back around so that he was on top once more and he kissed his way down her jaw, the hollow of her through, between her breasts, across her stomach to the top of her panties.

His fingers toyed with the hem, as he kissed just above them. Her hands tangled in his hair, playing with the blonde strands, letting him know that it was okay for him to proceed. He looped his fingers into the sides and started to pull them down.

_BANG!_

_ BANG! CRACK!_

Rose gave a startled squeal, almost kneeing Scorpius in the face, and Scorpius himself leapt off of the bed, ready to make up some semi-viable excuse to whichever one of her cousins had busted in and caught them.

However, no one else was there. "Decoy Detonators," said Rose as she clapped a hand to her forehead. Her heart was racing with adrenaline, and not the good kind. She had thought for a moment that James or Hugo had walked in on them, but as she glanced at the coat rack, she noticed that their cloaks had slipped to the floor, and a few of the Weasely Wizard Wheezes products in the pockets had gone off.

Scorpius groaned, knowing that the moment was ruined; Rose would not have sex with him now that they were both so wound up. He plopped back down onto the bed and noticed that she was already pulling clothes on. The room had provided a pair of pajamas for her; a long sleeved red shirt and a pair of red sweat pants.

"Even if we won't be _sleeping _together," she said as she tossed him a pair of black sweat pants, "we can still sleep together."

Chuckling, he changed pants and they both crawled into bed. "Goodnight Rose. I love you."

He felt her scoot herself up against him and wrap an arm around him. She kissed his jaw, "Goodnight Scorpius. I love you, too. Thank you for the best first date a girl could ask for." And they both drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Scorpius woke up before Rose, which was rare. He took advantage of this rare opportunity to stare at the stunning girl sleeping beside him. At some point during the night, she had wrapped both of her arms all the way around him, and her legs were wrapped around one of his.

She was using his shoulder as a pillow, her mouth slightly agape as she breathed deeply. Her long golden-red eyelashes twitched slightly as her eyes moved beneath her lids. Scorpius couldn't help but smile. This felt so perfect he was left speechless. Her long hair was tickling his bare chest, but he was almost used to it.

For two people who weren't shagging, they sure slept together often. When he wondered what time it was, a clock appeared on the wall; 9:00am. He yawned, thinking that they could still sleep for another half hour before people would start to notice they were missing. Just as he settled back against the pillows, the girl in his arms stirred awake.

"Morning," her greeting ended with a yawn.

"Good morning," he said crisply.

"Sorry I molested you in your sleep," she joked as she realized how her body was wrapped around his.

"I don't mind one bit. You are more than welcome to molest me whenever and however you want. I thoroughly enjoy it."

"Mmm," she kissed his chest.

"Rose," he said in a warning.

She sighed; she knew that tone. It was a tone that clearly said, '_You are turning me on. Please stop that unless you intend to finish what you've started_.'

Despite the fact that she didn't want to, she rolled out of the bed and put on her dress from the night before, rumpled as it was. Scorpius likewise dressed in the clothes he'd worn on their date the previous night.

"Are we going to Hogsmeade together?" he inquired innocently. Scorpius never liked to assume that they had plans. Instead, he always waited for her to confirm or deny it.

"Actually," Rose drew out the word, stalling a bit. "I was thinking I would go with my family. I haven't spent time with them since before Halloween."

"Okay, love," he kissed her and watched as she skipped off toward Gryffindor Tower. When he stepped into the dungeons, he was immediately pulled into a headlock by Zander.

"You sly snake! You shagged Rose on your first date!"

"What! No I didn't!"

"But…you two were out all night. Not to mention you just came in wearing the same clothes from the night before, sex hair, and a satisfied smirk that speaks volumes. Please tell me that you at least got farther than what you'd done before." Zander sounded almost desperate.

"Things went farther than they ever have before," Scorpius confirmed, "but not sex."

Zander grimaced, "I'm sorry, mate, I really feel for you."

"Don't feel sorry for me," argued Scorpius with sincerity, "I would rather be in a relationship with Rose without shagging than shagging someone who wasn't Rose."

"Mate," Zander put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "that feisty little Gryffindor witch has you wrapped around her finger." He held up his pinky finger and wiggled it for emphasis.

Scorpius smacked Zander's hand out of his face and snapped, "Yes, she does, but I don't mind."

Laughing incredulously, Zander pushed Scorpius toward their dormitory, "Go take a shower and meet me down here in fifteen minutes! You and I are going to Hogsmeade together!"

Rose loved her crazy family. She was in Three Broomsticks, watching with interest as James and Fred reenacted a memorable scene from their last Quidditch practice. That was until Madam Rosmerta came by and told them that if they didn't get off of the table, she was going to put their broomsticks in places they never wanted a broomstick to be.

The whole group of them went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes together. They were all surprised and relieved to learn that George knew about Scorpius. Rose announced to everyone that she would be telling her parents over the holiday break.

"Thank Merlin," Hugo mumbled to Fred, "they'll finally be able to put a stop to this madness!"

Rose ignored that comment, and then Lily and her friend Natalie Longbottom were pulling her toward the clothing store. Lily, who had always been a bit more girly than Rose, decided that they should all buy new outfits.

After each of the girls chose several outfits to try on, they went into the fitting room together. "Oh, Lily! That top looks great!" Natalie encouraged as Lily spun around in front of the mirror.

"I don't know, I think it makes my boobs look small," Lily frowned, tore the shirt off, and reached for another one.

"But Lily," Rose teased, "your boobs _are_ small."

Natalie laughed, but Lily scowled, "Oh, shut up, Rose! Just because you have curves in all the right places doesn't mean you can make fun of mine!"

Chuckling, Rose went to pull on a skirt that she had picked out, but Natalie gave a small squeal and Rose froze. What was wrong? "Rose, what is that?" Natalie inquired.

Rose looked to where Natalie was pointing and saw her tattoo of Scorpius' name, shining brightly like a billboard sign on her hip. "Oh that," said Rose, "I thought Scorpius would like it, and he did."

"You thought…he would like his name…tattooed onto your _skin_?" Lily looked vandalized.

"He has mine as well," Rose felt slightly foolish for a moment and she pulled the skirt up to hide that tattoo.

"Really? Where?" Natalie looked interested, but Lily looked appalled.

Wanting to _really_ make her cousin feel uncomfortable, Rose paused to glance at herself in the mirror, then said casually, "In an intimate place that he normally doesn't display to the public."

Without even looking to see their responses, Rose flounced out of the dressing room, paid for the skirt, and strode out of the shop, practically running into James. "Whoops, sorry, didn't see you there, Rosie," he said.

"It's alright," she brushed herself off and tightened her grip on her cloak; it was snowing lightly.

"What has you so flustered?" James reached out and mused her hair.

She scowled, "Lily! She acts like I'm a slag for getting a tattoo!"

"What brought that on? That was months ago when we learned about your tat."

"Not that one," Rose knew she should shut up, but she was so upset about Lily's reaction that everything came spilling out of her mouth, "I have one of Scorpius' name, and she saw it and freaked out!"

"Well, it is a bit slutty to get the name of a bloke – wait, WHAT? You have Malfoy's name permanently inked onto your body? What the hell, Rose?" James grabbed her, swung her up over his shoulder and started walking with her toward their Uncle's joke shop.

"James Sirius Potter! Put me down! Where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer, just kept walking. Rose kicked and squirmed, but James barely noticed. Once inside of the joke shop, he carried her back to George's office and dropped her into a chair by his desk. "What's this?" George asked.

Hugo, Fred, and Dominique had followed them into the office, having seen them enter the joke shop. "Do you have anything to remove tattoos?" James asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"Of course," George almost laughed, then searched through his desk drawers and produced a small vial of a slick purple potion. "Just apply this and the tattoo will vanish immediately."

"Alright, Rose, where is it?" James rounded on her, the flask of tattoo-removing potion in hand.

"Like I'm going to tell you!"

"Search her, Dom," said James, and Dominique, understanding at last what was going on, lunged at Rose. Rose squealed and fought her cousin, but Dominique quickly found it.

"Here!" she cried, "on her hip!" Hugo and Fred grabbed her arms, holding her still, and Dom pulled the hem of her skirt down, revealing the elegant scrawl of 'Scorpius Malfoy.'

"You bint!" Hugo cried in shock.

James doused it in the potion his uncle had given him; nothing happened. Rose gave her cousin a very Malfoy-esque smirk and said silkily, "I spent a long time devising the spell I used on it; it's impossible for you to remove it."

James swore and tossed the empty vial to his uncle. George frowned, "You'll have to tell me how you did it, Rose. That would be a really interesting product if we could market tattoos that weren't able to be removed."

"You will probably get a bunch of howlers from very angry parents," Fred said, chuckling just a bit at his father's crazy idea.

"Just an idea," said George airily. "Now leave poor Rose alone. If she wants to date Malfoy and get a tattoo of his name, you have to let her make her own decisions. Weasley's have a bad problem of thinking that their ideas are always best, but that's not always the case."

"Like when?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Like when your Grandma Molly wouldn't even let Fred and I talk about owning a joke shop. She said it was an unstable profession that would never work and that we were wasting our potential. She thought that it was the worst thing we could probably get ourselves mixed up in; just like you think Malfoy is the worst thing for Rose."

Fred didn't quite see the point, "But this is different! Joke shops aren't evil!"

"Neither is Scorpius," said George carefully.

"Yes, he is!" said Dominique heatedly, "My friend Gisele, in Slytherin, she said that Malfoy and Goyle are always doing dark magic in their common room and that all of the other Slytherins are afraid of them."

"Of course Gisele would say that," Rose rolled her eyes, "she's just mad at Zander for snogging her and then turning around the next day and snogging Jessica from Ravenclaw."

"That's not the point," James sounded exasperated, "Uncle George, our cousin is turning into a slag!"

"No she's not," George said mildly.

"No I'm not!"

"Really?" James quirked an eyebrow, "you spend a lot of time with Malfoy and Goyle, and we all know that Goyle is renowned for his ways with women. I have to combat rumors everyday!"

"What rumors?"

"That even though you're dating Malfoy, you have threesomes with him and Goyle."

"I do not!"

"I know you don't," James snapped, "but how do you think it looks to everyone else in the world? I would be thinking the same thing if you weren't my cousin. Even now I wonder sometimes if they're true, because you've changed so much."

"Not _that_ much!"

"You're still a virgin then?" Fred wanted to know. He looked like he had wanted to ask that question for a long time. He also looked like he was ready to kill Malfoy if her answer was no.

"That's none of your bloody fucking business, Freddie!" She screamed.

"Oi! What's going on in here?" Albus had just walked in.

"Does Rose still have her v-card or did she give it up to Malfoy?" Dominique asked Al.

Albus' eyebrows shot up, disappearing into his mop of black hair, "As far as I know, she's still got it," said Al evenly. However, nobody believed him. Mostly because they knew that he would lie for Rose to protect her.

"Definitely not a virgin," Dominique mumbled.

Rose jumped up from the chair she had previously been forced into and glared at her cousin, "Look who's talking, you bint!"

"Oh that's rich! Calling the kettle black, aren't you?" Dom shrieked.

"Dom, we all know that you've been sexually active since your third year," Rose snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. Her family knew that look; the gauntlet had been thrown down.

"Just because I was young doesn't mean I did anything with Slytherin dark wizards!"

Anxious to stick up for Rose, Albus snarled, "Then what was it I heard about you and Zander Goyle behind Madam Puddifoot's tea shop the last time we came to Hogsmeade?"

Dom flushed a deep crimson color, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "That's not true, is it, Dom?" James asked, sounding scared. Dom just blinked. Fred cursed and kicked his father's desk. George remained standing off to the side, as he had been silent for a while now, watching as the scene played out before him.

"You know about that?" Dom asked Albus in a whisper.

"Zander confessed it to me privately. He isn't spreading it around the school or anything. Despite whatever you may think, he's a decent bloke, Dom," knowing that the argument was over, Albus turned to Rose and held out his hand, "Come on, Rose."

She took the hand he was offering her and together they left the joke shop. "I never knew…about Dom and Zan. He never said anything."

"He wouldn't," Albus reminded her gently, "despite being a complete man whore, he does respect the women he gets with. I have to give him that."

"I know," Rose gave her cousin a small smile. Despite the disturbing scene that had just taken place, she was feeling a lot better now that she was walking along with Albus. "Where's Olivia?"

He scowled, "I don't know. We had a row and she took off. I think she went back to the castle."

Rose groaned, "What is going on with the two of you?"

"I don't even know," Albus answered truthfully. He wanted to tell Rose about how torn he felt between Olivia and Grace, but kept his mouth shut. Even though he had been spending an increasing amount of time with Grace, he hadn't snogged her since the day in the library; he wouldn't let himself cheat on Olivia again.

Out of nowhere, something flung itself on Al and attached to his back. Laughing, Grace screamed in his ear, "Walk faster, Potter! I want to get back to the castle before nightfall!" She locked her legs around his waist. Albus took off running with Grace, and Rose watched in an amused way.

That was the moment things clicked a little bit for Rose; was her cousin starting to fancy someone else? Rose felt torn. Olivia and Grace were her two best friends and they were fighting for a boy. Before she could dwell too much on this, Scorpius had come up behind her and lifted her off of her feet.

She found herself squashed between Zander and Scorpius, "Rosie sandwich!" yelled Zander.

Rose squealed in laughter as they hugged her. "I missed you all day," Scorpius whispered into her ear. She blushed, remembering the last time she had seen him that morning in the Room of Requirement when they had woken up together.

Suddenly Zander was stumbling around and fell to the ground, his legs kicking wildly. "What the fuck?" he growled.

"That's for Dom," Fred, James, Hugo and Dominique were quickly advancing on them, their wands drawn.

Fred shot another spell, but Scorpius was ready for him; he deflected it and pushed Rose's body behind his own. "Go away, Weasley," he hissed.

"Why? So you and your pal Goyle can continue fucking our cousins?"

Rose jabbed her wand toward Zander and whispered, "_Finite incantatem!" _Zander jumped lithely to his feet and shot her a quick look of thanks.

"It's not our fault," Zander replied maliciously, "If your cousins open their legs for us, who are we to deny them what they want?"

Dominique sucked in a shocked breath and curses started flying from her wand at an alarming pace. Scorpius and Zander blocked them but didn't shoot back any hexes of their own. Rose wanted to help, but found that she didn't have it in her to physically fight against her family.

Once James, Hugo and Fred started in, Rose found herself screaming, "Stop! James! Fred! Hugo! Dominique! Stop!" Try as they might, Zander and Scorpius couldn't continue just blocking the curses sent at them; they had to do something.

"Protect yourself," Rose hissed in his ear, sounding panicked, "I don't care how, just _don't get hurt_," she pleaded.

Scorpius nodded and shot a well-aimed jinx at James, who barely managed to avoid it. Without warning, another person joined the fight. Albus stepped in front of Zander, saving him from being hit by a particularly strong _Furnuculus_ jinx. There was silence as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Going to side with them?" James asked, not at all surprised by his brother's actions.

Albus licked his lips nervously, looked at each person close by then nodded. "Al-" Grace moved to step beside him, but he held out a hand to her in a sign to stay back.

"Stay out of this," he told her. There was a tenderness in his voice that did not go unnoticed by anyone. Louis came running up, and without asking what was going on, stood beside his sister as a symbol of why he was there. Five against three wasn't exactly fair, but it could always be worse.

All hell broke loose. Rose, who had just been unable to find the strength to fight against her family suddenly kicked into gear. If Scorpius got hurt, she could never forgive herself for being so cowardly. Louis saw an opening, and shot a _stupefy_ spell at Scorpius' unprotected side.

Rose brought her wand slashing down, and the jinx bounced off of her _protego _shield. "Don't you fucking touch him," she growled. Discreetly, she whispered to Scorpius, "Let's end this, love."

"_Incarcerus!" _she cried wildly. Louis was swallowed up in a bunch of ropes, binding him.

Without speaking the spells out loud, Scorpius brandished his wand with expert moves, and in two quick slashes, Dominique and Fred both fell unconscious.

Albus, who like Rose didn't want to hurt his family, had only used the shield spell and nothing else. Zander swirled his wand in a circular motion and both James and Hugo fell to their knees, their arms pinned helplessly to their sides.

"What the fuck kind of dark magic is this?" James spat.

"It's not dark magic, you dumb fuck," Zander's words were harsh, but his voice was patronizing, "and for the record, I only shagged your veela cousin because she was begging for it," Zander stowed his wand into his cloak and stalked away. The others followed after him.

They noticed all of the groups of students watching them; they had all witnessed the scuffle that had taken place. Rose watched with raised eyebrows and students scurried away from her in fear. She sneered at them, not caring what they thought in that moment.

Scorpius slipped an arm around her waist, holding her close to his side, his wand still clutched in his hand as if prepared for someone else to attack them. Albus was on her other side, his eyes shifting suspiciously around, glowering at the people who stared at them.

Grace strutted, looking like a Slytherin princess as she stuck her middle finger up at a group of gaping second years, causing them to cry out in fright and scamper back. "That's right," Zander said loudly, "Stay the fuck out of our way or you'll end up worse than that lot," he jerked his thumb back toward James, Hugo, Fred, Dominique and Louis.

For the first time since she started hanging around Scorpius and Zander, people were treating Rose like they treated them; as if they were scared shitless to get on her bad side. They scurried out of her way whenever she walked down the corridors, and Scorpius had taken to walking her to every class, scowling at most of the students with an arm draped around Rose.

They five of them; Rose, Zander, Scorpius, Albus and Grace, were well known now all around Hogwarts for being immersed in the dark arts. "I don't like this," Rose said to Scorpius one day as they walked down the corridor being gawked at.

"As much as I dislike it, a part of me is relieved. I have always been so worried about you, but now I don't have to worry so much."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Selwyn tried to rape you," the words came out through gritted teeth, "I've been worried about the things that people might try to do to you. But now they're too scared to try anything. You're controlling the entire student population of Hogwarts the way Zan and I control the entire Slytherin population."

"Does it always feel this…powerful?"

"That's the sin of it, love, the power is a great temptation. Sometimes I think that if it wasn't for you, I would've given into that temptation long ago and actually fallen into the dark arts."

They reached their destination; the Muggle Studies classroom. "Have a good class," Scorpius said lightly. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard; his fingers lightly playing with the bottom of her skirt, tracing circles on her upper thighs.

As he turned to walk away, he gave everyone a look that was a clear warning, '_She's mine_.'

Afraid to return to Gryffindor Tower and face her family, Rose and Albus camped out in the Room of Requirement for several nights. Every once in a while they would be joined by Olivia, Grace, Zander, or Scorpius. James and Albus hadn't spoken since what had happened in Hogsmeade, but Rose knew they would be alright; they just had to man-up and talk it out.

Finally, a week later, it happened. James and Albus got into a huge screaming fight in the middle of the Great Hall which ended in them hugging and threatening each other if they ever tried anything like that again. James had written off Al's actions as Albus simply trying to protect Rose.

Rose, following Al's lead, once again began returning to Gryffindor Tower. Her cousins were madder at Goyle and Malfoy than they were at Rose. Things returned as back to normal as possible.

As she ran down a staircase and turned a corner, she caught sight of Scorpius talking with a Ravenclaw girl. He had a frown on his face and his arms were folded across his chest in a defensive position. The girl was grinning shyly up at him and biting her lip. She had blonde hair that trailed down her back and not a bad figure either.

Rose ground her teeth together in frustration, correctly interpreting the girl's body language. Scorpius said something low, and the girl responded by giggling and pushing him playfully on his chest. Rose's blood boiled. The nerve of that bitch!

"Excuse me," Rose said sweetly, still standing on the staircase, "but who the hell are you?"

The girl batted her eyelashes at Rose and said in an even sweeter tone, "Felicity Burke. My family is _very_ close to Scorp's family." Rose's eyes narrowed viciously.

"I don't care how close your families are," she replied quietly, "if I ever catch you flirting with him again, they will be scraping your filthy whore body parts off of the castle walls for months." Felicity glare, but turned and walked away. "What?" Rose snapped at Scorpius, who was laughing.

"You are just so fucking sexy when you get all jealous," he told her as he pulled her close, "now let's hide in this alcove and snog each other senseless until dinner," and he abruptly pulled her into the alcove.

"Zander," said Rose with a sigh as she lay on Scorpius' bed, visiting with her friend while Scorpius took a shower after their Quidditch practice. "What do you know about Felicity Burke?"

"Well," said Zander as he scribbled something down on his Potions homework, "She's a pureblood witch whose mother is good friends with Scorpius' mum, Astoria."

"Does she fancy Scorpius?" Rose tried to sound casual, but failed epically.

"Does it matter? You're the only girl Scorpius even sees."

"I know, but I caught her flirting with him and it upset me more than I thought it would to see a girl flirting with him." There was silence and Rose said, "Zan? What do you know that you're not telling me?"

"If Scorpius hasn't told you, then I don't think it's my place," Zander was speaking in such a tender way that it made Rose suspicious.

"Is this another attempt of his parents arranging a marriage?"

"Just his mum, I think," Zander admitted, "his father has stopped looking for a potential wife for him. Scorpius thinks that his father knows that he's in love with you, and that he is, at the very least, considering you."

"_Me_? Don't be ridiculous! His parents would never approve of me for him!"

"Astoria, maybe not, but Draco? Who knows? Why else would he have given up on trying to hook Scorpius up with some pureblood slag?"

Before she could reply, Scorpius came in, wearing nothing except a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was adorably ruffled and dripping wet. Rose didn't realize she was gaping at him until Zander reached over and pushed her jaw up to close her mouth.

Scorpius smirked, crossed the room and kissed her fiercely, "It's all yours, Weasley."

"Yes, you are," she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him on top of her.

"Oi! Best mate in the room! No shagging!" Zander threw a pillow at them.

Laughing, Scorpius said, "What happened to wanting to watch?"

"Not you two! You're like a brother to me, and Rose is practically my sister," Zander shuddered in disgust.

Knowing that Scorpius obviously didn't want to talk about the fact that his mother was still working on an arranged marriage, Rose didn't bring it up. That was until two days later.

Rose entered the Great Hall, for the first time in months wearing a skirt that was a normal length, and saw Scorpius standing with Albus in the middle of the Great Hall. They were laughing and as Rose was striding toward them, Felicity Burke stood up from her place at the Ravenclaw table.

Purposefully trying to attract the attention of others, Felicity sauntered up to Scorpius and with everyone watching, kissed him. Rose saw red. Before she even realized what she was doing, her wand was out and Felicity screamed. Continuing to throw jinxes with abandon, Rose sent hex after hex at Felicity, who squealed louder with each jet of light that hit her.

"THAT'S IT YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Rose charged, still brandishing her wand wildly, "YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE HIS MUM AND YOUR MUM WANT YOU TO MARRY HIM THAT THAT'S WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHO HIS MUM WANTS HIM TO MARRY, BECAUSE HE IS GOING TO MARRY ME, YOU STUPID BINT! SCORPIUS MALFOY IS MINE AND IF ANYONE TRIES TO LAY THEIR SLUTTY HANDS ON HIM, I WILL RIP OUT HER FUCKING HEART AND SHOVE IT DOWN HER THROAT!"

Panting heavily, Rose stopped, lowered her wand and watched with satisfaction as Felicity gave a weak whimper from her place on the floor. There was dead silence. Rose thanked her lucky stars that there weren't any professors in sight.

She turned to Scorpius to find him looking absolutely stunned. Like that had been the last thing he had ever expected to happen. "I'm sorry," Rose started to say, but before she could finish her apology, Scorpius interrupted her.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I want to just take you right here in front of everyone right now," he grabbed her, pulling her hard against him and snogged her wildly.

"I love you," she told him as he pulled at her robes, "and you _are_ mine."

Laughing, he said, "Just as you are mine," he was still pulling at her robes.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested. Happy to take her up on that offer, he lifted her up, allowing her to slide her slender legs around his waist and ran with her out of the Great Hall. They ended up in the alcove they had kissed in a few nights before.

Not wanting her first time to be like this, Rose tried to satisfy him and herself as best she could without having sex with him. Once they were both moderately satisfied, Rose straightened her robes and went on her way to Charms.

**A/N: Okay, so a lot happened in this chapter. Don't worry about her family; they only attacked Scorpius and Zander because they found out about Dominique and Zander. That little fiasco won't cause anymore problems between Rose and her cousins than what's already there. What do you think of Rose finally just letting go and attacking a girl that kissed Scorpius? **


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content. **

"I'm glad that you are all here," said Head Boy Steven Davies during the Prefect meeting.

"We didn't exactly have a choice," Scorpius whispered to Rose and she smiled, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. He shivered.

"I need at least two volunteers to stay behind for just a couple extra days when everyone else leaves for the holidays. We need help in the library doing some dusting."

"Can't the house elves take care of that?" asked a disgruntled Chelsea Lowry.

"I'm afraid they cannot. Madam Pince refuses to let them near the books. The Headmistress had a hard enough time convincing Madam Pince to let Prefects help. The point is, we need volunteers. It will only be an extra day or two here, and then you will be allowed to use the floo network to go home for the rest of the holidays. Who is willing to stay and help?"

Rose's hand shot up immediately. "What are you doing?" Scorpius hissed.

"I don't want to go home," Rose whispered in return, "if I have an opportunity to stay at Hogwarts for a few extra days, you can bet I'm taking it!"

"Ugh, woman! You will be the death of me," Scorpius complained and reluctantly raised his hand as well.

"Excellent! Weasley and Malfoy, I knew I could count on both of you. Anybody else?" to nobody's surprise, there weren't any other volunteers.

"Now that that is taken care of, this meeting is dismissed. I'll see you all again on January 10th for our next meeting," said Steven as he rolled up the parchment on which he had been keeping notes.

Hand in hand, Rose and Scorpius made their way back to the Slytherin common room. Rose skipped over to Zander and began a game of Wizards' Chess with him as Scorpius pulled out a spare bit of parchment and a quill to write a letter home.

_Father and Mother,_

_ It seems Hogwarts was in need of a few Prefects to stay behind and help take care of a few things. I volunteered. Rose is staying as well. Don't worry, I will still be home for Christmas, I will just be a few days late in arriving. Hope all is well at home._

_ Love,_

_ Scorpius_

Grace and Albus came through the portrait hole at that moment and Scorpius still did a double-take at seeing Albus Potter in the Slytherin common room. Most of the Slytherin's had gotten use to his presence, but there were still a few who glared maliciously.

"Goodnight, Grace," said Albus softly as he ran a hand through her dark brown hair.

Grace smiled brightly and said, "Goodnight, Al."

"I feel like I'm intruding on something private," said Scorpius loudly.

Grace glared at him, but Al just grinned and replied, "Blow it out your arse, Malfoy."

Laughing, Scorpius made a mental note to send the letter to his parents in the morning and plopped down beside Rose on the couch. She instinctively curled up to him and he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Come on, Rosie, it's almost curfew," said Albus.

"Okay," she whined. She turned her head to kiss Scorpius on the neck in just the right spot. He bit his lip to keep from making a potentially embarrassing noise, and stood up, walking her to the portrait.

"Sleep well, Angel," he said sweetly. The way he said the words made it sound like music; the most beautiful lyrics to the most beautiful melody Rose had ever heard.

The smile that spread across her face reached her blue eyes as she replied, "I will, because I'll be dreaming of you. Goodnight, Scorpius," behind her, Rose could hear her cousin, Grace, and Zander making fun of them, but she didn't care.

Scorpius brought a hand up to lightly take hold of her chin and he dropped one sweet innocent kiss on her lips. Then Albus grabbed her elbow and steered her out into the corridor and back to Gryffindor tower.

"Is there something going on between you and Grace?" Rose asked.

Albus' eyebrows knitted together and he grunted.

"Al? There is something you're not telling me. What's going on?"

"Olivia," said Al with a slight tone of bitterness, "has been arguing with me more and more about the Dragon Club meetings. Of course she has seen the tattoo on my wrist, and she knows I've been sneaking off with you lot, and she doesn't like it."

"Then maybe you should quit the club," Rose suggested mildly.

"Absolutely not!" Albus looked affronted, "maybe this is for the best. Olivia and I have been drifting apart for a while…."

"And you and Grace have been drifting closer together?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, we go to meetings together and I've found that I am sort of starting to…fancy…her."

Rose sucked in a big breath of air, "Albus Severus Potter! I cannot believe you would do this to my friend! Olivia has been like a sister to me since before we even started Hogwarts!"

"Rose, calm down," said Al, "I think Olivia might feel the same way. Like things between us are coming to an end. We've been fighting so much lately, it's just getting ridiculous. Sometimes relationships just don't work out, you know?" he glanced back down the corridor in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons and added, "and then again, sometimes they do."

"I suppose you're right," Rose consented, "I just really care about Olivia and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I really care about her, too," said Albus.

They finished the trip silently, said goodnight, and went their separate ways from the Gryffindor common room. The following morning was the day everyone was supposed to be leaving for home. However, Rose knew it was bound to be full of drama when she heard screams coming from the common room.

Quickly throwing on a robe, Rose ran down the girls' staircase to find Albus and Olivia screaming at each other, standing on opposite sides of the common room. "I'm sick and tired of you lying to me!" she screamed.

"I can't tell you the truth!" Albus roared back.

"You are an arse, Albus Potter! You can't even tell me where you go when you sneak off with those slimy Slytherins and Rose!"

"Leave everyone else out of this! They are not slimy Slytherins and this isn't about them!"

"Oh! That's right, I've forgotten! You've grown a soft spot for Grace Vaisley! Well fine then, you great dumb prat, you can have her because I am finished with you! We are done!" Olivia cried, then spun around and rushed up the girls' staircase, pushing Rose out of her way as she went.

Albus sank down onto an armchair, his face in his hands. "I didn't want things to end like that," he groaned.

"But they needed to end, mate," said James as he patted his brother on the back, "if you fancy another girl, then you're not with the right one."

"Arg!" Albus leapt to his feet and fled out of the common room.

"Did I say something wrong?" James inquired.

Rose shook her head, "No, James, you were completely right, Al is just having a hard time with this."

"I suppose. Well, Rosie, I'm going to go chase after my brother, and you should probably chase after Olivia. She looked like she could use a friend right now." Rose nodded in agreement and went up to find her friend.

Olivia was sobbing hysterically on her bed, into her pillow as Rose approached. "Um, Ollie?"

"Don't call me that! Albus called me that!"

"Um, we all call you that."

"Well don't ever again!"

"Okay, sorry, that was insensitive of me," said Rose as she sat on the corner of Olivia's bed.

Olivia sat up and threw her arms around her best friend, sobbing into Rose's shoulder. "I just feel so lost. Like there's some big secret everyone knows except for me. Your tattoo, Al's tattoo, Grace's tattoo. What's going on?"

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat, "We can't tell you, Olivia. Not to mention, none of our other friends have tattoos. Lysander, Lorcan, Phineas, James, Fred, Dom, Hugo,"

"Okay, okay, I get it. But still. Do you think Al really does fancy Grace?"

Rose paled. She was a terrible liar, but how could she tell her friend the truth? "Well, um, I don't know," said Rose, "I reckon only Albus would be the one to know, and he may be unsure himself. You know men."

"Unfortunately, you're right. They're so fickle," Olivia said scathingly.

"What are you going to do for the holidays now?" Rose asked gently. Olivia was supposed to go to the Potters' for the holidays so her parents had made plans to travel to Australia together.

"Stay at Hogwarts, I suppose."

"But you'll be the only Gryffindor here! Nobody else has signed up to stay!"

"I thought you were going to be here?"

"Well, yeah, for a couple of days, but then I'll be gone."

"Oh," said Olivia.

"Would you like to come home with me?" Rose offered. She knew Olivia would turn the offer down, because the Potters' always spent Christmas with the Weasley's, but Rose felt it was the polite thing to do anyway.

"No, I'd really rather not," said Olivia with a sigh, "I'll be fine here, Rose, don't worry about me," Olivia gave her friend a watery smile and continued sobbing.

"Come on, Olivia, cheer up, things will be alright. You'll meet some nice bloke who won't ever have to keep secrets from you, and you'll be the happiest girl on earth. Until then, let's go get some breakfast, yeah?"

"No. I can't go down there yet. Will you stay with me, please, Rose?"

Ignoring her growling stomach, Rose sighed and said, "Sure, Olivia, I'll stay."

Down in the Great Hall, the mail was just arriving. Scorpius sent his owl off with the letter for his parents and Zander received a letter from his mum. Zander read the note quietly to himself.

_Zander,_

_ Your grandmother has fallen ill and I had to rush to Italy to be with her. I am so sorry, dear, but this means that you cannot come home for the holidays. At least, not until I return home to England, and I have no idea when that will be. I have already contacted your Headmistress, she is aware of the situation, and you will be staying at Hogwarts until I am home. Please be good and stay safe. I love and miss you!_

_ Love,_

_ Mum_

Zander crumpled the letter up in his fist and burned it to ashes with a flick of his wand. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him, but Zander just shrugged. He didn't want Scorpius to know about this. Zander wasn't good with talking about personal things, and he knew that if Scorpius heard about his grandmother, he would want Zander to talk about it, but he just couldn't.

Scowling to himself, Zander knew that Scorpius was staying at Hogwarts for a few extra days to help with Prefect stuff. Zander would simply pretend to leave with everyone else, and then sleep in the Astronomy Tower until Scorpius left. Yes, that was the perfect plan.

"Where's Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"Huh?" Zander looked around, and sure enough, Rose was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know, mate, maybe she overslept."

"Rose doesn't oversleep unless she's hung over," said Scorpius.

"Then she's probably in the library."

"Maybe," Scorpius sounded skeptical. He grabbed his plate, piled with food, and stood up. Just then, Albus Potter came running over.

"Olivia and I got into a fight. I'm sure Rose is up there comforting her. We sort of, erm, broke up."

"Oh," said Scorpius, "I'm sorry, mate."

"It's alright, it's for the best," Albus was saying this more to himself than to Scorpius.

"I'm going to take her breakfast then," said Scorpius. He turned to Zander and said, "Have a safe trip back home, Zan. Owl me and maybe we can meet up sometime?"

"Sounds good. Have a good Christmas, Scorp."

Scorpius approached the Gryffindor common room and felt slightly ashamed of entering without the express permission of a Gryffindor, but then he shook his head with a laugh. He was a Slytherin, sneaking in places without permission normally came as second nature to them.

"Mistletoe," said Scorpius, and the portrait swung open. He jumped in and looked around, but nobody was there. "Rose!" he called loudly. "Rose Nymphadora!"

Rose appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling at him. She ran down the stairs and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you!" she whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck.

"I've missed you too, but be careful there, you almost got your hair in your breakfast," he stepped back to hand her the plate.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you are too good to me!" she cried as she dug in.

He chuckled and they sat together on the couch. A moment later, Olivia came down and curled up on the other side of Rose, crying softly into her friend's shoulder.

Scorpius, looking highly uncomfortable, cleared his throat and said, "Um, I should probably be leaving. I'll meet you in the library in an hour to start sorting books."

"Okay," Rose kissed Scorpius.

He licked his lips and said, "Mmm, you taste like syrup."

Giggling, she kissed him again and said, "I'll see you in an hour, love."

He winked and left.

An hour later, they met up in the library. Madam Pince spent so much time instructing them on exactly what they were supposed to do, that by the time she finished, it was time for lunch. The only people who were left at Hogwarts were Scorpius, Rose, Olivia, two Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs, and Zander (though nobody knew about him).

They all ate lunch together in the Great Hall, at one table instead of four separate ones. As soon as they finished, Rose and Scorpius went back to the library and began sorting the books. They were dusting shelves and straightening the books and making sure they were in proper order.

"Finally," Scorpius growled as dinner time rolled around. Once they were finished eating, Rose and Scorpius went outside. It was already dark out, and the school grounds were covered in a foot of snow. Rose crunched across the snow and flung herself to the ground, making snow angels.

Scorpius did the same thing beside her. Together, the two of them played in the snow all evening. Eventually, Fang joined them and they played fetch with him for a while before Hagrid came along to take Fang home for the night.

Rose and Scorpius came back into Hogwarts finding it eerily quiet. "It feels like we're the only people left on the planet," she breathed.

"Well, we are the only people left in the Slytherin dormitory," his voice was full of hidden meanings, and Rose caught on right away. They looked into each other's eyes, and without saying anything, Scorpius scooped her up into his arms and practically ran with her all the way down to his common room.

They entered and were kissing before the portrait swung closed behind them. He carried her toward the fireplace and laid her down gently on the thick green carpet in front of the blazing emerald flames. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his face to hers.

The kiss they shared then was different from all of their other kisses. It was full of a hunger and a need that they had both been suppressing in themselves for far too long. Without even thinking about what she was doing, Rose tugged Scorpius' school robe off of him and then slid her hands under his t-shirt, running her fingers over his chest and stomach.

He moaned into her mouth and she took his shirt off, flinging it across the common room. As she took in the sight of him hovering above her shirtless, her breathing sped up and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body against hers hard.

He pressed her gently into the carpet, and tugged off her robe and her shirt also. Without conscious thought, he moved his hips against hers, and Rose gasped. His lips left hers and trailed down her jaw, her neck, her chest, between her breasts, down to her bellybutton.

His fingers brushed along the bare skin of her stomach down to the button of her jeans. He tugged the button open, slid the zipper down and very slowly slid her pants off of her. Scorpius paused to look down at her. Rose was lying on the carpet, her wild red hair sprawled around her face, her full red lips slightly parted as she panted lightly.

She was wearing nothing except a pink bra and pink panties. Reveling in the sensations he was feeling, he slid his body up hers, touching as much of their skin together as possible. When his face was finally level with hers, she kissed him so fiercely that it surprised him.

She pushed him to the side, and he let her lead his body as she turned him over so that she was straddling his chest. She moved down and took off his pants and his boxers so that he was now entirely naked. Scorpius moaned beneath her and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. She didn't want to hold out.

She flung herself onto him and kissed everywhere her lips could reach; his face, his neck, his chest. Her fingernails raked down his back and a deep growl escaped him that made Rose shudder violently. He spun her around so quickly she felt dizzy.

She waited impatiently as he took his time caressing her body and sliding off the rest of her clothing. They kissed again hungrily and as he pressed his body to hers he looked deeply into her blue eyes and asked gently, "Are you sure about this, Rose?"

"Yes, yes, Scorpius, please," she begged. Suddenly afraid about how this might hurt, and silently knowing there was no one else she could ever do this with other than Scorpius, she closed her eyes, and pressed her mouth against his in urgent need as he slid into her. The moan that escaped him in that moment was a sound that sent wonderful shivers of ecstasy through her entire body. It hurt; bloody hell did it hurt, but it hurt in such a sweet wonderful way that she felt like she could do this forever, that she could be with Scorpius, making love with him happily for the rest of her existence. His smell drove her crazy, a sweet combination of sweat, cologne and his delicious skin. Small cries escaped her with every move he made, and they continued on well into the night, both of them experiencing the best night of their lives.

….

When Rose didn't return to Gryffindor tower after dinner, Olivia knew exactly what was going on. She knew Rose Weasley well enough to figure that Rose would be spending the rest of the night in the Slytherin dormitory. Olivia wasn't sure if Scorpius and Rose would have sex or not, but she knew they were going to take advantage of their time alone.

Sighing, Olivia fled to the highest point in Hogwarts; the Astronomy Tower. It was the tallest of Hogwarts' four towers, and she loved the view from there of the Black Lake. Just as she entered, there was a rustling sound and she froze.

"Peeves? Is that you, you wretched poltergeist?" she growled.

"Actually, no, it's Zander Goyle," said a deep male voice from the shadows.

"Goyle? What are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Hiding out. What are you doing up here, Wood?"

"Who are you hiding from?"

"What are you running from?"

Olivia eyed him suspiciously as she inched closer to him and found him curled up in a sleeping bag, reading a book using his wand for light. He must have extinguished the light from his wand when he had heard her enter. Together, they said "Lumos," and both of their wands lit up.

"I am running from Gryffindor Tower. It was awfully lonely up there and I didn't want to be alone."

"I would think," said Zander seriously, "that the Astronomy Tower would be much more lonely than a warm common room."

"Perhaps, but it's easier to think up here, staring out over the moonlit grounds, watching the snow fall over the frozen lake. It makes me happy."

"It makes me happy, too."

"So what are you hiding from?"

"I'm hiding from Scorpius. Scorpius is my best mate, but sometimes he can be a bit too perceptive, you know? There are just some things a bloke needs to keep private."

"I understand," said Olivia softly.

"I got a letter from my mum," Zander began to ramble, not sure of how else to fill the silence, "saying that my Gran is ill. Mum had to go be with her, which left me here at Hogwarts for the holidays. I didn't want to tell Scorpius all of that; I don't want his pity."

"Nobody likes being pitied," Olivia agreed.

"So you don't pity me?" Zander asked in surprise as he glanced over and saw that her expression hadn't changed; it still looked rather blank and impassive.

"Not really," her mouth turned down in a frown, "I'm confident that your grandmother will be fine, and as soon as everything settles down, you'll be on your way home."

Oddly comforted by her words, Zander smiled, "Thanks, Wood."

"You're welcome. It's too bad that I can't solve my own problems as easily as I can solve the problems of others," before Zander could reply to that, Olivia burst into tears.

"Oh bloody hell, I don't know what to do with a crying woman," Zander groaned. Trying to think of Olivia the way he would think of Rose, he wrapped his arms around her and said comfortingly, "It'll be okay, Wood, you'll see, everything will be alright. Albus Potter is a pompous prat who doesn't deserve you."

She laughed a little and looked up into his deep brown eyes. She had never really paid much attention to Zander Goyle before, but suddenly she found that he was handsome. He had dark brown hair that was almost black, and eyes so brown they almost matched his pupils. He was broad, tall, and had a dashing smile.

"You will find someone else," he assured her.

"I don't think I will," she sobbed. "Nobody will want me."

"That's ridiculous!" Zander cried in outrage, "there will be blokes lining up from here to Timbuktu wanting to be your boyfriend!"

"No, no there won't," she buried her face in her hands, crying big tears now.

"Why won't there be?" he asked soothingly as he stroked her hair.

"Because," her voice broke as she choked back another sob and blurted out loudly, "because I'm not a virgin anymore! No man will want me once they find that out! I gave everything, e_verything_, to Albus, and now I will never find anybody else."

Zander snorted and said, "Virginity is not important, Olivia," it was the first time he had ever called her by her first name, "I mean, I would still like a girl even if she wasn't a virgin. It wouldn't matter to me in the least if you'd slept with a hundred other blokes, as long as you didn't have any diseases."

Olivia laughed a bit and smiled up at him. "Thanks, Zander, you're not so bad," she said with a sniffle.

"There's a reason Rose hangs out with me, you know," he told her pompously. She giggled again and stood up. "Let me walk you back to your common room, alright?" he offered.

She nodded. Zander took hold of her hand and they walked silently through the deserted castle. Once they were inside the common room, Olivia curled up on the couch in front of the fire and Zander curled up beside her, finding that he actually wanted to comfort her.

It was then, in the light of the blazing Gryffindor fireplace that he really saw Olivia Wood for the first time. Her pale blonde hair was long and glossy; her green eyes were wide and a bit wet from crying. Her thin face was accented with perfect cheekbones and pink perfect lips.

She was short and curvy, with just the right proportions in Zander's mind. After a moment he realized that she was scrutinizing him in the same way he was scrutinizing her. She blinked once then leaned in and kissed him right on the mouth.

Startled, he wasn't sure how to react, but his lips responded of their own accord, moving with hers. Her tongue flicked against his lips, asking for entrance, and his lips parted in response. They continued kissing for a long time, until he found himself lying on the couch with her on top of him. His arms were around her small body, holding her tightly to him.

That was when he felt her fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. She undid all of them, and un-tucked his shirt from his pants. He slid his arms out of the sleeves and sat up, with her in his lap, to pull her shirt off. He glanced down at her chest to find her in a black lacey bra that sent his heart beating wildly.

He lay back down, pulling her with him, and they kissed some more and began touching each other. Sweet Merlin, he didn't know it could be like this. He had had sex many times before, but never had he felt this way. Never had he felt so alive and so passionate and so hungry for a woman.

That was when it clicked in his mind; it felt so much better with Olivia because it was more than just physical with her. They had an emotional connection that he had never had with a girl before. He loved Rose and cared deeply about Grace, but this was different. He felt a connection with Grace that he had never felt with a girl before, and that made all the difference. It was like he was experiencing everything for the first time all over again.

Her soft hands were now tugging off his pants, and he found himself reaching to take a hold of her wrists. He held them still, both of them panting heavily, and he said softly, "Olivia, I want this so badly, you've no idea, but I'm not going to take advantage of your vulnerable state like this."

He sat up, with her still in his lap, and thought to himself _Oh bloody hell have you fucked up, Zander, you actually care about her._

"You…don't want to have sex with me?" she asked. He winced inwardly as he saw the look of rejection shining in her green eyes.

"Yes," he corrected her, "I do want to have sex with you, just not like this, okay? I want to get to know you, and talk with you, and take you on dates, and then when the time is right, I want to make love to you."

Olivia smiled, biting her bottom lip and for a moment Zander was tempted to reconsider, but he closed his eyes, swallowed hard and said, "For now, let's just get some sleep, okay?"

Olivia nodded, and curled up to his chest. With a flick of his wand, a blanket was summoned from her dormitory, and he wrapped it around them both, and they fell asleep.

When Rose woke up the following morning, the first thing she noticed was that she was entirely naked. The second thing she noticed was that her pillow was far too hard beneath her head. She ran her fingers over her pillow only to realize they were a set of well defined abs.

That was when the events from the night before came rushing back into her mind, and her cheeks flamed red from embarrassment. She had been a bit wild after all. She opened her eyes to find Scorpius sprawled on his back beneath her. His shaggy blonde hair was stuck up at all angles, and his lips were parted as he breathed softly.

His arms were wrapped around her, holding her to him and she loved the way it felt to be like this; in his arms, so vulnerable and yet so safe. She pulled herself up and began kissing his neck. Scorpius moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"I could get used to waking up like this," his voice was thick with sleep and Rose shivered at the sound of it.

"I could get used to waking you up like this," she teased as she ran a hand down his chest.

"Would you, um, would you like to, do it again?" he asked, having trouble forming a cohesive sentence as her hand was still roaming around his body.

She sighed, and her hand rested on his hip, "Yes," she said.

He flipped her over and began ravishing her with kisses. She giggled, and said, "But just not now." Groaning in disappointment, he rolled off of her. "Hey, Scorp, how did we get into a bed?" she had just noticed the curtains around them and the mattress beneath her. They were curled up in his dormitory bed.

"I carried you up last night, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, that's not exactly surprising. You seemed rather focused last night. You were too busy snogging me senseless to realize that you were being carried somewhere."

Rose blushed in embarrassment again and Scorpius brushed her cheek with his fingertips, "Don't be embarrassed, love, last night was spectacular."

He paused for a moment and his hands fluttered over her body as he asked with concern, "How do you feel?"

"I feel entirely blissful," she replied, "last night was the best night of my life."

He kissed her and said, "Mine as well, however, I meant physically. I'm sorry, I know I was a bit rough, but you were driving me crazy."

Rose stretched, and it was true that she felt sore, but it was nothing she couldn't handle, "I feel absolutely fine," she assured him.

"Good," he nodded in approval and slid out of the bed. He pulled a clean pair of boxers out of his trunk and tugged them on. "Shall I go gather up your clothes from the common room?"

"Yes, please," Rose sat up, holding the blanket around her naked body and watched Scorpius leave the room.

Just as Scorpius stepped into the common room, the portrait swung open and in stepped Zander Goyle. "Bloody hell," said Zander with surprise as he gazed around the room, "what happened here?" the furniture in the room had been rearranged just a bit, and there were clothes everywhere.

Zander turned his head to see Scorpius standing on the bottom step of the staircase, clad only in a pair of blue and green plaid boxer shorts, scratching the back of his head. "Did you…" Zander trailed off as Rose appeared at the top of the stairs with a blanket wrapped around her body.

"Zander?" she asked in surprise as she gripped the blanket even tighter. Zander let out a happy _woohoo_! And ran up the stairs, snatching up Rose in his arms and spinning her in a circle. "Zander Goyle! Let me go! I'm naked!"

"Oh Rosie, don't be such a prude, you're wearing a blanket!" he scolded, but he set her down all the same. He was beaming at her as he ruffled her hair, "Look at you, you little not-virgin! Sex hair is a really good look on you." He paused then let out another yell of excitement and said, "You made my little Scorpius a man!"

Rose didn't think she could get anymore embarrassed. Her face was redder than her hair. Zander ran back down the stairs to where Scorpius was trying ardently to ignore him as he gathered up Rose's clothes. "I want every single detail, you crazy kid!"

"Why are you even here?" Scorpius asked in a bemused sort of way, "I thought you were going home."

"And I thought you were a virgin," Zander quipped.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and moved around Zander to go back upstairs to the dormitory. "Give us a minute alone, will you, Zan? We'll be right down as soon as we're decent."

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Zander chimed as he plopped down in an arm chair. He quickly leapt back up and asked in alarm, "Scorpius! Wait! Where did you two do it? I don't want to sit here if you two had sex on this chair!"

Scorpius turned to his friend and said wickedly, "Then you don't want to sit on any of the furniture, mate. Or the floor, either. Oh, and I wouldn't lean against that wall."

Zander scowled and Scorpius laughed as he disappeared up the stairs. Rose was sitting absolutely mortified on his bed as Scorpius deposited her clothes next to her. "Oh, come on, Rosie, it's not so bad. We both knew Zander would find out eventually."

"It's still so embarrassing that he caught us like that," she said with a shudder.

"You know Zander, he might tease us a bit, but that's all."

"What if he tells Albus?" Rose asked in fright.

Scorpius frowned and said, "There is no way Zander would ever tell anyone. He loves you like a sister, Rose, and he would do anything to protect you, including keeping this secret from your family."

"If he loved me like a sister, he would castrate you," she said pointedly.

Scorpius let out a loud laugh and said, "Darling, if you had been with any other man, I assure you Zander would be trying to castrate him, but since it was with me, and Zander knows me, he understands that I will treat you better than any other guy on the planet."

They kissed for a minute and then got dressed to face Zander down in the common room.

Zander was standing awkwardly next to a chair as they came down the stairs and Scorpius bit back a laugh as he remembered the reason why Zander was refusing to sit down. "So," he said with a smirk, "how was it?"

Rose buried her face in her hands as she plopped down onto the couch and Scorpius replied evenly, "Best night of my life, mate."

"Do I get any details?"

"No!" cried Rose, horrified.

"No, sorry, Zan," said Scorpius with a smile, "but that is just between Rose and me."

Zander nodded in understanding and then said happily, "Next time we go to Hogsmeade, I'm buying you both a firewhiskey to celebrate! I never thought I would see a day when Scorpius Malfoy wasn't a virgin! You've grown up so fast," Zander pretended to wipe away a fake tear.

"Oh, shove it, Zan," said Scorpius playfully.

"Well as much as I would love to sit around talking with you boys about the fact that I am no longer a virgin, I had really better be getting back to Olivia. She's probably worried sick that I didn't return to Gryffindor tower last night."

"Don't worry about her, she's fine," said Zander with a shrug. Rose raised an eyebrow at him and he said, "I bumped into her last night, said a few comforting words, and she was alright."

Rose nodded and said, "Thanks, Zan, that was really nice of you."

"No problem, Angel," the two friends hugged and then Rose turned to Scorpius.

"I love you," she said as she placed her hand on the side of his face.

"I love you, too," he whispered as he placed his hands on her hips. He pulled her to him and kissed her. They continued kissing until Zander cleared his throat. Rose blushed and ran off.

When Rose reached Gryffindor tower, she wasn't sure what to expect. Would Olivia be sobbing hysterically still? Would she be wallowing in self pity and eating her weight in ice cream? Would she be angrily cutting up all of Albus' things?

The last thing Rose expected, however, was to find Olivia dancing around the common room happily and singing to herself. Rose blinked, rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing straight, and looked at her friend again. Sure enough, Olivia was twirling around the common room wearing a cute yellow skirt, a white tank top, and white ballerina flats.

Olivia's pale blonde hair was up in a ponytail tied with a gold ribbon and she was wearing makeup. "Are you alright?" Rose asked nervously. Olivia spun around, positively glowing with happiness and nodded.

"Zander Goyle and I are dating!"

"What?"

"Yes! We met up last night, and Rose, he is so sweet! Why didn't you ever tell me how sweet he was?" Olivia gushed.

"I…I tried, but you called him a slimy Slytherin git…"

"Yes, well my opinion has changed!"

"Olivia, dear, please tell me nothing happened between you two last night?" inside, Rose was boiling mad. How could Zander do this? Zander could not keep a girlfriend longer than one week, and here he had tricked Olivia, Rose's best girlfriend, into believing he actually cared for her. If there was one thing Rose knew about Zander, it was that he used women for sex.

To his credit, he normally told them upfront that's what he was doing, and that was why Rose had never really cared much about it. But now he had gone way too far. He had crossed a line. Rose was going to kill Zander Goyle for fooling her friend into having sex with him.

"Well, no," said Olivia slowly, "we didn't have sex if that's what you mean. We just talked for a while, and made out, and fell asleep. He slept here with me all night. When we woke up this morning, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I accepted!"

"Olivia, honey," said Rose, who still couldn't believe Zander was such an insensitive prat that he would prey on a vulnerable Gryffindor. "Don't you think this is a bit too soon? You just broke up with Albus yesterday."

"I understand how it looks," said Olivia seriously, "but Albus and I have been rocky for ages, you know that, Rosie. I feel like Albus and I haven't really been together for months. We've been so distant with each other that I think a large part of me was already over him before we broke up. When I cried yesterday, I just got it all out of my system for good. I am truly over Al."

Rose groaned inwardly and went through a mental list of different ways she could murder Zander. "I'm happy for you, Olivia, but I need to go talk to Scorpius real quick, okay?"

"No! Rose, wait! You were with Scorpius all night, weren't you?"

"Well…well, yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you two…you know…do it?"

"Olivia! I can't believe we are even having this conversation! I can't believe you would even ask me…"

"You did! Oh my holy hippogriff, you had sex with Scorpius Malfoy!"

Rose flushed red and Olivia shrieked with excitement as she hugged her best friend, "I'm so happy for you! How was it?"

"It was….great. Really great. He was so sweet, but at the same time so aggressive, and it was just…just wow. Absolutely mind blowing," Rose was secretly thankful to be able to express all of her feelings.

"That's wonderful, Rose. I hope Scorpius treats you alright," Rose noticed the difference in the way Olivia was using his first name now and she knew that Olivia was only okay with this because of Zander.

"Oh he will, don't worry about that! I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, Rosie! Bye!"

"Bye." Rose ran full speed all the way back to the Slytherin common room. She burst into the room, and she was so mad that she losing a bit of control over her magical abilities. Scorpius and Zander were by the fire playing a game of Wizards' Chess and the board flung itself up against the wall, and all of the pieces scattered and clattered around the room.

"Rose," growled Zander, "What the fuck is wrong?" Rose then realized it was her loss of control over her magic that had caused the game board to do that.

Shaking her head and trying to reign in her emotions, she said, "Zander Goyle, please tell me that you are not dating Olivia Wood," her voice was a deadly hiss.

Zander's complexion paled visibly and he asked, "Why would you be upset if I was?"

Rose screamed, "You idiotic dolt! I have kept my mouth shut about the way you play women for a year and a half, and you have the nerve to play your games with my best friend? When she is already so vulnerable from her break up with Al? You are so insensitive! You egotistical, horny, self-absorbed, lying SLYTHERIN!"

"Rosie, calm down," Zander said softly, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"No! I will not calm down! She is up in the common room, dancing around happily, thinking that you actually care about her when all you care about is getting laid! I can't believe you would take advantage of someone like that, let alone my best friend! How could you?"

Zander smiled a bit and asked hopefully, "She's dancing around the common room? Really? Because I've made her that happy?"

Rose was caught off guard by the sincerity in his voice and she stopped short before she continued her rant. "You sound happy about that, Zan."

"I am happy about that! Rose, listen, I'm not playing games with Olivia. Not at all. When we talked last night, I came to realize that I actually really did care about her. Do you have any idea how rare that is for me to actually care about someone else? For years the only people I cared about were my mum and my gran. When I met Scorpius, I began to really care about him. Then, it wasn't until years later when you came along that I cared about someone else. Now I feel that way about Olivia, and that was only after one real conversation. I am a bit freaked out about this, actually. Last night, when we were in Gryffindor Tower, she was going to have sex with me. She was pulling off my clothes, and I was pulling off hers,"

"Spare us the details, please, Zan," said Scorpius.

"Oh, right, sorry, mate. The point was, before things went too far, I stopped her and said no. I, Zander Goyle, told a girl _no_ when she was willing to have sex with me. That's never happened before, Rosie, and I think that means something."

"Well…" Rose was at a loss. She certainly had not expected this, "As long as you're being sincere."

"I am," he promised.

"Then I guess…then I guess I'm happy for you," she said with a shrug. Zander jumped up and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, Rosie, you're the best!" he kissed the top of her head then wrinkled his nose and said, "You really need to shower, you smell like an odd mixture of Scorpius and sex."

Rose snorted and said, "Thanks for the compliment, Zan. I'll go take a shower and I'll meet you boys in the Great Hall for breakfast, yeah?" they nodded and she traipsed back off to her dormitory for a nice hot shower before a day of work in the library.

…..

They were almost finished; it looked like they had only needed to stay one extra night at Hogwarts, and Scorpius was sorely disappointed. He had been hoping for another night with Rose. McGonagall had already been to check on them and said she would be ready to send them home before dinner.

Humming to herself, Rose took a few steps up the ladder and began dusting a shelf above his head. Without consciously thinking about it, Scorpius reached out a hand to hold the ladder steady. Suddenly Rose's safety and happiness had become his first priority. His first instinct now was to do what was best for her.

He glanced up to see if she was almost finished and found himself looking straight up her skirt. She had taken to wearing her uniform at its normal length recently so it had been a few weeks since he had been able to see under her skirt.

"Um, Rose?" His voice sounded unsteady.

"Hmm?"

"Are you…uh, wearing a thong?"

"No, why?"

"Because I can see straight up your skirt and I don't see any knickers…"

"That's because I'm not wearing any."

"You're…you're not…wearing _any_?"

Rose giggled and glanced down at him, "I figured that with so few of us in the castle, I could risk going panty-less today. Do you like it?"

"I think I like it a bit too much, love."

"I think you like it just the right amount," Rose stepped down, and her lips touched his.

"There you are, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy!" they leapt apart at the sound of McGonagall's voice, "I see you two have finished."

"Not yet, but I was hoping to," Scorpius mumbled. Rose elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes, ma'm, we finished just now," Rose replied at once.

"Very good, come along now and I'll send you home."

Scorpius looked at Rose and groaned in longing. Smirking, she turned and followed the Headmistress out of the library toward her office.

**A/N: Okay, so I was stupidly excited to post this chapter because I have had it written for **_**months! **_**The next couple chapters I have also had written for a long time, so I'm pretty excited about finally sharing them with you! Please review and let me know what you think! When will Rose tell her family? How will they react? We'll all be finding out soon, but I love hearing your guesses anyway :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**

"Sweetheart!" Ronald Weasley's arms were around his daughter before she was even out of the fireplace. She had just used the floo network from McGonagall's office to arrive home just a few days before Christmas.

"Hi, Dad," said Rose, unsure of what had caused such an enthusiastic greeting. They had been keeping up a good correspondence ever since his apology letter, and things were back to the same way they had been before. If anything, Rose was even closer to her father now as a result of the issues they had to work through together. The same thing was true for her relationship with her mother, who was standing just behind Ron, a huge smile on her face.

Even though Rose was sure they would get into more arguments in the future, she enjoyed the peace she was experiencing at that moment. For at least a short time, she was daddy's little girl again. Smiling into her father's chest, Rose pulled back, beaming at him. Things were _finally_ starting to look up; all of her friends were happy, her family was happy, and most importantly, she was the happiest she had ever been in her entire existence and she knew it was all because of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh, good, you're home!" Her mother enthused as she hugged her daughter. Rose was almost a head taller than her mother, having inherited her father's height, but something about being hugged like this made Rose feel like she would always be her mother's baby girl.

"You're just in time for dinner," said Hugo, trying subtly to remind them all that food was waiting for them in the kitchen. Ron led the way into the dining room and Rose helped her mother take the food to the table. Dinner at the Weasley home was relatively quiet as they were all too busy stuffing their faces with food; except Hermione, of course.

"Did you get all of your work done in the library?" Hermione asked.

Rose nodded, still chewing a mouthful of broccoli before replying, "Yes, everything is finally in order. It was worse than pulling teeth to convince Madam Pince to let us take more than one book off the shelf at a time."

Rose had gotten that phrase from her muggle grandparents, who were dentists in the muggle world. Whenever something was difficult, they compared it to 'pulling teeth.' Hermione nodded knowingly, "Harry was convinced that Madam Pince was having an affair with Filch when we were in school."

Ron choked on the food he was eating and spluttered, "When did you and Harry ever discuss the librarian's sex life?"

Scowling, Hermione replied, "Honestly, Ronald! It was when you were too busy burying your tongue down Lavender's throat in sixth year to hang out with us."

Hugo and Rose looked pointedly down at their plates, shoveling even more of their mother's cooking into their mouths in order to avoid their parents' argument. Ron and Hermione never argued badly. If anything, it was rather humorous. But no one liked being reminded of Ron's short relationship with Lavender Brown.

"Oh," said Ron, deflating suddenly, "right." Argument avoided.

Smiling to herself, Rose bit her lip to keep from giggling at her parents. They were so adorable sometimes. After dinner, the Weasley family sat around talking for a few hours and then Ron and Hermione went to bed. Hugo challenged his sister to a game of Wizards' Chess because it was the only thing Rose lost at and Hugo enjoyed her defeat immensely.

After three all-out massacres on the chess board, a very smug Hugo told his sister goodnight and went to bed. Rose sighed; why was everyone in bed? It wasn't even midnight yet. She wasn't anywhere near tired. She ran up to her bedroom and curled up in her bed with the latest issue of _The Quibbler_.

Her head tilted to the side as she heard a stair creak. Was Hugo sneaking down to the kitchen for a midnight snack? Somehow, she doubted this, as her brother had only been in bed for almost an hour. Maybe it was just Crookshanks and Ophelia playing together. Dismissing the sound from her mind, Rose turned her attention back to the article on the "recently discovered magical abilities of flobberworms."

Rose's bedroom door creaked open then. Without consciously thinking, Rose snatched her wand from her nightstand and leapt to her feet, her wand aimed at the intruder. However, her hand fell limply to her side when she recognized Scorpius. He entered the room with a smile, and shut the door behind him. He locked the door and then lifted his eyes to meet hers.

Rose waited silently for an explanation and it took Scorpius only a moment to collect his thoughts before saying breathily, "Rose I just….blimey, and I thought I couldn't get you off of my mind before…but now…after what happened…I can't stop thinking about it and about how badly I want to be inside of you again."

Heat flooded her body at his words and her breathing sped up. She licked her lips nervously. Dare she tell him that she felt the same way? That ever since the night before all she did was crave him? She had been obsessively in love with him before, but now it was obsession on fire. Her entire body ached to be touched by him. His grey-blue eyes watched her tongue sweep over her delicious red lips and that was all the invitation he needed. Before she could tell him that she felt the same way, he was across the room and she was in the circle of his arms.

She brought her wand up, and cast a nonverbal silencing charm on her room so that the noise wouldn't carry and wake her parents. He backed her into the wall and she felt like the layers of clothes between them were torturous. She tore at his shirt, flinging it across the room, as he discarded her jeans, kicking them to the side.

Rose pushed Scorpius back, away from the wall, to her bed. Forcefully, she shoved him and he fell back onto her bed. He scooted up until his head was resting on her pillows. Both of them were panting as she stood at the foot of her bed, looking down at him. How many times had she had this fantasy? Scorpius lying in her bed, shirtless, looking at her with hungry eyes as the bulge in his pants throbbed in anticipation.

"Rose…" his voice was in a pleading tone she'd never heard him use before, and it sent shivers up and down her spine to know she had such control over him, "I need you, Angel."

"I need you, too." She crawled onto her bed, up his body, and kissed him passionately. He spun her around so that he was on top as he tugged off her shirt and flung it aside. Her hands worked on his pants as he sucked and nibbled on her neck. The moans that escaped her would have been mortifyingly embarrassing if she had been with anyone except Scorpius.

Scorpius, however, reveled in these sounds, and they made him desperate to force even more noises from her. He let his hand slide under the cup of her bra to grasp her bare breast and he was rewarded with a very soft shriek. "It's okay, love," his voice was rough with passion, "you can be as loud as you want, nobody can hear us."

Glad of that reminder, Rose lost even more self control as his erection pressed against her core and she let out a slightly louder scream. "Scorpius," she mumbled.

"Hmm?" he acknowledged as his hands busied themselves with touching her body everywhere they could reach.

"You're driving me crazy. Enough with the foreplay," as evidence of this, she was panting heavily between words, "I just want you to take me and be rough about it. Show me how badly you really want me."

With an animalistic growl, one hand unclipped her bra and the other ripped her panties off of her so that they were both entirely naked. "My pleasure," his words were muffled in her hair as he buried his face into the crevice where her neck met her shoulder. He bit her neck roughly as he thrust into her hard.

Her scream then was so loud it surprised them both. His answering grunt let Rose know that he loved her screams. He slid out and then thrust back into her, eliciting a similar scream. "Oh, fuck, Scorpius, yes, _right there_!"

Rose only swore when she was feeling such strong emotions that she lost control of the words spilling out of her mouth, and the fact that she had let a curse word slip just then did not go unnoticed by Scorpius. Oppositely, it turned him on and forced a deep groan from him. He loved making her feel that way; he loved making her lose control.

Answering her request, he continued at that pace and repeated his motions. She squirmed in pleasure beneath him, running her hands up and down his back, and every time he thrust into her, her nails bit into the muscles of his back hard enough to leave marks.

She moved her hips against his, and his entire body shuddered at the contact, "Sweet Merlin, I love you, Scorpius, you feel _so bloody good_."

His movements sped up, and she matched his intense pace as he repeatedly slammed into her, each time causing louder and more violent reactions from her. "I love you, too," he whispered into her ear in a sweet hot breath, "Yes, just like that, don't stop, love, don't stop."

Without warning, Rose took Scorpius completely off guard by shoving hard against him, flipping him onto his back as she took charge of the situation. She slid herself up and down on top of him, and for a moment he was so lost in ecstasy he forgot to breathe. He grabbed her hips, and thrust up as she thrust down, and he guided her body with his.

Rose twisted her hands into her hair, unable to think of anything other than how good this felt. How good Scorpius felt. How much she loved him and how he loved her. She lifted her eyelids enough to watch him as he continued to thrust up into her, his hands now on her ribcage, just barely grazing the undersides of her breasts as he watched her bounce up and down on top of him.

She almost lost it then, and he sensed it. She was so close he knew it would only be a matter of moments before he sent her over the edge, and that thought alone was enough to bring him to the edge as well. "Harder, Scorp, please," she moaned.

He obliged and her screams of pleasure came much closer together. "That's it, Rosie, faster," he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she was losing herself in him made him crazed with lust. His eyes focused on his name, still etched into the fair skin of her hipbone, and he couldn't restrain himself anymore. Just as he was about to finish, Rose's screams reached a deafening peak and he felt her tighten around him, her entire body quivering and shaking with release, and with one final thrust, his did the same.

She collapsed on top of him, entirely spent, and he wrapped his strong arms around her, his member still buried deep inside of her. "I love you," she whispered against his chest, kissing the place right over his heart.

"I love you, too, Rose, so much," he ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head, which rested on his chest. Both of them were still panting heavily when they fell asleep in that same position.

…..

Zander Goyle was sleeping soundly in Olivia's bed. This was the second night in a row they spent together and they still had not had sex. She was currently curled up on her side, facing him, and he was lying on his back. Their hands, limp in sleep, were twined together. That was when they heard the owl pecking on the window. Olivia groaned and rolled over. She moved to stand up, but Zander mumbled sleepily, "I'll get it, love."

He slid out of the bed, goose bumps appearing on his bare chest as his feet made contact with the chilly floor. He opened the window and was surprised that he recognized this owl; it was his mother's. Anxiously taking the note from the owl, he opened it to read,

_Zander,_

_ Your grandmother is doing a lot better. The healers say that she needs rest, but is otherwise perfectly fine. I am back home in England, so whenever you're ready, go to your Headmistress and she will send you home. I can't wait to see you!_

_ Love,_

_ Mum_

"Liv!" he screamed, "Olivia! Wake up!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Olivia sat up quickly and searched the room with tired eyes before finding Zander standing by the window.

"My gran is fine and Mum says I can come home!"

Olivia felt torn; happy for her boyfriend, and sorry for herself. She would miss him being in the castle with her. "That's great, Zan," she said sincerely, "I hope you have a really good Christmas." She started lay back down.

"What are you doing?" snapped Zander as he ran over, grabbed the blanket, and pulled it off of her. Olivia squealed as the cool night air enveloped her; she had been sleeping in short sleep shorts and a tank top, which wasn't her usual sleeping attire, but with Zander's extra body heat, she hadn't needed as many layers as normal.

"I'm trying to go back to sleep, you bloody fool!" she screamed.

Zander was too happy to even be upset at her scathing tone. He merely chuckled and jumped on the bed, pushing her into the mattress and kissing her fiercely before whispering, "You'd better get up, love, otherwise you won't have time to pack."

"Pack?"

"Yes, you are coming home with me."

"I'm…what?"

"You don't honestly think that I would let my beautiful girlfriend stay at Hogwarts all alone for Christmas, do you? Not a chance! Get your adorable arse out of bed and pack your trunk. We'll leave as soon as you're ready." He kissed her once more, than took off toward his dormitory.

Tired, but excited, Olivia slipped out of bed, got dressed and packed her trunk. A house elf appeared, having been sent by Zander, and disapparated with her trunk, taking it to McGonagall's office.

Nervously, Olivia smoothed out her favorite yellow skirt, slipped her shoes on and skipped down the Tower to McGonagall's office. Zander was waiting for her just in front of the stone gargoyle. "Unicorn hair," he said, and it sprang aside. "I can't believe she hasn't changed that password yet," he muttered.

"She probably doesn't realize anybody knows the password," Olivia hissed in response. He chuckled and pulled her close to his side.

They entered the office cautiously because it was dark and eerily quiet. A portrait of a man with a crooked nose and half-moon spectacles was smiling at them from behind the Headmistress' desk. "Good evening," said Professor Dumbledore, "I have already informed Minerva of your arrival, she will be down in a moment."

"Er, thanks," said Olivia.

Just then Professor McGonagall came swooping into the room, wearing a tartan dressing gown. "Good heavens! What's the matter? Mr. Goyle, Ms. Wood, explain yourselves!"

"My mum just sent me this, Professor," said Zander, handing over his letter.

McGonagall read it, smiled and said, "Alright then, you're welcome to go home. However, this does not explain the presence of Ms. Wood."

"She's coming home with me, Professor, for the holidays."

McGonagall was obviously surprised, but did her best to hide it before saying, "Well, if that's what you want to do, then in you go," she handed them a bucket of floo powder. Zander dragged his trunk into the fireplace, said his address, and was engulfed in green flames. Nervously, Olivia did the same.

McGonagall stared at the now empty fireplace with a frown before Professor Dumbledore said quietly, "Who would have thought, Minerva? A Goyle and a Wood…a Potter and a Vaisley…a Weasley and a Malfoy."

"It's very strange, isn't it, Albus?" she mused to herself.

"On the contrary," said the portrait of Professor Severus Snape from his place beside Dumbledore, "it's about time," he said sadly, "that Gryffindors and Slytherins see past their differences and embrace their similarities."

"There's not much similar about them," McGonagall said shortly.

"Ah, but there is enough," said Dumbledore, his bright blue eyes twinkling, "what was it that you once said, Severus? Gryffindor was for the 'brawny' and Slytherin for the 'brainy'? Imagine what they could achieve together."

"I know all too well what they could achieve together, Albus," said Severus with just a hint of venom in his voice, "I experienced it once myself, if you recall."

"Relationships between Slytherins and Gryffindors used to be nonexistent. There hasn't been a friendship formed between those two houses since Lily and Severus; that was, until Rose Weasley befriended Grace Vaisley, and now there are all sorts of new friendships being formed."

"It would appear that Hogwarts is going through a change, Minerva, and you'd best be prepared for it," Dumbledore warned.

"A change? What sort of change?"

"The students of Hogwarts are reverting back to the way they were always meant to be; stronger together than they were apart."

The three professors sat in silence for a few moments before Minerva left and went back to bed.

…

Rose woke up the next morning to sunlight flooding her bedroom. She moaned, wondering why she felt so sore and stiff as she stretched. Her bed was so warm and smooth and muscled – wait…muscled? Her eyes flew open to find Scorpius Malfoy fast asleep beneath her, his arms locked tightly around her slim frame as she had been sleeping on his chest, her legs were still tangled around his hips. Pulling against his hold, she hoisted herself up so that she was straddling him.

Her alarm clock confirmed her fears; 10:00am. Bloody hell, her parents were always up by 9. How was she going to sneak Scorpius out of her room? She stroked his face lovingly, but that caused no sort of reaction from him whatsoever. He was still sleeping. Allowing a small smile to creep onto her lips, she thought over all of the previous times when she had woken up with Scorpius. Rose wanted to wake up with him every morning, knowing she could never get enough of his perfect face, relax in sleep, his regular breathing moving his chest up and down.

Coming back to reality, she shook him a couple of times, but all that did was cause the bed to bounce beneath her, which wasn't really helping her situation as she found herself wanting to have sex with him again. Sighing in frustration, she ran her fingers through her hair only to get them tangled in the mass of knots. Talk about sex hair.

"Scorpius," she hissed, hoping the silencing charm on her room was still working, "Wake up." His eyes stirred beneath their lids, but didn't open. "I know you can hear me," she coaxed.

"You wore me out last night, woman, let a bloke sleep." He grumbled.

"I wish we could both sleep some more, but unfortunately it's the morning and we need to get you out of here."

"Why do I need to go anywhere? You weren't trying to kick me out last night."

"Because last night everybody in my house was sleeping, and now they're all probably awake downstairs waiting for me to get up, only I can't go downstairs if you're still in here."

"Why not? Go on and eat breakfast, I'll just keep sleeping."

"Because someone could come in here! My mum is a neat freak, she'll probably come in to straighten things up, or Hugo might come in and attempt to search for my diary."

"You keep a diary?" his eyes were still closed.

"Of course I do. Now come on, you lazy sod, you need to get out of my bed and out of my house!"

Without warning, Scorpius spun around with amazing speed and Rose was pinned beneath him. He opened his eyes then and Rose's heart skipped a beat as she stared up into his grey-blue orbs, their faces so close that their noses were brushing, "That's funny," he teased, "I don't seem to remember you wanting me to leave last night. As a matter of fact, I distinctly remember you begging, '_more, Scorp, please, faster, harder._'"

Her cheeks flushed at the memory, but he merely smirked down at her. Then his smirk became a frown as he realized all of the marks he'd left on her body. Bruises and bite marks trailed down both sides of her neck, her collarbone, and Scorpius moved down her body to inspect it. Sure enough, there were roughly given marks on her hips and thighs, where he'd held onto her while thrusting into her…and he was getting hard again. He shook his head and said, "Fuck, Rose, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," he reached for his wand, but Rose grabbed his wrist.

"Don't be sorry, I asked for it rough and you delivered," her eyes danced with mischief, "I loved every second of it. You're not exactly in perfect condition either." Rose looked him up and down, admiring her handiwork. She had left bruises and bites all over him as well and she knew that if she could see his back, it would be covered in angry red marks from her nails.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Scorpius lowered himself back down so their naked bodies were pressed against each other again, and his voice was thick with sleep, "I wanted to invite you to spend the day at my place today and you're welcome to spend the night."

"What? And your parents are okay with that?"

"Yes, my mum is rather interested in meeting you, and my father already gave our friendship his blessing."

"But I thought you didn't tell them that we're a couple now?"

"Yeah, about that…I thought we could tell them today together."

"Oh boy," Rose squirmed out from under him and out of the bed as she paced around her room, forgetting for a moment that she was naked. When she turned to look at Scorpius and found his eyes roaming her body hungrily, she snatched up her robe and put it hastily on.

"Don't worry," he said, "they'll love you."

"I don't particularly care if they love me or not, as long as you do. No, what I'm worried about is telling _my _parents!"

"Well we don't have to do that today. One thing at a time, okay, Rose? My family today, then your family whenever you are ready. All of your cousins know and some of them are rather accepting of it." Rose snorted at that exaggeration. Just because he hadn't been murdered yet did not mean her cousins were okay with their relationship. The only one who seemed even slightly approving was Albus, and that was only because he had given Scorpius a chance. She doubted any of her other family members would be willing to do the same.

"Alright, I'll tell mum that I'm going over to Grace's house," Rose decided as she sat at her desk and pulled out a quill and spare bit of parchment. She scribbled a quick note to Grace explaining everything, knowing that her friend would cover for her. She tied the note with a piece of string and turned back to Scorpius saying, "Go on to your place, I'll be there at noon, alright?"

"Alright," Scorpius got up and searched the room for his clothes, which were strewn everywhere. "Talk about a wild night, I can't even find my boxers," he said suggestively as he crawled out from under her bed with his socks in hand.

Blushing furiously, Rose shrugged, "I had a good time."

Scorpius laughed and said, "Darling, it was far better than 'a good time.' You shagged me so well that I could sleep for the rest of the day in exhaustion. Merlin, I want to do that with you every night. And every day. And every afternoon. Bloody hell, let's just drop everything and shag each other senseless for the rest of our existence!"

Feeling rather smug, Rose said, "I wish we could," she got up and moved toward him then, taking his face in both of her hands, "I love you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"I love you, Rose Nymphadora Weasley," they kissed heatedly, Scorpius literally lifted Rose off of her feet and deepened the kiss until both of them were almost desperate to shag again when there was a sudden loud knocking on the bedroom door, and the door handle rattled as someone tried to open it.

"Rose?" her mother called, "Why is your door locked, dear? Is everything alright?"

"Go," hissed Rose with a quiet giggle. She kissed Scorpius once more, then he spun on the spot and was gone.

Rose flung her bedroom door open, knowing she looked a mess and her face was flushed with color, but her voice was normal as she complained, "Where's the fire, mum? I was sleeping!"

"Well you've slept in long enough! We don't get to see you very often and we've missed having you home," said Hermione with a warm smile. Rose smiled in return and then went quickly into the bathroom for a shower to clean herself up.

During breakfast, she asked casually, "Can I go to Grace's house today and stay there for the night?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look before Hermione suggested, "Why doesn't she come over here instead? We've already lost a few days of your vacation because of your prefect duties."

Grasping desperately for straws, Rose replied, "Well, she needed to do some shopping today for new clothes and then her mum wanted to see them, so we figured it would just be easier to stay at her place since we'll be there anyway, you know, to show her mum her new clothes."

"I suppose, if that's what you want to do, then it's okay with us," Rose was glad that her dad had reverted to his soft self after the fiasco that summer.

"Yay!" Rose leapt up from the table, hugged and kissed both of her parents, then sat back down to finish her meal. After breakfast she ran upstairs, packed an overnight bag, sent the letter to Grace that she had written earlier, and then came running back down to the sitting room, where Ron and Hermione were discussing the recently escaped death eater.

"Leaving so soon?" Ron asked with disappointment.

Rose nodded, said goodbye to her parents, then stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" she cried, and was gone. The moment she reached Diagon Alley, she stepped back into the fireplace, crying out "Malfoy Manor!"

This time, when she arrived at the Malfoy home, she came out of the fireplace in their kitchen, instead of the one in Scorpius' bedroom. "It depends on who you're coming here to visit," he answered her unasked question, "if you're coming to see me privately, you end up in my bedroom, if you're coming to visit my parents, you come out of the fireplace in the study, and if you're just wanting to visit our family in general, you come out of the fireplace in the kitchen."

Before Rose could reply, a tall willowy woman entered, her pale blonde hair was so long it almost reached her hips. She was very pretty. "You must be Rose," Astoria Malfoy extended her hand, which Rose took without hesitation.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Astoria."

Just then, Draco Malfoy came sweeping into the kitchen, "Rose Weasley," he said politely as he inclined his head toward her.

"Draco Malfoy," she replied with a cheeky grin as she mimicked his action.

"I see my son is rubbing off on you. That was quite the smirk," he teased.

Rose blushed crimson. If only he knew how intimately his son had been rubbing off on her. Aloud, she said, "It's nice to see you again. Thank you both for having me in your home."

"Any friend of Scorpius' is always welcome here," Astoria smiled so warmly that Rose was taken off guard. Her parents had always given her the impression that the Malfoy's were cold and reserved, but to Rose, they came off as a normal loving family.

"About that…" said Scorpius, and Rose knew immediately where this was going. She tensed, and Scorpius' reached for her hand as somewhere in his subconscious he was aware of her distress, "Rose and I aren't friends."

"Then why is she here?" asked Draco with a frown.

"Because she is my girlfriend," Scorpius mentally braced himself for whatever would come next, but made sure that on the outside he remained calm and collected.

Draco looked entirely unsurprised, but Astoria's perfect pink lips parted and she blinked twice before stuttering, "But…but…isn't her mother a…" she seemed to stumble over a few words before saying, "muggle born?"

"Just goes to show you how little blood status means," said Scorpius with an arrogant drawl. Rose realized with a jolt that she hadn't heard him take that tone since they became friends, "Hermione Weasley is a muggleborn witch and yet she is powerfully magical."

Astoria's face showed a hint of betrayal before snapping, "Scorpius, you know you'll only end up hurting her and yourself if you insist on continuing this…relationship. It can't work and you know that."

"Why can't it work?" asked Scorpius with sincere curiosity.

"Because you're going to marry a pureblood," Astoria pulled her shoulders back with pride as she said this.

Scorpius snorted and said, "I don't give a shite about her parentage. She makes me happy and that's what's important. I love her."

Astoria looked thunderstruck at this proclamation, but before she could make a retort, Draco interrupted, "If this is your decision, then I'm happy for you, son."

"What?" asked Rose incredulously. The look on Astoria's face mirrored Rose's.

Draco simply beamed at Scorpius and said, "I knew since this summer how you felt about her, and it has taken me this long to realize how I feel about that. At first I felt sick over the prospect of being related to the Weasley's," he sneered the name only slightly, "but then, I was filled with a sense of overwhelming pride at the fact that my son has more backbone at the age of sixteen than I did. It would seem, Scorpius, that Rose brings out the best in you. She makes you a better person, and for that, I am glad to accept her into our home and, hopefully someday, into our family."

"But…" Rose's brow was furrowed in confusion, "I thought you hated my family and me? My father always said that you despised us."

"Despised…envied…sometimes the two become confused in the twisted mind of an immature teenager," Draco dismissed her statement airily.

Scorpius smiled at his father, and then turned reluctantly toward his mother. Silence rang through the empty kitchen for several minutes before Astoria Malfoy mumbled to her husband, "I guess I never really thought of it that way, darling, but you're correct. Ever since Scorpius has started hanging out with this girl, I have noticed a change in him for the better."

Steeling herself, Astoria Malfoy strode forward and pulled Rose into an awkward hug. "Thank you, Astoria," Rose's words were muffled by Astoria's shoulder.

"You're welcome, dear, now come along, our tea is probably getting cold," and she pulled Rose into their tea room.

Rose had a much better day at Malfoy Manor than she had expected. The place was enormous; they even had a small mini-Quidditch pitch in their yard. "We can't fly too high," Scorpius was explaining as Rose had commented on how short the hoops were, "because then the muggles might see us."

"Would you like to play?" she asked tentatively.

He smiled broadly and replied, "Are you sure that's a good idea? You've seen me play at school, and you know you'll have the pants blown off of you by how fast I'll win."

Rose shrugged indifferently, "Well if you blow the pants off of me, then I'm sure we can find something else to do that will be a lot more fun than Quidditch."

Scorpius' eyes darkened with desire just as somebody cleared his throat. Rose knew that Draco Malfoy must have overheard her comment because he was looking at both of them with just a tinge of surprise and disgust. "If you're going to play Quidditch, I'm sure it would be a lot more…fun…if you had more players. Why don't you invite a few more friends over, Scorpius?"

"That's a great idea! Thanks, dad!" Twenty minutes later, Rose found herself standing in the middle of the mini-Quidditch pitch with Scorpius, Zander, Albus, Olivia and Grace. At first it had been rather awkward; Olivia and Grace were friends and Grace had essentially stolen Olivia's boyfriend. However, Olivia's new boyfriend was there with her, and Rose couldn't help but feel like they were all better off with the current arrangement; as long as Zander didn't revert to his old ways.

Olivia hadn't been lying the previous morning when she spoke with Rose; she had been over Albus before their breakup. The tantrum she had thrown and the way she had acted so devastated afterwards had more to do with the fact that she had given her virginity to a boy she wasn't going to be with forever. Now that she knew Zander would take her despite that fault, she was much happier than she had been in months. She was almost secretly thankful to Grace for making Albus happy, and forgave her friend much faster than anyone could have guessed.

"Who wants to be the team captains?" Scorpius asked.

Albus said, "I think you and I should be captains, Scorp. Should we just do the traditional Slytherins vs. Gryffindors?"

"No," Rose whined, "I want to be on Scorpius' team!"

After much bickering on all parties, the teams ended up as Scorpius, Rose and Grace against Albus, Zander and Olivia. Because of the small team sizes, they decided to not have any Beaters and everyone would play all the rest of the positions. They would all defend their hoops, they would all be Chasers, and they would all keep an eye out for the Golden Snitch.

The game began and they were off. Draco and Astoria Malfoy watched from the sidelines with interest. "I didn't know Scorpius had so many friends, he only ever mentions Zander and Rose in his letters."

"I think," Draco whispered as he watched his son perform a spectacular dive to recover the Quaffle, "that Rose has finally convinced him to trust."

"She really is good for him, isn't she?"

"She's perfect," Draco grudgingly admitted, "You can't deny that she is perfect for him, Astoria."

"I know," she pursed her lips as she said this, "I just wish that her parentage was more respectable," Draco put an arm around her consolingly.

Together they watched their son and his friends as they flew around the pitch, as the teams were evenly matched. It would was obvious that Scorpius was both surprised and impressed that Rose was so good at Quidditch. Albus ended up catching the Snitch, but the other team was so far ahead because of Rose's spectacular performance as a Chaser that the score ended as a tie.

After the game, it was decided that they would all stay the night at the mansion. Draco and Astoria made it perfectly clear that the boys could sleep in Scorpius' room, and the girls would stay in a guest room.

The six friends sat on Scorpius' bed, the green and silver hangings were all open. They were talking, laughing, and eating snacks well into the night. Draco and Astoria had come in to tell them they were going to bed, and then had left. Scarlett wandered in at some point, but had fallen asleep, bored by the teenager's talk, and Scorpius had carried her off to her own room.

Without meaning to, they all ended up falling asleep in Scorpius' room. Rose and Scorpius were curled up on his bed together; Albus and Grace had zonked out on the floor against a bedroom wall with a single blanket pulled over both of them; Zander and Olivia were wrapped around each other sleeping soundly on the floor with a bunched up cloak under their heads.

"Scorpius," groaned Draco Malfoy as he walked in on the scene before him, "I told you that your female guests were to sleep in a guest room! I did not give permission for a giant orgy to take place here!"

"Oh, calm down, Draco," said Zander as he sat up yawning, "Nothing happened. We were just talking and having a good time and fell asleep."

"Yes, but we had a deal, son. Don't you remember the last time Rose stayed over? I told you it was fine for her to stay in your bed, but just that one time. After that, she was to stay in her own room. Your mother even went so far as to change the décor to a Gryffindor style. Which you would have noticed if you had escorted your guests to the guest room!"

Malfoy Manor had several bedrooms; the largest master bedroom belonged to Draco and Astoria with the second largest room being the one in which the six teenagers were now residing. The third nicest and largest bedroom had been decorated to accommodate Rose, as Astoria had a feeling they would be seeing a lot of the girl. Scarlett's room was the one nearest to Draco and Astoria's.

"Wait, Rose has stayed over here before?" Zander asked with a snicker.

"Oh, sod off," said Scorpius grumpily; he really was not a morning person, "Nothing happened. She got into a fight with her parents and ended up here. I let her stay in my room."

"I'm sorry, Draco," said Rose at once, "I shouldn't have slept in Scorpius' room. I promise the next time I will stay where I am supposed to." She looked so guilty and disappointed in herself that Draco couldn't find it in him to be mad at her anymore.

Sighing, he said, "Well, alright…as long as you're sorry, I guess I'll let it slide." He turned and left the room.

"Wow," said Zander appreciatively, "I've never seen anyone have Draco wrapped around their finger like that except Astoria. He must really have a soft spot for you, Angel."

Rose blushed and tried to shrug casually, but she knew Zander was right. After everyone was up, they ate breakfast with Draco and Astoria; the house elf had cooked an assortment of breakfast food, and they all helped themselves. Scorpius looked around his breakfast table and smiled. He had never had so many friends in his home before. He had never had so many friends at all before. Almost wistfully, he wondered if he would be able to win over the rest of Rose's family as he had won over Albus.

Scorpius desperately wanted her family to like him; his family already adored her. He watched with fondness as Scarlett sat on Rose's lap and Rose helped pile food onto the little girl's plate. Albus laughed and made funny faces at her, which caused Scarlett to burst into giggles. Scorpius wanted this every morning.

"We'd best be getting home," Albus said to Rose as he set down his fork.

"Yes, I know," Rose sighed sadly and her eyes met Scorpius'. He grinned at her, and they both knew in the moment they were thinking about the same thing; sex. Rose bit her bottom lip, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do that with Scorpius without everyone knowing about it. Watching Rose bite her lip caused Scorpius to stiffen, but he forced himself to think about other things.

He escorted his guests to the fireplace in the kitchen, and they stepped into the grate one at a time, going home. Rose was the last to depart. If Astoria hadn't been standing in the kitchen talking to their house elf, Scorpius would have taken Rose right then, but instead he had to content himself with a quick, yet steamy, kiss and watch with sadness as she left.

Rose's parents were waiting for her in the sitting room as she came out of the fireplace. "What's going on?" she asked, seeing the grave expressions on her parents' faces. Hugo, who was watching from the doorway, had a strange look on his face that was a mixture between glee and horror.

Hermione held up a pair of boxers. Rose thought that she might die right then and there; they were Scorpius' boxers that he had been unable to find the previous morning. The boxers she had ripped off of his body and thrown carelessly somewhere in her room. There was no noise in the room as Rose thought of a pliable excuse. It came to her in such a gleaming moment of brilliance that she surprised herself.

"Oh, Albus!" Rose said, sounding angry, "I told him to stop packing his underwear in my trunk! He thinks he's so funny that annoying _git!_"

"Wh-what?" Ron looked shocked.

"You found those in my room, right?" Rose asked, perfectly calm and cavalier. Her parents nodded, their jaws dropped open in surprise; perhaps this wasn't what they thought it was. Hugo, however, looked like Christmas had been cancelled. "Albus," Rose sneered the name in a way that would've made Scorpius proud, "has recently taken to hiding his unmentionables in my trunk. He thinks it's funny to see the look on my face when I find them."

"So these aren't…" Hermione trailed off, not wanting to accuse Rose of anything that would send her running away again.

"Aren't what?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow, "aren't mine? Aren't some random bloke's who I had in my bedroom?" Rose forced a weak laugh, "what do you think, Mum?"

The truth was that Hermione Weasley did not know what to think. She was a highly logical woman, and logically, she wasn't sure her daughter's story added up. Hermione did not think that Rose was having sex; she didn't even have a serious boyfriend for Merlin's sake! But, on the other hand, she didn't think that her nephew was likely to own a pair of green silk boxers either.

"Well," said Hermione slowly, "of course I believe you," she decided on saying, "if these are Al's, then we should return them," she stood and declared that they were taking a 'family day' and going to the Potter's.

"Alright, let me go take this to my room," Rose motioned to the overnight bag that she was still clutching. Ron nodded and Rose ran up the stairs. Hugo followed close behind her.

"How the hell did you manage to weasel your way out of that?" he asked menacingly, "better yet, what were Malfoy's drawers doing in your bedroom?" he sounded protective and somewhat furious.

"Perhaps," said Rose lightly, "Little brother, you should start hanging around a few Slytherins yourself. You could pick up a few tips about lying and cover stories. Also, it's none of your business why Scorpius' undergarments were in my room."

"I'm going to kill him," Hugo said this under his breath as he raked his hands through his fiery red hair. He was about the same height as Scorpius, but much broader. Scorpius was somewhat lanky, whereas Hugo was broad and solid muscle. Honestly, Rose wasn't sure who would win in a physical brawl. Especially since Scorpius was so adamant about not hurting her family.

"Hugo Weasley, you will do no such thing!" Rose hissed menacingly, wishing that her wand wasn't across the room from her, so she could threaten him properly.

"When you were friends with him, I didn't like it," Hugo said, "when you started dating, I hated it," he added, "but if you're shagging, I'm not going to allow it."

"None of those things have anything to do with you. You're not the boss of me!"

"It has everything to do with me if my sister starts getting a reputation for being a… a scarlet woman!"

"Oh, so now you're accusing me of being a _slag_? Well here's news for you, Hu, you're not a slag if you're only shagging one person!"

"One person," Hugo scoffed, "maybe, but that's not what the school thinks! There are rumors about what you were doing with Selwyn last year the night he was expelled. There are even more rumors that you're doing things with Zander Goyle, seeing as how he's the biggest womanizer in the school and you spend all of your free time with him and Malfoy. Not to mention the way you've been dressing this semester. People notice when girls start turning into slags, Rose!"

Rose fumed; her face turned as bright as her hair, but before she could spit out her reply, her father's voice floated up to them from the sitting room, "Come on, Rose! Hugo! Let's get going!" Rose glared at her brother and they left her bedroom.

Albus was in his room, lying back on his bed, drifting into a peaceful sleep as he hadn't gotten much rest the previous night, when he heard his bedroom door creak open. "Al," he heard someone say softly, "are you sleeping?"

"Yes," he grumbled, "go away, Rose."

"No," she came into his room, shutting the door behind her. She jumped on his bed, causing him to bounce slightly to the side, and she plopped down beside him, turning on his bedside lamp. Even though it was the middle of the day, his room was rather dark as heavy curtains blocked his window.

"I'm tired," he persisted as he threw an arm over his face.

"Too bad, you have to get up."

"Why?"

"My family is here and if I have to be stuck in this house, then I'm going to at least be stuck in it with someone I actually like. Please don't make me spend my afternoon with James and Lily," she pleaded, clasping her hands together and pouting at him.

"Fuck, Rose," how did she always manage to make him feel so guilty? "Fine, I'll get up."

"Also," she tried to sound casual, "my parents are probably going to ask you-"

She was cut off by the voice of her Aunt Ginny who had just peeked her head into the room, "Al? Can you come downstairs, please? Ron and Hermione have something of yours they want to return."

Rose groaned and Albus looked confused. Shrugging, he followed his mum downstairs, with Rose trailing along behind them reluctantly. Once he reached the sitting room, he realized that everyone seemed to be waiting for him. His father and Uncle Ron were standing by the kitchen talking, eating cookies that his mother had baked that morning. Teddy, Hugo, and James were discussing the Canon's chances of winning their match against Puddlemere. Lily and Aunt Hermione were giggling about something, but all eyes went to Al as he came into the room.

"Albus," said Hermione as she pulled out a pair of underwear. Albus frowned; what was going on here? "Did you put these into Rose's school trunk?" Hermione asked. Albus almost laughed; was this a joke? But as he glanced at Rose's pleading face, understanding registered dimly in his mind. Rose had used him as a cover for her relationship with Scorpius.

"Yes," he said immediately, and he heard Rose audibly sigh in relief at his answer. Chuckling weakly, he continued, "I thought it would be a laugh. Sorry if you and Uncle Ron got the wrong impression."

"But Al," said Ginny with confusion, "you don't own any boxers like that. I would know, I do your laundry."

Thinking fast, he said, "They're new. They were a gift from, um, you know, my girlfriend," he mumbled. The tips of his cheeks were tinged with red. Teddy and James guffawed, Ron and Harry both made a soft, "oh," sound, Ginny looked shocked, and Hermione turned faintly pink.

"Oh, dear," she said, "sorry, Al," and she tossed the pair of boxers to him. Albus caught them and mumbled something inaudible before turning and fleeing back up the stairs to his bedroom. Rose followed.

"Thank you so much, Albus," she gushed, "you are the best cousin ever! I would have been dead!" Rose was thanking her lucky stars that she and Albus were so close; he had known immediately what lie she had used and he had gone right along with it.

"Next time, Rosie," said Al with raised eyebrows, "when you have Scorpius in your room, make sure he doesn't leave such incriminating evidence behind," Albus scowled before thrusting the offending underwear into her hands and saying with disgust, "and don't tell him that I touched those," he shivered.

Rose gave Albus a feeble smile and they both turned toward the door to see Harry Potter standing there looking dumbstruck. It was quite obvious that he had just heard the exchange between the two teenagers. He had come upstairs to talk to Albus about the scene that had just taken place in the sitting room, and had overheard something he would much rather have not known.

"Scorpius?" Harry asked as he swallowed loudly, "as in, Scorpius _Malfoy_?"

Rose thought her heart had stopped. She was dead. Yes, definitely dead. Her uncle Harry couldn't keep a secret from his best friends; who just happened to be Rose's parents. "Uncle Harry," Rose pleaded desperately, "please don't tell them!"

"Bloody hell," Harry leaned weakly against the doorframe.

"Dad," Albus said sincerely, "they would kill Rose if they knew. You can't tell them."

Harry ran a hand through his thick black hair and said quietly, "I won't tell them."

"Oh, thank you!" Rose ran to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, with her head resting on his shoulder, "Thank you so much, Uncle Harry!"

"But," he continued as he pulled away from her embrace, "you have to tell them yourself. Before you go back to Hogwarts at the end of the holidays." He didn't have to say it, but the 'or I will,' was implied.

Rose nodded with her lips pursed, "I'll tell them. I planned on it anyway. I just didn't think the best way for them to find out would be like this," she waved the bunched-up underwear that she was clutching in her fist.

Harry sighed, and said, "Blimey, Ron is going to go mental."

"I know," said Rose and she was somewhat surprised to feel tears spring up in her eyes, "do you think he'll forgive me? For falling in love with a Malfoy?"

Harry gave Rose a piercing look before replying, "Of course he will, Rosie. You're his daughter and he loves you." Rose closed her eyes, focusing on her uncle's words, and hoped to Merlin that he was right.

Albus wanted to ask Rose about what exactly had happened between her and Scorpius; were they shagging now? He couldn't think of any other reason why her mother would have found a pair of his underwear in her room. However, they didn't have the opportunity to speak privately for the rest of the day.

Rose was exhausted by the time she returned home. She collapsed immediately onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep. When she woke the next morning, she found that she wanted to tell Scorpius what had happened. She wanted to tell him that she was going to tell her parents about their relationship soon. Perhaps he would even be invited to her family Christmas.

Smiling all the while, Rose spent the day making Christmas cookies with her mother. Cookies were the only thing that Hermione was allowed to bring to the family Christmas dinner, which was to take place the following evening, because they were the only thing that she made that was actually edible.

As soon as the cookies were finished, Rose cleaned herself up, getting rid of all of the flour and cookie dough that had ended up on her, and told her mother she was going to Olivia's house. It was still somewhat early in the afternoon, and Rose promised to be back before dark. When Hermione granted her permission, Rose flooed immediately to Malfoy Manor.

**A/N: First of all, let me just say that I know the sex scene with Rose and Scorpius was more graphic than the last one, and that's for a few reasons; the main reason being that some of my readers like it graphic, and others don't, so I tried to do one scene of each. The other reason is that their first time was a bit more personal and I wanted to keep it between them.**

**Also, I know it seems like Rose and Scorpius are both thinking about the physical aspect of their relationship a lot all of a sudden, but that's because now that they've had sex, it's an exciting new part of their relationship for them to explore together.**

**Don't worry, there won't be any more sex scenes for a while. Now you need to tell me what you think! When is Rose going to finally tell her parents about Scorpius? Will there be any drama? Let me know your thoughts :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter picks up right where the other one left off; Rose just left her house to go return Scorpius' underwear. **

Scorpius was sitting at home on the day before Christmas Eve. Both of his parents had gotten used to his relationship with Rose, which happened must faster than Scorpius had dared hope. Without warning, Astoria asked, "How is your girlfriend?"

Scorpius was wondering the same thing himself. He hadn't heard from her since she had left his mansion the previous day. Should he be worried about that? He normally received constant owls from her. Was everything alright? He furrowed his brow, but knew that Rose had to be fine, because her necklace would have alerted him if she were in any danger. Scorpius had never told her how the necklace worked exactly, but he wore on his slender pointer finger a thick silver band; it would grow uncomfortably hot if Rose was in danger, as it was connected magically to her angel charm.

"She's doing well. I'm sure she is happy to be home for the holiday break," said Scorpius casually. He then cleared his throat and added, "I think that she wants me to visit her sometime before we return to Hogwarts."

"The Weasley's are still unaware of your relationship, correct?" asked Draco as he folded up the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that he had been reading.

"Yes, they are. That's why she wants me to stop by. I think she's finally ready to tell them."

"Don't be nervous, Scorpius," said his mother with a smile, "they'll love you. Who wouldn't?"

"Thanks, mum, but you're a bit biased."

"I am no such thing," she smirked.

"In any case, I think it will help now that I'm also friends with Albus Potter," Scorpius added.

Draco frowned, "Yes, I was meaning to ask how that happened."

As both of his parents had been in the Dragon Club during their time at Hogwarts, and Scarlett was too young to count, he was able to talk about it in front of them. He said quietly, "I gave Grace Vaisley and Albus Potter invitations to a meeting, and they joined the club. That was a few months ago, and things have just grown since."

"I never thought I would see the day when my son was friends with a Potter and a Weasley," Draco drawled.

"Well the times have changed, father."

"So they have," Draco agreed. The family fell into a comfortable silence, until Scorpius excused himself to his bedroom for the night. He gave everyone in the room a fleeting hug, and even granted Scarlett a kiss on the cheek.

Once in the privacy of his room, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Rose. He thought about the way her hair smelled when his face was buried in it, the way her hips swayed as he watched her walk away, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, the way she looked at him that made his knees go weak and his heart race. The way it felt to just be in her presence.

Quickly, his thoughts morphed from these innocent daydreams to more graphic images of their two nights together. Once in the Slytherin common room, and once in her bedroom. The way she moaned his name, the way she looked without clothes, the way she moved against him. He heard a _woosh_ and saw green flames dance outside of the curtains around his bed. Someone had just floo-powdered into his room.

Hoping it was Rose and not Zander (as they were the only two people who were ever in his room), Scorpius grinned broadly, his mind already racing with possibilities of what would be happening in the next few minutes. He tore open the curtains around his bed and leapt out to greet her, but in front of him was not Rose Weasley.

Viola Selwyn's dark brown hair was curled around her face, though she could never pull off the same look as Rose's natural spirals. She wore a lot of makeup, and a thick winter cloak. She looked like she had arrived with a purpose. "Scorpius," her voice was a low purr.

"Viola?" he asked in surprise, and then quickly flung his hands in front of his boxers, "Get out of here!" He growled.

"You don't really want me to leave," she said.

"Yes, I do. Get out of here now or I will personally throw you out."

Without saying anything, she opened her cloak and let it fall to her feet, to reveal the skimpy lacey black lingerie she was wearing. She wore spiked heels, fishnet stockings, a pair of lacey panties, and a bra that left nothing to the imagination.

"Shit, Viola," Scorpius didn't know what to do, all he knew was that he was angry beyond belief. Thinking of Rose, he wondered what she would want him to do in this situation. Should he simply avert his eyes and tell Viola again to leave? Should he forcefully remove her from his house? Should he ignore the way she was dressed and act like it didn't faze him? In truth, it did not arouse him to look at her. No matter how good she looked in lingerie, her personality made it impossible for him to feel even the slightest bit of attraction. However, her appearance did make him extremely uncomfortable, and she misinterpreted that as him trying to hide his lust for her.

"It's okay," she purred, "We don't have to tell anyone about this." She took a step towards him, and he took a step back.

"Get out of here," it was a firm command. He was no longer using a polite tone with her.

"I find it incredibly attractive when you get all assertive," she said coyly.

"Viola, I mean it, if you don't leave _right fucking now_, I am going to attack you," his words came out wrong. He meant 'attack' in the sense of stupefying her and shoving her back into his fireplace and returning her home. She thought he meant that he would attack her sexually.

"It's okay, Scorpius, I want this, too," and she leapt at him.

Without any warning or any time for him to even brace himself, Viola leeched onto him, locking her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Caught so entirely off guard, Scorpius was knocked back onto his bed, with Viola on top of him.

Right at the moment she had jumped, his fireplace had lit up green again, and Rose came spiraling into the room. Her jaw dropped open at the sight before her. Scorpius, clad in nothing except a pair of boxers, sprawled out on his bed, with Viola Selwyn on top of him dressed so scantily that she might as well have been naked.

Viola whipped her head around to stare at Rose and Scorpius turned his head. His heart constricted painfully at the look of utter betrayal and disgust on Rose's face. "Rose," his voice was pleading. He pushed Viola off of him so abruptly that she fell to the floor with a squeal.

Scorpius leapt to his feet, but Rose was already turning back toward the fireplace. He reached out and caught hold of her wrist, spinning her around to face him and again he said, "Rose-"

But she interrupted, "Don't you 'Rose' me!" she snarled. Scorpius watched in horror as her gorgeous blue eyes filled with tears. "You two-timing slimy GIT!" She tried to yank her arm free, but Scorpius managed to hold on.

"This isn't what you're thinking! I swear, nothing happened, I didn't do anything!"

"Well you sure as hell were about to!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Scorpius?" Viola asked, having just got to her feet, "Should I come back another time?"

"No," he snarled. In that moment he wanted to throttle her. He could kill Viola Selwyn for what she had done. Thankfully, his wand wasn't within his reaching distance, or he wasn't sure what would've happened. "Get the fuck out of my house, and if I ever see you again anywhere except Hogwarts, you will wish you were never born."

Flushing embarrassedly, Viola stepped around Scorpius and Rose, got her cloak off of the floor and said silkily, "You know where to find me when you want me," and she vanished in green flames.

"You sorry excuse of a wizard, Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose screamed as she slapped him hard across the face, "I trusted you!" She started sobbing hysterically, "I s_lept_ with you!" she threw something green and silky at his feet, but Scorpius ignored it.

"Rose, please, just let me explain-"

"Explain _what_? That you just couldn't resist? That you couldn't control yourself? Or maybe, just maybe, you've been playing me this whole time and I was too stupid to realize it?"

"Calm down and think, Rose," said Scorpius sternly, "you know this isn't logical. You know that I hate Viola. I _hate _her. However, I am in love with you. I love _you_, Rose Weasley. If you just thought about this logically, you would realize you are jumping to the wrong conclusion. Viola just showed up in my room like that and attacked me."

"Oh so now you're claiming to be an innocent victim?" her voice dripped with venom, "How dare you insult my intelligence that way! You think I'm going to believe that she just happened to saunter in wearing her underwear and you just happened to be in your boxers, and she just accidentally ended up on top of you in your bed?"

"Yes!" Scorpius' voice was pleading, "I know how it looked, Rose, and I don't blame you for being upset, but you know that I'm telling you the truth! Don't you remember how it looked to me when you were snogging Zander back in September? That was a misunderstanding just like this is! Rose, just trust me!"

"I did trust you! For the past year and a half I have trusted you so much you wouldn't even believe it! I trusted you enough to give you my virginity, and this is how you repay me? I don't ever want to see you again, Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose tried to squirm out of his grasp to make a dramatic exit, but he wouldn't let her.

Frustrated, she stomped hard on his foot, and in a natural reaction, he dropped his arms from around her, and she spun on the spot and disapparated. Scorpius froze in shock. If Rose was angry enough to resort to disapparation to get away from him, he was in really big trouble.

Cursing angrily, he picked up a book and threw it at the wall. The book put a hole in the wall, but Scorpius didn't pay it any attention. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the shaggy blonde locks in agony, and threw himself onto his bed, using the mattress to muffle his screams.

…

Rose was surprised to find herself appearing in the sitting room of not her own home, but in the home of her favorite cousin. The Potter home was eerily quiet. "Albus?" Rose called out hoarsely, her voice thick from crying. A little louder, she said again, "Al?"

Above her head, she heard a few thumps and then feet stampeding down the stairs. Al appeared then, his black hair unusually mused and wearing only a pair of jeans. His well toned chest and abs glistened with sweat. Rose cocked her head to the side in speculation and asked, "What were you doing?"

"I, um, well, uh, what are you doing here?" he said stupidly.

"I just…" a few more tears leaked out of Rose's eyes as she remembered why she had come.

"Rose?" he noticed then how upset she was and he started to walk toward her, but she held out her hand to stop him.

"I don't want a hug. You're all sweaty and you have sex hair. I'm guessing Grace is here?"

"Guilty," said a small voice from the top of the staircase.

Rose nodded knowingly and said, "You can come on down here, Grace, I don't want to have to repeat myself."

Grace came shyly into the room, fully clothed, but her hair was even messier than Al's and her cheeks were flushed with color. "What's wrong?" Grace asked her best friend.

Taking a deep breath and holding back her tears, Rose recounted the entire story. After a few moments of shocked silence, Grace said, "Wow, that does sound pretty bad, but Rose, I think I'm going to have to agree with Scorpius."

"What?" Rose and Albus asked at the same time.

"Scorpius has always hated Viola. Viola has always wanted Scorpius. His story makes more sense than the idea that he would cheat on you. I mean, I know you've been friends with him for a year and a half, but I've known him since birth. All of us pureblood families have known each other forever, and I know that Scorpius is not that kind of guy. He wouldn't do that to you. Viola, however, would. She is an evil conniving bitch and Scorpius is a naïve and unnaturally kind wizard. It doesn't surprise me in the least that she would try to take advantage of him."

"But it just looked so…"

"Terrible?" Grace asked sympathetically and Rose nodded, "Well, Rosie, the truth of it is that Scorpius loves you and you love him. Sometimes things look bad and misunderstandings happen. The important thing is that you trust each other and try to work through it together."

Albus took hold of Grace's hand and smiled at her warmly and she smiled back, "I think Grace is right," he said to Rose, though his eyes were still on his new girlfriend.

"I'm going to have to think about it," said Rose firmly.

"That's a good idea," said Albus to his cousin, "but what I want to know is why you were going to Malfoy Manor this late in the evening anyway?" he raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

Rose flushed red and said, "That doesn't…it's not…that's entirely irrelevant."

Grace smiled and asked, "Rose Nymphadora Weasley, were you on your way to do inappropriate things with Scorpius Malfoy?"

Rose spluttered and Grace giggled. Albus asked in a neutral tone, "Were you going to have sex with him?"

"I kind of….already have," said Rose and she flinched at her own words.

Albus sat there in shock as his suspicions were confirmed, but Grace clapped her hands together excitedly and said, "Oh, yay! How was it? When did it happen? You have to tell me everything! Where did you two do it?"

"Woah!" said Albus holding up a hand, "I do not want to be talking about this. As much as I have grown to like Scorpius, I don't know if I could handle talking about Rose having sex with him!" he shuddered.

"Well too bad, because I want to know!" Grace bounced up and down on the balls of her feet excitedly. Albus groaned and sank down onto the couch. Grace sat beside him and Rose sat across from them, her cheeks were still flaming red. "Well?" Grace prompted.

"It happened just a few days ago. Scorpius and I were alone in the Slytherin common room, and one thing just sort of led to another…"

"The Slytherin common room? That's _my _house common room! Ew! I'll never be able to sit in there again!" Grace teased.

"Funnily enough, that's exactly what Zander said," Rose gave a little smile and felt herself calming down tremendously with the help of her two friends. She was feeling a lot better and she had stropped shaking uncontrollably. Maybe she would talk to Scorpius the following day and accept his version of events.

"Zander knows?" Grace feigned offense, "How could you have told that blithering idiot before me?"

"Oh come on, he's not a blithering idiot, and you know it," Rose objected.

"Still, you told him before me! I am appalled!"

Albus glanced around the room, pointedly trying to tune out their conversation, which didn't bother Rose in the least. "I'm sorry, but he sort of caught us, so it's not like we _told _him."

"What?" Al was suddenly very interested in the conversation, "Zander walked in on you two having sex?"

"No, he walked in the following morning, but it was pretty obvious what had happened, with Scorpius practically naked, me wearing a blanket like an absurd toga, and our clothes strewn all around." Rose then quickly told them what had happened after Zander had walked in.

Grace laughed and said, "That is priceless! I can totally picture Zander swinging you around and you freaking out because you were starkers!"

"I don't think it's very funny," said Al seriously.

"Oh loosen up, Al," Grace was still giggling.

"Were you safe?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Rose rolled her eyes at the question, "It's _me_, Albus. Do you really think I'm going to forget something as simple as a Contraception Charm?"

"Well you could've gotten caught up in the moment all romantically," Grace suggested.

"We did get caught up in the moment all romantically, but it only takes a second and a flick of the wand. No pun intended."

Albus laughed at that one and asked, "Are you okay? I always pictured you freaking out about the loss of your virginity."

"I'm perfectly fine. I wasn't a few minutes ago, but after talking with you two, I'm feeling a lot better. It was amazing. It was so wonderful. Scorpius was just so sweet and he didn't do anything unless he knew it was okay with me first," Rose got caught up in the memory, "I was almost surprised by how good he was. I mean, we were both virgins, but everything he did just blew my mind."

"He was probably so good because he thought about it so much," said Grace knowingly.

"What? I'm sure he didn't think about it that much," Rose objected.

"No, he did," Albus assured her, "I know this because first of all, every bloke on the planet thinks about sex at least a million times a day. And secondly, he talked to me about it."

"He what?" Rose flared up angrily.

"It wasn't a big deal," said Al, "he just basically asked how badly I would hurt him if he had sex with you, and I told him that if you were consenting of it, that was your decision and I would only hurt him if he hurt you."

"You…gave him your blessing to shag me?"

"No, I wouldn't look at it that way. He also asked my opinion about a few things. Don't worry," he added quickly after seeing the look on her face, "nothing detailed or descriptive, just a few basic pointers and whatnot."

"Which is all the more reason for you to trust that what happened with Viola wasn't what it looked like," said Grace, "because if Scorpius was so nervous about having sex that he would ask _Albus_ for pointers, then there is no way he was messing around behind your back."

Rose smiled again and said, "I never thought it would be like that. I thought it would be nice and it would create a deep emotional connection, but I didn't realize that sex could be so intense and so passionate that it would make me oblivious to the world around me. But I seriously was. I mean, when I woke up the next morning, I was in his bed in his dormitory, and I didn't remember how I got there at all. I remember with extreme clarity everything we did and everything I felt, but I had no idea how we got upstairs or anything. Lord Voldemort himself could've barged in and I wouldn't have cared or even noticed."

Grace laughed and said, "That's how it's supposed to be when you're in love."

Albus smiled at Grace and leaned in to give her a brief kiss. Rose then felt it would only be fair to say, "So it looks to me like you two are officially dating? And having hot sex while his family is out of the house?"

Grace didn't even blush, she simply replied, "Yes, with emphasis on the 'hot.'"

Albus laughed and said in a deep voice, "Thanks for the compliment, sweetheart. You know, you're not too bad yourself."

"I didn't interrupt your first time together did I?" asked Rose nervously as she suddenly felt guilty about interrupting them.

"No, we had just finished before you got here," said Grace casually.

"Oh, well that's good," said Rose awkwardly, not knowing how else she was supposed to respond to her friend's statement.

They heard a car pull up in the driveway then and Al said, "Shit, I'd better go put a shirt on," and ran upstairs. Grace disappeared before the Potter family came in. Teddy and Hugo were with them. Apparently they'd been out to see a movie at the muggle theater because Lily was still holding a bucket of movie theater popcorn. That would also explain why Albus had stayed home; he said watching muggle movies made him motion sick.

"The things muggles come up with," said Lily dreamily as she came into the sitting room. "Oh, hullo, Rose!"

"Hey, Lils," said Rose as she stood up.

"Not leaving are you, Rosie?" asked Harry as he helped his wife out of her coat and hung it up in a closet.

"Yes, I really have to be getting home."

"You're more than welcome to stay," Ginny always said this, and usually Rose would take her up on the offer, but not this time.

"Thanks, Aunt Ginny, but I've already missed out on spending a few days at home because of some prefect duties."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you stayed at Hogwarts. Alright, dear, well come back when you can."

"I will. Love you all!"

Her ears were assaulted with a loud chorus of, "Love you, too," and "We love you, Rose!"

She clambered into the fireplace, threw down some floo powder, and went home.

…

Despite the fact that she had told her parents she wouldn't be home for the holiday, Rose was glad to be home for Christmas. She sat quietly in her bedroom, her wand tucked away safely in the drawer beside her bed, as the only way to keep herself from forgetting she wasn't allowed to do magic was to stash her wand away. Her mantra was 'out of sight, out of mind.'

The same mantra, however, did not work for Scorpius. She couldn't get him out of her head, but that was alright because she enjoyed thinking about him. It had only been an hour since she had returned from the Potter's house, and she was ready to accept the fact that Scorpius was telling the truth about Viola.

"Rose?" Hermione poked her head into her daughter's bedroom and smiled as she saw the thin redheaded girl snuggled up on her bed with a book lying open in her lap.

"Yes, mum?" Rose looked up at her mother, as she hadn't been paying attention to the book anyway.

"Would you like to go see your cousins? Your father and I are going over to the Potters'. Hugo is over there and we thought we would make a small family night."

"No, I could really use some alone time; you know me, I would rather just stay here and read," Rose motioned to the book in front of her.

"Oh, I know how it is when you get caught up in a good book," Hermione smiled knowingly, "If you change your mind feel free to come over."

"Okay, mum, thanks. Maybe I'll stop by in a little bit."

"That sounds good, sweetheart. After all, since tomorrow is Christmas Eve, it would be nice to spend some time with your family."

"Blimey this year is going by fast," Rose looked down at her pink bedspread as she thought about how quickly her relationship with Scorpius had developed. She loved that boy more than she could have ever imagined possible.

"Yes, it certainly is. You'll be graduating next year," Hermione crossed the room, and kissed the top of Rose's head, "Well, your father is waiting for me. We'll be back soon, I'm sure. You know your dad and Aunt Ginny. They always end up arguing about something," she laughed fondly.

"Okay, mum. I love you," Rose said sincerely.

"I love you, too, dear," Hermione gave Rose one last smile and left, closing Rose's bedroom door behind her with a soft _click_. She read silently for a while longer, but she couldn't get her boyfriend off of her mind. She missed him terribly.

Rose sighed, stood up and stretched. She would have to tell her parents about Scorpius before they found out from her uncle. Maybe she would sit them down when they got home that evening. That way, she could hopefully invite him over to spend Christmas Eve with her family. With Albus and Grace to vouch for him, Rose was confident that her family would eventually be able to accept him.

She shook her head slightly and reached her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. After a few minutes of chewing on the tip of her quill, she began to scribble down a letter to Scorpius. Perhaps she should start off by apologizing for overreacting. And then maybe invite him over for Christmas Eve. Yes, that sounded good.

Just as she was signing her name at the bottom of the letter, she heard her bedroom door open behind her. "Mum?" Rose asked, "Are you back already?" her parents had only been gone for an hour or two. Rose turned to face the person who had entered her room and froze in shock.

"Sorry, dear, but your mother and father aren't here," when he smiled, she noticed that most of his teeth were missing. Rose had never met this man before in her life, but she knew his face. He was the escaped Death Eater they had been searching for over the past month.

His hair was long, matted, and black with dirt. His torn and ragged wizard's robes were hanging off of his thin and frail frame loosely. Rose let out a terrified scream and dove over her bed for her wand, but the escaped convict was faster. He shot a spell at Rose that hit her hard and sent her flying across the room and slamming against the wall.

Rose fell to the floor gasping in pain. "Do you know who I am?" he growled.

Rose shook her head, unable to recall his name in that moment. "My name is Antonin Dolohov. Your father put me in Azkaban nearly ten years ago. I had evaded capture by the aurors for years, and that fucking Weasley came along and captured me. I was rather good at hiding, though I guess a few murdered mudbloods may have caught the attention of the ministry," he smiled sinisterly.

"What do you want?" Rose's voice shook.

"That's a good question," he tapped his wand on his chin thoughtfully, not taking his eyes off of her, and said, "I want revenge. I want to cause Ron Weasley as much pain as possible. And what better way of accomplishing that than to torture and kill his daughter right in front of his eyes?"

Rose blanched. "Please," she begged, "You don't want to do that. They'll throw you back in Azkaban."

"Oh, they'll do that anyway if I'm caught."

"Then don't get caught," she invented wildly, praying she could keep him talking, "take off now and they'll never find you."

"Think you're clever, do you, you stupid little mudblood?"

"I'm not a mudblood," said Rose stupidly, "My dad's a pureblood."

Without responding, he spat at her, his spit landing on the pair of jeans she was wearing. Rose made a mental note to burn these jeans later. That was, if she was alive later. She blinked back tears. Rose Weasley wasn't going to die; not like this.

…..

"Pass the potatoes, will you, Harry?" Ron asked with a mouthful of pork chops.

Harry passed the bowl to Ron and asked, "Why didn't Rose come with you?"

"She was reading," said Hermione fondly and everyone around the table nodded in understanding. Nothing got between Rose and her books. Except maybe Scorpius, but they didn't know that.

"She has been acting a bit off recently," Ron noted, after he swallowed the potatoes in his mouth. "She is spending more time on her own and she got an attitude with me the other day."

"Rose? Got an attitude?" Ginny blinked in disbelief, "What did you say to her?" her tone turned to disapproving. She knew her brother and she knew her niece. Out of the two of them, it was much more likely that Ron said or did the wrong thing than Rose.

Ron stuttered, "Me? Nothing! I…I didn't do anything! I was minding my own business, reading the Daily Prophet, and there was an article about Malfoy, and I said something about how typical it was that he would get on the front page for donating money to the hospital, even if he was ex-Death Eater scum, and-"

"Oh," said Albus and Hugo at the same time as if that clarified everything.

"What?" Ron asked, still confused by how his actions had been wrong.

"You know Rose," Albus tried to cover for her quickly, "always wanting to believe the best in everyone. She probably just couldn't stand to hear you talk about anyone like that."

Hermione's eyes sparked with curiosity as she asked her nephew, "But Ron never said what upset Rose. How did you know she tried to stick up for Draco?"

"I, well, erm, it was, uh," Albus spluttered around for a moment and then said quickly, "I just assumed that was what upset her since that sounds like something that would make Rose upset."

"Al," said Ginny, knowing her son was hiding something, "what's going on? Why would Rose stick up for Malfoy?"

"For Merlin's sake," said Hugo in exasperation, "just tell them. It's not like it's a secret seeing as how everyone at Hogwarts knows!"

"Knows what?" Hermione asked, looking between her son and Albus. Al was glaring daggers at Hugo, and under his furious glare, Hugo shut right up.

"Nothing," he mumbled, "I just meant that everyone knows how stupid Rose is."

"Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron was lost all together.

"Albus, you can't protect her forever," James said casually. He was the only one who was still eating as if nothing was going on.

"What are you protecting Rose from?" Teddy asked with concern. As the godson of Harry Potter, Teddy felt like an older brother to everyone younger than him in the Potter/Weasley family. Except for Victoire, of course.

"He doesn't want her to get in trouble," Lily said quietly.

"But that's ridiculous," said Hermione, as an idea slowly started forming in her mind, "what would she do that would get her into trouble? Is she still sneaking out at night? Does she have more tattoos?"

"Blimey, you're going to wish that was the case," said James with a laugh. Everyone at the table turned to look at him in distaste. He was so casual about this he was joking, and yet everyone else looked uncomfortable and worried.

"Someone had better tell me what is going on with my daughter or so help me I will hex all of you until someone spills," growled Ron threateningly.

"Rose is fucking Malfoy," said James with a shrug.

"WHAT?" Ron hadn't even realized he'd screamed. He hadn't even realized he'd moved, but he found himself on his feet, with the kitchen chair he had previously been sitting in now lying on the floor behind him.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" yelled Albus, his face turning red.

"Oh? Then what would you call it when she disappears with him all night, hmm?" James said as he ate a spoonful of peas, "and why else would she have his name tattooed on her hip?" He then turned to his aunt and uncle, saying, "Albus has been trying to protect Rose for the past year and a half, and has been turned into a Slytherin-loving git himself."

"Rose has a tattoo of his name?" Teddy asked. That was definitely a serious thing to do.

"Unfortunately, that's true," said Lily with a scowl, "I saw it when we were shopping in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. 'Scorpius Malfoy' is tattooed on her right here," Lily motioned to the spot on her body where Rose's tattoo was. "Though I can't say I was really surprised. They have been dating for ages."

"That's where she's been going at night?" Hermione sounded breathless.

"Yes," said James, "She's been spending all of her free time with Scorpius Malfoy and Zander Goyle. She sneaks out with them at night, and even eats with them at the Slytherin table occasionally. Not to mention she spends a lot of evenings in their dormitory. Al tried talking with her, and one night he goes out with them and comes back best mates with Malfoy and Goyle himself."

"James!" Albus had never felt more betrayed by his brother.

James shrugged indifferently, making sure to add, "Oh, and he has one of those dragon tattoos on his wrist now as well. Blimey, it feels good to have that all out in the open."

"Is it true?" Ron didn't look mad anymore. He looked numb. When nobody answered him, he turned to his son and asked very slowly, "Is. Rose. Shagging. Malfoy?"

"I don't…" Hugo cringed at the look on his father's face, "I don't know if they're shagging. But they are dating. We think that's where she was the night she stormed out on her birthday."

"But I went to Malfoy Manor!" Ron hissed, "I even went into the boy's room and….and…Merlin!" Ron clapped a hand to his forehead, "I am bloody stupid!" He slammed his other fist onto the table.

"Ron? What is it?" Hermione asked as she stood also, touching her husband lightly on his shoulder.

"He had hangings around his bed. Hangings that he took special care to make sure stayed closed when he crawled out of bed."

"We shouldn't jump to any conclusions," said Harry distractedly. He was still too concerned about the fact that his son was now getting tattoos and tangled up with what sounded like a bad group of students.

"She admitted to us that she had slept in a boys' bed that night," said Lily softly, having just remembered, "she promised us that nothing happened, but she definitely said that she slept in a bed with a boy."

"And she did call home right at the time Ron returned from having visited Malfoy Manor. I thought the timing was odd even then," Hermione commented lightly.

"Albus," Ginny was looking at her son warily, "you have a tattoo like Rose's?"

Nodding weakly, Albus extended his arm and pulled back the sleeve of his plain black shirt. The black ink seemed to glow against his pale skin. Ginny let out a small squeal and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What do they mean?" Harry asked patiently.

"It's just sort of like…" Albus paused. How could he say this without violating the enchantment and also without it sounding like a gang? "Like a friendship bracelet," he finally decided on. He knew it sounded lame but it was the best way he could describe it, "James is right about the reason why Rose was sneaking out of the dorm all last year. She was meeting up with friends, mostly Slytherins. One night I followed her and ended up hanging out with all of them and realized that they were just good people having a good time."

"Like a club?" Hugo asked.

Albus was about to answer 'yes' but the enchantment kicked in and his tongue rolled back on him. He seemed to choke over the word and finally growled out, "No, just friends hanging out. So I got the tattoo as a sort of sign of our friendship."

"That's the stupidest bloody thing I've ever heard," said Harry, for the first time sounding like he was starting to lose his temper, "so Rose just started hanging out with a new group of friends, gets a sign of this new friendship tattooed onto her skin and she's suddenly dating Malfoy and getting tattoos of his name?"

"They were friends first," said Albus, "actually, they became best friends," even though he had been adamant on their parents never finding out about this, Albus was surprised to find how good he felt about revealing at least part of the truth, "Rose and Scorpius were inseparable all last year."

James snorted, "That's an understatement. You couldn't find one without the other. Always laughing together, doing their homework, hexing unsuspecting students."

"Hexing students?" Hermione looked vandalized.

"Yes," said Hugo grudgingly, "never anything dangerous though."

"That we know of," James said thoughtfully, "Malfoy and Goyle practice dark magic, so it wouldn't surprise me if they taught her some."

"You don't know that!" Lily objected hotly.

"Yes I do," James snapped, "The night before Selwyn was expelled Goyle used the Cruciatius Curse on him."

"Are you sure?" Albus paled at this revelation. He hadn't heard that before.

"Yes, I'm positive. Amelia told me and she was there. That morning at breakfast, when it was announced that Selwyn was expelled and everyone was talking about it, she was telling all of her friends that she wondered if it had anything to do with the fight he got into with Goyle. She said if that was the case then Goyle deserved to be expelled as well for using an Unforgivable Curse."

"That doesn't sound like Zander," said Albus thoughtfully.

"See what I mean?" James demanded of the table at large, "Rose and Albus have turned into Slytherin loving prats! Albus spends all of his free time with Rose, Goyle and Malfoy now. Oh and of course his new girlfriend."

"New girlfriend?" Ginny snapped, "What happened to Olivia?"

Albus blushed a deep shade of red and mumbled something that sounded like, "…didn't work out."

"He's with Grace Vaisley now," said Lily matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Harry almost sighed in relief. He was afraid he was going to hear something much worse. Like Viola Selwyn or Arabella Pucey. Both of whom were known notoriously for supporting their family's involvement with Voldemort. But Grace was a nice girl who Harry did not mind his son dating.

"So Rose is dating Malfoy? I mean, she is definitely dating him? They're not just friends anymore?" Teddy asked, feeling left out of the conversation and wanting to clarify that point.

"That's right," said Lily with a nod of affirmation.

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned and finally picked up his chair and sank down into it. "We need to talk to her," he sounded beyond disappointed. He sounded heartbroken. Why hadn't Rose told him about this? Why hadn't she talked to him? He knew why; it was because he openly discussed his hatred of the Malfoys all the time. "The underwear…" he groaned as the revelation dawned on him, "that was his bloody underwear!"

Harry frowned; should he say something? He decided against it until Ginny whispered, "You knew?" Harry didn't understand how his wife did that; how did she always know exactly what he was thinking?

"I…" he trailed off; all eyes were now on him, "I overheard Albus and Rose talking last night," he finally admitted, "and I heard Albus say that Rose should make sure that Scorpius didn't leave behind any more incriminating evidence in her bedroom."

Ron's face went from red to green in an instant. He looked like he was about to be sick. He wasn't sure if he wanted to throttle Scorpius, Rose, Albus or Harry. They had all known and none of them had said anything to him. At the same time, however, he was not really mad at any of them except Rose. She was his daughter, his little girl, she should be able to tell him everything, even if he would rather not hear it.

"How serious are things between them?" Hermione had tears in her eyes. She always thought that when Rose had her first real boyfriend they would talk about it and giggle and gossip like friends. Hermione wanted to talk with her daughter about things and make sure that she was safe if anything were to happen with a boy. Instead Rose had kept everything a secret.

"Pretty serious," Al admitted grudgingly, "they're in love, Aunt 'Mione."

"Oh…oh my," Hermione also sat back down.

"We need to talk to her," Ron repeated, "Mione, let's go."

Hermione nodded numbly, vaguely aware of what they were doing, and they were both on their feet on their way toward the front door. They had driven to the Potter's house that evening, as Hermione thought it was important to keep up appearances for muggle neighbors. "Should I stay here?" Hugo asked, looking between his parents.

"Yes, Hugo, Dear," said Hermione as she hugged him tightly, "stay here for the night with Harry and Ginny. We'll all meet up tomorrow at the Burrow for the holiday anyway."

"Is Rose in trouble?" Lily asked, concern for her cousin was evident.

"No," said Hermione and she meant it, "but we do have things that we need to discuss. Like the fact that she has a boyfriend she didn't tell us about. One who is involved in dark things."

"He's not," Albus said sternly, "whatever you think about Scorpius Malfoy, Aunt Hermione, and you, too, Uncle Ron, it's probably not true. He's not his father. He really loves Rose and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Thanks, Al," said Ron and he meant it, "but we need to talk to Rose about this."

Albus nodded and the Weasley's went out into the frosty December night, rushing home to confront their daughter about secrets she had kept from them for far too long.


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: Violence in this chapter.**

"I'm not going anywhere until you and your family are dead," the Death Eater growled. He walked forward, grabbed Rose by her hair and yanked her to her feet hard. She yelped in surprise. Dolohov, being more intelligent than she had anticipated, kept his wand far out of her reach. Apparently he wasn't about to underestimate her.

He dragged her out of the bedroom to the top of the stairs. He threw her down the stairs and she let out a scream as she tumbled down to the first floor of her home. She landed with a _thud_ at the base of the staircase. He came trotting down after her and kicked her hard. Rose flew backward and slammed into the wall.

Suddenly breathing had become much harder; he had snapped at least one of her ribs, she was sure. As she began to suck in deep breaths of air, Dolohov snarled, "Oh no, you're not allowed to die on me yet! We are going to sit right here and wait for your parents to return before I do anymore."

He dragged her to the living room and dropped her onto the floor. He sat comfortably in her father's favorite arm chair, as if he owned the place. He had his wand pointed at her, and she was far enough away from him that she knew if she lunged for his wand, she would be dead before she reached it.

They sat in silence for only a minute before he began getting bored. "I suppose a few good hexes wouldn't kill you, would they?" he mused.

Rose shivered violently and prayed that she would be saved. Someway, somehow, someone would come and save her. Right? The silent plea rang loud in her head. In that moment all she could think of was Scorpius. How much they loved each other. She had to survive; she had to live, for Scorpius.

She concentrated hard on Scorpius' smiling face as Dolohov stood up and took a step toward her. Rose closed her eyes and focused on controlling her breathing to make it steady. She wouldn't let Dolohov know he was winning; she wouldn't betray herself and show him just how scared she really was. She would be strong for Scorpius.

Rose thought of Scorpius' blue-gray eyes that sparkled when he looked at her. His dashing smile. His platinum blonde hair that ruffled in the breeze as he flew around the Quidditch pitch. The way he laughed when she did something that amused him. A horrid thought struck her; if she didn't survive she could never tell Scorpius that she forgave him and wasn't angry at him anymore. By the time Dolohov raised his wand, Rose was far away in her mind. She barely heard the spell, _"Crucio!"_

Rose was snapped back to reality. How could she bare this? How could she endure so much pain? A resounding scream filled the living room as her body contorted in on itself. An image of Scorpius filled her mind and she heard his voice in her head, telling her that he loved her. No, Rose wouldn't scream anymore; she wouldn't give Dolohov that satisfaction.

As he continued torturing her, reveling in the sounds of her screams, she clamped her mouth shut and bit down on the insides of her cheeks so hard she tasted blood, but remained silent. The escaped Death Eater pulled his wand back and gazed at her in surprise.

She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her entire body was overcome with uncontrollable shaking. Each breath brought more oxygen to her brain, more pain to her ribs, and relief that she wasn't dead yet.

"I'll wait for your parents to return before I do anymore. You seem weak and I don't want you to die before they get home," he gave her another sinister grin and sat back down.

"You are a sick, evil, twisted man!" she screamed at him.

"Nothing I haven't heard before, love."

Just then she heard a car pull into the driveway. Rose stiffened. Dolohov ran to her, grabbed her and hoisted her body up. Rose couldn't pull away, she couldn't stop him, she could barely even move. She didn't have the physical strength to fight. It was hard to believe he had only been there for maybe ten minutes at the most. It felt like he had been torturing her for hours.

He held her body in front of his, his wand pressed uncomfortably hard into her throat. She heard her father fumbling with his keys in the lock. Leave it to her mother to make sure nobody did any magic outside where their muggle neighbors could see them. Her father had often complained about needing to use a key when a simple _Alohamora_ would suffice.

As soon as the door creaked open, Rose took a deep breath of air and yelled, "Dad! Mum! Run!" Then she let out a squeal of pain as the Death Eater smacked her hard across the face.

Ron and Hermione busted into the room, wands drawn, but didn't cast any spells. The scene in front of them caused them to both freeze in fear. Their daughter was in the arms of Antonin Dolohov, and he was cowardly hiding behind her, using her as a human shield. "Send a curse at me, and she dies!" he threatened.

Hermione glanced at Ron, the question on her face was obvious 'What do we do?' but Ron didn't have an answer. "Drop your wands," said Dolohov with a growl.

When neither Ron nor Hermione obeyed, he pushed his wand into Rose's neck, singeing it. Rose let out a small yelp as the red hot wand tip burned her delicate skin. Ron and Hermione instantly released their wands and they clattered to the floor at their feet.

Dolohov waved his wand in their direction and the wands flew to his hand. He stuffed them hastily into his pocket, waved his wand again, and ropes flew out, binding her parent's where they stood.

As the madman let out a laugh of triumph, Hermione whispered to Ron, "What do we do?"

Ron looked into his wife's terrified eyes and whispered with a tone of defeat, "I don't know."

….

Many miles away, Scorpius was sitting at the dining table with his family, pushing his food around his plate with his fork. He was worried about Rose like crazy; would she believe that he'd been telling the truth about Viola? But more than that, he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach; what if she didn't? What if she never forgave him? Scorpius felt like he might vomit.

"Something wrong, dear?" His mother asked as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin, "this herb chicken is your favorite and you haven't eaten a single bite."

"Preoccupied," Scorpius mumbled as he rested his head in his hand.

"Get your elbow off the table, Scorpius," his father reprimanded. Scorpius sighed but obliged.

"What's on your mind?" Astoria Malfoy asked with concern. Her bright blues shining with worry as she looked at her son.

"I think," said Scorpius slowly as he fidgeted with the ring on his finger. He hadn't noticed it at first, but it had steadily been growing hotter for the past several minutes. How long had it been warm? He had been so worried about Rose and so focused on the argument they had had that he hadn't even taken notice of his ring.

Suddenly it turned scalding hot. "I think I have to go," he stood up fast, his chair falling over in his haste to leave the table. The tall backed chair fell to the marble floor with a loud resounding _smack_ but Scorpius paid it no attention.

He fled from the dining hall, hearing both of his parents calling out to him, but he ignored them. The grand Malfoy fireplace came into view as he rounded the corner and he strode up to it, grabbed a handful of floo powder and cried, "Rose Weasley's house!"

…..

Antonin Dolohov had Rose on the floor, her hands bound behind her back, tears streaming down her face, as he hit her with a third cruciatus spell. Ron and Hermione couldn't take much more, either. Both were sobbing, begging for Dolohov to stop, but their cries for mercy just fueled his desire to cause pain.

Scorpius Malfoy landed in a darkened room, with light flooding in from a doorway. He heard people sobbing in the room next to him, and he heard a low unfamiliar voice growl, "_Flipendo!"_ With a jolt of terror, Scorpius heard a voice he recognized, and loved, as it let out a yelp of pain and he heard a distinct _thump_, knowing her body had been knocked hard into a wall. He heard another, softer, _thump_ and knew her body had dropped down to the carpet.

Drawing his wand, Scorpius ran into the room, aimed and cried out, "_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Dolohov's wand flew from his hand and Scorpius reached out, snatching it from the air.

The Death Eater spun around, his eyes round in surprise. "Draco?" his rough voice asked in confusion.

"Not quite," Scopius sneered. He glanced quickly at Ron and Hermione, both looked unharmed though quite a mess, then his eyes fell on Rose. Her twisted and mangled body lay motionless on the floor against a wall. She was turned away from him so he couldn't see her face.

"Rose," his voice came out raspy as he fought back tears.

He ran toward her as Hermione called, "Watch out!"

Scorpius spun around just in time to dive as a jet of green light was sent his way. It hit a painting on the wall behind him, and the painting exploded with a BANG. Scorpius and Dolohov began dueling and Rose let out a muffled groan. Scorpius' heart lifted at the sound; she was alive. It ignited an even more powerful fervor in him to end this battle quickly, so he could tend to his love.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Scorpius used the spell again, and it hit his target. Scorpius snatched up that wand, wondering how on earth Dolohov managed to get a hold of two of them, and then sprinted toward Rose. Little did he know that Dolohov didn't have two wands; he had three, having taken two of them from Ron and Hermione.

Scorpius was still across the room from her when he heard Dolohov begin to hiss, "AVADA KED-"

Scorpius didn't think. In a split second, he turned his head to see Dolohov's wand raised, pointed at Rose, who was now facing toward them, her wide blue eyes filled with fear, and he acted. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Scorpius screamed.

Antonin Dolohov fell to the floor never to move again. Scorpius didn't even bat an eyelash, he made his way over to Rose and mumbled, "_Relashio_," at the rope that bound her hands. Rose brought her hands around and rubbed her wrists ruefully.

Scorpius' fingers were cool and gentle as he touched her face, her hair, her wrists, her entire body, taking inventory of every injury she had. She winced noticeably as Scorpius snaked his arms around her body.

He wasn't sure if he had ever seen anyone in worse condition. Every inch of her body looked like it had been damaged in some way. Burns, bruises, cuts, and angry red marks were all over her. Scorpius' only regret was that he could not kill Dolohov a second time.

"Scorpius," she moaned in relief. Rose's blue eyes filled with tears and she began sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt.

Unsure of what to do, and being taken completely off guard, Scorpius held her gently and whispered, "Shh, it's okay, Rose, he's not going to hurt you anymore."

"I'm not afraid of that," she said dismissively, and he saw her wince in pain as she moved to look up at him, "I was so afraid," she paused here as her lower lip quivered.

"I know, sweetheart, I know you were," he assured her.

"No," she said sternly, "You must understand," she reached up to touch a stray lock of his blonde hair, "I wasn't afraid to die," Rose knew her parents could hear every word she was saying, but she didn't care. "I was only afraid of never seeing you again," with a final sob she lifted herself up and kissed him.

They kissed for several moments before Rose's body became limp and she fainted in his arms. Scorpius leapt to his feet and spun around to where Ron and Hermione were lying, ropes binding their bodies. "_Relashio_!" he hissed and the ropes fell.

Ron jumped up and ran to his daughter, lifting her very carefully. Hermione stood slowly, shakily, as she wiped away tears that were still streaming down her cheeks. Ron moved as if to disapparate, but Hermione stopped him, "Ron! She is too weak to apparate, we have to use the floo network."

Ron nodded and everyone made their way to the fireplace and flew off in a blur of green flames to St. Mungo's.

"What's happened to her?" Gasped one of the Healers in shock, "I haven't seen injuries this bad since….well, since the war."

"An escaped Death Eater out for revenge is what happened," Ron spit out angrily. He felt like this entire thing was his fault. He blamed himself entirely for what had happened to his daughter. How could he ever forgive himself?

The Healer looked surprised, but nodded professionally and whisked Rose away on a stretcher. Ron, Hermione and Scorpius watched her disappear around a corner, knowing they would not be allowed inside the Healing Room.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked, sounding angry.

Ron glared at him and snarled, "One of your dad's old buddies decided to drop by for a visit."

Scorpius visibly flinched, and Hermione interrupted, "How did you know we were in trouble? Why did you interfere?"

"I had a bad feeling," said Scorpius, wondering if he should tell them the truth or not. Then he figured he might as well. "Rose has a necklace with an angel pendant," he said quickly, "I gave it to her back in October. That necklace was charmed to alert me if she was ever in danger."

"I noticed that necklace," said Hermione, "I asked where she had gotten it, and she wouldn't answer me. I figured it was just from a friend."

"I guess you could say that," Scorpius said evenly.

"Why the hell would you even care if she was in danger?" Ron asked rudely.

"Ron," Hermione reprimanded, "this boy just saved all of our lives. It's obvious that he and Rose are a lot closer than we knew," she turned to Scorpius for confirmation.

Scorpius nodded, still feeling numb, like this was some sort of absurd nightmare. "Rose and I have been dating for almost four months now, but we've been best friends for over a year."

"Merlin's pants, I didn't want to believe it. Why didn't we know about this sooner?" Ron asked his wife.

"Albus," Scorpius answered, "he intervened and made sure none of Rose's cousins told your family about us. He didn't want Rose to get into trouble for being friends with me."

"Is that why she never told us she had a secret boyfriend? She didn't want to get into trouble?" Ron's face was starting to turn purple.

"I think she was more afraid of letting you down," Ron's face drained of color at Scorpius' words.

"What?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"Rose was terrified of letting you down. She didn't want you to think badly of her or…not love her. She thought that if you knew how she felt about me, you would take it as some sort of betrayal."

Hermione said softly, "That sounds like our Rose. Always worrying of what other people will think. Not wanting to disappoint us."

"She could have told us," Ron said, "I may not have been excited about it, but I wouldn't have felt betrayed."

Hermione glanced at Ron, skepticism clear on her face, "Darling, as much as I love you, we both know that you felt extremely betrayed not even an hour ago."

"Well I don't now," he said firmly. He turned to Scorpius and held out his hand saying, "after what I've just seen, Scorpius Malfoy, I am surprisingly okay with you dating my daughter."

Scorpius shook Ron's hand and asked skeptically, "Even though I just murdered a man in your house?"

"Oh, blimey! I'd forgotten!" Ron patted his cloak, searching for his wand, but Hermione merely smiled at him as Scorpius reached into his own pocket, pulled out Ron's wand and handed it to him. "_Expecto Patronum_," he mumbled with a flick and his patronus shot out of the end of his wand and flew out of sight.

A few moments of silence later, Harry and Ginny Potter came bursting into the waiting room where Ron, Hermione and Scorpius sat impatiently waiting for news about Rose.

"We got your patronus," said Harry, sounding breathless, "What's wrong?"

"Rose," Ron paused to swallow, "was attacked by Dolohov, you know, the Death Eater that it took us forever to track down all those years ago? Apparently he was out to get me because I'm the one who chucked him in Azkaban to begin with."

"What?" Harry and Ginny said together.

"But where is he? What happened?" Harry wondered.

Scorpius looked down at his feet, having gone thus far without being noticed. Ron glanced over at him before turning back to Harry and saying, "Dolohov had us good and cornered. Hermione and I were tied up and he was torturing Rose," Ron forced back a sob, choking on his own fear.

Hermione continued the story, "We were all going to die," she said this steadily, with conviction, "but then out of nowhere, Scorpius Malfoy burst into the room and disarmed Dolohov. But Dolohov had three wands; his own, mine, and Ron's. So he simply pulled out another wand and they dueled. Scorpius disarmed him again, and turned to go help Rose, but Dolohov pulled out the third wand," here, Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, unable to continue the story.

Harry and Ginny turned to Scorpius then, who was still staring at his feet. He brought his eyes up to meet Harry's startling green ones and said coldly, "I killed him. Dolohov had the wand pointed at Rose, he started to say the killing curse, and I knew that I had to end him. It seemed like every time I thought I'd won, he came back with another wand and I couldn't let him win. If he won, Rose would die. So I did the only thing I could think of and I killed him."

"The body," Ron's voice was under control now, "is still in our living room, Harry, if you want to send a couple of aurors to take care of it."

"Of course," Harry nodded.

"Am I going to go to prison?" Scorpius asked bluntly.

All four adults looked at each other seriously before Harry replied, "No. Self defense was necessary and you felt you had no other choice," Harry emphasized the word _felt_ and that did not go unnoticed by Scorpius.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter," said Scorpius very seriously, "what would you have done if you came home to find a Death Eater torturing your wife?"

Harry frowned and said, "I would have killed him."

"Exactly. Therefore, I really didn't have any other choice. To let him live would mean that Rose's life would always be in danger. What if Dolohov was sent back to Azkaban and escaped again? No, this was for the best. I had to end it."

"I understand," said Harry, and he did. "You won't go to prison. You won't even have to go to trial. I will clean this whole thing up, don't worry," Harry walked over to where Scorpius was standing and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," Harry said, holding eye contact with the sixteen year old boy who was the same height as him, "for saving the lives of three of the most important people in my life."

Scorpius smiled and said, "They mean a lot to me, too. Nobody in this world means more to me than Rose."

Harry's eyes widened at the conviction in Scorpius' tone. He nodded, patted Scorpius on the shoulder once and turned to his wife. "Ginny?" she snapped her eyes away from Hermione to look at her husband, "We need to get home to tell the kids what has happened and send an owl to the ministry. I need to have Dolohov's body recovered and-"

He was interrupted by the waiting room door opening and a Healer stepped in. Everyone held their breath, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Ron and Hermione stepped forward. "Rose will be just fine," everyone relaxed, "she's been through quite the ordeal. Physically I'm not sure how she has managed to pull through. With all of the injuries she sustained, I'm surprised she's alive, but after being given several potions and having several bones and organs repaired, she is expected to make a full recovery. However, right now she is sleeping with the help of a few potions. You are more than welcome to see her, but she will not be awake until morning."

The Healer turned and walked off, with everyone else following behind him. He led them to a large private hospital room and said, "I'll leave you alone now, shall I?" and left.

"Rosie?" Ron moved quickly to the head of his daughter's bed and stroked her hair. Hermione, Harry and Ginny also crowded around, but Scorpius hung back, feeling almost as if he was intruding on some private affair, though every fiber of his being ached to be closer to her.

"Scorpius," Hermione looked up at him, "don't be shy, dear, you belong here at her bedside just as much as the rest of us do."

Nodding, Scorpius slid between Harry and Hermione and reached out to stroke her cheek. At least she had some color in her face now. "Rose," he whispered, knowing everyone in the room was listening to him, "Thank Merlin you're such a stubborn little Gryffindor," everyone chuckled and the tension in the room lessened dramatically.

Scorpius, however, was not finished with his impromptu speech, "I know that for over a year now I've teased you about being in Gryffindor and how you would've been better off in Slytherin, but that's not true, is it? If you hadn't been so brave you wouldn't have survived tonight. Ah, my sweet Gryffindor girl, what would I have done without you?" he raised her limp hand to his lips and he kissed it softly, "I love you."

Very slowly, but also very obviously, Rose tightened her hand around Scorpius' and everyone gazed at it in surprise. They could see her knuckles turn white from the energy she was exerting and it was clear to everyone just how tightly she was holding onto him. "You'll be just fine, Angel," he assured her, "sleep for now and I'll be right here waiting when you wake up," Rose's grip lessened and her hand slipped back to her side.

"Gin, we should go," said Harry awkwardly.

"Oh, right, of course," Ginny agreed. They both kissed Rose on the cheek.

Before leaving, Ginny turned to Scorpius and pulled him into a hug. "I will never be able to thank you enough," she said and her voice sounded strained, like she was trying hard not to cry. Scorpius could do nothing but nod and watch as Harry and Ginny left the hospital.

"Do you two want anything? I'm running down to the cafeteria to grab myself some pumpkin juice," said Hermione.

"Firewhiskey," they both said at the same time. Ron and Scorpius grinned at each other over Rose's resting body.

"I don't think they have that at St. Mungo's," replied Hermione with a frown.

"Then tea, please, Mrs. Weasley," said Scorpius politely.

"Coffee for me, 'Mione," Ron replied.

"I'll be right back then. And Scorpius? Please feel free to call me Hermione," she disappeared out of the door before he could reply.

"You have to mean it," said Ron suddenly.

"What?" asked Scorpius.

"Killing someone," Ron clarified, "you have to mean it. You can't just pull out your wand and say the words. The first time I ever used the killing curse, I was trapped. There were five Death Eaters against just me. It wasn't long after the war had ended, and Harry and I joined a team of aurors who were hunting down the Death Eaters who had fled the battle.

"I was scared and I knew my only chance was the _Avada Kedavra_ so I said it. The jet of green light hit the Death Eater closest to me, and the others were stunned for just a moment. You see, aurors didn't often resort to killing. When possible, we always captured. But their stunned reaction gave me the slight edge I needed and I managed to capture all of them.

"As soon as I had them all; four alive, one dead, at St. Mungo's, the dead one woke up. Imagine how shocked I was. The only person I'd ever known to survive a killing curse was Harry Potter. Well, Rowle woke up and laughed and said that when you performed an illegal curse you had to mean it. Apparently my curse hadn't been strong enough. He went off to face a life sentence in Azkaban laughing at my failed killing curse," Ron shook his head.

"After that, of course, I realized what he had meant. I can count on my hand the number of times I've used that curse, but after that first failed attempt it worked every time. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here and I'm hoping that was the first time you've used that curse, which means that you must have sure as hell meant it. Dolohov dropped deader than a doornail."

"Well are you sure he's dead then?" asked Scorpius, though he already knew, "if you didn't kill Rowle, what if I didn't kill Dolohov?"

"Oh, he's dead alright," Ron assured him, "I've seen enough of life and death to know the difference now."

They sat in silence until, "Scorpius?" Hermione had returned, handing him a cup of hot tea. He took a sip. "Won't your parents be worried?" he shrugged. "You should send them an owl."

He nodded and left, making his way to the hospital owls that were open for anyone to use. He scribbled a quick note to his parents that read:

_Mum and Dad,_

_Don't panic. I'm at St. Mungo's but I'm not hurt. Rose was attacked by Dolohov, but she's alive and in the hospital. I will be staying here until morning. If you could send Gabby with a change of clothes and my cloak I would really appreciate it. Please do not come here yourselves. I know you hate to hear this, mum, but I don't think the Weasley's could deal with any more stress and drama at the moment. I promise to explain everything tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

He tied it to the leg of an owl and off it flew into the night. He didn't have to wait long until there was a faint _pop_ and his house elf appeared with a pile of clothing and a letter from his parents. He took the clothes with a muttered 'Thank you' to the elf and read the letter.

_Scorpius,_

_Take as much time as you need. We eagerly await your explanation. Be safe tonight and don't worry about your mum, I'll make sure she doesn't come rushing down to the hospital. Keep us updated on Rose's condition._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Scorpius smiled to himself as he folded the paper and shoved it into his back pocket. Tomorrow, he decided, their families would sit down and talk everything out. They would announce that he and Rose were in love and if their parents didn't approve, he wouldn't care. Nor did he ever really care. He had never been afraid to tell his family the way Rose had been.

Even when he had thought that his family would disown him for so much as befriending her, he was still unafraid of telling them. He knew that his mother still wanted him betrothed to Viola Selwyn but he didn't want her and he would not marry her. He could safely say that he hated that bitch. The same thing was true for Arabella Pucey and Felicity Burke and whatever other sluts his mother wanted to set him up with.

"Scorpius? Is everything alright? You've been gone for a while," Hermione had come to find him. She sounded so much like his own mother that he couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Yes, I'm fine, just had to wait to get clothes from my house elf," he motioned to the clothes in his arms.

"Will you be staying here all night then?"

"Yes. As long as it's okay with you and your husband, of course."

"It's fine with us. We've already asked the Healers to bring in an extra bed for you to sleep in tonight."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wea – er – Hermione, but that won't be necessary. I do not think I will be able to sleep at all tonight."

"I understand."

"What about Rose's friends? Grace and Olivia and the rest of them?"

"We'll owl them tomorrow. For now I think it's best if we keep it just in the family."

"Oh," said Scorpius, now feeling uncomfortable.

"You count as family," Hermione said quietly and then pulled him in for a hug. Scorpius hugged her back, his head resting on top of hers as he was that much taller. "I will never be able to thank you enough for saving her life," she said, her sentiment echoing Ginny's.

"You don't have to thank me," said Scorpius as he pulled away from the embrace, "just accept my relationship with Rose and I'll be happy."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "I am more than willing to accept your relationship with Rose, and Ron feels the same way, of course." For the first time all day, Scorpius felt hopeful.

When he got back to the hospital room, he sat down beside Mr. Weasley. The two of them stared at each other before Ron asked, "How long have you two been – er – dating?"

"Since September second."

"How long have you loved her?"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"It's okay, Hermione," Scorpius gave her a cocky grin that looked so much like his father's that Hermione merely blinked at him. "I have loved Rose since September of last year; so a year and a half."

"How did you two start hanging out and talking? It seems like your friendship with Rose just popped up out of nowhere. Right before we came home to find Rose being attacked by that Death Eater, Hermione and I were at Harry and Ginny's house for dinner. The kids told us everything."

"Everything?" Scorpius asked in disbelief.

"They told us everything we needed to know to guess the rest. We know that you two have been hanging out for a year and a half. We know that Rose went to your mansion after she ran out on her birthday this summer. We know that she's so infatuated with you she has a tattoo of your name on her hip."

"That's just about everything," admitted Scorpius. "Just so you know, it's a lot more than infatuation; for both of us. If there's any doubt that Rose doesn't have me as completely as I have her, then let me clear that up right away. She might have my name tattooed on her, but I have hers as well. Also, we ran into each other on the train back to Hogwarts at the beginning of fifth year. Zan, my best friend, Zander Goyle, he invited Rose to hang out with us because he didn't think she actually would, but she did. It came as quite the surprise to all of us when we found we enjoyed each other's company."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Hermione asked the question aloud this time, even though it had been circling in her head for the past couple hours. "She could have at least told us that you were her friend!"

"We were both afraid of our parents finding out. We thought that you would all forbid us from being friends, and we didn't want that kind of drama and tension. But then my father found out we were friends, and he told my mum, and they wanted to meet her-"

"This explains everything!" Hermione clapped her hands together and Ron smiled at her; she looked so much like she did when they were back at Hogwarts and she had just put together all of the pieces to a mystery; like what Fluffy was guarding, or what sort of monster was in the Chamber of Secrets, or how to destroy Horcruxes. It was a look that was so purely _Hermione_ that it made Ron fall in love with her all over again, just as he did every day of his life.

"What?"

"Don't you remember, Ronald, when I told you that Draco had come to the Ministry to apologize to me? This must be why! He said that there was a reason for him doing this now, and that he had a feeling we would all need to be getting along soon."

"That little ferret! He knew about this?"

"We just told him two days ago," said Scorpius with surprise, "that we were dating. He must have gotten more from my letters home than I thought he did," Scorpius chuckled, "sounds like my dad."

"Bloody hell this is so messed up," said Ron with a groan, "I always thought that when Rose got her first boyfriend I would be able to scare the hell out of him. I thought that I would sit down with the kid and have one of those serious chats about her virtue and whatnot, but this situation is so unique. How can I intimidate you when I just saw you kill a man in my house? How can I lecture you on how to treat my daughter when you saved her life and I couldn't?"

Scorpius' was horrified to hear that Ron's voice was shaking; he was starting to cry. "Mr. Weasley, you can't look at it that way! You would have done the same thing for Rose that I did if you had been able to. Hell, you probably would've done it better."

Ron snorted, "Maybe, but that's not the point. I don't even know you, Scorpius. I met you once fleetingly when you were with your father, but that was it. How do I know what kind of wizard you are?"

Scorpius motioned to where Rose was sleeping, "That girl," he said fondly, "is perfect. She means everything to me. I would die for her if I had to. She knows me, Mr. Weasley, better than I know myself. If she loves me, then I think that should be all you really need to know." Scorpius didn't say this rudely, just confidently, and Ron nodded.

"What do you want to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"I actually haven't given that much thought. Rose thinks that I will do something with the Ministry. She says it's in my Slytherin nature to desire power, but I disagree. I used to want power, before I met Rose. But now all I want is for her to be safe and happy. For the past couple of months I've been seriously considering a career as an auror. I think I would do well in that field."

"If tonight was any indication, then I must agree," said Hermione with a smile.

"Thank you," said Scorpius modestly.

"Do you practice dark magic?" Ron asked suddenly.

Scorpius gulped, "What would make you ask that? You know that my family has changed."

"It's just some of the things that James was saying at dinner. He accused your mate, Goyle, of using an illegal curse at school, and that he was worried you were teaching dark magic to Rose."

Scorpius had to hold back a chuckle, "Rose wouldn't learn dark magic even if I tried to teach her. She's a good witch, Mr. Weasley."

"You still haven't answered my question. It's my main concern and qualm with you dating her. Do you practice dark magic?" Ron had given it a lot of thought, and when it came right down to it, he wasn't so sure that killing Dolohov had been the first time Scorpius had used the killing curse; it had been too perfect.

"I will answer your question," said Scorpius with deliberate slowness, "tomorrow. There are things that I would like to share with both you and Rose and it would be a lot easier to only have to share it once."

"I knew it!" Shouted Ron, startling both Scorpius and Hermione, "Draco teaches you dark magic, doesn't he? Now you're trying to corrupt my Rosie!"

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded, "Calm down!"

"I will not calm down! He just admitted to-"

"He didn't admit to anything! He said he'll talk about it with you tomorrow! Now be quiet, you're making a scene!"

Red-faced but will to submit, he didn't say another word. Knowing it was going to be a long night, Scorpius settled into the chair more comfortably, and barely took his eyes off of Rose for the rest of the night.

…

When Rose woke up the following morning, the first thing she saw was her father's anxious face gazing down at her. Startled, she blinked a few times and he broke into a big smile. "Good morning, sweetheart," he said cheerily.

"Morning, Dad," her voice was thick with sleep. She coughed, and went to sit up, but sweet Merlin did it hurt. "I'm sore everywhere," she complained.

"Does that mean you would like me to kiss you everywhere to make you feel better?" her eyes swiveled around to find Scorpius standing in the doorway of the hospital room with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Most definitely," she said coyly with a flirty smile. Ron cleared his throat and Rose jumped; she had forgotten he was there. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost nine o'clock. You've been sleeping for about twelve hours now," said her mother from the other side of the room.

"Where is everyone else? Weren't Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny here?"

"Ah, so you were awake last night," Ron smirked.

"Yes, I was," Rose looked over at Scorpius and said, "I may be a stubborn little Gryffindor, but it's because of you that I'm alive. And I'm not talking about you barging in and rescuing me, either. Last night, when I was being tortured, something strange happened and I'm not even sure if I can explain it right. I could feel myself dying. Staying alive was harder every second.

"It hurt so much. All I could hear were my parents' sobs and Dolohov's curses, and my body was no longer under my control," everyone was silent, enthralled and yet horrified at this confession, "and I knew that if I let myself, I would die. I wanted to die. Then, over everything else, I saw your face and I heard your voice, and I thought to myself, 'Scorpius loves me,' and I realized that I didn't want to die, I wanted to live. I couldn't give up. It was sheer willpower after that. You gave me the strength to hold on just a little bit longer and then you swooped in and rescued me."

Nobody moved for a very long moment. They were all thinking back to what the Healer had said the night before; that Rose should have been dead. She knew this. Rose knew that her body was barely holding onto life and yet she still held on.

Scorpius crossed the room in four long strides and leaned down to kiss Rose. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down on top of her on the hospital bed. Scorpius was very careful to support his weight on his forearms so that he wouldn't cause her any pain.

"Everyone's saying I'm the hero, but I feel more like the villain. If had been just a little bit earlier, I could have saved you so much pain. If I had arrived before your parents came home, or before Dolohov even arrived, things would have been different. You may not have ended up in the hospital at all. I'm so sorry, Rose. I know that I promised to always protect you," Scorpius' eyes were becoming clouded with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall, "and I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep my promise."

"Don't you dare," said Rose and there was a light in her eyes that Scorpius loved. That blazing look she had when she was very passionate about something. "Don't you dare," she repeated for emphasis, "ever say that you did not protect me. You saved me, no two ways about it. Don't dwell over 'what if…' just be happy that you didn't arrive a moment later."

"I love you," he told her breathlessly.

"I love you too," she kissed him again before her mother pointedly cleared her throat. Scorpius gave Rose his trademark Malfoy smirk and rolled lithely out of the bed to stand beside it.

The hospital door burst open then and Zander Goyle came striding in. He looked more serious than anyone had ever seen him. He glanced from Scorpius to Rose and back again and said finally, "Damn, Weasley," he practically ran to Rose, stroking her hair.

"Really, Zander? I just almost died, and yet you greet me just the way you always have?" she laughed, and despite the reprimand in her voice, she was so thankful that he was still the same old Zander.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him. She lifted herself up and they hugged tightly.

"Right, you're fine," he mocked, "because being tortured and nearly killed by an escaped convict is nothing for Rose Weasley."

She laughed playfully, "I've missed you so much! Never leave me again for this long!"

"Now I've seen everything," Ron mumbled, "How many other secrets friends of yours are we going to find out about?"

"Just these two," Rose said with a smile over Zander's shoulder.

The hospital door burst open again and Draco Malfoy came striding in, with his wife at his side. "Rose," he said seriously, "How are you?"

Before she could reply, Astoria, with tear-filled eyes, ran to Rose and hugged her tightly, "Oh, Rose, we were so worried about you! When we received Scorpius' letter last night, we wanted to rush straight up here, but Scorpius asked us to stay home."

"I'm alright, Draco," Rose said reassuringly, "and it wouldn't have made any difference if you had come up here last night, I was knocked out with all of the potions they gave me."

"You….you're on a first name basis with the Malfoys?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Of course she is," said Draco arrogantly, more out of habit than anything, trying to rub something in Ron's face, "she has been to our home several times, and even spent the night on occasion."

"But…" Ron spluttered, "she never said…" on occasion? Just how many times had Rose snuck over there all night?

"Of course she didn't!" Astoria snapped, "How would you have reacted if she had asked your permission to come to our home?"

Ron scowled but didn't reply. Instead, Hermione spoke up quickly, saying, "Draco, Astoria, it's lovely to see you both!"

"It's nice to see you as well, Hermione," said Draco politely. Astoria inclined her head likewise.

Before anything else could be said, a Healer came into the room, checked Rose, and announced, "She will be free to leave in just a couple of hours."

Everyone looked beyond happy at this news, but it was Hermione who spoke first, "Draco, Astoria, we would love to have the two of you over this afternoon to talk about everything."

"That would be delightful, Mrs. Weasley," said Astoria.

"However," added Draco, "we will be staying here until Rose is released from the hospital. Scorpius asked us to wait until morning to rush up here, and we obeyed his wishes, but Rose is important to us as well and we would like to be here while she is still hospitalized."

"Of course," said Hermione with a broad smile. Ron scowled and sulked a bit, but eventually got over it. And so they waited. Several people came in; Olivia (who had come with Zander, but had gotten distracted by buying Rose things from the gift shop), the Potters, Hugo, Rose's grandparents, her aunts and uncles, her many other cousins. Needless to say, it was a very busy few hours.

**A/N: A lot happened in this chapter. The first thing I would be thinking is how everyone is going to take this. Will Ron really accept their relationship or was he just being nice in a rush of gratitude? What does Scorpius want to explain to Rose and her family? I have been updating a lot recently, but I don't know when I will get the next chapter out! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, ideas, events, etc. are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

**WARNING: Mentions of attempted rape.**

"Oh great," groaned James sarcastically as he came into the hospital room, "What are you doing here, Goyle?"

Zander smirked, "You know, just thought I would hang around to see if any of your cousins fancied another go with me." Rose barely managed to hold back a giggle.

Scowling, James turned to Scorpius, "What about you, Malfoy? Waiting for Rose to be released from here so you can go get your jollies off?"

Despite how badly Scorpius wanted to throttle James for even suggesting such a thing, Zander beat him to it verbally, "That's it, Potter!"

"Zan," said Scorpius in warning. It had just been the four of them in the hospital room; Rose, Scorpius, Zander, and James, but the door swung open and a large portion of Rose's family came in, and upon seeing the way Zander and James were glaring, and hearing Scorpius' tone of warning, they all fell silent to see what would happen.

"No," snapped Zander to Scorpius, "I'm so sick of this pompous stuck up Gryffindor always looking down on us!" he turned to James, glaring viciously, "How many fucking times do we have to save Rose before you realize we actually care about her? How many times do Scorp and I have to fight for her, put ourselves in danger, and take care of her before you realize that we love her too?"

"What's he talking about?" asked Hermione at once, "James?"

James rolled his eyes, "He's making it up, Aunt Mione, Malfoy and Goyle haven't done any of those things."

"Want to bet?" Growled Zander and he looked angry enough to kill. James, however, didn't back down.

"Yeah, you know what, let's bet on it," he sneered, "but how can you prove what you're saying, Goyle? You're making a lot of very serious claims; saving Rose? Taking care of her? Putting yourselves in danger?"

"I'll show you," Goyle pointed to his temple.

"Zan, don't!" Rose objected at once, "I don't want them to know!"

"Angel," said Zander as he turned to Rose, "this looks to be the only way of getting your family to accept us. Isn't that worth it?"

"I'm just so…embarrassed and scared…" she muttered, remembering the night Selwyn had tried, and failed, to have his way with her. But when she looked into Zander's eyes, she knew that he was right. This very well may be the only way for her family to really _know_ that Zander and Scorpius cared about her; loved her. They had to see their memories.

Nobody spoke much as the Healer came in, checked Rose one last time and let her go. Even with the thumbs-up from the Healer, Scorpius insisted on carrying her to the floo network. When they arrived in her house, Rose was surprised to find that she didn't feel traumatized to be back. She had read that a lot of times, victims refused to return to the place where they had been attacked, but for Rose, it was still home.

It almost felt as though Dolohov had attacked her in someone else's home; one that looked uncannily like hers, but not hers. If she detached the two in her mind, she still felt safe here. Again, she was taken off guard when they entered the sitting room to find everything in perfect condition; the aurors had cleaned up and fixed everything.

"Uncle Ron," said James, "get your pensieve."

With his own curiosity eating away at him, Ron nodded and ran upstairs. He returned carrying a large silver basin which he spun into the room and it floated delicately in midair. "I don't want to do this," Rose mumbled. Scorpius tightened his hold on her, as he was still carrying her.

Zander pulled memory after memory out of his temple, dropping them delicately into the silver basin with its swirling contents. Scorpius added a few of his own. When they were done, everyone gathered around. Rose didn't want everyone to see these memories; just the people who absolutely had to.

It was decided that the people who would journey into the pensieve were Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Grace, Ron, Hermione, Scorpius, Zander and Rose herself. The people staying behind were Draco, Astoria, Teddy, Lily, Hugo, and Olivia. With one final look around the perfectly organized house, Rose dipped her face forward, breaking the surface of memories with her nose, and was plunged into them. Everyone else followed.

They were in a train compartment, Past Rose wandered in, the Scorpius and Zander who were in the compartment sneered at her, and everyone watched as Zander invited her to a club meeting. Rose was in shock; she thought that nobody could tell anyone else about the Dragon Club? She turned expectantly to Zander, and he shrugged, "Showing people your memories is one way to get around the enchantment."

Scorpius gently set her on her feet, as they were in a memory and it wasn't as much effort for her to support herself, though he still kept his hands lightly on her waist as they watched the scene unfold. It changed, of course, and suddenly Rose saw herself, looking quite pretty if she did say so, wandering aimlessly around the Charms classroom.

"What the fuck is this?" James growled, "a party at Hogwarts that I wasn't invited to? What the hell, Rose?"

"Shh, you'll understand soon enough," she replied.

Everyone watched as Scorpius approached her, then Zander, and they listened in on the conversation as they explained to her what the Dragon Club was, and Rose wanted to join. Her family watched as she was made an official member of the Club and had the tattoo placed on her wrist.

"Friendship bracelet," Harry said, remembering Albus' words, "I guess that's as close as you could get to telling me without actually telling me," he said to his son. Albus nodded.

The memory faded and another one took its' place. "Who made you my guard dog, Malfoy?" They watched Rose sneer, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she practically ran away from Scorpius, going up to the bar and requesting a glass of water.

Vance Selwyn approached her, hit on her, and she turned him down. Then he grabbed her and started dragging her toward the door, "That son of a bitch!" Ron snarled and started forward to grab Selwyn by the throat, but his hand went right through him, because they were in a memory.

Scorpius appeared suddenly, with his wand tip touching Vance's neck. They listened as he threatened Vance, and then Selwyn thrust Rose away from him hard, she was heading for a nasty spill on the floor when Scorpius caught her very tenderly and helped her stand back up.

It was clear to everyone that a new friendship had been formed in that moment, even if the two people in the memory hadn't realized it yet. They watched as Rose accepted Scorpius as her 'guard dog' and the two danced the night away.

Scorpius' memory took them with him and Rose as they left the Charms classroom, went up to Gryffindor Tower and politely said goodnight. "This is where everyone was waiting inside the common room for me," Rose commented, "Olivia woke up and I wasn't in bed and she woke everyone up to search for me. They were pretty upset when I couldn't tell them where I'd been."

The next morning, Scorpius' memory showed them what he could see and hear of the altercation between her and her family, Rose throwing a plate of food across the table, and him following her. Everyone heard the nice words spoken between the pair, and how upset Rose was about her family but her reluctance to give up the Dragon Club.

The memory that followed depicted the conversation Scorpius overheard in the library; her cousins discussing Rose and what to do about her. They saw the look of guilt that fought on Scorpius' face with indifference. Guilt won and he stormed out to appear in the kitchens. He sat by Rose and apologized. James' jaw dropped open when he heard Scorpius say quite clearly, "I'm sorry."

Rose's eyes sparked with a sudden intensity that reminded Ron of Hermione; it was a look that said, 'I've just had the most brilliant idea ever.' They all heard Rose's plan to convince her family that the idea of her being a dark witch was insane.

Everyone saw the altercation between the two sides at breakfast. It did not go unnoticed how quick Zander and Scorpius were to stand up for Rose. Scorpius and Zander had their wands drawn and were on their feet before James had a good grip on Rose as he tried to pull her away from the Slytherin table.

There was a blur of memories that flew by quickly; the first few days Rose spent hanging out with Malfoy and Goyle; the three of them laughing, talking, playing games, Zander hexing Arabella Pucey's eyebrows to grow over her face, Scorpius and Rose working on homework together, and when the memories actually slowed down and started to play out a full scene, Rose's eyes felt a bit wet; it was so strange to relive the past year and a half of her life with her family watching. She felt self conscious; they were getting a glimpse into a side of her they'd never seen before.

They watched as she met Scorpius, who had a lot of bedding, and they went down to the Black Lake together for the campout. Pretty much everyone watching the memories by this point was absolutely speechless. Every preconceived notion they'd ever had was being disputed.

A Dragon Club meeting went by and Ron gritted his teeth, letting out a low hiss as he saw Rose, dressed in a short skirt and tank top, dancing between Zander and Scorpius, rubbing her body against both of theirs. "Get your hands off of her arse, Goyle," Ron growled toward the Zander in the memory. The Zander watching the memory chuckled. Rose punched him lightly.

"I'm with Mr. Weasley on this one," said Scorpius, glaring daggers at his best friend.

"Oh come on, we were just dancing, Rose could've thrown my hands off at any point."

Rose groaned as she watched herself grind against Scorpius, "Did you _have _to put this memory in here?"

"It just sort of got mixed in," Zander mumbled.

Christmas. For the first time, Rose saw what exactly happened in Malfoy Manor that had caused Scorpius to flee; his parents trying to arrange his marriage with Viola Selwyn. Scorpius screamed at them, argued with his parents, and left, flooing to Rose's house. He wandered around, crept upstairs, and fell asleep on Rose's bed.

Rose came in, gave him a small cot, and they slept. "I had no idea," said Hermione, sounding aghast, "to think! Scorpius Malfoy was sleeping in our daughter's bedroom during Christmas break and we had no idea!"

"Nothing happened," said Rose, though that was obvious, seeing as how they weren't even in the same bed. The memories jumped to the day when they met in Diagon Alley. With surprise, they saw Scorpius approach Rose, the two of them go to the ice cream parlor, then disapparate upon seeing Albus with Olivia.

Embarrassed that her parents were witnessing her first real fight with Scorpius about disapparition, she buried her face into his shoulder as she waited to hear herself floo back home.

They were at another Dragon Club meeting. Rose started shaking like a leaf on a tree; she remembered this one all too clearly. Scorpius held her closer and whispered, "It's okay, Rosie, I'm right here, I've got you."

Everyone turned to look at them curiously, but Zander snapped, "Just watch what happens and then see if you can accuse us of using Rose and not really caring about her."

It was clear that this was the memory Zander had been most anxious for them to see; it was obvious from the other memories that their friendships were growing, but this memory would show the true extent of it.

After realizing what was going on, Ron screamed, "How can that Delilah person pair Rose up with Selwyn? Doesn't she realize that he's a bad bloke? Don't go near him, Rosie!"

"Wish I would've left the party right then," said Rose, and nobody could miss the pain in her voice.

Hermione gasped, "He just stunned that Hufflepuff girl while he was dancing with her! Oh no, Rose, watch out, he's coming toward you! Wait, why are you stumbling? Are you drunk? But you never drank at these parties before that we've seen!"

"Just watch," said Scorpius patiently.

Vance Selwyn lifted Rose up, and her eyes rolled back in her head, then snapped into focus. She screamed for Scorpius, but he couldn't hear her. The scene skipped. "No!" screamed Ron, "What happened? Where did they go?"

They were in a corridor just as Zander came out with Amelia. They snogged against the wall, then agreed to go somewhere more private. Practically running, they made their way to the Astronomy Tower. When they entered, Ron let out a wild yell and charged Selwyn, as they all saw that he had his hands all over Rose, and her shirt was missing.

Zander acted immediately. He had Selwyn's body contorted on the ground, screaming. Ron's eyes glinted with approval, and for the first time, he was glad that Rose had befriended Goyle.

Zander rushed to Rose's side and lifted her so gently, so tenderly, that nobody knew what to say; his care and love for the girl was so apparent. "I never knew," choked out Albus, "I had no idea."

"No one did. That was the way I wanted it," replied Rose.

Zander swept with her out of the Tower, taking the stairs two at a time, "Careful, Goyle, don't drop her," James snapped. Zander rolled his eyes.

They met Scorpius in a dark corridor and he took Rose. She cuddled into his chest and requested that they take her somewhere to lie down. They took her to their dormitory, put a shirt on her and took care of her. Ron was oddly grateful that Scorpius stayed on the opposite side of the bed from her.

It was Ginny who said quietly, "I don't think Rose was drunk. She wasn't acting like a drunk person."

"Well something was definitely wrong with her," said Hermione.

As the new memory took hold, it was morning inside the fifth year boys' dormitory. Scorpius was crawling out of bed, changing out of his pajamas, and Goyle was doing the same. "Is Rose still sleeping?" asked Goyle.

"Yes," replied Scorpius, "she probably has a hangover. I wonder how Selwyn slipped alcohol in her drink without her noticing?"

"Well we'll just have to find out," Zander brought his wand up to emphasize his meaning. Scorpius nodded. The two boys quickly made their way to the dormitory where Selwyn should have been sleeping, but he wasn't there. They searched their common room, then went to the Astronomy Tower where Zander picked up Rose's wand and what was left of her torn shirt.

As his fist clenched around the shredded material, Scorpius assured him, "We'll make sure he pays for doing this, Zan."

Knowing they were in agreement, they went down to eat breakfast. Before the food appeared, McGonagall got up and made an announcement; Vance Selwyn had been expelled. Shocked, Zander and Scorpius chased after her out of the Great Hall.

"What do you need, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle?" she asked as they reached the corridor leading to her office.

"Why was Selwyn expelled?" demanded Zander.

"That is none of your business, Mr. Goyle, I suggest you and-"

"Actually, Professor, it is my business because he tried to rape Rose Weasley last night."

"What!" McGonagall clutched her throat, "That is a very serious accusation! Do you have any evidence of this?"

"Yes, actually, we do. Zander caught him in the Astronomy Tower trying to take advantage of her, and she is currently sleeping off a hangover in my dormitory."

"A hangover?" asked McGonagall sharply.

"Yes, Vance slipped alcohol into her drink. We're still not entirely sure how he did it," replied Zander.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle, that was no alcohol! That was a very strong Disorientation Potion!"

"How do you know, Professor?"

McGonagall looked around quickly then motioned for the boys to follow her up to her office; everyone watching the memory also followed. "The reason for Mr. Selwyn's expulsion is because he performed an illegal curse on Ms. Rutherford."

"What?" Scorpius' and Zander's anger skyrocketed into a new high. Delilah had always been such a good sweet girl. "What was it?" Zander managed to ask.

"The Imperius Curse," said McGonagall shortly, "all she told me was that she was under this curse and he forced her to brew a Disorientation Potion and slip it into someone's drink. She couldn't remember whose drink it was; the effects of the Curse were strong."

"That son of a bitch!"

"Language Mr. Goyle! Will one of you please go and get Rose? I would like to speak with her about this."

"No," said Scorpius at once, "forgive me, Professor, but Rose will not want to even think about last night, let alone talk about it, if she can remember it at all. I won't make her go through that."

McGonagall eyed both boys wearily and said finally, "Alright, I will take your word about what happened. Now go and take care of Ms. Weasley."

The boys obeyed, fleeing from her office to the kitchens. They were stopped along the way by Grace demanding to know where Rose was. They lived, told her that Rose was in the library, and Grace seemed to believe them.

Once they reached the kitchens, Scorpius piled a plate full of food and left Zander down there to eat breakfast by himself. The memory followed Scorpius to the dungeons, where Rose had apparently just woken. She ate the food he brought to her and they talked about what had happened, and then Zander came in. Rose took a shower, came out, and showed the boys her bruises.

"That son of a bitch!" Harry and Ron both snarled.

Scorpius walked over to her slowly, touched the bruises, then lifted his wand. "Watch out, Rosie!" said James, unable to watch Malfoy raise a wand toward his cousin, but to his surprise, Malfoy flicked his wand and healed the bruises. Rose thanked him and went on her way.

The spring term of her fifth year went by fast; more flashing moments of her, Scorpius and Zander hanging out together, doing homework, studying for OWLs.

Suddenly they were saying goodbye on the train, telling each other they would be missed, they hugged, and departed. A quick series of memories flew by; Zander and Scorpius reading letters from Rose, and writing her letters in return. Then they all landed in a dark bedroom and Rose smacked her forehead. How could Scorpius have included this memory? She was going to kill him later.

The bedroom door opened, letting in a sliver of light and Scorpius Malfoy entered, his arms full of packages from Diagon Alley. He dropped the parcels into a chair, removed his cloak and then they all heard a very soft muffled voice. Scorpius froze; raised his wand, and walked cautiously to his bed. Quickly, he pulled back the hangings.

Everyone moved around to glance in and saw Rose sleeping; a blanket tangled around her waist, and a bikini top barely covering her breasts. Scorpius chuckled, tossed his wand aside and asked, "Am I dreaming?"

Rose stirred awake and they talked; Scorpius jumped into the bed and Ron started forward, as if to drag Scorpius out of the bed, but then remembered he couldn't. Everyone laughed when Rose got out of the bed to prove to Scorpius that she had grown that summer. "So naïve, cousin of mine," said Albus fondly.

Rose pushed him playfully, her cheeks flaming red. Then Scorpius got up, threw some clothes to her, changed into his pajamas, and the two of them fell asleep. Draco Malfoy came in, waking them up. "I knew it," growled Ron angrily, he turned to Scorpius, "she was there, and you lied to me about it!"

"Dad," Rose reprimanded, "he did it because I asked him to. If you're going to blame someone, blame me. He was protecting me."

As soon as Ron disapparated back home, Draco said, "Alright, son, where is she?" James couldn't help it, he laughed. It was just too funny that Ron had been so oblivious when Draco knew exactly what was going on the entire time.

Rose crawled out of Scorpius' bed, talked with Draco, called her mother, and then returned to bed with Scorpius.

Again, the memories leapt ahead, to show Rose getting drunk for the first time ever. She groaned, reprimanding Scorpius, "You weren't supposed to show them this!"

"Rose Nymphaodra Weasley!" Hermione cried as she watched her daughter stumble around, climb onto a desk, and embarrass herself in front of the entire club. They watched Scorpius struggle with what to do with her, then finally carry her to the Room of Requirement.

Everyone witnessed Scorpius reject Rose when she tried to kiss him. "Ouch, little cuz," said James with just a hint of pity. It was obvious that they liked each other, but they hadn't done anything about it yet.

Scorpius' memories continued, taking them to the following morning. He was making his way toward the Gryffindor table with a flask of Hangover Potion, when he realized with a start that Rose had streaked her hair. Rose's parents cried out in anger, but everyone else chuckled.

When Rose turned to face Scorpius and he saw the piercing, the streaks, her altered outfit, nobody could miss how turned on it all made him; his angel looked like a rebel. "You are never allowed to wear your skirt that short ever again!" Ron screamed, "I can't believe you did that! Just to prove a bloody point! You are so like your mother!"

Zander was walking down an empty corridor, whistling a merry tune to himself when Rose came hurtling out of nowhere, bumping into him. "Oh Merlin, don't make me watch this again," groaned Scorpius as he pulled Rose closer to him.

"Sorry, love," she whispered. Everyone listened to Rose's hurried explanation; Phineas was chasing her, and she had lied about having a boyfriend. Suddenly they were kissing.

"Oi!" yelled Ron, this time remembering that it would do no good to charge at people in memories, he stayed beside his wife, glowering at the sight of his daughter making out with Zander Goyle. It was obvious how Zander felt about this, his body language spoke for him, the way his hands moved up and down her sides hungrily, resting just above her bum.

Scorpius was in the corridor now, looking like someone had hit him. James groaned, for the first time in his life, feeling sympathy for Malfoy. "Oh, dear," said Hermione with a hint of sadness.

Everything exploded; Scorpius was yelling, Rose was yelling, Zander was trying to explain, Rose slapped Scorpius, and then they were hugging and holding each other. "It's about time!" declared an exasperated Zander, and everyone gave a hearty laugh.

They watched Grace and Albus have their first Dragon Club meeting, and enjoy themselves. Three best friends quickly became five. Al got on excellent with Scorpius and Zander once he finally let himself, and Grace slowly accepted that the Malfoy and Goyle she had known for years weren't the prats she thought they were.

Ginny groaned, "You fool," she said to Albus as everyone witnessed the way he and Grace were looking at each other. They danced together at every meeting, and more quick memories flashed before stopping.

"Oh shit!" Zander screamed, "I didn't mean to put this one in here! I'm so sorry!" he was walking into the Slytherin common room. He glanced around and saw the disorganized furniture, the clothes, the Gryffindor tie hanging from the arm of the couch.

Scorpius was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a pair of boxer shorts, and he had barely spoken a word to Zander before everyone looked up the stairs and saw Rose standing at the top of the staircase, wearing nothing but a blanket.

Feeling sick, Ron plopped down onto the floor, dropping his head into his hands. Zander let out a _woohoo! _And rushed up the stairs, swinging Rose around and celebrating the fact that they had had sex. "At least you were his first," Hermione said kindly to Rose, who was blushing redder than her hair.

Hermione had never cared much if Rose had sex before she was married, as long as the boy was good to her, and they were safe, but Ron had much different expectations. However, he did not voice them at that moment. He quietly stayed seated on the ground.

Next thing everyone saw was Scorpius alone in his bedroom. Ron stood up, hoping there would be no more "accidentally" thrown in memories. Scorpius was lying on his bed in his boxers, with his eyes closed and a dreamy smile on his face.

"Ten galleons says I know what he's thinking about," muttered James. Ginny smacked the back of his head.

The fire place turned green, and a girl stepped out wearing a long winter cloak. "Who is she?" asked Hermione.

"Viola Selwyn," Rose growled out the name, and everyone saw what happened afterwards. Viola jumped at Scorpius and Rose appeared in the room. "Oh no!" Ginny and Hermione gasped at the same time, knowing what was about to happen.

After Scorpius and Rose screamed, Viola left, and they screamed some more, Rose disapparated. The final memory came into focus; it was Scorpius eating dinner with his parents that same evening. Out of nowhere, Scorpius abruptly ran from the room, knocking over his chair in his haste to leave. He arrived at the Weasley home, and all witnessed him kill Dolohov. The memories faded and they were thrown out of the pensieve to arrive once again in the Weasley's sitting room.

"What happened?" asked Olivia as she approached Zander and linked her arm through his.

"Well," James said with a wistful look, "I can't exactly hate these prats anymore," he motioned to Malfoy and Goyle, "but that doesn't mean I particularly like them either."

"I, on the other hand," said Ron as he approached them both. Scorpius took a step back, unsure of what to expect, "have discovered that I rather like both Scorpius and Zander, even if neither of them seem to be able to keep their hands off my daughter."

Zander looked surprised, "Hey, don't look at me! I haven't touched her since that day we snogged in the corridor. Except for when we dance together occasionally, but that totally doesn't count! Right, Rose?"

Laughing, she told him, "Right, Zan, dancing doesn't count."

Just then, Teddy Lupin came into the room, frowning, "Harry, this letter just came," he handed Harry a rolled up piece of parchment. Harry Potter read it twice before letting slip a few choice swear words.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny sharply.

Harry glanced around the room, sighed, and said, "When word reached Azkaban about Dolohov's death, the prisoners went ballistic. Their only purpose in life was to follow Voldemort, and after his death, most of them just gave up. But with Dolohov's death they must have found some new twisted motivation, because they banned together and escaped."

"Escaped?" Ron echoed.

"How many?" asked Draco casually.

"Eighteen attempted to escape, but three died in the scuffle, so there are fifteen escaped Death Eaters parading around now."

"Blimey, Harry! Fifteen? How have we not found them yet?" Ron looked thunderstruck.

"I don't know!" Harry growled in frustration, "they must have fled to a safe house where they are hiding, but I can't think of anywhere large enough to accommodate and hide all of them!"

"Calm down, dear, you'll find them," said Ginny with certainty.

As if suddenly remembering that he was there, Harry said quickly, "Scorpius!" the blonde haired boy looked up at him, "I did not tell the Ministry anything of your involvement. From what they know, Ron is the one who killed Dolohov."

"You…." For the first time, Draco Malfoy was speechless, "My son killed him?"

"Yes," said Rose as she took hold of Scorpius' hand, "Dolohov was about to kill me, and Scorpius intervened and saved my life."

"Oh, Scorpius!" Astoria threw her arms around her son, "You're so brave!"

"Bravery," Scorpius scoffed, "had nothing to do with it. It was a necessity. I couldn't let anything happen to Rose. I did what I had to do. It wasn't bravery, mother."

"I always knew you were a Gryffindor at heart, mate," said Zander as he patted Scorpius on the back.

"I think it's best if my family and I go home now," Draco said this firmly.

"I'm staying with Rose," Scorpius objected immediately.

"No, you're coming home," A fire blazed in Draco's eyes for a moment.

"It's okay, Scorpius, you should go home and get some rest. You look like you haven't slept all night. Come back and visit me after you've gotten plenty of sleep!" Rose commanded.

"Why can't I ever tell you 'no,' woman?"

"Because you love me."

Scorpius kissed her swiftly on the forehead, "Keep an eye on her for me, Zan." Scorpius knew that he could've said that to anyone, but it was Zander he trusted the most; Zander who would protect Rose the best from any further attacks, as he had likewise been schooled in the Dark Arts.

"You know I will, mate," they exchanged a curt nod, and the Malfoy family left.

"Is something wrong?" Scorpius asked, never having seen his father look so upset as they made their way out of the Weasley home so that they would be free to apparate once they reached the yard.

"It's about what Potter said about the escaped Death Eaters. There is only one place where they would feel safe. Only one place that could comfortably accommodate all of them. Only once place where they would think they are welcome. Only one place that would be powerfully magical enough to hide them from being detected by the Ministry."

"The manor," Scorpius growled.

Astoria let out a squeal of surprise and Draco said, "Exactly."

**A/N: Okay, so did anybody see that one coming? Sorry it took me a little bit longer to get this chapter out, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to write it, so I hope it ended up okay :D Let me know your thoughts!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, the reason that Draco did not immediately tell Harry what was going on is because Scarlett was still in the Manor. Draco and Astoria left her there when they went to hospital to see Rose. Draco feared that if a team of aurors busted into the mansion, his daughter would be killed (whether by the Death Eaters or in accidental dueling). Not mention, he's still Draco Malfoy; too arrogant to ask for help.**

**Also, I plan to post the chapter following this one sometime this evening, so don't freak out! I have a plan! Without further ado, here is the next chapter in The Dragon Club:**

**WARNING: Violence in this chapter.**

The moment the three Malfoy's fell out of the fireplace they knew something was wrong. "Scarlett!" Astoria called out. The small blonde girl came running into the room, looking frightened.

"Momma!" she flung herself into Astoria's arms and sobbed, "I don't like them, make them go away!"

"Draco, my favorite nephew!" Rodolphus Lestrange entered the room, his arms open as if to embrace the Malfoy family. Not to be fooled by his appearance, Lestrange looked young, maybe only around 40 instead of his actual age, which was much closer to 70, and he was still just as deadly with a wand.

"Uncle," said Draco shortly, "aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?"

"You don't sound very excited to see me. I admit myself disappointed. How many years has it been now? Twenty four?" Rodolphus shook his head sadly, "Too long, m'boy, too long! I have brought some friends with me. In case you haven't heard by now, there was a mass breakout of Azkaban."

"What are you doing here?" Draco's voice sounded dangerously calm.

"Can't an uncle just come to visit his nephew?" When Draco didn't reply, Lestrange sighed and continued, "We know that it was the Weasley bastard who killed Dolohov. We want revenge."

"But we don't want to kill him," said another man from the doorway.

"Scabier," said Draco loftily, "the last time I saw you, you were being Stupified by Weasley in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"The last time I saw you, you were running around like a cowardly child screaming for your daddy," Scabier sneered.

Draco paled, but said nothing. Through this whole encounter, Astoria, Scorpius and Scarlett stood slightly behind Draco not saying anything. They knew that Draco would be the only one who could possibly handle this situation.

"Like our friend was saying," continued Lestrange, ignoring the hostility between Draco and Scabier, "we don't want to kill Weasley. We want him to suffer. We want to kill the pride and joy of his life."

"You want to kill his wife?" Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Surely you know that Hermione Weasley is quite an accomplished witch. One of the Golden Trio. She's untouchable, you'd never be able to get to her."

"Not his wife, you prat, his daughter. Rose, I believe her name is. Your darling daughter there told us that your son knows Rose. That they go to school together. We want your son to lure the Weasley girl here so we can have our revenge."

"What is the point of this?" Draco hissed in outrage, "you want to use my son to do your dirty work. You realize that if we agree to this, you will be condemning my family to death! The Ministry wouldn't let us live if they learned of our hand in this! The Dark Lord is dead, Uncle, you need to accept that your dream of wizards ruling the world will never come true."

"I have accepted the truth of your words, Draco, but this isn't about The Dark Lord any longer. This is about that muggle-loving piece of shite who killed my best mate! I will extract my revenge, Draco, and you will help me."

"I could refuse."

"Refuse and your family dies." As if on cue, the other thirteen Death Eaters filed into the room, surrounding the small family.

"Either way you have condemned us to death," said Draco steadily.

"If you help us, you will have a good chance of surviving. You will be given a trial, if you tell them that you were forced into this, the Ministry will pardon you and your family. Even if they don't, you are a skilled wizard, Draco, you can hide your family safely."

Silence dominated the room for several long moments. Scorpius had never been so angry. Never in his life. These people wanted to kill his _Rose_ and his father was actually considering it? Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but his father beat him to it.

"Alright, Lestrange, I will consider your offer. Until then, I want you to let me privately discuss this with my family."

"Of course, Draco," said Lestrange almost too nicely, "but in case you were considering running from me or going to the aurors with this, there is something you should know. Before you arrived home, I fed your daughter my own rendition of Conflagration d'Ame."

Draco hissed in anger and made to lunge at his uncle, but Astoria held his arm, "Your own rendition?" she asked.

"Yes. I have experimented with potions in the past, as I'm sure you're aware of, Draco, and in my meddling I formed my own version of the poison. It will not only strip Scarlett of her magical abilities, turning her into a squib, but it will also steal her soul, much like a Dementor's kiss."

"You BASTARD!" yelled Draco and he made to lunge at Lestrange again, but this time Scorpius stood in front of him and held his father back.

"How will that convince us to help you?" Scorpius sneered, hiding his true emotions behind a blank mask.

"I have the antidote," Lestrange reached into his cloak and pulled out a small vile of a thin burgundy liquid that looked somewhat like blood, "However, the antidote will only work if it is taken within a week. The antidote takes three months to make, and only I know how to brew it properly. Comply with my wishes, and the antidote is yours. Defy me, and watch as your daughter loses her mind."

"Let my family and I discuss this," said Draco through gritted teeth. Lestrange nodded, and all of the Death Eaters left the room.

"Father, you can't be seriously considering this! We can't kill Rose!" Scorpius said at once.

"We have no choice," said Draco with a shake of his head, "if we don't, your sister will be worse than dead."

"We can send a message to the Ministry, alert the aurors!"

"The moment we do that, Lestrange smashes the vile and your sister still ends up worse than dead." Draco had avoided looking his son in the eye until that moment. Silver-grey eyes met blue-grey ones as they had a silent battle of wills, "Scorpius, I understand the position you are in," said Draco very seriously, "I have also grown to like the Weasley girl very much. So much that I was ready to welcome her into our family, but the fact remains that she is not a part of our family, Scorpius. Are you really so cold that you would let your entire family die to keep one insignificant half-blood safe?"

Scorpius reared back and punched his father hard in the jaw, hearing the satisfying _snap_ as he broke the bone in Draco's jaw. Astoria squealed, pulled out her wand and quickly healed her husband. "Never," growled Scorpius, "call her that."

"The point," said Draco with a drawl, "is that I want you to seriously consider this. Is her life worth the lives of all of us? Worth my life? Your mother's life? Your sister's life? Scorpius, if you do not comply, Lestrange will kill all of us, make no mistake about it. You forget, son, that I lived through one wizard war. I was in the middle of everything that happened and I remember too well the way these people think. We only have two options. The death of Rose Weasley, or the deaths of the four of us. Not to mention, even if you do not do this, he will simply kill us and then find another way to kill her. She will die either way, Scorpius."

"I will protect her," he growled fiercely.

"We can't leave the manor," said Draco sadly, "I felt it as soon as we entered, didn't you? There are magical barriers in place that weren't here before. We were able to floo in here, but we cannot floo out. These Death Eaters have trapped us in our own home. I would bet my life that the doors and windows are likewise enchanted, and that we will be unable to apparate in and out of here. They have us cornered. We have no choice. Either she dies or we all die, including her."

"Scorpius," said Scarlett quietly, tears running down her pink cheeks. Scorpius' heart broke as he saw his little sister looking so scared and alone. "I don't want to die, but I would rather die than let something happen to Rose. I love her."

It astounded him sometimes how well Scarlett understood things that were going on at her age. "I won't let anything happen to you, Scar, I'm your older brother, I'll protect you."

"Okay, but protect Rose first," said Scarlett as Scorpius pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"Give me some time," Scorpius' voice broke, "to think. I need just a little bit to consider this."

"You have a few hours, son, that is all," Draco said, "I know you will make the right decision. Your life can still continue on without her. All of our lives can continue on without her."

Scorpius scratched the back of his head, and turned to head up to his room. How in the bloody hell was he going to get out of this one? He couldn't sacrifice Rose that way, could he? He knew there was truth in his father's words. He knew that if he failed, Rose would die either way. Well then he simply couldn't fail.

There was one other way out of this. Something that nobody else had thought of. The Death Eaters wanted revenge on Ronald Weasley because they thought he had killed Dolohov, but it hadn't been Ron Weasley. It had been Scorpius. For over an hour, Scorpius sat alone in his room as he tried to figure out what to do. Was this really the only chance he had to save his family and his Rose?

Scorpius Malfoy took a deep shaking breath, and stood up. He moved toward his door and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. He would walk downstairs, confess the truth to Lestrange, let Lestrange take his revenge on Scorpius and then his family would be free and Rose would be safe. It was a long shot, he knew that, but no matter what option he made, he was going to die. This way, at least he was dying on his own terms, and hopefully using his death to protect those he loved.

After Scorpius had departed, Draco turned to his wife, "I can't believe that he has to go through what I went through at his age. This is so unfair. This is what I have worked my entire life to ensure never happened."

Astoria put an arm around her husband consolingly, "Draco, there is another option."

"What?"

"We both know what decision Scorpius needs to make. Whether he understands this or not, family comes first. Everything that you did during the war, you did to protect your family."

"I was a coward!"

"No, you were brave," he was seated in a chair, staring at his feet. Gently, Astoria sat on his lap and tilted his head up to look at her, "you did what you had to do. Scorpius needs to understand that sometimes sacrifices are essential."

"What is your plan?" he asked.

She gave him a small frown, "I don't like this plan, but essentially, I am going to make the decision for him. He will hate me for this at first, but eventually he will understand." Without saying anything else, she swept from the room.

"Daddy?" Scarlett was still standing quietly in the room. She was old enough to understand the jist of what was going on, and knew that she should stay out of the way of the grown-ups until they had everything figured out, "should I stay in my room?"

"Yes," Draco's voice was thick. He had started crying. Finally, he had started to show his true colors. He was becoming friends with his childhood enemies and had grown to love Rose Weasley in a way. How could he ask his son to make this decision? How could he live with himself no matter which decision Scorpius made?

Astoria Malfoy sat in her study, writing a quick letter which she forged in Scorpius' handwriting. As soon as she was satisfied with it, she went to Draco, still not telling him what her plan was, and together the two of them went to talk with the Death Eaters.

"Scorpius has agreed to your terms," Astoria handed Lestrange the note to inspect. Lestrange read the note out loud.

_Rose,_

_I miss you. Please come to my home as soon as you can! I can't wait to see you and I have a surprise for you. I hope you are feeling better!_

_Love,_

_S_

"Love?" Lestrange scoffed, "your son must have a way with the girls, Draco," Lestrange gave a hearty laugh and rolled up the bit of parchment. He attached it to an owl and sent it out the window.

…

Wanting some alone time, Rose had gone up to her bedroom only Albus, Olivia, and Zander to keep her company. The four of them lounged on her bed and Rose was starting to drift off to sleep when an owl was pecking at her window. It was Dagger.

Excitedly, Rose unlatched the window and the Eagle Owl flew in, dropped the letter and flew out. "It's from Scorpius!" Rose said, though it was obvious who the letter was from. Albus didn't say anything as he watched his cousin read the letter, a slight crease in her brow.

"What's wrong?" asked Zander with concern.

"Scorpius doesn't sound like himself. It's his handwriting of course, but this doesn't sound like something he would write. It's very impersonal. And what sort of surprise could he have for me?"

"Your Christmas present maybe? You know Scorpius, maybe he made the letter sound impersonal because he didn't want to spill the beans and tell you what his surprise was."

"Will you cover for me if I sneak over there?" she asked as she snatched up her favorite cloak and drew it around her shoulders, fastening the brass buttons.

"You know I will, Rosie, but you can't use the floo network. Our entire family is downstairs," said Albus.

"I will just have to fly."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rose! I'm sure Scorpius wouldn't want you to fly all the way to Wiltshire in the middle of winter! He probably expected you to floo over. I'll just create a distraction, and you can jump into the fireplace, alright?"

"Alright," Rose hugged her friends tightly, "Love you, Albus! Love you, Zan! Love you, Olivia!"

"Love you too, Rosie," they said together.

Albus and Zander snuck downstairs. Snickering quietly, they released four decoy detonators in different parts of the house, far away from the Weasley's fireplace. As each one went off, Rose's family scattered, all going in different directions to find the source of the noises.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Ginny growled as she charged toward the kitchen.

"Rose is supposed to be resting! How can she rest with that racquet?" James snapped angrily as he charged off toward the loo. Running quickly, Rose scrambled into the fireplace and disappeared before anyone noticed she was there.

….….

Just as Scorpius' fingers grazed the door handle, he heard a rush of air behind him and spun around to see Rose clambering out of the fireplace, still looking rather pale and sickly from the ordeal she had been through. Color rushed to her face in delight when she saw him and she ran across the room, falling into his arms.

"Rose?" he was angry and she could tell, "What are you doing here?" he snarled, pushing her away from him in disgust. Rose was taken aback. This was not how she had expected to be greeted.

"I got your letter," she said softly, holding it out to him. Scorpius read the letter over once.

"Shit! That bastard!" Scorpius screamed. He kicked his school trunk hard, and flung a fist into his wall. He naturally assumed that it had been his father who had written the letter.

"Scor, what's going on? Why don't you want me here?" she asked, her voice trembling weakly.

"You need to go home," he ordered. He carried her to the fireplace, stuffed her in and said, "Go home now, Rose. Trust me. I promise I'll contact you later, but for now, just go home." He leaned into the fireplace and kissed her. He had just been praying for the chance to tell her his feelings on last time, and the gods above must have a twisted sense of humor at the way they granted his wish.

"I love you, Rose Weasley, I always have and I always will. No matter what." He kissed her in a way he had never kissed her before, and Rose could feel it was a good bye kiss. She moved to pull him closer, but Scorpius pulled away from her, shoving a handful of floo powder into her hand, "Leave now."

Rose dropped the floor powder and said, "The Weasley's house!" but nothing happened. No green flames erupted, she didn't go spinning off up the chimney, there was nothing.

"Fuck!" Scorpius yelled, his hands twisting manically into his silvery-blonde hair. "Hide," he snarled, "Rose, you have to hide." He yanked her out of the fireplace and spun her toward his closet.

"Scorpius, please tell me what is going on! I don't understand!"

"You will later, love, I promise. For now, just hide," he opened his closet door and went to shove her in, but the door of his bedroom opened at that moment and Draco came striding in.

"Ah, I see you have made the right decision, son, I'm very proud of you," said Draco with a nod of approval. He did not approve of Astoria's trickery, but at the same time, he could not let on to anyone that it had been someone other than Scorpius who had written the letter.

"Don't you dare!" Scorpius moved to cover Rose's body with his own, "You did this, not me, don't even try to deny it."

"I would never do such a thing. I told you it was your decision to make, Scorpius, and I'm glad to see you've made the right one. Rose, dear," Draco had a far-off look in his eye, as if he was emotionally detaching himself from the situation, "come downstairs with me," he offered her his hand.

Scorpius snarled like a caged animal and growled, "Touch her and die, you sorry excuse of a wizard," and he spat on his father. Seemingly unaffected by this, Draco reached up a hand and wiped the dripping saliva from his cheek.

"Don't be so dramatic, Scorpius, this will all be over very soon."

"I hope not," said a voice from behind Draco that sent shrills down Rose's spine. It was a voice she recognized all too well. A voice she still heard in her nightmares. It was the voice of Vance Selwyn. "I was rather hoping that Rodolphus would let me have a bit of fun with her before killing her."

Rose almost collapsed at the words. She had been lured here to die. Scorpius made a snap decision in that moment. If he fought tooth and nail to keep Rose away from them, he would fail, and probably die. If he went along with them and acted like this had been his doing, he could eventually gain their trust and get close enough to her to save her.

"Just one minute, father," Scorpius' voice had changed dramatically. Instead of sounding frantic and angry, it sounded cold and emotionless, "I have to send this letter to Zander. I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss this. We have been toying with Weasley for the past year and a half and it has finally come to a head."

Scorpius quickly scribbled a note and sent it off with Dagger. "I'm sure Zander Goyle will arrive shortly," Scorpius said to his father, not looking at Vance.

"Very well then, let's take our guest down to the sitting room," Draco motioned for Rose to go first. With wobbly knees, she strode forward and began making her way to the sitting room. Everything was falling into place in her mind. This was where the escaped Death Eaters had congregated, and they had apparently been joined by others who weren't in Azkaban.

They must want revenge on her for what happened to Dolohov. They didn't know of Scorpius' involvement. And Scorpius had sent that letter to her luring her to his mansion. Maybe he had a change of heart at the last minute and that was why he was upset she was there. Or maybe he had been planning this all along. Words rang in her head. Words that she didn't want to hear.

Grace telling her that Malfoy and Goyle were bad news; Albus telling her that Malfoy and Goyle were working an angle and didn't really care about her; Malfoy warning Rose that he was a dark wizard; her father trying to convince her that Malfoy was evil; the way Astoria had talked about Rose being a half-blood; Viola's body on top of Scorpius' just a few days previously. Had he been planning something like this all along?

Rose didn't know what to think. Different thoughts ran through her mind, battling the others: the look in Scorpius' eyes when they made love; the fear in him when he thought she was dead; Zander rescuing her from Selwyn; the delicate way Scorpius' held her as they moved across the dance floor; Draco's guilt over not saving her mother from being tortured.

She didn't know what to think and it didn't matter anyway, did it? She was here and she was going to die. Scorpius had led her here. His letter had brought her to her doom. She shivered with disgust and fear as she felt his hand run along her arm. He meant for it to be reassuring, but she took it as intimidating.

"Rose," he whispered, but she interrupted.

"You bastard," she would not cry. She could not cry. "I trusted you. Even when I knew I shouldn't. After everything you've done and everything that's happened, I still went against my entire family, against my own conscience and trusted you. I was such a fool. I guess I deserve to die."

She knew her words were not the truth, but she had to play along. Rose Weasley was exceptionally bright, and had figured out quickly what was going on. There was no way in hell that Scorpius would have led her to her death. She had already made one mistake and judged him because of Viola, and she wouldn't do that again. Rose trusted Scorpius with all of her heart, but she had to make this look convincing.

An emotion Rose couldn't quite place flickered across his features, but he said nothing. Simply wrapped a hand around her upper arm and dragged her into the sitting room with Draco and Vance right behind them. They caught each other's eyes and communicated silently. Rose's eyes said, '_What are you playing at? How are we going to get out of this?'_ and his were pleading, '_Trust me. I love you.'_

"Our guest of honor has arrived!" Lestrange declared with excitement as he motioned for Rose to take the most comfortable chair in the room. She sat very stiffly on the edge of the cushion. "I haven't decided what to do with you yet, m'dear, but I assure you whatever it is will be painful and cause you an agonizingly slow death."

"Who are you and why are you doing this?"

"My name is Rodolphus Lestrange. I'm sure you've heard of me. Your grandmother killed my wife, your uncle killed my leader, and last night your father killed my best friend. I am here to exact my revenge on you."

"It sounds like you have issues with several of my family members, but none of them are me."

"What better way to exact my revenge than by hitting all three of them at once? It would be too easy to kill them, my dear Rose, but you would be an arrow through all of their hearts. It would make them rue the day they attacked my family."

She turned her head to look at Scorpius as she asked, "You're going to let them do this?" she still had not shed a tear and that was what was unnerving Scorpius more than anything. He thought she would be hysterical by this point, but she was so full of anger and sheer determination that she didn't have it in her to be sad.

Scorpius nodded coldly, and flicked his wand. Ropes flung out and wrapped around her body. Lestrange gave an appreciative laugh and said, "You've taught him well, Draco."

"Before you torture her, Rodolphus," said Vance, "Can I have a bit of time with her?"

"Wouldn't you prefer us to torture her first? It will keep her from fighting against you too hard," Lestrange replied as he twirled a wand between his fingers.

"I like them feisty," Vance said as he smacked his lips together, looking at Rose the way a predator looks at it's prey.

"We'll see how much you like feisty when I tear your eyes out, Selwyn," she snarled, giving him her best Malfoy-glare. Scorpius felt a surge of pride at her bravery. She wasn't cowering or backing away from this, she was ready to fight to the death.

"If you think you can handle her, Vance, then take her from my sight until you've finished with her," Lestrange waved his hand in dismissal and Scorpius could tell he enjoyed being in charge; enjoyed filling Voldemort's shoes.

Vance took a step toward her, but Scorpius intervened, "Before we do anything, can I ask you something, Uncle?"

Draco hissed, "What are you doing? Scorpius, let her go." If it came down to it, Draco would rather lose Rose than Scorpius; Scorpius meant too much to Draco for him to lose.

Scorpius ignored him and spoke to Lestrange, "You said you wanted to kill her as revenge for the life of Dolohov, but if I told you that it actually wasn't Ron Weasley who killed Dolohov, would you let Rose go?"

"I don't know if I would let the filthy little half-blood go or not, but I would certainly be interested to hear information you have for me, my nephew."

"I will tell you who really killed your friend if you let Rose Weasley go and never seek to harm her again. If you make an Unbreakable Vow with me, promising to never harm her nor let anyone else harm her or her family, I will give you the information you seek."

"Scorpius," Lestrange laughed, "how cunning of you, our little Slytherin, but how do I know you're not bluffing? All of the reports say that it was Ronald Weasley who killed Antonin. Harry Potter himself confirmed this."

"I was there," Scorpius said at last and he heard his father curse behind him, "I saw everything that happened and Harry Potter is lying to protect someone. Make the Unbreakable Vow with me, Uncle, and you will know the truth."

Rose knew then what he was doing, and she screamed, "Scorpius stop! Don't do this!"

Scorpius flicked his wand at her, effectively silencing her. He wished so badly to hear her voice again. To hear her tell him that she loves him just one last time, but he knew what he had to do and it wouldn't be easy. "Very well," Lestrange's curiosity was peaked. "Draco, if you would please reside over this."

Draco started to shake his head, but Scorpius growled, "This is my decision, father, you will do this for me. For her," Scorpius jerked his head toward Rose.

Draco sighed in defeat as Rodolphus and Scorpius grasped each other's arms. Draco tapped his wand on their twined arms and they began. "Do you promise, Rodolphus Lestrange, to let Rose Weasley go unharmed, immediately, as soon as I tell you who really killed Dolohov?"

"I do," a gold thread came out of Draco's wand and wrapped around their hands.

"Do you promise to never seek to harm her or her family ever again?"

"I do," a second gold thread followed the first. "Do you, Scorpius Malfoy, promise to tell me the truth about how Dolohov died last night?"

"I do," yet a third gold thread did the same thing as the previous two, and it was done.

…..

Many miles away, Albus Potter was relaxing with his family in the home of his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione as an owl swooped into the open window. It was Dagger. The elegant Eagle Owl landed on Albus' knee and stretched out a leg regally. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Albus read the letter twice before screaming, "DAD!"

Harry Potter's head snapped up in alarm and Albus read the letter for a third time, this time aloud, "Albus, I need your help. I didn't write that letter to Rose. The escaped Death Eaters are here in my mansion. They have us trapped. You have to come here at once. Bring every auror your father has at his disposal. I'll do what I can to protect her, but for Merlin's sake, HURRY!"

Everyone was on their feet before Albus had finished reading. "I need to contact the Ministry," said Harry.

"We don't have time!" argued Hermione, "we need to get to Malfoy Manor NOW!"

There was quick argument over who was coming and who was staying home. Eventually, it was decided that Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, James, Albus, Olivia, and Zander would go. Even though Albus, Olivia, and Zander were only sixteen, they refused to stay home.

In too much of a hurry to use the Floo network, the eight of them spun on the spot and disapparated to Wiltshire.

"Now, Scorpius, tell us, who was it that killed my best friend? Who do I need to capture to get the revenge I crave?"

"Last night, Dolohov broke into the Weasley home and attacked Rose. He was torturing her mercilessly and then her parents arrived home. Ron and Hermione were disarmed by Dolohov and tied up immediately. He continued to torture Rose, until somebody else appeared."

"Who?" asked Lestrange greedily, with murder in his eyes.

"Me," said Scorpius, full of pride, and that was when Rose finally allowed the tears in her eyes to fall. That was why he had tied her up; so she couldn't stop him from doing this. Regret slammed into her, hot and horrible, as she wished she would have at least told him that she loved him one last time, but it was too late.

And now she was going to have to watch him die. Tears poured out of her eyes, and her entire body shook in fear. "_Please!" _she tried to scream, but Scorpius' spell kept her silent, _"Kill me instead!"_ she mouthed the words, but they didn't come out.

"You?" Lestrange asked in surprise and hatred, "Why would you kill him?"

"He was going to kill her," Scorpius motioned toward Rose, "and I love her."

"You want to die for her now, is that it?" Lestrange asked, but Scorpius didn't respond, he merely blinked at his uncle. "I made a promise, and I will keep it," said Lestrange. He snapped his fingers, and the ropes binding Rose fell. She scrambled toward Scorpius, but Scabier cast a shield charm, keeping Rose and Scorpius separated.

Draco started forward, but was stupefied immediately by Lestrange, who kept his eyes on the foolish but brave boy who was standing before him. In that moment, Rodolphus was forcefully reminded of Harry Potter. Scorpius had the same look on his face that Harry Potter had when he confronted Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. The same look of resistance and yet compliance; acceptance of his own fate.

"Can I…can I hold her one last time?" Scorpius asked.

Lestrange seemed to be considering for a moment and said decidedly, "No." he lifted his wand and Scorpius closed his eyes, mentally bracing himself for the curse that would end his life. He hoped that Rodolphus would kill him fast. He didn't want Rose to watch him suffer.

He heard the spell, clear as day, the only sound that filled his head, "_Avada Kedavra!"_ something hard and forceful hit Scorpius, for a split second he felt surprise; he didn't realize he would physically feel the curse hit him like a freight train, but before he could even register his surprise, everything went black and Scorpius Malfoy's limp body fell to the floor.

"Scorpius!" Rose screamed in anguish, realizing the spell on her had been lifted and her voice echoed around the cavernous room. That was when Rose noticed another body on top of Scorpius'. "Zander?" she asked in confusion.

Zander raised his head to look at Rose and gave her a crooked smile. He had knocked Scorpius to the side at the last minute; the green spell had missed Scorpius and Zander by the width of a hair, and the collision had knocked Scorpius unconscious. The shield charm blocking Rose disintegrated as Rose's family came bounding into the room and a fight ensued. On one side were the fifteen escaped Death Eaters, and about five or so people who should have been in Azkaban but weren't, including Vance Selwyn and his father.

On the other side was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, James, Albus, Zander, Olivia, Draco, Astoria, and now Rose. Rose rushed to help her friends and family, but first she knelt beside Scorpius' unconscious body. "_Enervate_!" she cried.

Scorpius stirred feebly and clutched his head, "Am I dead?" he asked groggily, "I don't feel dead, but I should be dead."

"You're alive," Rose assured him, tears still streaking down her face, "You're alive," she repeated and she hugged him.

"I love you," he told her roughly.

"I love you, too, now let's finish this once and for all," she helped him up and back-to-back they began to duel. Vance Selwyn came toward Rose, and she took a deep breath, ready to face her biggest fear. He cast a spell at her, which she blocked, and then shot a spell at him. Scorpius spun her around so that he was facing Selwyn.

Rose was quickly engaged in a fight with Scabier and couldn't spare a glance to watch her lover. Together she and Scabier dueled, almost dancing, around the room. Jets of light soared all around Rose and she had never been in a situation like this. She thought of her parents and the war they had fought. She thought about how this was a daily routine for them in those days.

Pride and pity surged through her and Scabier took advantage of her emotional distress. The spell was heading straight for her unprotected chest when Astoria Malfoy leapt in front of her with a low groan of, "No!" The spell his Astoria hard and she flew back, hit the ground, and skidded into the wall.

Not having time to make sure Astoria was okay, Rose watched Selwyn shoot a green jet of let at Scorpius, but miss, and then Scorpius sent a green jet of light at Selwyn and it found it's target. Vance Selwyn crumbled to the ground dead.

Rose ran toward him, but Lestrange blocked her path. Not facing toward her as she had feared, but facing toward Scorpius. He aimed at Scorpius' unprotected back and Rose knew that nobody could intervene. Nobody else was aware of that situation as they all had their own opponents to fight. She was the only one who could stop what was about to happen. Meaning it more than she had ever meant anything in her life, Rose spun her wand around, brandished it wildly above her head and cried in a deep fierce voice that didn't sound like hers, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The spell hit Lestrange in the back of his head. As if in slow-motion, he dropped to his knees, and then fell face-first into the carpet. Scorpius spun around at the sound of her spell to see her staring at Lestrange's unmoving body, her wand still held at the ready, and her face full of fear at what she had done. Scorpius ran to her, caught her up in his arms and whispered, "I should get you out of here."

"No," Rose took a minute to calm herself down, "No, my family needs me. They need you as well." Scorpius nodded and they rejoined the fight. Eventually, when the fighting was done, only two Death Eaters lay dead; Lestrange and Selwyn. The other eighteen were tied up unconscious, ready to be taken to Azkaban.

All of Rose's family had survived, though her mother had taken a nasty cut on the arm and they all looked a bit worse for the wear. Astoria stirred feebly when Draco ran to her, and he lifted her gently, nodding to Rose in a silent way of confirming that Astoria would be fine. "Who killed Lestrange?" Ron asked without remorse as he turned the body face-up with his toe.

Scorpius opened his mouth to confess, but Rose said quickly, "I did."

Ron looked surprised, but didn't comment. Draco rushed forward, searched through Lestrange's robes and found the vial of antidote he was looking for. He then ran out of the room to find his daughter. Scorpius and Rose ran after him. They found Scarlett in her bedroom, blissfully unaware of the night's events.

"Is everything okay now?" she asked.

"Yes, Scar, everything is fine. I told you I would watch out for you, didn't I?" said Scorpius as he sat beside Scarlett, who was on the floor, playing with her dolls.

"Yes, you did," she agreed, "I love you, Scor."

"I love you, too, Scar," the little girl climbed up into his lap and sat on his leg, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"Am I going to be alright?" her voice shook with fear.

"Yes," said Draco, "as long as you drink this," he pulled the stopper out of the vial and handed it to Scarlett. She drank it in two swallows, and then handed the empty flask back to her father.

"That tasted horrible, Daddy," she complained.

Draco laughed, lifted his daughter up, and hugged her tightly.


	25. Chapter 25

"Not exactly the best Christmas Eve ever," said Zander as he plopped down beside Olivia and reached over to wipe blood off of her busted lip.

"It was quite memorable though," she attempted a feeble smile. Appreciating her even more in that moment, Zander pulled her toward him. They were sitting on Scorpius' bed, just the two of them, letting the adults figure everything out.

Every day he spent with her, Zander felt stronger about the girl in his arms. He was so flighty and wild that he needed someone like Olivia. She was his steady rock. She kept his feet on the ground, which was not something that was easily accomplished. They were such a complimentary pair.

"I can't imagine," said Olivia with a shake of her head, "if we hadn't gotten here in time. If something had happened to Rose," then added as an afterthought, "or Scorpius."

Not for the first time, Zander replayed the scene in his head. When they apparated into the Manor, they appeared in Draco's study. Knowing exactly where he was going, Zander had charged toward the largest sitting room in the house. When he had burst through the large double doors his heart stopped.

His best mate; his brother in all ways except blood, was closing his eyes just as Lestrange raised his wand. Zander hadn't even thought before he acted (which was normal for him). He knew there was a real possibility of the curse hitting him instead of Scorpius, but that was a chance he had to take.

Once he realized that both he and Scorpius were alive, he raised his head automatically toward Rose, having heard her scream, and he grinned at her. The look on her face morphed from horror to confusion to relief all within an instant.

Deciding to push those memories from his thoughts, he sighed and focused instead on Olivia, who was looking at him with a frown. Before she could ask what was on his mind, Hugo Weasley came into the room, "Mum wants to see you downstairs," he told them.

Hand in hand, they made their way back to the room in which the fight had taken place. Everything was cleaned up, and most of the people were gone. The few who remained were Ron, Hermione, Scorpius, Rose, and Hugo had joined them as soon as it was safe.

"Are you ready? Let's go then," said Hermione at once.

"Excuse me?" asked Olivia in confusion.

Hermione smiled at them, "You're spending Christmas Eve with us and I won't hear a word otherwise. Olivia, darling, you were supposed to spend the holidays with our family anyway, and Zander, you are more than welcome."

A strange sort of swelling filled Zander's heart and he felt more confused than he ever had before. Painfully slow over the past few years he had been going through a change, and it felt so weird for Zander to be experiencing these new emotions. His list of people he loved had always been so short: his mum, his gran, Scorpius….and then Rose….and then Albus and Grace…and then Olivia…suddenly his list was expanding to include so many strange new people. People he had just met.

Hermione pulled him into a hug and Zander felt like she was his own mother. Without hesitation, he kissed her cheek and she pulled back, her slim lips forming an 'O' and she gingerly touched the place on her cheek where his lips had just been. Then she smiled at him, and said, "Rose is lucky to have you," Hermione didn't say it, but in that moment she knew that Zander was to Rose the way Harry was to her.

Granted, Harry Potter and Zander Goyle were nothing alike, but that relationship was just the same. They loved each other, would die for each other, fought for each other, and Hermione was glad that her daughter had such a friend.

"I'm the lucky one," said Zander. He reached for Olivia, who was grinning at him, and they spun on the spot with a _crack!_ Rose and Scorpius were waiting for them at the Weasley home. "Where is everyone else?" Zander asked.

Rose broke into a huge smile that automatically made Zander fearful; it was her devious smile. "They're at the Burrow."

"What the hell is the burrow?" asked Zander.

"Well," said Rose as she linked her arm through Zander's, "I'll show you," she dragged him to the fireplace, shoved him inside with a handful of floo powder. Knowing exactly what to do, Zander said "the Burrow!" and was gone.

Immediately, he was pulled into an embrace and had to fight the urge to push the person off of him. It was a man he didn't even recognize. "It's so great to finally meet you!" the man boomed. He had long red hair that was thinning and pulled back into a ponytail.

"I would say the same, but I'm afraid I don't know who you are," said Zander shortly.

"Oh, that's right," the man laughed and released Zander, offering him a handshake instead, which Zander gratefully took, "I'm Bill Weasley, you might know my children; Victoire, Dominique and Louis."

"Oh bloody hell!" Zander snatched his hand back.

"It's okay," said Dom, who had just come up to stand beside her father. They didn't look similar at all except for the shape of their faces. "I'm not mad at you anymore about anything, Goyle. Not after what James told me." She looked almost sad to not be angry at him. Bill looked between the two of them in confusion, then shrugged and went on his way toward the kitchen.

"Where the hell are we?"

Dom laughed, "My family's house. The Burrow is the home of my Grandma Molly and Granddad Arthur."

"That bint!" said Zander with fake venom, "Rose just sent me off into the lion's den without any warning!"as if on cue, Rose stepped out of the fireplace, dusting herself off, quickly followed by Olivia and finally Scorpius. "You are an evil, evil witch!"

Rose laughed and took a bow. Nobody had talked much about the events that had taken place that evening, but they all knew it was coming. It was still the early evening, and most of the family hadn't even arrived yet. Harry, Ron, and Teddy had gone to the Ministry and returned the Death Eaters to Azkaban.

Scorpius was worried about his mother, but Draco had taken her to the hospital and assured everyone that she would be just fine. "But why did Rose _go_ to the mansion in the first place?" Grandma Molly asked.

"I got a letter that I thought was from Scorpius," said Rose, motioning to her boyfriend. With the crazy events that had taken place over the past few days, nobody seemed to care at all that Scorpius Malfoy was Rose's boyfriend.

George had expressed his disappointment at missing Ron's reaction, but aside from that, no comments were made. "It wasn't from me," said Scorpius firmly, "I suspect that my father sent it."

"I'll kill him," growled Hugo. "How could he do that to my sister?"

"You have to understand," said Rose, "if someone was going to kill me if you didn't kill Scorpius, what would you do?"

"I would kill Scorpius," said Hugo without hesitation.

"Exactly," Rose concluded, "That's the same conclusion that Draco came to. I can't hold it against him for trying to protect his family."

"Well I can," said Scorpius, balling his hands into fists under the table they were seated at.

"However," said a silky voice as Draco Malfoy entered the room, "it was not I who sent that letter."

"Well it sure as hell wasn't-"

"Your mother sent that letter," Draco paused, letting that new information sink in for Scorpius as he turned to Rose, "and she would like to see you. They are hoping to release her from the hospital some time tomorrow, and she wants to speak with you before then."

Without hesitation, Rose stood up, but Scorpius grabbed hold of her arm, "No," he all but growled, "there is no way I am letting Rose anywhere near her after she did this. I knew she had a problem with Rose's parentage, but that was too far. She wanted Rose _dead_, Father."

"She never wanted Rose dead," replied Draco, who was exceptionally calm, "she was doing what she mistakenly thought was best. She should've let me handle the situation. But alas, that argument is for another time. Rose, would you like to come with me to St. Mungos?"

Rose nodded and followed Draco Malfoy out of the house. Scorpius watched from a window as they walked just out of the security bounds around the house and disapparated. When they arrived, Rose let Draco lead her to the correct room. "Thank you for coming," Astoria said the moment they stepped into the room.

"Of course," said Rose. She was trying very hard to think of this objectively. Draco made a quiet exit, leaving the two women alone. Astoria looked exhausted, but no less beautiful than normal. She was lying weakly in a hospital bed with the blanket pulled up to her shoulders. Slowly, she pulled herself so that she was sitting up and the blanket pooled around her waist, revealing the hospital gown she was dressed in.

"When we arrived at the Manor," she began without preamble, "the Death Eaters told us that they had given Scarlett a potion that would steal her soul and her magical abilities. And all they wanted in exchange for the antidote was your life." Rose didn't say anything, just stared at her blankly. "Draco had done it before, put the lives of others in danger to save his family, I thought that I could be as strong as him.

"I forged the letter in Scorpius' handwriting because I knew that he wouldn't do it himself. My son loves you, and love blinds people. I'm a mother and a wife, it's my duty to protect my family anyway that I can. At least, that's what I told myself," to Rose's horror, Astoria was starting to cry. "I talked myself into it, really. I told myself that the lives of my family were worth so much more than the life of….of an insignificant half-blood," her voice broke on the last word, but she continued, "but then, when I saw you enter the sitting room, and I heard Vance talking about you like you weren't even human, just an object for him to get amusement from, I realized my mistake.

"You were never insignificant to me, and your blood status never really mattered. When Scorpius looked at you, I realized that he had no intention of letting you get hurt. I realized that instead of sacrificing you to keep him safe, I was going to lose you both. And it would be no less than what I would deserve. After what I'd done, after luring you to your death, I would deserve to lose my son, and my daughter, and the girl who was like a daughter to me. It wasn't until I saw your face that I let myself believe what I'd known all along….I love as if you were my own, Rose.

"You probably don't believe me. Hell, I wouldn't believe me if I were you, but it's the truth. Even though it took such terrible circumstances for me to realize this and to get over my former prejudices, I'm glad that I know now. I'm so sorry, Rose, so sorry if it's too late and you can never forgive me. I know that Scorpius will never forgive me, and I deserve that, but I needed to explain myself to you. When I saw Scabier shoot that curse at you, my first thought was 'anyone but her,' and I jumped in front of you.

"Because you are not some insignificant half-blood. Not to me, not anymore, not ever again. Draco and I were married because both of our parents demanded we marry a pureblood. There weren't many options, and then I met Draco. It was a stroke of fate that I ended up loving him the way I do. He is a good wizard, a good man, and I don't think anyone else could have made me as happy as he does. But what you and Scorpius have is different. What attracted you to each other initially wasn't blood status, but your hearts. Sometimes I think that perhaps the two of you have a stronger bond, a stronger love, than Draco and I.

"Scorpius and you would not have gone behind each other's backs, you would not have betrayed each other the way I betrayed Draco and the rest of my family. I convinced myself that I was doing the right thing because I didn't think I would be able to endure losing them, but I didn't realize that I wouldn't be able to endure losing you either."

Astoria opened her mouth to continue, but Rose had unexpectedly flung herself onto Astoria, both of them weeping and holding each other. As much as Rose felt betrayed, she _understood_. Even if she wouldn't have made the same decision, even if she didn't agree with it in any way, she felt like she knew Astoria's reasons, and Rose could forgive her. Because there were people in Rose's life for whom she would do just about anything.

"I'll talk with Scorpius," Rose whispered, "he'll forgive you."

"Rose? I was under the impression that you wanted to spend Christmas Eve with your family," Draco was standing in the doorway of the hospital room looking highly uncomfortable at the display of emotion before him.

"Yes, I should really be getting back home," wiping the tears from her face she said to Astoria, "For what it's worth, I forgive you, and I feel like you are a part of my family as well."

They smiled at each other and Draco turned to usher Rose out of the room, but Astoria said, "Wait!" they turned back toward her, "Draco, darling, please stay at the Weasley's home this evening."

"But it's Christmas Eve, love, and I want to spend it with you."

"I know what day it is, and I want you to stay with Rose's family. Please."

He sighed, "Alright," he crossed the room and kissed her forehead gently. Rose looked the other way, feeling as though she were intruding on a private moment. Draco returned to her side and the two of them went back to the Burrow.

Things were ten times as crazy as when they had left. Rose's entire family had arrived and the party was in full swing, just as it was every year. Draco looked highly uncomfortable, but Rose gave him a slight nudge toward where Harry and Ron were standing and Draco walked toward them timidly.

That was when Rose spotted Grace and Olivia chatting quietly in a corner. "What's going on?" she asked when she reached them.

"Well," said Olivia, "Grace and I have been talking, and I'm not really mad her for what happened between Albus and me. She told me that they had kissed while he and I were still dating, and I'm shockingly okay with that. I never felt with Albus what I feel with Zander, and if Albus feels that same way about Grace, how can I be mad at them?"

"Wow," said Rose.

"I know," agreed Grace with a playful laugh, "Who would have thought that our little Olivia could be so mature and insightful?" Olivia made a face and the girls laughed. "Where are the boys anyway?"

"Oh you know them," said Rose with an absent wave of her hand, "probably getting into some kind of trouble."

"Ugh, after the past few days you've had, Rosie, let's hope not!" said Olivia.

Everyone was quick to hug Rose and ask her how she was doing, and to assure her that everything was over. "Mum!" said Rose, catching sight of a bushy head of brown hair moving in the opposite direction. Hermione Weasley turned automatically toward the sound of her daughter's voice and went to her. "Are the Death Eaters back in prison?"

"Yes," said Hermione, her brown eyes sparking with fury at the mention of the Death Eaters, "your uncle Harry isn't very happy. He worked for years to get the Ministry to agree to take away some of the dementors guarding the prison. Dementors are foul evil creatures and he didn't believe in letting them guard the wizard prison. However, it seems that they are necessary, because without them, the prisoners have a much higher chance of escape, obviously."

"I hate dementors," said Grace with a shiver. The others nodded in agreement.

Teddy Lupin came up behind Rose and lifted her off of her feet spinning her around with a laugh saying, "And we all thought James was the rebel of our family!"

After everyone settled down, they began exchanging presents. Due to the large number of occupants in the expanded Burrow, Rose was sitting on Scorpius' lap, with Draco to their right and Zander on their left. Everyone received at least one present, even those who were unexpected visitors.

Rose didn't have as much trouble picking out a Christmas present for Scorpius as she did with picking out his anniversary present. As a matter of fact, she had an over abundance of ideas so she ended up giving him a random assortment of things.

A couple of new books he had been wanting, WWW products, and his personal favorite, an extensive family tree. If you went back far enough, he and Rose were related, so their family trees came together at one point. She had scribbled a handwritten note on the back of the parchment, "_Just like it did before, the Malfoy and Weasley family trees are coming together again_." He smiled as looked around the room and realized how right she was.

From Rose's parents, Scorpius didn't expect to receive anything, but was pleasantly surprised when a wrapped box was handed to him and Ron said sincerely, "That's from Mione and me."

After a quick, "Thank you," Scorpius tore it open to find a broom servicing kit. "Wow, you'll love that," said Harry as he leaned over to see what Scorpius had gotten, "I had one when I was at Hogwarts and it really came in handy."

Scorpius had given Ron a box of chocolate cauldrons, and Hermione a wizarding cookbook. "I don't know if having the recipe right in front of her will help or not," Ron's statement was rewarded with Hermione's elbow in his ribs, "I don't know how she did so well in potions in class when she's such a rubbish cook." He was smiling fondly at his wife who was now blushing, but everyone laughed good naturedly.

Even though Hugo had not gotten anything for Scorpius, Scorpius had a gift for Hugo. It was a new pair of Keeper gloves. Grudgingly, Hugo thanked him and Rose beamed. This had been going so much better than she had dared to hope it would.

Teddy and Victoire liked Scorpius very much. Especially Teddy. They got along well, and spent most of the night talking to each other. With his big mouth, James had told everyone most of what he had seen in the pensieve, leaving out any involvement of the Dragon Club, since it was still a Hogwarts secret.

Rose was concerned about how Olivia was going to deal with Zander keeping secrets from her the way Albus used to, but thought that maybe Olivia wouldn't even notice since they weren't in the same house.

After almost everyone had left, Scorpius took Rose by the hand and led her outside. They could still hear a lot of chatter from inside the house, but it was like they were in their own little world. "I wanted to give you your present in private," he told her, sounding almost embarrassed.

"Oh dear Merlin, is it something terribly inappropriate?" she asked in a tone that was a mixture of amusement, teasing, hope, and embarrassment.

"No, nothing like that," he assured her quietly. He pulled a ring box from his pocket and said quickly, "Don't freak out, I'm not proposing…at least, not yet," he grinned down at her and opened the ring box. It was a plain silver band with two stones in the center. One was an emerald and the other a ruby.

The engraving inside of the band read simply, "_Scorpius & Rose."_

"I love it," she whispered, "Thank you."

He took it out of the box and slid it onto the middle finger of her left hand. "Merry Christmas, Rose."

"Merry Christmas, Scorpius," she stood up on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

All in all, it had not been the best Christmas Eve ever, but it did have the perfect ending.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, lots of things have come up recently that have kept me from being able to update! I plan on writing a few more chapters and then maybe a sequel? What do you all think? Let me know!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I have decided that I will write not only a sequel, but a third story after that one as well. The Dragon Club will be ending soon, and the second story will pick up where The Dragon Club leaves off, but will be focusing on Zander and Olivia instead of Rose and Scorpius. Rose and Scorpius will be in the story a lot (obviously) as will all of the other characters, but the main pairing will be Zander and Olivia. While I was writing this chapter, I realized that I had a lot planned for that couple and they deserved their own story. **

**The third story will be back to focusing on Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts. I'm thinking it would be fun to follow them as they start careers and their lives after school. What do you all think? Good idea or bad idea? Let me know! :D**

**To answer some reviews:**

**Kat: Thank you so much! The last few chapters were my favorites to write :D**

**Pugdogsrule: I will write a few more chapters, and then a SEQUEL! Yay! **

**FerretsMateWithWeasels: Thanks! I enjoy writing from different viewpoints, and Draco's in particular because he is a complicated character.**

**TheCatWithBrownEyes: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I am glad that this story/my writing is inspiring! That makes me feel amazing!**

**Huloo: I think that a sequel would definitely have you hooked because I have some plans in mind for Zander and Olivia :D Rose and Scorpius will have another story after the sequel. **

**Bookwormlovesharrypotter: Thanks so much for the support with writing a sequel! I really appreciate advice and opinions.**

**Weasleyatheart99: Will do ;)**

**Wow: Don't worry, no more Rose/Scorpius betrayal or anything. The second story will be a lot of humor and romance. The third story will be fluffy I think **

**ScaramoucheMalfoy: Thank you sooooo much! Yes, I'm American haha, I don't mind confirming that. I tried my best to write this with an English dialect, and I think I did use "trousers" once or twice, but normally my fingers typed faster than my brain registered what I was typing I have considered writing actual books before, and I might try my hand at it someday!**

**XxStephanie SalvationxX: REALLY? :D that would be amazing! Yay cupcakes! I will always update for cupcakes! Thank you so much for reviewing (and enjoying) this story!**

**Everyone else who I did not mention by name: Thank very very VERY much for all of the support and amazing reviews! I apologize if I did not mention you by name, but after the vast amounts of reviews I received right away, it's difficult to keep up! Now, onto the next chapter:**

…..

Rose woke up on Christmas morning feeling absolutely blissful. At the foot of her bed were presents from her parents, which they had not given her the previous evening. After putting all of her new things away (mostly clothes and jewelry), she came downstairs to find her father making breakfast, which was always a treat.

"Good morning, darling," said Hermione when Rose entered the room. Every member of the Weasley family were still in their pajamas. Rose still felt sore, her muscles screaming in protest when she hopped up onto a bar stool at the kitchen counter. Ron deposited scrambled eggs onto her plate and she dug in.

"Morning," she said to everyone, "blimey this is good! Thanks, Dad." When she was met by silence, she realized that something was off. "Oh no," she said as she placed her fork down, "Dad rarely makes breakfast. You have bad news. What is it?"

"It's not…not _bad _news," said Hermione while wringing her hands together. "The Malfoys are coming over today, since we didn't get to visit with them yesterday."

"Even Astoria?" asked Rose with a frown.

"Yes, even Astoria," Ron sighed, sounding as if there had been a fight about it and he had lost. "I told your mum I didn't want that witch in our house, but she insisted. After what she did to you, Rose, I don't know if I can look past something like that."

"You would have done the same thing for me," she said with certainty.

"That's what Mum told him," said Hugo with a laugh.

"It doesn't matter what I _would _have done. What matters is what she actually _did_," Ron argued.

"Yes, and I forgave her," said Rose in a tone that ended the conversation. Ron still scowled, but Hermione was smiling slightly.

After breakfast, they all got ready for company. Hermione ran around making sure that everything looked perfect, Ron sulked and put on his best robes. Hugo went about his daily routine as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Rose danced around the house singing, took a shower, and put on a cute blue skirt with a white shirt and blue sandals.

When the Malfoys arrived, having apparated to the edge of the property and walked up to the house, Rose wrenched open the front door and flung herself onto Scorpius, kissing him heatedly. "Bloody hell," groaned Ron from behind Rose, "I don't think I will ever get used to that."

Rose giggled and ushered the Malfoys into her home. They all went into the sitting room, where Hermione had tea prepared. "This looks excellent, Hermione, thanks!" said Scorpius as he poured himself a cup and sat down on the couch beside Rose. "Did you sleep well?" he asked her very softly, as if they were having their own private conversation. Neither of them noticed that everyone was watching them and listening in.

"As well as I can without you. How about you? You barely got any sleep the night I was in the hospital."

"Don't worry about me, love, I'm fine. I got plenty of sleep."

"Did Zander stay with you?"

"No, he and Olivia went back to his house for the evening. I guess his mum really likes her."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I know. I was a bit surprised, but I'm happy for them. It's pretty wonderful when you find out that your parents not only approve of your girlfriend, but also really like her."

Rose giggled and cuddled closer into his side, brushing her nose against his. He smiled softly and kissed the tip of her nose. That was when they noticed that everyone had been watching them interact. "Oh, right, sorry," said Rose, pulling away from him slightly and sitting up.

"Nobody can blame you," said Scorpius arrogantly, "it's hard to resist this level of charm."

"You're so full of yourself, Malfoy," she teased.

"Just honest, love."

"Merlin, you sound like James!"

"Ugh! Do not compare me to him! He's the cockiest bloke at Hogwarts. Don't you remember the day he charmed the ceiling of the Great Hall to depict himself catching the snitch?"

"You're just jealous that he beat you to it that _one _time in his fifth year, when he was a Seeker instead of a Chaser."

"Jealous?" he scoffed, "I am no such thing."

They were in their own little world again, the adults around them sitting completely forgotten, "You're not even jealous of my clothes? After all, they're touching a lot more of me than you are."

He made a low sound that resembled a growl, "Okay, maybe I am a little bit jealous of your clothes, but that doesn't really count, because I can always just take them off of you and-"

"Oi!" Ron Weasley's face was turning purple.

Rose blushed crimson, "Sorry," she mumbled again, "forgot you were all here."

Scorpius, however, looked entirely unabashed. "Thank you for inviting us over," he said at once.

"You're welcome. I think that this visit is quite a bit overdue," said Hermione politely as she dropped a sugar cube into her teacup. "I'm surprised you didn't bring your daughter."

"Yes, well, she's at a friend's house for the afternoon, and we think that a bit of normalcy will be good for her after the past few days. Last night was the first time she had ever spent Christmas Eve anywhere except at the Manor," said Astoria. Rose noticed the way Scorpius' jaw locked when his mother spoke. It seemed that he had not yet forgiven her.

"Did she enjoy herself?" asked Hermione, who had taken an immediate liking to the vivacious blonde child.

"Very much," said Draco with a shy smile, "almost too much. She asked if we could celebrate with your family every Christmas Eve."

"I hope you told her that your family is more than welcome," said Ron bravely. He, also, had liked Scarlett. "However, I was hoping that Scorpius would be able to make due on a promise he made me at the hospital the other day."

A sharp memory came back to Scorpius and his face paled slightly. "Perhaps tomorrow, or in a few days… I mean, today is Christmas after all, Mr. Weasley," said Scorpius, who did not feel comfortable calling Rose's father by his first name.

"I think that it's important before we continue this visit. It's like I said before, that is my biggest concern with you dating my daughter. So whatever it is that you wanted to tell Rose and me, you should tell us now."

"Scorpius? What is he talking about?" Rose asked.

"Your father," he replied evenly, "asked me if I have ever performed Dark Magic." Rose's eyes widened; she knew that he had, at least to some extent.

Draco, however, clucked his tongue and said, "That's ridiculous, Weasley! My son has never performed any Dark Magic a day in his life. Unless, of course, you include the day he _saved your daughter's life_ by using the killing curse."

"Actually, Father," Scorpius interrupted, "that's not entirely true. Do you have a pensieve, Mr. Weasely? I would like to show you, Rose, and my father something that is very important."

"I'm not entirely sure I want to take another trip into your memories," Ron mumbled as he retrieved his pensieve and Scorpius began to spill his memories into it.

"These do not involve Rose," said Scorpius, "and you won't need to see many of them." When he was finished, he made sure to clarify, "I want _only _Rose, her father, and my father to see these." Hermione and Astoria nodded in understanding. "Alright, here we go," the four of them pressed their faces into his memories and felt as if they had dropped down into the penseive.

They were in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, and a very young (perhaps five year old) Scorpius was standing there in pajamas that had a design of dragons on them. Rose smiled fondly; he had been adorable as a child. "You wanted to see me, Grandfather?"

"No!" Draco screamed, realizing what was going on, "I told him no! I told him he was never to train you in the Dark Arts! I told him that-"

"Just watch," said Scorpius, sounding ominous.

"Ah, yes," said Lucius as he strode up to Scorpius and laid a hand on top of his head, "I wanted to talk with you about the Dark Lord."

"Who?"

Lucius cold grey eyes widened, "I see Draco is slacking in his fatherly duties. The Dark Lord was a very powerful wizard who died about fifteen years ago. He had brilliant ideas that would help wizards everywhere. He wanted to bring wizards out of hiding and to have us rule over muggles and mudbloods."

"Mudbloods? What is that, Grandfather?"

"A mudblood, Scorpius, is someone who is born with magical abilities but whose parents are not magical."

"Is that even possible?" Scorpius sounded surprised, intrigued, and curious.

"Yes. It's rare, but it happens. Tell me, Scorpius, how talented do you think mudbloods would be? Do you think that it's even possible for them to be talented magically when it does not run in their genes?"

"I don't know," said Scorpius with a frown, obviously wanting to say the right answer, but not knowing what the right answer was.

"No, Scorpius," said Lucius sternly, pointing a finger in his grandson's face, "No, they cannot. Without wizard upbringing and wizard heritage, a person doesn't even have the right to be called a witch or wizard. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Repeat it to me, then."

"If a person is born with magical abilities, but he doesn't have a magical family, then he's not really a wizard."

"Very good, you're paying attention…"

The scene changed and Scorpius looked a little bit older, but still not Hogwarts age. He was sitting in his bedroom reading a book on the Dark Arts; _1,000 Curses that Kill_. Draco Malfoy entered the room, smiling at his son. "What are you reading?" Scorpius told him the name of the book and Draco blanched. "Where did you find that?"

"Grandfather gave it to me. He told me to read it."

"He did WHAT?" Draco stormed out of the room and through the house. The screamed argument could be heard through most of the Mansion. "I TOLD YOU HE WASN'T GOING TO BE TAINTED BY YOUR IDEAS!"

"HE IS NOT BEING TAINTED, DRACO, HE NEEDS TO LEARN TO PROTECT HIMSELF!"

"FROM WHAT? VOLDEMORT IS DEAD, FATHER! HE IS NOT COMING BACK! MY SON WILL NOT LEARN DARK MAGIC! YOU WILL NOT CORRUPT HIM THE WAY YOU CORRUPTED ME! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

"STOP BEING RIDICULOUS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, YOU ARROGANT CHILD!"

"I AM NOT A CHILD AND YOU CANNOT INTIMIDATE ME THE WAY YOU ONCE DID! IF I EVER CATCH YOU TRYING TO TEACH MY SON ANYTHING, _ANYTHING_, ABOUT VOLDEMORT OR THE DARK ARTS, I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! THIS IS MY MANOR!"

"NOT ANYMORE! THE MINISTRY PUT IT IN MY NAME, AS YOU WERE DEEMED UNFIT TO OWN THE PROPERTY BECAUSE OF YOUR INVOLVEMENT WITH THE DEATH EATERS."

"YOU WERE ONCE A DEATH EATER YOURSELF, SON! YOU WOULD DO WELL TO REMEMBER THAT BEFORE YOU TRY BEING A HYPOCRITE TO ME!"

"I MAY HAVE RECEIVED THE MARK, BUT I WAS NEVER HIS SERVANT THE WAY YOU WERE! NOR WILL MY SON EVER BE! THIS FAMILY WILL NO LONGER BE TAINTED BY DARK ASSOCIATIONS!"

The scene dissolved, Lucius and Scorpius were in the dungeons together that night. "_Crucio!"_ cried Lucius, and Scorpius was screaming. Rose gasped, and squeezed Scorpius' hand hard. Scorpius frowned and pulled her closer to him.

"I told you," growled Lucius as he circled the boy on the ground, "not to tell Draco about our lessons, didn't I?"

"I didn't! I just told him th-that you gave me that b-book!" Scorpius stuttered, his entire body shaking as a result of the curses that had hit him. Lucius slashed his wand through the air and Scorpius let out another howl of pain as a huge gash appeared on his cheek.

"If you ever tell him anything about what we do ever again, you will regret it! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Grandfather, yes! Pl-please s-stop!"

Lucius considered this and said, "Very well. Take my wand and kill that rat," he motioned toward the rat that was scuttling along the wall in the far corner of the room. Scorpius shook his head, but Lucius strode forward, picked Scorpius off of the floor by the collar of his shirt, thrust the wand into his hand, and turned him to face the rat. "Do it," he hissed, "or I will do much worse to you than I just did."

Nervously, Scorpius nodded, and said weakly, "_Av-Avada Kedavra!" _Nothing happened. Scorpius relaxed visibly, but Lucius was infuriated.

"We will practice that one," he said simply, "we will practice all of the spells in the book that you've read. Then, we will move on to potions that some people are too weak to brew. Hexes that people are too soft to cast. I will train you to be a brilliant wizard, Scorpius. You will rule over people with the power you will have."

"Yes, Grandfather."

Memories swirled around quickly, and the four onlookers found themselves in the Slytherin common room, the first night that Scorpius Malfoy and Zander Goyle were at Hogwarts. "Filthy little blood traitors," hissed Vance Selwyn.

"Shove off, Vance," said a brave eleven year old Zander.

"What are you going to do about it, Goyle?" Selwyn shoved Zander, and Scorpius brandished his wand. With a deliberate growl of _'Crucio!_' Scorpius had Vance on the floor screaming, and Zander smiled at Scorpius in a silent 'Thanks.'

The memories changed and they all watched the scene that haunted Scorpius' nightmares. Draco was nearly in tears at his son's memories, whereas the Weasley's were speechless. Rose was cuddled into Scorpius' side, trying her best to comfort him as she watched the pain on his face while he watched his own memories.

After that scene, they were yet again in the dungeons, this time Gabby the house elf was cowering in the corner, squeaking when Lucius hit her with a curse. Scorpius screamed, "STOP, GRANDFATHER! STOP!"

"Kill her," said Lucius, motioning toward the house elf.

"No," said Scorpius.

"I said kill her," it was clear that Lucius would not repeat himself again.

"And I said no," replied Scorpius evenly.

Lucius attacked Scorpius, shocking everyone. He tortured him for a long time for his disobedience, and Rose noted dully that she had seen the results of that torture on his naked body. She had seen the scars that Lucius left on Scorpius, the mental, emotional, and physical scars.

The final memory was the one when Scorpius received a letter from his father at school, informing him that his grandfather had died. Scorpius smiled as he read the words, and looked like he was on the verge of crying with joy.

They were thrown out of the pensieve to find that Draco Malfoy was crying. "I'm so sorry, Scorpius," Draco sobbed, hugging his son. Hermione and Astoria watched in surprise, "I never knew," cried Draco, "I thought that I stopped things when I told him off for having you read that book. I never knew it continued. I never knew…"

"I didn't want you to know," said Scorpius in an emotionless voice, "I didn't want to cause you any pain. But Mr. Weasley asked about my past with the Dark Arts, and I knew that it was time to be honest with you. It's my desire to be as honest as possible with Rose's family. It's a secret that I've kept from everyone, even Rose, for all these years." Rose knew, as proof had been in his memories, that Zander was an exception, but she understood. Zander was a brother to Scorpius.

After Draco hugged his son some more, and managed to calm down, he turned to Ron and said viciously, "I suppose that now you know all of that, you won't want my son anywhere near your daughter?" fear jolted through Rose; she hadn't considered that before.

Ron was looking very serious. After a long hesitation, he shook his head and said, "It was obvious that Scorpius didn't want any part of what Lucius was trying to teach him. I don't have a problem with your son dating Rose, Malfoy, I only have a problem with you and your wife."

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Have you forgotten," said Ron, pointing a finger at Draco, "that he watched you almost die and did nothing? Have you forgotten that he tried to kill us in the Room of Requirement? He was going to hand Harry over to Voldemort without a second fucking thought. And her," he rounded on Astoria, "she tried to get our daughter killed!"

"Dad!" Rose screamed in anger.

"No, Rose," said Draco as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "your father is right. You and Scorpius don't understand the animosity between our families. You don't understand why it's so hard for your parents to accept this. It's time that you both know everything. Scorpius, you've given me an idea, son. Before you and Rose can be together happily, you have to know the past between our families." Draco emptied the pensieve of other memories, and deposited his own into it.

Hermione, understanding what he was doing, stepped forward and offered several of her own. "Mum…" said Rose in a whisper, "are those from…the War?" Hermione nodded, a dark haunted look in her deep brown eyes. "But you've never shared those with me before."

"They're terrible, terrible memories for the most part, Rose, and I didn't want to share them with you. You're my daughter, I didn't want you to have to experience what I experienced. But it's time. Draco wants redemption, and this is the only way he's going to get it. You and Scorpius have to know. We won't be going in there with you, so you will have to figure things out for yourself, but pensieve's play memories in chronological order, so you shouldn't get confused."

Hermione and Draco smiled at each other timidly while Rose and Scorpius stepped forward. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

"No, I'm not. But let's do this," he reached for her hand, and leaned toward the pensieve until his face broke the surface of the memories.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, ideas, places, events, quotes, etc. are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. I own nothing.**

**A/N: I think the reason I have put off updating this story for so long is because I didn't want it to end, but it's finally here. The final chapter of The Dragon Club. I am writing a sequel that will focus on Zander and Olivia (don't worry, there will be a lot of Rose/Scorpius thrown in!) I already have the first two chapters of the sequel written and published. The title is simply The Dragon Club 2 (original, I know). **

**Without further ado, here is the final chapter of this story:**

Scorpius noted dully that they were on the Hogwarts Express. Rose looked like she was terrified, but Scorpius gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Excuse me," said a short girl with brown bushy hair to a couple of students in the hall as she pushed her way between them, "Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost one."

The tension amongst Scorpius and Rose was instantly broken and Rose dissolved into fits of giggles at seeing her eleven year old mother. "I didn't know," said Rose with a chuckle, "that her hair used to look like _that_!"

Rose was so happy that she hadn't been dumped into the middle of a memory involving Voldemort that she skipped happily after her mother, watching the first encounter of her parents. Rose literally slapped her forehead at the idiotic eleven year olds. Was her mother really that arrogant? Was her father really that clueless? Was her Uncle Harry really that reserved?

Scorpius, not really caring much about the conversation, watched Rose's reactions to everything and became confused when she frowned at the scene before her. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"I thought they were friends all through school, but it's quite obvious that my parents can't stand each other the first time they met."

"I guess we just have to watch and see how things work out," Scorpius brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

When the scene formed again, Draco Malfoy was the first person Rose saw. He looked shockingly like his son at that age, only his eyes were greyer and his smirk was colder. He insulted Ron and offered his hand to Harry. "What a tosser," said Scorpius lazily, as he had known the way his father had been.

"He was quite arrogant, wasn't he?" Rose offered politely, trying to use the least offensive term she could in order to not offend Scorpius' father.

"Arrogant?" Scorpius snorted, "He was a stuck-up toe rag. If I had known him back then, I would have sent a hex or two his way just to watch the prat suffer."

Rose barely managed to hold back a laugh as they watched their parents get Sorted into their respective houses. The look of relief on her father's face, the look of surprise on her mother's, the look of terror on Harry's, and the smug smirk on Draco's.

Rose was surprised when the next scene came up. Hermione was walking just behind Ron and Harry, and very clearly heard Ron make a mean remark about Hermione not having any friends. Rose gasped. "What a git!"

"Keep up with her!" at her shock, Rose had stopped walking and Scorpius had to prompt her to quickly follow Hermione toward the lavatory. Unknown to the tiny eleven year old girl, Rose sat with her on the cold tiled floor as she sobbed.

The following events shocked both Scorpius and Rose into silence. First, a mountain troll entered causing Hermione to scream. Second, Harry and Ron came rushing in. Third, despite the fact that they were completely incompetent, they somehow managed to take down the fully grown mountain troll.

"Looks like they're friends now," more out of habit than anything, Scorpius whispered to Rose out of the side of his mouth in the presence of Professor McGonagall as if she would hear him and deduct house points from Slytherin.

"Hmph," Rose made a noise of disapproval, "A fine way to make a friend, that is! Take down a mountain troll out of guilt, lie to a professor, and mumble a hurried thank you before running off!"

The next few memories went by quickly. A glimpse of a chess game here, studying in the library there, a glance of a Quidditch game. Then Rose and Scorpius found themselves at the start of their parents' second year at Hogwarts. They were staring at a wall that was dripping with red paint. Bright red letters on the wall read, "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE."

The short bit of the memory they saw included Filch accusing Harry of killing Mrs. Norris. But these memories weren't about Harry Potter. They were about Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and why they had such problems with each other.

Sure enough, the next scene included Ron and Hermione. "Are we really going to do this?" asked Ron as he scrunched up his nose at a potion that was brewing.

"Why are we in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Rose muttered.

"Obviously because your parents are brewing some sort of illegal potion," Scorpius pointed to the cauldron that was in the bathroom stall in which Hermione and Ron were standing.

"Of course we are, Ronald. We can't let Malfoy get away with this, if it is him. You heard what happened to Collin Creevey!"

"I don't think he was much of a loss, anyway, always following Harry around with that camera. It seems to me like Malfoy did us more of a favor than anything," Ron quickly shut his mouth when he saw the glare Hermione shot his way.

"Well, nothing has changed there," said Rose.

"I just meant," Ron quickly backtracked, "that this plan seems dangerous and foolhardy, don't you think? Polyjuice Potion and sneaking into the Slytherin common room. A lot of things could go wrong, Hermione."

"The hardest part will be stealing ingredients from Professor Snape's private stores, but after that everything else is positively simple," she said lightly.

Before either of them could say anything else, a voice said, "It's me," Hermione gasped, dropped the ladle into the potion she was stirring and then looked through the keyhole of the stall.

"_Harry!_" she said. The memory was fading. When Rose and Scorpius landed in the next memory, the Golden Trio were standing in the same bathroom, holding tall glasses of what was unmistakably Polyjuice Potion.

"Hang on," Harry was the first to speak, "We'd better not all drink them in here…. Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie."

"Good thinking," Ron nodded as he unlocked the door. "We'll take separate stalls."

"So that's what this is about!" said Rose, "they thought your father was the heir of Slytherin?"

"Brilliant," said Scorpius reverently, "Absolute genius to disguise themselves as my dad's best mates. It must have been your mother's idea." Rose flushed with pride.

When Ron (now Crabbe) and Harry (now Goyle) emerged from the stalls, Hermione refused to come out. Quickly, Rose and Scorpius followed after Ron and Harry. "They're going the totally wrong direction," Scorpius said with a groan, "they'll never find our common room at the rate they're going."

To his surprise, the two twelve year-old Gryffindors eventually found the Slytherin dungeons. "Wait here," said Draco to the two people who he thought were Crabbe and Goyle, "I'll go and get it – my father's just sent it to me."

"I wonder what Lucius sent him?" Rose asked aloud.

"Nothing good," growled Scorpius with certainty.

"That'll give you a laugh," said Draco, handing Ron (disguised as Crabbe) a newspaper clipping. Rose and Scorpius read it over his shoulder, realizing that it was about an inquiry on Arthur Weasley for enchanting a flying car.

Harry and Ron forced laughs just before Draco said, "Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them."

Scorpius threw his father a disgusted look, but said nothing. The memory continued. Draco was clearly suspicious of his friends, as they weren't acting like they normally did. "What's up with you, Crabbe?"

"Stomachache," replied Ron.

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick for me," said Draco. Rose's mouth dropped open. This was not the Mr. Malfoy she knew. Scorpius, however, looked entirely unsurprised. He barely blinked at what his father was saying, "…A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in."

Rose involuntarily took a step back. Had most wizards held these same beliefs twenty years ago? Did people really have those beliefs now? "….Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," Draco was still ranting, "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped-up Granger Mudblood…"

Scorpius snarled and started forward as if he wanted to attack his own father, but Rose held out her arm and said quietly, "He was twelve years old, love, he was just parroting your grandfather's beliefs."

"That's not an excuse," Scorpius said curtly.

Draco, they were unsurprised to discover, was still talking when they tuned back into the conversation, "…But I know one thing – last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood _died._ So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time…. I hope it's Granger."

This time Rose did nothing as Scorpius flung himself at his father as he let out a scream of rage, she was in too much shock. But it didn't matter anyway, because the twelve year old Draco Malfoy was nothing more than a mere memory, and before Scorpius even reached him, the scene swirled and dissolved.

It must have been the following year, because everyone looked older. Harry and Ron were significantly taller, and Hermione's face looked less like a child and more like a teenager. They witnessed Draco baiting Buckbeak the Hippogriff, and the consequent trouble caused for Hagrid and Buckbeak.

It was with pride and shock that Rose watched her mother smack Draco Malfoy across the face saying, "Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul – you evil - "

"Hermione!" Ron looked even more shocked than Rose was, but you could tell that obvious pride blazed in his eyes as well. Hermione reared back to take another swing at Malfoy, but Ron grabbed hold of her hand.

"Get off, Ron!" Hermione screamed. Then, thinking better of it, she pulled out her wand. Draco immediately backed off and disappeared into the passageway toward the dungeons.

"I love your mum so much more now," said Scorpius quietly.

Rose gave him a weak smile and the following years went by quickly. Time after time they witnessed Draco doing horrible things to Rose's family. Time after time they heard nasty comments, mostly about her Uncle Harry, fall from Draco's lips.

There were the constant remarks about how her father's family was poor, and how her mother didn't even deserve to live because she was a Mudblood. Rose felt sick to her stomach. She had liked Mr. Malfoy so much, but now, after watching these memories, anger burned in the pit of her belly and she understood her father's animosity.

Finally, they reached sixth year. Neither Rose nor Scorpius wanted to go any further into these memories, but both knew they didn't have a choice. The enmity between their families would never be resolved if they couldn't overcome this obstacle.

"We're in your home," said Rose, surprised that they were not at the Hogwarts castle.

"Draco," the voice that spoke sent shivers up Rose's spine and she had to fight the urge to run from the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Very slowly, she turned to see Lord Voldemort standing beside the fireplace, addressing the young man who had just entered the room. If the 16 year old Draco had stood beside Scorpius, it would have been almost impossible to tell them apart; except for the eyes. The eyes made all of the difference. Where Draco's were cold, calculating, perhaps even frightened, Scorpius' were warm, kind, and to Rose they looked like home.

"Yes, my Lord?" said Draco reverently.

Scorpius ground his teeth together at the way his father spoke to this dark wizard, as if he deserved praise and worship. "It is time that I send a faithful servant to do a very great task for me."

"Surely, my Lord, you don't mean me?" Draco sounded hopeful.

Ignoring his question, Lord Voldemort continued what he had been saying, "This task is a great honor. Many of my Death Eaters would do anything to be in your position. Are you willing, Draco Malfoy, to join my ranks, take my Mark, and carry out this task?"

"Of – of course," said Draco at once. He sounded as if all of his wildest dreams had come true. Without hesitation, he rolled back the sleeve of his robes and Voldemort brandished his wand. He touched the tip to Draco's forearm, and Draco screamed. He dropped to his knees, his face twisted up in pain, but Voldemort held his arm and finished the Dark Mark.

"Your task," he said in an even, cruel voice, "is to kill Albus Dumbledore. You are a student. A sixteen year old boy. You are at an advantage that I am not. You can slip right in under his nose. It is my belief that with surprise on your side, this will be a relatively easy task. Don't you agree, Draco?"

"Absolutely," Draco agreed at once, even though he was shakily getting to his feet and his face was more pale than usual. "You are right, as always, my Lord."

"Then I'm sure you will not object to a bit of collateral?"

"Collateral?"

"If you should fail, Draco, rest assured that I will kill you and your family. Is this understood?" His tone was now harsh, almost a hiss, and the red orbs of his eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"I understand, my Lord," Draco still did not seem afraid. Didn't he understand what he was doing?

"The fool!" screamed Scorpius, "Why don't you do it yourself, you coward?" he yelled at Voldemort, "You think you're so special, you evil, nose-less git? I'd like to see you face Albus Dumbledore in a duel to the death! You wouldn't stand a chance, you-you-!" words failed him as he couldn't think of anything bad enough to call Voldemort.

Rose gently laid a hand on his arm and as she gave him a hopeful smile, the scene dissolved. The memories followed Draco closely through his sixth year, and as he didn't have much contact with anyone, let alone the Golden Trio, Rose saw very little of her parents.

Instead, she watched Draco try and fail to kill Albus Dumbledore. Again and again, his attempts becoming more desperate and feeble. It became apparent to the two teenagers that Draco did not want to succeed. They were with him when he went home for Christmas break and was tortured by Voldemort, along with his mother, for taking too long to complete such an easy task.

Finally, they reached the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore looked at Snape with unwavering trust, and said softly, "….please." Rose turned her face into Scorpius' chest when Snape said the fateful curse. Draco and his comrades fled, and Rose's family was in the thick of a fight in the castle. She leapt over her Uncle Bill, who looked torn to shreds, ran through her father who had a snarl on his face as he dodged a jet of red light, turned her head when she heard her mother screaming curses at every Death Eater in her sight.

When the memory changed, Rose was in tears, "It was horrible," she moaned, "worse than the fight in your mansion," she gasped.

"It'll only get worse, I'm sure," he said. He knew something that she did not. Something his father had randomly mentioned years before. Something that he knew still haunted his father, and Rose was about to find out exactly what that was.

Without warning, Rose felt the entire atmosphere change. Bellatrix Lestrange, in the height of her power, was standing in the middle of the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Draco was there, along with Lucius, Narcissa, a few men Rose did not recognize, and with a shudder she recognized her parents and uncle.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback," said Narcissa Malfoy with finality.

"Wait," objected her sister, "All except…except for the Mudblood." A gasp escaped Rose's lips and she covered her mouth with both of her hands. Scorpius couldn't look at her.

"No!" the scream of Ron Weasley sounded desperate and terrified, "You can have me, keep me!" he begged.

In response, Bellatrix slapped him across the face with such force that the crack echoed around the cavernous room. "If she dies under questioning," hissed Bellatrix, her face right in Ron's, "I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them – yet."

Bellatrix dragged Hermione by her hair into the center of the room as Greyback forced Harry and Ron, kicking and fighting, into a dark passageway. Rose stayed with her mother, watching the past unfold between her fingers, as her hands were splayed over her face. Scorpius could hear her breathing hitch, and knew that she might not be able to handle what was about to happen.

"You don't have to watch this part," he told her, turning toward her and opening up his arms. She hesitated, but then shook her head.

"Yes, I do."

Without even asking a question or giving a warning, Bellatrix rounded on Hermione and hit her with an exceptionally powerful Crucio. Rose knew it was the same strength of the curse that had driven Uncle Neville's parents into insanity. The same woman was torturing her mother, and there was nothing Rose could do about it.

From somewhere in the depths of the mansion she could hear her father's anguished cry, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" a sob escaped Rose, and several more followed.

"Where did you get this sword?" Bellatrix hissed in a deadly whisper.

"I don't know!" Hermione cried, "I don't know, please! Please!"

Bellatrix slashed her wand through the air and gashes appeared on Hermione's body out of nowhere, oozing blood at an alarming rate. The scream that came from her was worse than anything Rose could have imagined.

Again, her father's desperate screams could be heard distantly, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

Several more times, Bellatrix asked questions of Hermione, "How did you get into my vault?" "What else did you take?" "Where did you get this sword?" and each time Hermione wouldn't answer, and Bellatrix would torture her.

Rose was trembling, and as her mother became weaker and weaker, so did she. She didn't even realize her knees had given out until she felt Scorpius heave her up and cradle her in his arms. "My mum…" her voice cracked.

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, TELL THE TRUTH!"

More screaming, Rose wasn't watching. She couldn't take anymore of this, how could her mother bare it? How had her mother been able to bare watching Dolohov torture her just a few nights previously? Had it been this hard for Hermione?

"Look!" Scorpius said quickly, and Rose spun around. Draco Malfoy, who had previously been watching with the scene with a blank expression on his face, was acting. His emotions were clear on his face now; he felt torn. Terrified, but determined. He was pulling his wand back, but nobody else in the room noticed. Before a single spell left his wand, Harry and Ron burst into the room fighting. A scuffle occurred and Rose's family escaped.

The Battle of Hogwarts. That's what it would come to be known as in the future. In the textbooks that Rose was taught at school, this was the last chapter. The finale of The Second Wizard War. And she was living it.

The castle shook slightly as something powerful hit it, but Rose wasn't paying attention to that. She was watching as her parents, Harry, Ginny, and a woman she didn't recognize came out of the Room of Requirement. "I'm going to find Remus!" said the woman. _Remus_. Then that woman must be Tonks; Teddy's mother.

"NO!" Rose screamed, but of course no one heard her except Scorpius. "No, don't! You'll be killed!"

"She can't hear you," Scorpius' voice sounded so hollow. Hopeless. She turned toward him and knew they were both thinking the same thing, _how many more memories would they have to suffer through? Could they handle anymore?_

With determination, Rose turned and followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the Room of Requirement. "They're looking for the diadem," said Rose unnecessarily.

Rose followed her mother and father as they separated from Harry, spreading out to find the horcrux. They heard scuffling, and voices. "Harry?" Ron called out, "Who are you talking to?" Hermione came around the corner, and Rose gasped. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had Harry trapped. The diadem was just out of Harry's reach.

"No!" Malfoy was saying, "The Dark Lord wants him alive!"

"Merlin, Circe, and Morgana," Rose gasped, clutching her throat, "After all of that, after nearly saving my mum's life, he's going to hand Uncle Harry over to Voldemort? Just like that?"

Hermione leapt into view, shooting curses at their unprotected backs, and a scuffle ensued. Rose watched as Crabbe stupidly set cursed fire all over the room. "They're all going to die," Scorpius whispered, "Bloody hell, they're all dead!"

"No, look!" Rose pointed up toward the ceiling where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were rising from the flames on broomsticks. Draco Malfoy was climbing a pile of debris, with Goyle on his heels. Crabbe, however, was out of sight now, engulfed entirely by flames, and Rose was thankful that cursed fire burned so quickly and so hot that she didn't even have to hear him scream or see his body melt before her eyes, because he was simply _gone_.

"They're saving them….bloody hell, Rose, your family is saving my dad…and Zander's dad, too."

Rose was wiping away tears that were rolling down her cheeks, "I can't believe I came so close to never existing. I can't believe I came so close to never knowing you or Zander. Remind me later to thank my parents for what they've done."

"Yeah, and remind me to give my dad a good kick for his part in this as well."

The rest of the memories were a complete blur. There were moments of running through the war, reflexively Rose was dodging spells, jumping over bodies, spinning out of the way of giants swinging monstrous clubs. Her red hair flying madly as she whipped her head around looking for her parents. But she only ever caught slight glimpses of them.

Madness. That was the only word she could think of to describe this. Absolute madness. People dying before her very eyes. Friends, family members, people who she had no idea who they were, piles of bodies in the halls. Then, suddenly, Harry and Voldemort faced each other and Rose witnessed the fall of the Darkest Wizard of all time.

When it was over, the Malfoy family alone were the only ones who had arrived to fight on Voldemort's side and yet ended up looking a bit lost while standing with the heroes of the night. "They don't belong here, with these people," Scorpius bit out in disgust, "They probably helped kill several of the dead bodies around them, and yet-"

"They couldn't have," whispered Rose.

"What?" Scorpius rounded on her, shocked. Had she not seen what terrible people his family had been? What the hell would make her think, even for a moment, that they might possibly be innocent in all of this?

"They never had wands, Scorpius. You heard your father in the Room of Requirement, he was using his mother's wand, and Voldemort had taken the wand that belonged to Lucius. Even now, look closely, there's not a single wand among them. Not even your father has one anymore."

"Oh. I hadn't noticed that."

"Your grandparents were, if anything, fighting on Harry's side the whole time. The only significant role they played in this war was when your grandmother lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead."

"But my father-"

"Was trying to stay alive, and also probably trying to restore some of his family's honor. Don't hold it against him, Scorp. Don't let the demons that haunt your father haunt you as well. You're better than that."

Just as Rose grasped hold of Scorpius' hand, they were flung out of the memories and landed back in her sitting room. Rose felt as if she'd aged twenty years after that journey into the pensieve. Her parents, her family, had suffered more than she had ever known. The encounter she had had with Dolohov had been a daily occurrence for her parents.

Everyone was watching Rose and Scorpius as they stood dazed in the middle of the room. Rose stepped very purposefully toward her mother and then very lightly reached up and ran a finger along the scar that adorned her mother's throat. Before that day, all Hermione had ever said about it was, "I got it during the war."

But Rose had seen it happen. She'd seen the blood that had spilled from her mother's throat when Bellatrix Lestrange sliced it open. "I'm sorry, Mother," Rose whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Scorpius had likewise very purposefully approached his father, but when he reached Draco Malfoy, it wasn't for any sort of friendly greeting. Scorpius pulled his arm back and let his fist fly directly into Draco's face. Draco took the hit without attempting to defend himself.

"I understand," said Scorpius, "why the Weasley's hate you both so much," he looked very carefully at his mother and father, "I can even say that to a large extent I share their view of you. However, you are my family, and despite whatever mistakes you've made in the past, you have always done your best by me, with a recent exception," his eyes narrowed on his mother. "I will not hold your past deeds against you."

"Draco," Rose said, addressing him directly, "I can't say that I feel exactly the same about you now as I did before seeing those memories. I'd always known that you played a dark part in the war, but I never knew about the hatred you had towards my family all through your school years. I hate what you did. But I don't hate you. If I can forgive Astoria for trying to kill me, then I am sure that I will be able, eventually, to forgive you for trying to kill my family."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Rose held up a hand to silence him and then turned toward her father, "Daddy," she began, "I know now why you hate them. I can't say that I blame you, to be honest. But it doesn't change anything. I love Scorpius. Even after all I've seen, I would be willing to fight Voldemort himself for Scorpius, and I'm certainly not afraid to fight you for him. Please, please, Daddy, don't make me fight you for him. I love you, I will always love you, but I love him, too. I love him as much as you love Mum. You don't need to love him, you don't need to love his family. You just need to love me and trust my decisions."

Hermione was smiling with tears in her eyes, Ron stared at Rose for a long time, his mouth occasionally opening then closing again. Until finally, he said with defeat, "I love you, Rosie, nothing will ever change that. I trust your decisions. No need to be this serious about things now, though. You're only sixteen."

"Ronald," said Hermione, "Darling, I love you, but don't fool yourself. Look at them. Think about how we were at their age. I'm afraid, my love, that they are going to last. Someday, it's very likely that you will be related to Draco, so you'd best get used to the idea now."

Ron turned several shades of green and purple while everyone else in the room laughed. Rose threw her arms around her father and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome," he replied gruffly, "Anything for you, Rosie."

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other over the pensieve, memories they knew they'd never forget. People they'd known only for moments inside of someone else's memories that they would always remember. But just as their parents had healed from the tragic events, so would they. Together.

Scorpius didn't know if he would ever forgive his mother for what she'd done, but he knew that Rose would certainly keep trying to reconcile things between them. His father he could deal with. "Scorpius," Ron interrupted his thoughts, "You have my permission to date my daughter. I'm…well, I'm glad to have such a fine young wizard be with my Rose."

"Thank you, Sir," said Scorpius as he enveloped Rose into his arms, "I'll love her forever."

**EPILOGUE**

Rose Weasley said goodbye to her parents as she watched Scorpius drag her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. "I'm glad you came with me to Malfoy Manor for New Years Eve," said Rose as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"It was time I faced some demons of my own," said Hermione with a weak smile, as she had had a difficult time being in the mansion again.

"You'll write to me more this term, won't you, Dad?" Rose asked as she hugged her father.

"Of course, Rosie. Now that I know so much more of what's going on with your life. No more lies, right?"

"Right. I will tell you everything."

"Also, I'd feel a lot better if you would stop drinking at those….those parties."

Rose threw her head back and laughed at her father's serious expression and the shade of red he had turned as he spoke. He wasn't used to reprimanding either of his children as they had always been exceptionally well behaved.

"Ready to go?" Albus was behind her, along with Grace, the two of them smiling happily, with their hair all mused as if they'd just emerged from a broom closet. Of course, knowing them, that was probably exactly what had happened.

"Yes, just saying goodbye to my parents," replied Rose.

"Damn, Weasley," said Zander as he came up out of nowhere, wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her off of her feet.

Rose squealed in surprise and yelled, "PUT ME DOWN, GOYLE!"

"Oi!" Came a voice from the crowd, "hands off my girlfriend, Goyle! You have your own woman to manhandle now!"

"Right I do," said Zander with such joy that Rose was surprised. She never thought she'd see the day where Zander Goyle was this happy in a relationship. He dropped Rose unceremoniously to her feet and then scooped up Olivia.

"Have a great term, love," Hermione said as she adjusted the button of Rose's cloak. "Write to us every day! Don't forget to study, though. Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can start slacking with your school work! I want to see straight O's on all of your end of year exams! Next year you'll have N.E.W.T.s to worry about, so stay ahead of the game now!"

"Goodbye, Mum," Rose cut her off with a giggle, "I'll write often, and I'll see you in June! Love you both!" Rose waved goodbye to them one last time, then took hold of Scorpius' hand as they headed for the train, and neither of them looked back.


End file.
